Animal Instinct
by laharvey125
Summary: Shino doesn't know what to make of Isae Inuzuka. She's nothing like the Inuzukas he knows. To be fair she doesn't really know what to make of him either. Perhaps this is less about logic than it is about instinct. But does love come naturally to a pair of misfits? [Set between Part One and Two]
1. Chapter 1: The Lone Wolf

Shino walked down the moonlit street at a steady, even pace. His sandals scrapped rhythmically against the packed gravel of the main road. There was something soothing about Konoha at night. The hustle and bustle of the day always surrendered to the tranquility of the night, where all was bathed in shimmering moonlight. Its bluish hue seemed to smooth the rough edges of the village. But his very favorite part was the melody of insects that could be heard in their secret places. He absentmindedly categorized each by name and primary function as his eyes focused on the main gate where the Head Gatekeeper stood patiently at his post.

The position was routinely given to a Shinobi recovering from injury. It was an opportunity to regain strength without the risk of over-exertion. This time the position was held by a middle-aged Hyuga male with a bandage wrapped around the left side of his face which completely covered his ear. Shino recognized the slight grimace on the man's mouth, the twitch of the corner that threatened to curl in disgust. It was one of many expressions Shino was familiar with. What was it about the Aburame Clan that unnerved so many villagers? At least this man made an attempt at civility with a curt bow. Shino inclined his head slightly while his back remained erect. His pride wouldn't permit common courtesy to a coward.

"Aburame, Shino. Registration number 012618 reporting for Night Patrol," his voice purred through his high-necked collar.

The Gatekeeper double-checked his schedule and nodded as he checked the Genin's name with a marker. "Acknowledged," he grunted. "Sentry at Eastern Post til sunrise."

Shino hesitated in spite of himself. "All teams are to report to their assigned posts together. I remind you of this regulation because my assigned comrade has not arrived yet. I suspect that he will be tardy, my assigned comrades usually are."

The Hyuga blinked in surprise before shaking his head with a gravely guffaw. "Your 'assigned comrade' is not the tardy one. You are."

The Genin's brow furrowed. "I am never tardy," he said resolutely. "I have arrived precisely on time."

"So you have, so you have," the Jonin nodded in agreement. "But she signed in a full half hour before you did." He held out the data log and tapped on the name written just under Shino's: Inuzuka, Isae.

Shino's eyes widened in surprise; a fact that was not noticeable through his dark shades. The Gatekeeper turned back to his outpost with a slight limp in his step. It took Shino a few seconds to recover before turning on his heel and leaping onto the roof. As he leaped from rooftop to rooftop in an eastern direction his mind struggled to process this new information. This had never happened before. No one seemed to prize punctuality as highly as he did. He always had to wait for his comrades to catch up. It was unnerving to be the tardy one this time. The disgrace left a sharp twist in his gut. He had to divert his thoughts before he sunk into shame.

Isae Inuzuka. That name was vaguely familiar, and not just because she bore the same surname as his teammate Kiba. What was it? Oh yes, he remembered there was some dishonor associated with that branch of the clan. Konoha was generally a unified village; the will of fire bound them together as family. But past prejudices or grievances take time to overcome, and for some forgiveness is never granted. His comrade Naruto immediately sprang to mind. For years the boy was spurned, reviled, and ridiculed because of the demon sealed within him. His ignorance of that fact did not spare him of their hatred and fear. Progress was being made in that respect, Naruto had a way about him that inspired recognition and even grudging admiration. He suspected that Naruto would one day earn the villagers trust. Would the same be said of Isae?

Up ahead he saw her silhouette in the tree that marked the Eastern Border. As he drew closer, he could make out her features. Her ice-blue hair was kept close-cropped and she wore a sleeveless, fur-lined red sweat-shirt and black tanktop. Her midriff was kept banadged like Ino's was once. Her black shorts had zig-zagged patterned strips connected to the waistband and her knees were encased in fishnet armor. She turned her head slightly as he touched down beside her on the sturdy branch. Her sapphire eyes were expressionless as she nodded in acknowledgement. Her cool expression was judgement-free, her mouth resolute but far from critical. Her composure wasn't common for an Inuzuka. From his experience, they were a rowdy, bold, and sometimes too emotional clan for his taste. This girl seemed solid in her stance, though poised for action. Her gaze shifted back to the surrounding area. On the ground her hound sniffed about stealthily in the underbrush. He lifted one arm out the side with the fingers extended. A soft shadowy form slithered out from his sleeve and flew off into the night. His insects would canvas the surrounding area and alert him should something unusual appear.

"You are early," he said bluntly.

"How observant of you," she said dryly.

He waited but she didn't appear to be forthcoming. "I hate explaining the same thing twice."

"There should be no need to. Your first statement was accurate."

His brow furrowed slightly, not sure if she was being sarcastic. Kiba spoke it as a second language but this girl appeared to be completely serious. He settled down more comfortably on the branch, trying to make as little noise as possible. He went back and forth in his mind on whether to push the issue further but decided to drop it. "My name is Shino Aburame."

She didn't appear to hear him so he tried again. She swiftly cut him off. "We only are partners on a temporary assignment. There's no reason for us to get all chummy."

"I did not need your name for personal reasons," he said matter-of-factly. "I only require such information so as to notify your next of kin should you die while on duty."

At this she let out a snort which she quickly covered with her hand. Her face went pink from the slip-up. "Well that certainly clears things up." She said with a gentle smirk. She reached into the striped band on her arm and pulled out a dog tag on a chain. "You can give this to the Hokage should I met an untimely demise."

He frowned slightly as he accepted it. "The Hokage only?"

She flinched at the implication. "Yeah…she's enough."

Silence lingered a bit uncomfortably as he slipped the chain into a pocket within his jacket. Normally Shino preferred silence. Kiba tended to prattled on and on, seemingly making up for the fact that Hinata rarely spoke. It wasn't that Shino was opposed to conversation. He found it revealing in others; it gave him further insight. Isae seemed content to remain silent as she remained diligent in her search within the darkness. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, her gaze discerning. Her hound lifted her nose as she stared in the same direction as her master. Shino remained relaxed as his insects located its source. "Teenagers, nothing more."

Up ahead some riotous laughter echoed among the forest, followed up loud shushing. Isae and her dog relaxed. She grumbled something negative under her breath.

"You do not appear to value comradery," He observed.

She sighed softly. "There is…a place for it," she muttered as if to herself. Her gaze lowered as she reflected on her own team. Her feelings for them…were stronger than she felt comfortable confessing. Friendship wasn't something she was all that familiar with. She felt his eyes on her and fidgeted slightly.

"Kiba told me-"

"He says a lot of things," she growled abruptly.

He blinked in mild surprise. "You do not like him?"

The corner of her mouth twisted in an awful grimace. That spoke volumes.

This revelation was most intriguing. He knew that Kiba had told him that the Inuzuka prize themselves on comradery. The community was tight-knit, their loyalty unfailing and their teamwork flawless. As annoying as he found his teammate sometimes, he had never met someone who didn't like Kiba. He seemed to possess the power of popularity.

She sat back against the tree trunk and rested an arm on one knee. "Don't believe everything you hear," she whispered.

He turned his head towards her. "Meaning what?"

"Not everything is as simple as it seems. Hero and Traitor depend solely on your perspective."

He inclined his head thoughtfully. "And which are you Isae-chan?"

She giggled softly with a wry smile. "Time will tell I suppose but I don't define my worth by the definition of others."

"That sounds most wise," he concurred.

Nothing more was said for the rest of their shift. Each was content to keep to themselves as they carried out sentry duty. Before long dawn broke over the mountain range where the Hokage Faces were carved, signaling the end.

Palm upward, he summoned his insects home. She stood up and lightly stretched her limbs. Then she jumped and landed gracefully on the ground. Her hound hurried to her side and she affectionately ruffled her dog's long black ears. She produced a treat from a pouch strapped high on her thigh. "That's my girl Hiro, good girl. Let's head home."

Shino touched down behind her and reached into his jacket for the dog tag. "You have met with no harm so you may have this back."

"You almost sound disappointed." She looked a mix of exasperation and amusement in spite of herself. He held it out to her. "No, you hold onto it. After all we have a full week of sentry duty to fulfill. Who knows which night I'll happen to meet that dreadful demise."

"You sound awful causal about your fate," he surmised as he pocketed it once more.

She shrugged and turned away with a short backward wave. Hiro trotted obediently by her side. He watched after her, finding himself slightly intrigued. The Inuzuka were generally too obvious in personality but for once…he found a mystery among their members. The Lone Wolf, so to speak.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

Shino was awakened in the early afternoon by the whisper of his Father's footsteps passing in the hallway. He reached for his shades on the nightstand and put them on before opening his eyes. Rising from his bed, he crossed the room to draw back the curtains. In this part of the village the Aburame Clan was fairly secluded. They prized solitude, privacy, and silence. It worked to the advantage of the many insects they used. No creature feels comfortable with exposure.

He reached for his trench coat that rested on the back of a chair. A soft clink of metal hit the floor as he pulled it on. He paused for a moment, confused by the unfamiliar sound. Sunlight reflected sharply off of something by his feet. The dog tag. He knelt down to retrieve it. His thumb stroked the raised engraving on the metal:

 _Inuzuka, Isae_

 _002481_

 _Blood Type 0_

 _Konohagakure_

Fairly standard information but something about it seemed strange. What was it? The Inuzuka Clan Emblem marked the opposite side but that wasn't it. His nose twitched a few times before he realized what it was. It's scent. A beetle slipped out from his sleeve to inspect it, one of the males. He too seemed intrigued by it, his wings vibrated in a soothing fashion. Shino closed his eyes as he breathed it in. It had a slight animal musk, hardly surprising for an Inuzuka. But there was something else. His brow furrowed slightly as he tried to put a name to it. Citrus, tangy, hint of nutmeg. What was that? He couldn't place a name. Was it fruit of some kind? Females seem to favor sweets. Was it candy? His ignorance began to irritate him but the challenge stirred his curiosity. Unfortunately he didn't have time to ponder further on it. His teammates were waiting for him at the training grounds for daily drills. He slipped it into the inner pocket against his chest and left the room.

Shibi was in the living room, seated cross-legged on a pillow. Maps and other dated documents were spread out in sorted piles on the low table before him. Shino paused just in the doorway, wondering if he should ask him for assistance in identifying the scent. Shibi looked up from his maps at his son, waiting patiently for him to speak. For some reason he felt uneasy about sharing this with his Father. Maybe it was because of the confidential information the tag contained. Something about it didn't seem right. He shook his head and silently crossed the room. Shibi's nose twitched as he passed by and the corners of his mouth turned down at the tangy stench.

Shino pulled on his sandals and leave without a backward glance. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he began his descend into the heart of the village. The flash of swirling colors were mercifully muted by the shades but the noise bombarded in all directions. He was used to that but it still was slightly unsettling. The tumult made his insects squirm uncomfortably. His pace quickened as he was eager to leave the village center as quickly as possible.

Naturally he was the first one at the training grounds so he did some light stretches as he waited for him teammates to arrive. Hinata was the first. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion and she rested a hand against her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. "Hello Shino," she greeted in her whisper-soft voice.

"Good afternoon Hinata," he murmured through his collar.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and trembled. Fissure cracks snaked haphazardly towards them but each side stepped them with relative ease. Twin tornadoes roared out of the depths, twisting and writhing, and slammed into the ground.

As the dust began to settle Kiba and Akamaru struck a heroic pose.

Hinata coughed into her sleeve and Shino let out a soft exasperated sigh.

"Well?" Kiba prompted.

Shino turned his back. "Now that you're here let's get to work."

Kiba let out a frustrated groan/growl. "Ah c'mon! Seriously? That move was worth way more than a cold shoulder!"

"I thought it was impressive," Hinata reassured him but she was hardly the praise he was looking for. She was always easily impressed but just once he'd like a reaction from Shino.

They spent the next hour working on combination strikes and then they took a brief break. Hinata brought some box lunches. She was working to improve her cooking skills and the boys were all too happy to provide feedback. Sitting cross-legged in a circle, Shino suddenly thought to ask Kiba. "Are you familiar with Isae-chan?"

"Yeah, sorta," he mumbled through a mouthful. "She tends to keep to herself, her and her mom. No one really sees much of them."

"And what is your opinion of her?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. She's kinda weird."

"In what respect?"

Kiba frowned at him. "Why all the questions? She's nobody, certainly to someone like you."

Hinata clapped her hands in delight. "Could it be that you have found your special someone Shino?"

He groaned in annoyance. "Hardly, she was my comrade on sentry duty last night. I only ask because she seems so contrary to any Inuzuka I'm familiar with."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" Kiba nudged him with his elbow. "And to which one?"

"Yes. Both." He said in his usual monotone. Hinata hid a smile behind her hand as Kiba wasn't sure how to respond to that. "I was the under the impression that the Inuzuka Clan was very close knit. And from what you say, she is isolated. Why is that?"

Kiba sobered for a moment and suddenly seemed concerned with brushing dirt off his knee. "It's not something…we generally talk about."

Silence stretched uncomfortably and Hinata quickly changed the subject. And that was the end of that.

* * *

Isae was awakened by the sound of Hiro's sharp bark in her ear. It startled her so badly that she flailed. Her limbs twisted in the sheets and she fell out of bed. Hiro alerted in the direction of her bedroom door. A faint ribbon of smoke snaked through the crack underneath.

"Not again!" She hissed between clenched teeth as she fought to free herself of her cotton prison.

She threw open her door and bolted down the hallway with Hiro close on her heels. The smoke screen was beginning to thicken and stung her eyes. She held onto the back of Hiro's neck as allowed herself to be led into the kitchen. She coughed hard as she choked on the fumes. Fumbling desperately along the wall she found the window latch and forced it open. Hiro kicked the front door open. That helped clear the room considerably, enough to see the source of the fire: the oven.

Acting on pure adrenaline, she forced it open and yanked the charred casserole out. The flash of heat and pain shocked her back to reality and the dish shattered on the floor. The searing pain was as suffocating as the smoke had been but she didn't have time to deal with it. She still had to put out the fire. She unplugged the stove with her good hand and clumsily filled a bowl with water and poured it on the smoldering remains. It hissed and flared in protest but eventually she gained the upper hand.

That's when Mom came home.

The sack of groceries fell to her feet as she cried out in horror. She quickly joined her daughter in beating back the flames. Afterward she hugged her close. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Isae remained silent as she cradled her blistered hand to her chest. She closed her eyes as she dreaded what was to come.

"Akihiro! You ruined dinner again!"

Isae withdrew as her mother stormed out of the kitchen. Her shoulders slumped as she turned to run her hand under the sink. The sting of her skin didn't compare to the sting of her heart.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes me to make dinner? So not only will you waste food but also the good money spent on it?" Her mother's temper raged in the next room.

Silence.

"Now don't blame this on me. I had errands to run. See this note? I specifically wrote down the time you needed to pull it out of the oven. It's not my fault that you didn't see it."

Silence.

A sudden giggled echoed in the hallway. "Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this mister!" Another laugh. "Alright! Alright! I accept your apology! Stop tickling me!"

Isae's eyes watered but not from the pain. Her lips trembled but she wouldn't give voice to her grief. Not here. Not now. Not again.

She didn't want to leave the kitchen but she needed to apply some salve before the blisters worsened. She quickly hurried past her mother with eyes glued to the floor. She didn't want to see her talking to the wall again.

Dad was dead. He had been dead for years. Yet her Mother was completely convinced that he was still alive. She spoke to him often and it killed Isae every time. She had long since given up trying to explain that he was dead. He couldn't have ruined dinner because he wasn't here. It wasn't his fault either when the power was cut off because the bill wasn't paid on time or when he failed to attend her academy graduation two years ago.

Her blurry vision made it hard for her to see the contents of the medical cabinet. Her trembling hand knocked several bottles out of place before she found the burn medicine.

"Now remember Akihiro, you know how forgetful you can be-"

Isae kicked the door closed and ripped the lid off with her teeth. She poured the cream on her hand in a haphazard way.

"Aww, I love you too dearest," her mother's voice crooned softly.

"SHUT UP!" Isae roared as she threw the bottle against the door. The jar shattered and cream splattered against the wood.

"Isae? Honey? Are you ok?" Her mother's worried voice sounded through the door.

The knob jiggled and Isae promptly locked it. "I'm fine-don't worry about it," she said quickly.

"Well…if you're sure. When you're done, your Dad could use some help with dinner."

Once she heard her retreating footsteps Isae's knees gave way and she sank to the floor. She sobbed into her hands to muffle the sound of her anguish. It was lonely to grieve all alone but she was the only one who could.


	3. Chapter 3: The Healing Touch

When Shino reported for sentry duty that evening, he discovered that Isae had signed in an hour early. This time they were posted on the southern border where the scenery was more picturesque.

As he touched down beside her, he immediately noticed that her left hand was heavily bandaged. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing." She winced as she shoved it into her pocket. Suddenly a wicked grin crept across her face. "Just a near miss with that early demise of mine."

"Will it impair your ability to create hand signs?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

"I don't like leaving things to chance," he said firmly. "Give me your hand."

"What? No! Absolutely not," she protested. He leaned in closer and she pressed her good hand against his chest to stop him. "Hey! Stay on your own side!"

"Don't be obstructive," he said disapprovingly. "It is imperative that we carry out our duty to the best of our abilities. And we cannot meet that goal if we are not at our best. Now let me see your hand."

All fury faded from her face and her eyes lowered with shame. Slowly she pulled her hand out and reluctantly held it out to him. He slowly and carefully unwrapped it. Her fingers and palm were covered in large blisters; the hand itself had swollen double in size. His brow furrowed in concern for this was a pretty serious injury. He observed that she had tried to treat it herself for the medicine had not been evenly spread. Why didn't she go to the medic center?

She bit her lip as he carefully traced his fingertips along her hand, circling each blister in turn. The sting was soon replaced by a pleasant tingling sensation and she looked up to see small bugs pass from his hand to hers. She stiffened fearfully and he gently shushed her. "Trust me," he murmured.

She looked at him skeptically. Trust? Easier said than done. But she did her best to relax. Shino guided his bugs to penetrate the blisters to destroy them from the inside out. That would take some time so he began to wrap her hand with a fresh bandage. His touch was gentle as he wound it securely around her hand. "Keep this on and free of any medicine for the next three days." He instructed.

"You didn't have to do that," she murmured as she pulled her hand back.

"Of course I did," he said matter-of-factly. "Comrades look out for one another."

"Oh yes. It's always about duty, honor, and obligation," she grumbled bitterly.

"No, it is about loyalty," he gently corrected. "And sharing the burden duty requires."

She looked at Shino thoughtfully. "My Dad…used to say that there is no duty where there is loyalty."

He inclined his head. "A wise sentiment. He must have been a brave shinobi."

She wore a sad smile and nodded. "Yes. He was my hero." Her gaze wandered over the horizon as a memory overtook her senses.

 _She clung to her Dad's back as he leaped from branch to branch before settling on a sizeable one. "Remember to keep those eyes closed Izzy," he reminded her in his mischievous tone. "Wait for it…now! Open them."_

 _Her eyes widened at the gorgeous sight of the sun as it set the mountain range ablaze with a fiery glow. She clapped her hands in delight. "It's so beautiful Daddy!"_

 _He hugged her close to his side. "Tell me Izzy, which is the most important place in the village?"_

" _The Hokage's of course," she said as she pointed to his building._

" _But what about there?" He pointed to the Inuzuka District. "Or there?" He pointed to the Hyuga Distract. "Or there?" He pointed out all the clan locations throughout the village._

 _She pouted. "Those are only civilian locations. There's nothing special about them."_

" _Look again," he gently encouraged as he made a square out of his fingers to make a frame of the village. "The Hokage may be the center, but he is surrounded, supported, and sustained by his people. We serve him out of loyalty, not dut.y."_

 _She looked up at him with confusion. "What's the difference?"_

" _There is no duty where there is loyalty."_

 _She pouted. "You don't know, do you?"_

 _He chuckled as he bent down to kiss the top of her head. "There is a difference; you'll learn it in time."_

The view was much darker now but she felt a sense of connection to him. It warmed her heart and lifted her spirits for a moment. She let the feeling wash over her, relishing it for as long as it would last. For she knew that it would end all too soon.

Shino silently observed her bittersweet reminiscing. He felt somewhat detached. Kiba had never mentioned Isae living with her Father. Her usage of the past tense meant that he was not a present figure in her life – removed either by location or mortality. He bowed his head in thought. What was it like to miss a parent? He knew nothing about his mother to miss her absence. But if he were to lose his father…he stiffened at the thought. It would not be ideal. He was getting distracted and needed to maintain his focus. So did Isae.

He gently shook her by the shoulder. "Focus Isae-chan. Be present."

She gasped in surprise and recoiled instinctively from his touch. "Right. Of course. Sorry." Her face went red with embarrassment. "Back to work," she said resolutely.

He nodded in turn. Nothing more was said for the rest of the night. Shino was content to remain on task but she found her mind continuing to wander. She rubbed her bandaged hand absent-mindedly as she worried about her mother. Was she safe? Today's near miss had really spooked her. What if something happened when she wasn't there to fix it? But then again she didn't want to babysit her mom for the rest of her life either. It was beginning to be too much to handle and she resented the pressure. But who else could she turn to? How could she abandon her when everyone else had abandoned them? She hugged her knees to her chest with a heavy sigh.

At the end of their shift, she quickly excused herself. Shino considered following her just to make sure she was ok but decided against it. There was no sense in imposing where he clearly wasn't wanted. As long as she didn't arrive tonight with another injury, all should be well. He strode back causally toward town.

Isae, meanwhile hurried on through. Hiro trotted close by her side, protective of her mistress. Isae stared straight ahead, carefully avoiding eye contact and ignoring those who chose to greet her. She kept at a steady pace, that is until she suddenly froze in mid-step. She blinked in confusion and struggled against the unseen grip. "Shizako!" She growled. "This is clearly abusing jutsu!"

"Well how else can I get your attention?" her teammate gently chided from behind. She directed Isae to turn to face her. The young Nara grinned. "Besides, this isn't abuse—its practice." She then did a little dance which Isae copied perfectly. Shoulders jerked from side to side while the feet twisted and turned in an intricate circle. "Oh yeah, feel the groove, be the groove!"

"We look ridiculous!" Isae protested but even she could resist smiling.

"Oh yeah! There's my girls!" Saturo Hatake burst out from the gathering crowd. The third member of their genin team was all too excited to join in. "Spread the groove Shiza! I wanna piece of this!"

Shizako stretched a hand towards him, ensnaring him with her Shadow Imitation Jutsu. The three of them line danced in unison. Some nearby clapped and cheered them on, even a few musicians played a melody for them to dance too.

Isae's face with pink with embarrassment but she couldn't help laughing along with her teammates. Hiro pranced around with a wolfy grin on her snout. When Shizako at last released the jutsu, she and Saturo struck a dynamic pose while Isae collapsed with exhaustion. As the group began to disperse, they turned to help her up. Shizako hesitated at the sight of the bandages and raised a questioning eyebrow. Isae's face went red as her gaze dropped. Instead Shizako gripped her by the wrist and elbow while Saturo took the other hand.

"That was awesome!" He thumped Shizako on the back.

"I would appreciate a little warning next time," Isae grumbled but her soft smile gave her away.

"So where are you headed?" Shizako asked.

"Home. I've been up on all night on sentry duty."

"I'll come with you then," Shizako said as she locked arms with her friend and led her away.

"Me too," Saturo offered with a grin as he took Isae's other arm.

"Sure if you don't mind girly talk," Shizako said with a smile, which began to wide as his smile began to falter. She leaned in closer to Isae and whispered loudly enough to him to hear. "You wouldn't believe this period of mine last week! There was sooooooo much blood; my panties looked a crime scene!"

He made a strangled, gurgled kind of sound and stepped back. "You know, I've got some errands to run for my Uncle Kakashi."He tugged nervously on his high-necked collar. "I'll…uh…catch you ladies later."

Isae and Shizako laughed at his quick retreat. But she wasn't distracted for long. "Seriously though, what's this all about?" She asked as she waved Isae's bandaged hand in her face.

Isae squirmed uncomfortably, feeling like all eyes were on her. "Not here Shiza, please," she whispered.

Shizako quickly led her to a quieter street and down an alleyway. She took a seat on a wooden crate while Isae paced back and forth, wringing her hands nervously. "Mom set dinner on fire again."

Shizako frowned dubiously. "But this isn't the first time."

"Yes but this time she left the house while I was sleeping!" Her voice rose hysterically. "She nearly burnt the house down!" She towered over her friend. "I could have died! If I hadn't been there maybe she would have-" She couldn't finish that sentence. "I just don't-I mean how am I supposed to-Gaw!" She turned and kicked a trash can hard enough that it slammed into the wall.

Shizako grabbed hold of her friend and held her tight. Isae struggled but soon collapsed in her arms, sinking them both to the ground. "I can't do this anymore," she mumbled with tears in her eyes and she hugged in turn.

Shizako had only discovered what was going on about a few months ago. She had come to the house for a surprise visit…only to see the truth for herself. She had offered to tell her parents or even the Hokage but Isae swore her to absolute silence. Now she was wondering if that had been a wise decision after all. This was the worst that had ever happened and it was clear that Isae was really spooked by it. "Let's get you some help," she whispered. "It can't go on like this. I don't want you to get hurt."

Isae didn't protest….not at first. She leaned back and sat. "I don't know, maybe. But they'd surely lock her away. I don't…want to lose her too…" her bottom lip trembled. Hiro whined softly as she nestled against her mistress's side. She sighed and lowered her head. "Just me some time to think it over."

Shizako gave her a skeptical look.

"One week, that's all," Isae promised.

"I'm holding you to that," Her friend said stubbornly. "Now lemme take a look at your hand – you're a horrible medic."

Isae withdrew her hand. "No, Shino-kun told me to keep it on for three days."

She blinked in surprise. "Shino-kun? Really? How do you two know each other?"

"We're on night sentry duty for the week. Oh you should have seen it, he was all like 'It is imperative that we carry out our duty to the best of our abilities.'" She said as she mimicked his voice and stoic mannerism. "'And we cannot meet that goal if we are not at our best.'" She laughed.

"Sounds more like an excuse to just hold your hand," Shizako winked.

Isae's face went red. "Uh…no…I don't think he had romantic intentions, I just think it's a little silly that he was worried is all. Even if it was just for the sake of the mission."

"Well Shino-kun does have a strong sense of duty."

"Loyalty," Isae corrected.

Shizako blinked. "What's the difference?"

Isae smiled. "I'll tell you another time, c'mon let's get out of here." She helped her friend up to her feet. "I need to get home and see if Mom's alright. You're welcome to stay for breakfast, if you want."

Shizako nodded. "Oh yes! Absolutely!"


	4. Chapter 4: Show Me

That night Shino had the satisfaction of arriving early for their shift…even if he had to clock in two hours ahead of time. He wouldn't be made to look tardy for a third time. While he waited, he thought back on his day, reflective as usual. When she arrived he stood up, triumphant in posture. "You are late."

She gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about? I'm right on time."

He quickly checked his timepiece. She was correct. He frowned down at her, disappointed that she hadn't accepted her loss, let alone acknowledged it.

"Just how long have you been here anyway?" She asked neutrally as she sprang up to his side.

"That's not the point!" He huffed impatiently.

"And what is the point?" She had the nerve to look innocently confused. He stubbornly refused to answer. It terribly bothered his sense of fairness. It was silent for some time before she remembered her manners. "By the way, I never did thank you for this," she said as she raised her bandaged hand.

He softened a little, grateful that she wasn't going to humiliate him further. "You're welcome," he murmured gently. "If I may be so bold, what caused that injury?"

"Dinner caught on fire and I pulled it out."

"Do you usually catch hold of flaming objects?"

She couldn't help but giggle a little. "No, no that was a first for me."

"You appear to be not only casual with your fate, but downright reckless with it," he said seriously. He startled to hear her burst into a laugh.

"Well that wasn't my intention but why should fate be something set in stone?" She challenged. "Surely you believe that you have some say in the matter."

"There is much beyond our control," he reasoned. "The best we can do is prepare to face it."

"But if everything is already predetermined, then your preparation or lack thereof isn't likely to influence it. In fact one could say that you're wasting your time preparing."

He paused for a moment, reluctant to be bested in this matter. "I wouldn't call it a waste."

"Then you must believe that it has some merit."

"Of course it does," He said firmly, relieved to have come out on top.

"To what end?" She asked with a sly smirk. He was stuck and his shoulders sagged in spite of himself. She was probably gonna hold this over him for an obnoxiously long amount of time – just like Kiba does when he gains the upper hand. Thank goodness it was a rare occasion.

Her gaze returned to the horizon. "I like to think we have a say in our future, and that all preparation is a means to that end." She cocked her head to the side as she smiled secretly to herself.

Shino looked at her curiously. "And what do you see in your future?"

"Oh that's a personal question isn't it? Sounds awfully chummy," she flashed him a mischievous look.

"If I were attempting to establish something 'chummy', I should hope to come up with something a bit more creative," he huffed.

"Fair enough," she conceded.

The dog tag suddenly sprang to mind. "Like I could have asked what your favorite candy is."

"Well that would be a complete waste of time because I don't like candy. And that's not really creative. That kind of question is pretty generic in nature."

"Very well then, what would you consider to be creative?"

She looked him up and down and he winced a little under her critical gaze. He saw wisdom and intelligence in her eyes. "Who do you love?"

"In what respect?"

She face-palmed. "I'm not referring to the parental kind."

"Then you mean romantically." He said straight-faced. "I have no time for such nonsense."

"Oh I wouldn't call it nonsense," she protested. "There's something kinda magical about it."

He groaned softly as he thought of Hinata's crush on Naruto. It seemed so pointless. "There is nothing magical in being out of your senses."

"Hardly out of your senses, it's more like intensifying them."

"Explain."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "It's not something that _can_ be explained. It has to be felt."

"Demonstrate."

She looked startled. "On what?"

"Show me." He said as he turned to face her.

She looked exasperated. "Again it doesn't work that way."

"Then you must know nothing on the subject, admit it," he challenged.

She scowled at him. "Never! You're just sore because you don't!"

"Prove it. Show me."

"Fine," she said as she scooted closer so they were toe-to-toe. "But for this to work you have to remove your glasses."

"Absolutely not," he said firmly.

"Love is about leaving yourself vulnerable. There can be no pretenses, or something to hide behind, so take them off."

He slowly removed them and blinked to adjust to the normal view. It was hard not to squint, it just felt so unnatural. Her eyes widened in surprise. His dark, slanted eyes were handsome; his intent gaze seemed to draw her in. _It's a shame that he keeps them hidden_ , she thought with a gentle smile.

"Why is vulnerability so essential?" He grumbled, a bit out of sorts.

"Well it's not so much about being exposed as it is about trust."

"I trust my comrades, with my very life." He said resolutely.

"Not that kind of trust. I'm talking about the kind where you completely open up to another person-no secrets, sharing your hopes and dreams, even your deepest fears."

He frowned. "That sounds sentimental and dull."

She giggled softly. "Well you'll just have to take my word for it, now stop interrupting." She leaned closer, maintaining eye contact. "Love is more than getting to know each other personally. There has to be attraction."

His eyes narrowed. "That is superficial."

"Oh it can be, absolutely, that's why it's essential to get to know them. But I'm not talking about physical attraction."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What other kind is there?"

"Instinctive."

"That does not involve choice, which seems to be a trait you highly value," he gently reminded her.

She looked a little sheepish. "Yes, well, of course. But this is a kind of connection that I would call instinctive."

"In what way?" He pressed.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She said warily.

He leaned in turn with a determined expression. "You are stalling. It makes me question your knowledge on the subject." He was determined to prove her false. His pride has not recovered from his loss with the discussion on fate and he was determined to victorious.

She bit her lip in hesitation. There was only one way to demonstrate this and she doubted he'd be willing to allow it. She took a breath and slowly cupped his face in her hands. He stiffened, clearly uncomfortable. "Trust me," she whispered as she maintained eye contact.

His mouth hardened at his lapse in composure. There's no need to get all worked up; it was only a demonstration. He nodded. "Continue."

She gently stroked his face with her thumbs. It made his skin tingle and he wasn't sure what to make of the sensation. "Each touch seems to create a spark," her tone was reflective and soft. "It makes the heart race, and creates a desire for closeness. And if two are truly in sync, it creates a bond like no other. And then…" her voice began to trail off as she became distracted. She had never noticed how striking Shino was. She didn't really remember much of him in the academy. He kept to himself, hidden away by high-necked clothes and shades. But here in the moonlight he looked like a dream with his captivating ebony eyes. Who was he really?

His gaze softened curiously as he noticed how her cheeks grew pink. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. It was a most interesting illusion, or had they always been that way? "What an intriguing theory," he murmured as his lips hovered just over hers.

The closeness was intoxicating, something he had never before experienced. Every nerve was on edge and his pulse fluctuated at an accelerated rate. Her scent filled his senses and he abandoned himself to them. His lips brushed against hers like a whisper. She gasped slightly but he pressed his advantage. This time was deliberate as his mouth pressed against hers. The effect was electrifying and he desired more. He pulled her in close to him and her curves aligned with his.

Inuzuka are very sensitive to smell and she was consumed with his musk. She hungrily tasted him in turn; letting out an inner beast that she didn't know existed. The simple curious kiss quickly grew tantalizing and strangely satisfying.

Suddenly an animal cry broke the spell and they sprang apart. They stared at each other, wide-eyed and unable to catch their breath. Shino blinked in shock, completely stunned by this turn of events. She looked equally horrified as her face went beet red. "Oh Shino-kun! I didn't mean to-that is I-Oh!" She dropped down from the branch.

His voice croaked out a weak protest as he reached out for her. She slipped into the underbrush and Hiro followed after her. He leaned back against the tree trunk and rested a hand on his heaving chest. He felt incredibly light-headed and disoriented; what a bizarre sensation! He closed his eyes as he struggled to regain control of himself. As his body began to cool down, he tried to make sense of this turn of events. What happened? What brought this on? It had been like a trance, a spell woven by her words. He flinched as the sun peeked over the horizon and he quickly put his shades back on. He sat there for some time, watching it rise, and trying to make sense of this.

The forest came to life around him and he wasn't aware of it, completely lost within his thoughts. It was approaching mid-day and he still had no answers. Then he rose stiffly to his feet, determined to get answers.


	5. Chapter 5: Regret

Isae felt a bundle of nerves as she ran into the village. Her legs felt unsteady, jittery even, and she nearly tripped several times. Feeling incredibly self-conscious, she ducked into an alleyway. She rested back against the brick wall and covered her face in her hands. _What have I done?!_ She cursed herself. _What was I thinking? What just-_ The memory of the kiss was seared on her memory. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before…not that there was much to compare it to. She didn't know what bothered her more: the fact that she just kissed Shino or that she wanted to do it again.

Her head ached along with her heart. It was just too much to deal with right now. She was exhausted and desperately needed rest. Her head rested back against the brick as her lids grew heavy. Just a little rest, then she'd go home and sleep, just a little rest first…

Later she was startled awake by a shadow that fell over her. She looked up to see the boy in question standing on the opposite wall. He jumped down before her, hands still causally in his pockets. He looked so cold, stand-offish. It hurt to see that when he was so warm and tender before. She jumped up to her feet and leaned against the wall for support. Her legs were still unsteady. Apprehension crept down her spine as he approached her. She just had to get out of here!

He caught hold of her wrist as she turned to leave. "Wait Isae-chan, a moment of your time please." She slowly turned to face him. It bothered him to see her look so nervous, so guilty. Her once sparkling eyes were closed to him now. "I just need to know," he reassured her.

"Know what?" She asked apprehensively.

He leaned in closer, his mouth angled to meet hers. She was filled with a mixture of curiosity and dread; longing and fear. Despite this war of emotions, she remained rooted to the spot. His mouth gently caressed hers and she moved slowly in time with his. His hand rested against the side of her neck and he felt her pulse beat rapidly against his fingertips.

She abruptly backed away, stopped only by the wall. She held out a hand to stop his approach. Hiro stood between them and growled in warning. Shino was thoroughly confused. "Isae-chan…what is happening? Is this the effect of some jutsu?"

Her heart dropped into her stomach. He had no clue what it was like to love, did he? This was probably his first kiss. She relaxed her stance and patted Hiro's head to reassure her. "No, no it isn't. I'm sorry Shino-kun," she whispered regretfully. "I got carried away back there." Then she hesitated and looked at him suspiciously. "Why did you follow after me?"

"I needed to see if the same action met with the same result," he said matter-of-factly.

Her eyes widened in horror and all color drained from her face. "You…you…mean this was some kind of test? It's not because you like me or-"

"Like you?" He said as if the words tasted funny. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"YOU JERK!" She screamed at him. He took a step back in surprise. Her eyes narrowed to loathing slits and her teeth seemed to sharpen-classic Inuzuka temper. "I can't believe you! I'm nothing but a test subject to you am I? Like some kind of guinea pig!"

He sensed a gross misunderstanding had occurred; that happened from time to time. Why couldn't everyone be as logical and rational as the Aburame were? He reached for her. "Isae-chan, allow me to clarify-"

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" She snarled at him as she shoved him back. "You just stay away from me!" He stumbled back and hit the opposite wall. Despite the obvious fury in her face, tears glistened in her eyes. It felt like a hot knife in his chest.

She turned on her heel and took off running again. She bumped into Hinata, mumbled her apologies and turned down the street. Hinata looked down the alleyway to see her teammate. "What happened Shino?"

Shino brushed dust from his jacket as he approached her. He watched Isae's retreating figure. "I…hardly know," he confessed in a quiet voice. He turned back to her. "Hinata, you understand feminine behavior, do you not?"

She blinked at the unusual question. "Yes, more or less. But each one is different, you know. Like you and Kiba-you both have different personalities."

That was definitely worth considering but he felt desperate for answers. He didn't like the thought of hurting Isae. She was very nice, generally speaking; witty, intelligence, and her company intriguing. And that was within their first few meetings. Now he had a sense that everything had changed. "I need your help," he softly pleaded.

She was stunned. Shino? Ask for help? "O-Of course, anything you need."

He treated her to some breakfast at a fairly empty café, after the morning rush had gone through. She listened intently as he explained the events of last night. Her eyes widened in wonder when he got to the kiss. "Oh what did it feel like?" She asked dreamily.

He paused for a moment. "It felt…" he considered it for a moment and then allowed himself a mysterious half-smile. "Incredible."

"So you love Isae-chan?"

He frowned in confusion. "Love?"

Hinata stared at him incredulously. "You mean…you don't?"

"I barely know her," he said straight-faced. He started in surprise as Hinata burst into tears. "Oh Shino! How could you? It's so cruel!" She jumped up from her chair and ran away, bumping into Kiba on her way past.

He looked at Shino curiously. "What did you do to her?"

Shino groaned as he face-palmed. "I do not understand girls."

"Whereas I am an expert," Kiba grinned as he turned the chair round and straddled it. "So lay it on me bro, what's up?"

Shino wasn't sure if he had the energy to share it a second time but he felt desperate for advice, even if it came from Kiba. He stiffened when he heard Isae mentioned. "What are you doing around her?" He growled softly.

"We're on night sentry duty this week." He continued on, somewhat curious about the permanent scowl on his friend's face. When he got to the kiss, Kiba looked horrorstruck. "Woah…so you , like, made out with her?"

"What does that mean?"

"Like heavy kissing, you know, really going at it."

Shino bowed his head reflectively as he tried to classify the experience. The delicious taste of her mouth, the curve of her spine along his fingers, the intense hunger for more…."Yes, I believe so."

"You the man!" Kiba crowed as he thumped him on the back. "You've got yourself a girlfriend!"

"I doubt that, we did not part on friendly terms," Shino said sadly. He then shared their last encounter.

Kiba looked just as stunned as Hinata had. "Oh man is that ever low!"

"What did I do wrong?!" Shino burst out in an irritated manner.

"So basically you made out with her for kicks? Like played with her heart? You don't love her or anything?" Kiba pressed for answers. He couldn't believe his friend could possibly be this dense.

"I…I don't know," he fumbled with his words. It sounded so weird coming from someone who had it together all the time. "It was all just so sudden! I mean, I enjoy her company, truly, but love requires some form of commitment and I don't know if I'm up to the task."

"Then you should keep your lips to yourself until you do," Kiba sniggered. "But seriously Shino, you should steer clear from that girl."

"Why?"

Kiba looked from side to side to make sure they weren't being overheard and leaned in closer. "Because her Dad is a traitor, that's why!" He hissed. "Akihiro-san betrayed us and she practically worshiped him. Surely she's just as bad. I'm warning you Shino, let this one go." He stood up and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "You'll find another girl, don't worry about it. This village is full of them, especially those who are just as unwilling to commit as you are." His laugh was a raucous one and he left his friend sitting there.

Shino leaned forward and rested his head in his arms, suddenly weary of all of it. He was even less sure of himself now than he had started out.

* * *

Isae was face-down in another café across the village with her own teammates. She sniffled in her arms and Shizako rubbed her back reassuringly.

"I just can't believe this!" Satoru bemoaned rather dramatically. " _I_ was supposed to be your first kiss!"

Shizako punched him hard in the arm. "Knock it off! Can't you see she's upset?"

Isae felt so foolish. Nothing made sense. Not his kissing her or even her more than willing to accept it. What was up with that? She knew him less than he knew her. Was she just desperate for attention? Starving for affection? She shook her head in frustration. "I'm such an idiot," she mumbled.

"No, no you're not," Shizako whispered soothingly. "It'll be alright, we're here for you."

"Yeah totally," Satoru reassured her. "If you want I can go beat the crap out of him for you."

"I doubt that," Shizako said skeptically. "He graduated near the top of the class and you near the bottom."

He scowled at her. "Just trying to help," he grumbled as he folded his arms stubbornly.

Isae sat up and blew her nose into a napkin, "Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you," She said as she pulled them both in for a hug.

"Are you going to be ok?" Shizako asked worriedly.

Isae nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll get it over it." Then she went pale. "I have sentry duty with him again tonight! All week in fact! How am I going to-"

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you," Shizako reassured her. "You can take my shift next week, deal?"

She nodded with obvious relief. "Oh thank you! Yes, I really need time apart from him and things will go back to normal." Her smile faltered a little as she looked up the hill to the Inuzuka compound. _As normal as things can be_ , she thought ruefully.


	6. Chapter 6: Advice

Shibi was beginning to become concerned. His son should have been home hours ago from night sentry duty. It wasn't like him to be late, especially when he had another shift tonight. He tried to keep busy with other tasks but he continued to worry. He had heard of teenage rebellion. Shino was a teenager right? His 14th birthday occurred last winter. Still he was dubious, the Aburame were not known for their rebellious tendencies.

Just then the first door opened and Shino entered. His step was slower than usual, his posture less than erect, and his head bowed in dismay. He trudged past without a word, went into his bedroom, and locked the door.

Shibi's heart skipped a beat. This was worse than teenage angst. This was girl trouble.

He sat down wearily on the couch. What was he going to do? He had not anticipated having this sort of discussion before he was at least 18 or 19. The Aburame clan tend to view sexuality only as a means of procreation. It was most unusual for one so young to become "curious." He stood up and went to his office. Surely he still had a pamphlet or something that his Father once used for their discussion-it was most informative.

Shino spent the rest of the afternoon trying to sleep. Isae's harsh words cut through his dreams, and he tossed and turned. He eventually fell out of bed completely and gave up trying. Still quite drowsy he had no choice but to get ready for sentry duty. He took a cold shower and quickly dressed. On his way out the door, his Father called him back inside.

"I will be late," Shino protested. "I am expected at the border."

"This will only take a few minutes, please come inside."

Shino reluctantly removed his shoes. His Father was sitting at the table and he sat across from him. He was surprised to see how tense he seemed. Even in the field of battle, Shibi Aburame kept his cool. "Is something wrong?"

"Son, I know how hard this must be for you," he began cautiously. "But I want you to know that I am here for you."

Shino blinked slowly. "I've always known that Father."

"And if there is anything that is on your mind, I'm ready to listen." He waited expectantly but Shino didn't seem forthcoming. "Anything at all." He prompted.

Silence.

Shino frowned impatiently. "It's not like you to be vague. Kindly get to the point."

Shibi coughed awkwardly into his hand. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, you have begun to develop…special feelings for…the opposite sex," his tone ended in a whisper.

Shino stared opened mouth for several seconds and quickly collected himself. "I question the accuracy of your sources!" His voice was higher than he meant it to be. "Forgive me," he said humbly.

His father waved it aside. "It is most unusual for an Aburame your age to show interest in the female sex. I can only hope that you have not consummated your-"

"Oh please don't say it!" Shino pleaded as he clapped hands over his ears. "No, absolutely not! We only kissed! That's it, I assure you!"

Shibi gazed down at him sympathetically and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. Shino carefully lowered his hands. "I am not trying to discomfort you, my son. I mean only to guide you through this awkward time."

Shino's hands wrung nervously on his lap as he struggled to regain composure. "It truly is. I would greatly appreciate any advice you could give."

"Gladly. Please tell me what brought this about. I am certain that if you had felt an interest you would have told me beforehand. Which clan member is she?"

Shino lowered his head. "She is not one."

At this Shibi's eyebrow rose high. "She is not an Aburame?" He asked incredulously.

"She is an Inuzuka," he confessed meekly.

His expression darkened. "And she forced herself upon you? No doubt she is related to that Kiba Inuzuka!" He growled. "I should have had you reassigned immediately after graduation! I knew something like this would happen!"

"No Father!" Shino said firmly. "That did not happen! I should hope you'd have more confidence in your own son to defend himself from some lovestruck Inuzuka!"

Shibi settled down and bit his tongue, prepared to listen. If he wanted his son to be forthcoming, he would have to control himself. Still the thought of his son disgracing himself with an outsider greatly repulsed him.

Shino recounted his experience with Isae Inuzuka, slowly at first. He emphasized her unique qualities, trying to help his father see her as more than a brazen Inuzuka. Shibi found himself slightly intrigued by the description. Perhaps the most interesting was his son's mannerism as he spoke. His tone was soft with a faint tender smile playing upon his lips. He seemed more at ease. Shino hesitated at little when it came time to describe the first kiss and his embarrassment at its intensity was evident, as well as his pleasure in it. Shibi found it equally surprising, even more so when Shino admitted to seeking out another.

"Whatever made you do that?"

Shino paused for a moment. Most kids probably would have used the old "I don't know" line but he was more mature than that. There was only one reason why he did it. "I wanted to experience it again." He hung his head in shame.

"That was selfish of you," Shibi said sternly. "Lust is a powerful feeling and should not be confused with sincere love."

"She will have nothing to do with me now." Shino concluded sadly.

He inwardly gave a sigh of relief and chalked it up to teenage folly, nothing more. "Perhaps it is for the best," he said reassuringly.

Shino considered him for a moment. "Are you suggesting that I leave Isae-chan alone?"

"I am. What you did was most unwise and should not be attempted again." His tone was final and Shino sensed that his Father expected this to be the end of discussion. He bristled slightly at that but wisely remained silent. Shibi rose from the table, quite relieved to have done with this unpleasant business. "Remember that you are an Aburame, hold your head high and settle for nothing less than the best."

"Yes Father," he murmured obediently and left the house as quickly as he could.

He was running quite late now so he ran as fast as he could. But he could not outrun the tumult of other opinions. Everyone he knew and trusted was persuading that he let it go-to disregard Isae, He knew there was some truth in what they said. Yet for the first time in his life he felt stubborn. He wasn't willing to give up on this. He was determined to make this right.

To his surprise Isae was not at their post, another kunoichi was there instead. She wore square glasses and kept her medium black hair in a ponytail with her bangs tinted blue. He paused at the base of the tree. "You are not Isae-chan."

"How long did it take you to figure that out?" She said with a smirk.

He groaned as he rested his forehead against the trunk. "Please do not joke at my expense," he mumbled.

"Alright, alright, but I couldn't resist with an opening like that." She said as she touched down beside him. "Let's begin again. Hello I'm Shizako Nara."

"Shino Aburame," he said as he turned to face her. "I take it that Isae-chan has been reassigned."

"More like we traded places. And can you really blame her?" she looked at him in exasperation.

He sighed as he turned to lean back against the tree, horrible posture for an Aburame. But he had never felt so exhausted. "I have truly made a mess of things, have I not?"

"I suppose it depends on what you're trying to do. If you were trying to upset, frighten, and piss her off then no-you were spot on with your behavior."

He looked at her in surprise. How did she know what was going on?

She pointed a warning finger at him. "And don't even think about testing your kissing theory on me 'cuz its not gonna happen."

"She told you?"

"I'm her teammate and best friend," she said with a hint of pride in her voice. "Of course she'd tell me." She stumbled back as he lunged towards her, gripping her firmly by the arms.

"Then tell me where I can find her!" He demanded. "I must make this right!"

Suddenly he felt frozen, ensnared by some unseen force. Shizako easily removed herself and took a step back. Ah yes, she was a Nara, he realized, and no doubt proficient in the use of Shadow Justu. "Hold on there, I don't know what you're talking about." She took a seat on a nearby rock. "But we have all night, so give it your best shot."

"Release me," he said firmly. "This is most unfair!"

"I'll release you when I feel like it," she said off-handedly. He sighed, why was it that kunoichi were always so temperamental? "I have to say I find the whole business interesting," Shizako continued on. "I never took you for the emotional type Shino-kun, or a fantastic kisser. Must be the result of all that repression, it can't be healthy for you. So what started it all?"

"I hardly know," he confessed. How could he describe that pivotal moment? The desire that stretched between them, the harmony, the bliss?

"So what are you after anyway? If its mindless sex, I know several I can refer you to."

His face went red as a beet. "This is NOT about SEX!" His voice squeaked out the last word. Oh what horrible images came to mind: skin against skin, hot breath along her neck as his hand caressed her-He cried out in mental anguish. "I cannot handle these feelings!"

Shizako released the jutsu and he fell to his knees. Her expression was more sympathetic. "They're perfectly natural feelings, Shino-kun. There is no shame in them."

He looked up at him. "What I am supposed to do?"

She shook her head in exasperation. "It's _not_ what you're _supposed_ to do; it's what you _want_ to do. What do _you_ want?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I want to see her again. Just sit and listen to her talk. She's so insightful, have you noticed? It is quite unusual for an Inuzuka. I want to see her smile; something tells me she doesn't all that often."

"Not really," Shizako reluctantly agreed. She wore a small smile. "Have you heard her laugh?"

He inclined his head, pleased to see the kunoichi look impressed. "Will you tell me how to find her?"

She wasn't quite convinced. "You must understand that I'm very protective of my friend. While I respect you as a fellow comrade, I will not allow you to hurt her…and you already have."

"How is kissing harmful? I thought it was meant to be a pleasurable experience and she certainly enjoyed it."

She looked at him incredulously. "Wow…you really don't get it do you?"

His shoulders slumped in discouragement.

"I don't think Isae is so much concerned about the kissing as she is about the sentiment behind it. You gave the impression it was meaningless, that's what was hurtful. No girl wants to be taken advantage of like that."

His brow furrowed in thought. "Are you suggesting…that she does not find me to be sincere?"

"Oh you're plenty serious," she smirked gently. "No one would doubt your sincerity. But you are not her friend. If you move straight for the physical stuff it comes off as wanting her body, not expressing love."

"That makes no sense at all," he huffed impatiently. "How can one action have two different interpretations?"

She giggled softly. "Welcome to the game of love." He sighed. She sat down beside him and clapped him on the back. "Hang in there Shino-kun. You're over-thinking this. Just do what feels natural."

"Like kissing?" He was really hoping to do that again.

She smacked him upside the head. "No, absolutely not. That's not natural at this point. Just start with being friends."

"Where can I find her?" He pressed.

"Konoha is not that big of a village, I'm sure you'll come across her one of these days. Though it wouldn't hurt to keep a pack of jerky on you," she said with a wink. "You know…just in case."

He considered her for a moment. "Thank you Shizako-chan," he said gratefully.


	7. Chapter 7: Blackmail

Despite having the night off, Isae was unable to fall asleep. The memory of the kiss was hard to escape from. Hiro whined in annoyance as her mistress's tossing and turning. "Sorry girl," she said as she patted her head. "I just can't sleep."

She stumbled out of bed and flicked the light on. Rubbing her eyes, she got down on her hands and knees and reached for the box under her bed. Sitting cross-legged, she rested in on her lap and gently opened it. A sad smile crept across her face as she looked through the items, precious remnants of her Father. Most of them were old photographs, torn at the edges. There was one of him fresh out of the Academy with his genin team, one of the wedding, one of her birth. She giggled softly at how he cried more than her mother had. What a beautiful memory captured by film.

By far her most valuable artifact was one of his spare Shinobi headbands. She withdrew it from the box with shaking hands. It was her greatest secret since he had had to surrender them all. He wasn't even allowed the dignity of a Shinobi's death. In the official records he died a traitor.

She tenderly stroked the metal clip that proudly bore the symbol of the Leaf Village. "You gave your life for the village, dedicated your entire being to it," she whispered. "And they betrayed you." She stood up and faced the mirror. With her head held high she secured the headband around her forehead. It was far too large, slipping down over her eyes. She pushed it up. "One day I'll live up to it, Dad. You'll see. When I can prove your innocence and set the record straight, I'll wear this with pride." That brought a smile to her face.

It was time to resume her research again and she would first thing in the morning. That purpose cleared her mind of that disastrous kiss. How could she have been so caught up in something so frivolous? She needed to keep her focus. With that she carefully packed up her box and hid it back under the bed. Switching the light off, she cuddled up with Hiro and fell peacefully back to sleep.

* * *

As Shino entered the village that morning, something came to mind. Who was Akihiro Inuzuka? Kiba said he was a traitor but he was also Isae's hero. What was she said? Hero and Traitor depend solely on your perspective. He was curious to learn more. Surely there was some record somewhere. The best place to look would be the Mission Archives, a special branch of the library. Hopefully he'd find something there, but if it were top secret only the Hokage and ANBU would have access to it.

Once inside he asked the librarian for assistance. "I am looking for every public record of Akihiro Inuzuka."

"Oh, did Isae-chan send you?" The elderly library said with a smile. "I found something that may interest her. Would you deliver it to her?" She pulled out a small thin-spined book from the reserved section.

"It would be my pleasure," he assured her. He took a quick glance at the cover before pocketing it.

"This way then," the lady shuffled over to a shelf. She pulled down a few census records and mission logs. It was fairly tedious work, most of it general records like birth, Academy scores, etc. A little here and there began to put the pieces together, and he began to form a picture in his mind. Akihiro had been fairly ordinary to start with but his hard work and dedication began to make him stand out. He was part of the Inuzuka Grand Council, a select body of Shinobi who oversee business within the Clan. By all accounts he sounded like an outstanding individual.

Then he came across the following account during the skirmishes between Konoha and Sunagakure, dated eight years ago, in the time of the Fourth Kazekage.

 _Akihiro Inuzuka led a squadron of his clan, a hundred man strike force, along the Northern Border. The operation began successfully enough as they managed to infiltrate the border unseen. Then without warning, he began slaughtering his comrades._

Shino paused for a moment, shook his head in disbelief. Seriously this was some sort of error.

It was not. He killed every single one. Of those hundred men, five lived long enough to testify of his guilt before succumbing to their injuries.

His stomach dropped as he read the horrific details. The savageness of it chilled him. Akihiro, the pride of the Inuzuka, was a traitor.

He was engrossed as he read on. The trial was an incredible scandal that devastated and embarrassed the clan. Their solidarity was shaken. If they couldn't trust the Grand Council, who could they trust? Far from bragging about his crime, Akihiro was incredibly remorseful. He claimed to be unaware of the events that took place, remembering before and after but not during. By witness accounts it was like he was in a blind rage, and the force he used was unlike anything he had been known to be capable of. While it was unbelievable that he alone could be responsible, he could not name an accomplice. And the weapon of choice had been a curved knife of his own invention. The evidence was insurmountable.

He was stripped of all shinobi title and recognition, rendering him a traitor. His death was public execution. His last words were drowned out by the riotous crowd, and therefore unable to properly record. His gaze wandered for a moment as he wondered what it must have been like for Isae. She was likely six or seven at the time. How traumatic that must have been. Not only to lose a Father, but to watch others celebrate his death?

Suddenly the book slammed shut, jolting him back to the present. He looked up to see Isae towering over him with a dark look on her face. "Pleasure reading?" She asked tersely.

"I can explain," he said as he stood up.

She didn't give him time to. She quickly gathered up all the books and dumped them on the librarian's desk.

"Is there anything I can help you with dear?" She asked kindly.

"Not today," she said firmly as she turned on her heel and stormed out.

He quickly followed after her. "Isae-chan please wait-"

She chakra leaped up to the roof and he gave chase. She growled as she caught sight of him over her shoulder. "He's annoyingly persistent, isn't he?" She looked at Hiro who bounded by her side and together they nodded. Her hands moved in rapid succession as they leaped into the air. They spun rapidly in tornado fashion. Clones spun out in all directions, propelled by centrifugal force. His hesitation should be enough to slow him down, she thought with a wicked grin as she fell towards a secluded street.

A gray cloud spiraled around her, humming and buzzing. Suddenly she was seized from behind. "That sort of jutsu does not work on me." He murmured in her ear as they touched down. He relished the feeling of her in his arms once more.

She struggled to break free, thrashing in his arms. He hugged her close. "I am sorry about your Father."

She stopped and relaxed against him. Her bottom lip trembled but she couldn't find her voice. No one had ever said that to her before. The heartache of your loved one being branded as a traitor was that there was no sympathy for his family. No fond memories to reminisce over; he was completely forgotten.

His embrace and gentle words were soothing to her broken soul. For a moment she forgot herself, allowing him to comfort her. He nestled against her neck, drinking in her scent once more. Oh how he had missed it! Her eyelids fluttered closed as his breath warmed her skin, increasing his musk. So irresistible! Forgetting himself, his mouth trailed along its length, earning a soft groan that escaped from her lips. The noise broke the spell and she immediately broke free.

"You really have to stop doing that," she grumbled as she pressed a hand against her forehead. Man was this ever frustrating! "What were you doing anyway?"

"Forgive me for prying," he humbly submitted. Again he found it hard to control himself. What was it about her that unnerved him so? "I wanted to know what had happened to your Father."

"I don't care for the invasion on my privacy," she said as she folded her arms stubbornly across her chest.

"They are public records," he gently reminded her. "I meant no offense, truly."

She sighed. "He's innocent, I just know it. I know it sounds crazy but you didn't know him! He's not a monster like they painted him to be. He lived for this village! For the Inuzuka! It just doesn't make sense!"

He inclined his head. "I agree."

She blinked in surprise. "You do? Really?"

"The records are most precise. Even at the peak of his career, he simply wasn't skilled enough to carry out such an act on his own. And, if as you say, he was loyal to his clan and country there can only be one explanation. He was being controlled."

She had long wondered that, but to hear someone else actually say it made her blood run cold.

"You are determined to clear his name?" She nodded resolutely. His brow furrowed slightly. "Then you must embrace the truth…wherever it falls."

"What do you mean?" She asked warily.

"You must prepare yourself for the reality that you may find him a traitor after all," he said softly.

Her heart stopped. That would hurt even worse. Did she really want to continue? Her eyes narrowed in focus, her mouth set, the Inuzuka pride apparent on her face. "I'm determined to uncover the truth."

He bowed his head in turn. "Then I wish to help. In fact I found this book; the librarian thought you would find it useful in your search." He reached for the inside of his jacket, and her eyes lit up in anticipation. He paused for a moment, withdrew his hand and zipped it up.

She was bewildered. "Wait, what? Where is it?"

"I'll give it to you during our shift tonight," he said firmly. "No replacements."

Her temper flared. "You can't tell me what to do! Now give me that book!" She lunged for it and he chakra-leaped up into the air. He landed easily on the wooden fence. "How do you call this helping?!" She pointed at him with an accusing finger.

"You know what you must do if you want the book." he said with a hint of a chuckle in his throat. He made a hand sign and began to dissolve in a gray cloud.

She kicked the fence hard enough that it splintered. "You are IMPOSSIBLE Shino Aburame!" She screamed up into the sky.


	8. Chapter 8: Ambush

Shino felt very self-assured, some may even say smug, as he reported for duty that evening. It wasn't often that he had the advantage over Isae and he allowed himself a moment to relish it. He was the first to arrive and settled into a position comfortably on the sturdy bough.

The scene on the Northern Border was tranquil, cool from the simmering summer heat. As time went by and he began to feel a sense of unease. He checked his time piece and his brow furrowed. She was an hour late. He stood up and looked around. He didn't sense anyone was around. Where was she? Did she decide it wasn't worth coming for the book? It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pang in his head. A distress signal from his insects-the ones he had given to Isae when he bandaged her hand.

Something was wrong.

He sent up a distress flare from his position and quickly left. He could explain it later, at least a replacement would be sent to cover the gap. Once inside the village, he flew from roof to roof with blazing speed, guided by the invisible signal he knew by heart. As long as they were intact he could sense his insects anywhere. His heart raced as the pang grew searing and the signal was beginning to fade. They were dying.

He grit his teeth impatiently, why did the Inuzuka clan have to live so far away? He quickly sent reinforcements from his sleeves. They could travel faster than him and he couldn't afford to lose the scent altogether. Hopefully these would be safer than their brethren. Not only was he worried about his insects, he worried about Isae too. It wasn't something he could explain. It was more than concern for a fellow comrade, it was desperation. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Oh she had plenty of the Inuzuka fighting spirit, he was certain she could handle herself in combat. Still he felt protective of the girl who surrendered too easily to his comforting embrace that morning. It was as if she was tired of fighting against the world that judged her so harhsly.

Once inside the Inuzuka compound, he followed the trail up and out of town. His brow furrowed, she was indeed an outcast. He found a little house up a winding trail secluded within a grove of big trees. He chakra-leaped into one and crouched low on a branch. At first sight nothing seemed out of place. The lights were out but it was past midnight. Wildlife outside continued its soothing lullaby. But his nerves were on edge, Isae's remaining insects were alive but weakened. The rest in the surrounding area were on alert.

Then he noticed something curled up at the base of the tree. Hiro.

He silently dropped down and rested a hand on her neck. Her breath was shallow and her pulse was faint. There was no visible mark on her shaggy white fur. It was likely that she had been poisoned. He reached into his pouch and pulled out something Kiba had given him. It was an antidote for Akumaru should Kiba be unable to help. Hinata carried some with her as well. He hoped that it would work for Hiro too and quickly injected the vial into her neck.

She woke with a start and her paws scrambled uselessly. He bent over and gently shushed, scratching behind her ears. "Ssssh, easy girl easy." She looked towards the house and whimpered. "I'll see to it that Isae-san is safe," he reassured her. "When you have the strength, go get help."

Suddenly a crack sounded within the house, as well as a hiss for silence. His hand flew to the left earpiece of his glasses. The scene inverted, allowing him to see through the walls, and who was inside. There was a body crumbled in the living room, and three others in a bedroom. Two were standing: male figures, sturdy in stature. A smaller figure, female was strapped to a chair, head bobbing softly.

Another click gave him audio, assisted by his sensitive insects within.

"Be careful, we're supposed to bring her back in one piece remember?" One warned. "He wants her in good condition."

"Relax, she's still in one piece," the other said firmly, clearly the leader. "I never did like girls who played hard to get." He snarled as he yanked her head back.

Her ragged scream made Shino's blood boil. Her voice was weak, she was breaking. It was time to act. His hands rapidly formed a sign. "Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere!" He hissed under his breath.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time girlie," the thug barked. "And this time, I wanna hear the right answer. Where is-GAW!" He let go and panicked as insects that had surrounded them in secret began to swarm. The same happened to his comrade, both futilely tried to beat and stomp them off. Within seconds they were over-whelmed and crumbled to the ground, writhing in agony as the bugs hummed angrily.

Shino burst into the house and came upon the first body. It was a woman, early forties, curled in the fetal position with her throat slashed. She was past help. His heart ached, did Isae know?

He found the bedroom door locked and kicked it in. The writhing masses were slower in movement as their chakra was being drained. He stepped over one and knelt before Isae. "Are you alright?"

Her left eye was red and swollen. Her bottom lip with cracked with dried blood. There were burn marks along her right arm, her bandaged hand sliced open. Apart from a few injuries, many of these were hours old. Her pupils were dilated as she struggled to remain conscious. She blinked slowly as if she didn't recognize him. His hand rested against her neck, checking her pulse. It was erratic, fluctuating, most likely she was in a delirious state. He pressed his forehead against hers, his fingers moving back to embed in her azure hair. His teeth grit as his lips trembled. He cursed his incompetence. Why didn't he look for her sooner?

"Sssshino," she mumbled under her breath. He pulled back to see some sort of clarity in her disoriented gaze. A corner of her mouth twitched in a faltering half smile. "You're…h-here?"

"Yes, yes I am," he nodded like a fool. Oh he was relieved to see her smile!

The smile slipped away as light faded from her eyes. Her head drooped down as a relieved sigh escaped her lips.

Just then ANBU burst into the scene and Shino was abruptly forced back. "Let us handle this," the animal-masked man ordered.

"Be careful with her!" Shino protested at their firmness in handling her. She was limp as a rag doll. Had they no feeling?

"We need to secure the area," another said as he gripped Shino's arm and escorted him out.

"Your use of force is unnecessary," Shino bristled at this treatment. "I came to help-"

"And for that we're grateful," the tone was softer in reply. "But we need to gather evidence while it's fresh. Your cooperation is essential."

He nodded in reply, that made sense. Still he was emotionally riled up. It felt so unnatural.

Outside a small crowd of Inuzuka gathered, kept back by other ANBU who set up a barrier with yellow tape. Hiro jumped up, forepaws clawing against his chest desperately. "She's alive. I kept my word." He reassured her and stiffened as she licked his face in gratitude.

"Hey Shino!" Kiba called from the front line.

"Say nothing until the investigation is concluded," the ANBU whispered in his ear. Then he released his arm and returned to the house; Hiro followed after him. Shino passed under the yellow tape.

"What's going on here? What happened?" Kiba asked warily.

"You don't care. You never did so don't act like you're concerned!" Shino snapped at him. Kiba's eyes widened in complete shock. For once he was speechless. Just then Shizako ran up to them. She had a jacket thrown over her pajamas and her glasses were askew. "What happened? Is she alright?"

Shino nodded. "I think she will be but her condition is very serious."

He staggered back as she threw herself at him, hugging him fiercely. "You saved her!"

"I…hope so," he confessed in a whisper as he awkwardly returned the hug. This didn't feel anything like having Isae in his arms. Now he was beginning to understand what Shizako meant about one action having separate results. He flinched as she kissed his cheek, then she hurried under the yellow tape. She was undeterred by the ANBU and ran to her friend's side as she was carried out in a stretcher.

Shino groaned as he rested a hand over his weary eyes. Now that the adrenaline was beginning to fade, he was completely exhausted. Kiba gently patted him on the back. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Suddenly a shadow towered over them and the boys looked up to see the intimidating figure of Ibiki Morino, the head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force. "Shino Aburame. You are to come with me immediately." A sudden hush fell over the crowd as a body bag was carried out: Isae's mother. He narrowed his eyes. "Hokage's orders."


	9. Chapter 9: The Unusual Aburame

Shino forced himself to sit up straight in his chair, despite the fact that he was exhausted. It wouldn't do to fall asleep in front one of the scariest men in Konoha.

Ibiki sat across the table from him. "Let the record state that I am interviewing Shino Aburame, age 14, registration number 012618, in regards to S.C. 28591," he spoke over his shoulder to his assistants who stood nearby.

Shino's brow furrowed curiously. SC? That meant Sealed Case, the ones only the Hokage are privy to. He had the uneasy sense that there was more going on with Isae and her family than he had initially suspected.

He turned back towards Shino. "You hungry?"

"I…yes," he confessed. "And thirsty."

He nodded to his assistants and one of them left.

"Am I in trouble sir?" He asked cautiously.

"Trouble?" Ibiki repeated and seemed to pause for effect. "That remains to be seen. I just have a few questions for you."

He nodded silently though he found it hard to swallow.

"What brought you to the Inuzuka household tonight?"

"Isae-chan and I have night sentry duty this week. She was an hour late."

He didn't look all that convinced. "Not all kids take their duties seriously. What made you go looking for her?"

"She had burned her hand a couple of days ago and I used a few of my insects to help her heal more quickly. I sensed that many had come to harm so I went to investigate."

Just then the assistant returned with a bowl of fresh salad and a glass of water. "Shibi Aburame is outside; he demands the release of his son."

Shino flinched, oh that didn't sound good. Ibiki chuckled as if the concerns of a parent were trivial in his eyes. "Do you have anything you'd like us to tell him?" He asked Shino.

"Tell him there is no cause for concern. I am alright and will be home shortly," he said in as steady a voice as he could muster. The assistant placed the food on the table and left the room once more. He suddenly didn't feel all that hungry, but forced himself to eat anyway.

Ibiki pressed him for a detailed account of what he experienced in the home. Shino tried to as accurately as he could remember. But it was proving difficult and it bothered him how much he didn't notice in retrospect. Normally he was more observant than this, a fact that even Ibiki pointed out.

"I expect more from an Aburame than this. What had you so distracted?"

He bowed his head, trying to collect his thoughts and sort through his emotions. "I was…afraid to lose her. Every action I took was for her protection."

"That sounds very personal," Ibiki said gravely. "How would you describe your attachment to Isae Inuzuka?"

"I…I…" he found himself struggling for words, or was it struggling to connect the right word with the right emotion? "I am…very fond of her."

It was silent for a moment and then Ibiki chuckled once again. "Well, this isn't something you see every day."

Shino's face went red. Yes it was unusual for Aburame to make personal attachments aside from shinobi business.

"Well regardless of the sentiment involved you've saved her life and caught those responsible for the death of her mother. You are to be congratulated." He didn't know what to make of such praise and remained silent. "I have only one question more. Do you know what they were after?"

He shook his head. "They were asking where something was. A person or an object, most likely."

Ibiki stood up. "Interrogation end," he announced to his assistants. "Thank you for your cooperation. Again we ask that you remain silent in this matter. No need for gossip."

"Aburame do not gossip," Shino said firmly, slightly offended at the suggestion.

"They also aren't fond of others," Ibiki winked at him. Shino's brow furrowed in turn. "You may go."

Shibi uncharacteristically paced back and forth outside, his brow furrowed harshly. When Shino stepped outside he rounded on him. "What were you thinking Shino?" He hissed under his breath.

He was thoroughly worn out and lost some of his usual tact. "I should think you would be proud of me Father. After all I saved a life."

Shibi huffed. "Of course I am but I question your logic in a midnight rendezvous with that girl."

"Would you hold such objections if she were an Aburame instead?" Shino challenged.

Shibi looked fit to burst but managed to keep his cool. "We will speak of this later," he said firmly. He turned on his heel and Shino silently followed him home.

 _What is coming over me?_ He thought in despair as he rubbed his aching eyes. _I never speak this way to my Father._ Isae weighed heavily on his mind as well. It unnerved him to see her so broken, just a shadow of the girl who fascinated him so. It was too much to deal with right now, he desperately needed some sleep. Once inside he collapsed on top of his bed. It was evening when he was awakened by a gentle knock on his door.

"Hey Shino? It's us," Kiba said through the door.

"May we enter?" Hinata meekly asked.

He sat up groggily and adjusted his crooked shades. "Yes…come in." He flinched as they turned on the light. Hinata sat at his desk while Kiba sat cross-legged on the floor. Both looked at each other worriedly. Shino's spiky hair was especially scruffy, completely uncharacteristic of the meticulous boy they knew. His shoulders sagged wearily as his elbows rested lazily on his knees. Neither knew what to say at first. Shino broke the silence. "Is Isae-chan alright?"

Kiba nodded. "But she's in intensive care. There's some kind of poison that was injected into her veins."

"Sakura-chan couldn't confirm that," Hinata interjected. "Neither could Lady Tsunade. She has no record of a poison like that but it certainly behaves like one. Thankfully it hasn't spread, though they aren't sure why." She looked at a loss as to whether this was technically good news.

"Lucky for her that whatever it was, it wasn't a lethal dose," Kiba mused aloud.

"It was not meant to be." His eyes narrowed. Of course it wasn't. Those men weren't trying to kill her. That wasn't just a torture session - it was an interrogation _. What was it that she knew that cost her mother's life? What secret is she hiding? What else has she hidden from me?_

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked in surprise.

Shino raised his head to face them. "I have been sworn to secrecy on this matter but I suspect that there is more to come. One thing is for certain - Isae-chan is not safe."

Tension crackled in the air. Hinata and Kiba had hoped to cheer up their friend but the mood was dark indeed. He turned towards Kiba. "Do you know anyone who wishes her harm?"

Kiba threw his hands up uselessly. "I barely know anything about her. Aside from that bad business with her Dad, they really just kept to themselves."

"Through ostracism," Shino said critically.

"Through _choice_ ," Kiba emphasized. "Even when Akihiro-san was respected, they preferred to be separate. There's something different about them."

Shino nodded in agreement. He stood up, his joints creaked in protest and he swayed a little. Hinata reached out a hand to help him, which he accepted. "I want to see her," he confessed.

"It's past visiting hours," she reminded him. "Let's go in the morning."

He grumbled slightly about that. "Very well."

"Let's take the big hero out for dinner!" Kiba suggested eagerly as he jumped to his feet. "C'mon! It's just the thing to cheer you up!"

Shino reluctantly let himself be led away. He noticed his Father's suspicious gaze as they passed by, and he was suddenly grateful for the distraction. That was one discussion he wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

 _Pain is endless…continuous…fulfilling…_

Isae twitched, sending a painful jolt through her body.

 _Agony is freedom…enlightening…enriching…_

She shook her head in a vain attempt to clear the ominous tone she could never forget.

 _To exist is to suffer…_

Her re-bandaged hand clenched into a twisted fist.

 _Your gift is your curse…_

She woke up screaming hoarsely, eyes wide open.

All was darkness…but it was not home.

A monitor beeped rapidly along with her pulse. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she cautiously looked around. A hospital room? How?

With a sigh, she closed her eyes once more, trying in vain to convince herself that it was nothing but a dream…but she knew that it was a nightmare waiting to happen. She tried to relax, knowing full well that she should rest, sleep, and recover. Her eyes narrowed at the ceiling.

No. There was no time for that.

Never again would she let her guard down. Not with lives at stake.

She forced herself up into a sitting position. Pain ripped down her side, causing her to gasp. She bent over, clutching her bandaged side. She grit her teeth as she forced herself to dangle her feet over the side of the bed. Her head spun and she nearly fell back. With some satisfaction she ripped the IV needle out of her arm. _Nothing is gonna hold me back!_

Unknown to her the IV was critical in stabilizing her condition. Her head felt fuzzy and she fell forward. A strong pair of arms caught her before she hit the floor. In her groggy state, she recognized the soothing scent. She choked out a grim chuckle. "You again."

Shino sighed as he helped her sit up. "Are all Inuzuka this stubborn?" He quickly reinserted the needle into her bleeding vein.

She panted with her head resting on his shoulder, feeling a great deal weaker than she wanted to admit. His arms gently wrapped around her as she trembled against him. She didn't remember much of what happened after the knife slashed through her bandaged hand. But it seemed like through the haze of agony his face had appeared before her. Then all went black. Had he actually been there? Had he seen anything? Did he know?

She pulled back slightly to face him. He was reluctant to release, his arms slipped down to rest around her waist. She looked at him, regret clearly etched in her features. "Forgive me," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. Just once…she wanted to be selfish. Her lips tasted of sweat and blood but he kissed her back. She wrapped her good arm around his neck as she kissed him hard. This was a kiss she wanted to remember. He accepted the challenge, surrendering himself to the feelings he could not name. He leaned forward, lowering her back onto the bed. The kiss deepened pleasurably with soft groans of mutual desire. She curved deliciously against him. The kiss ended only when each ran out of breath. His chest heaved as he struggled to come down from this high. Its intensity never ceased to wind him.

Her eyes were alluring in the moonlight though her smile was a sad one. "I'm sorry Shino," she whispered. "This is goodbye."

He shook his head stubbornly. "Never," he said as he claimed her lips once again.

Her eyes closed as she gently kissed him back. Her strength was officially spent and the kiss remained tender. At last she broke the kiss by turning her head to the side.

"You were trying to run away, weren't you?" He accused.

She nodded softly. "I can't stay here."

"So you're willing to leave it all behind?"

She turned back towards him and cringed under his critical brow. "You don't understand what's at stake," she whispered. "I have to go."

His mouth hardened into a firm line. "No. I won't let you."

At this her eyes narrowed defiantly. "Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do."

"Who do you think you're fooling?" He snapped. "You nearly died! You're in no condition to leave!"

She sighed in defeat. "True enough. You win…for now."

This was not the kind of victory he was proud of. He turned his back to her, folding his arms bitterly across his chest. "You are impossible," he muttered under his breath. As he stood up, she reached out to grab the back of his jacket. "Please stay." She pleaded softly.

He looked over his shoulder. Despite her strong spirit, she looked so fragile. Her eyes silently begged. He grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it close to the bed.

She smiled with relief and her lids began to grow heavy. She felt his fingers entwine with her own. "Shino….I must know," she said drowsily. "Were you there?"

"Yes. And I didn't save you only to lose you again."

She giggled softly. "I didn't realize…that your rescue…came with conditions…" Her eyes closed as a soft smile rested on her face. With Shino here, she knew she'd sleep well. For a fleeting moment, she felt safe.

He reached out with his other hand and gently stroked her cheek. As she drifted off to sleep, he summoned one of his microscopic tracking beetles and tucked it under her ear _. I will not lose you again,_ he vowed to himself.


	10. Chapter 10: Isae's Heritage

At sunrise Tsunade made her way to the hospital with some trepidation. She was still in a state of shock over the news the Konoha Council had revealed to her last night. The death of Kiyoko Inuzuka and nearly that of her daughter…that alone had been unbelievable. How did two shinobi manage to sneak past patrol stationed both inside and outside the village? And why did they target such an ordinary family?

The answer was obvious before Danzo even voiced it. "Because they were not." Then he produced a thick scroll from his pocket, marked with the Third Hokage's seal. The sight of it made her heart drop into her stomach. Once appointed to the position she had been informed of the Sealed Scrolls. They contained secrets of the past, truth that was too dangerous to be considered general knowledge. In the past their emergence from the vault was never ever a good thing…nervously she took the scroll from his hand and broke the seal.

Danzo sat across from her with the other two members Koharu and Homura as she read through it. She frowned. "Akihiro Inuzuka?" What was this about? It had been general knowledge that he had once been a member of the Inuzuka Grand Council, a position that wasn't lightly given. She wasn't a close friend of his, that she knew of he didn't have any. But he was completely devoted to his family and his dedication to the village earned him recognition. For years she had been skeptical about his traitorous end. She considered herself to be a fairly good judge of character and he had been one of the elite in terms of spirit and raw, unflinching courage. Truly he had been a credit to his clan. She had attended his execution more to honor his memory. He looked so grief-stricken that he seemed oblivious to the animosity that surrounded him. He was nothing but a hollow shell of the hero she knew. And that was it. Over time, travel, and new experiences abroad she had begun to forget. Time was a way of dulling pain or at least distracting from it.

But now she felt the fresh sting of old memories especially when combined with the harsh reality that Akihiro had successfully kept undercover. Her jaw dropped. "What?!…He was a…a…?" She was utterly speechless. Before coming Hokage she would have been tempted to dismiss it. This sort of thing belongs in a horror story. Sometimes the line between fantasy and reality blurs too close for comfort. She pressed a hand against her mouth as she read the Third's account of his final interaction with the disgraced Inuzuka:

" _I can delay this," I assured him. "I have the authority to. We just need a little more time to prove your innocence."_

" _No Lord Hokage. The truth must be kept secret for as long as possible. Besides there is no denying what I've done. I must pay the price; I owe that to my clan." His gaze had been so earnest as he began to plead on behalf of his family, more particularly for his daughter. "Please protect Isae. So far they are unaware of her existence but I know that it will only be a matter of time." His expression crumbled miserably. "My little girl…I wanted the best for her-to give her the freedom I didn't have. Have I cursed her as well?"_

As she walked down the still, silent street streaked with faint sunlight, Tsunade felt as torn now as she did then. She felt at a complete loss. How was she going to tell the genin something like this? Her world had already been turned upside down; this damning news would surely destroy it. She shook her head sorrowfully _. How will I ever manage? How can I expect her to believe what I barely can?_

Ibiki Morino fell into step with her on the quiet street. She was surprised to see him so soon. "I have bad news to report," he said reluctantly.

"The interrogation didn't go as planned?"

"It never took place," he confessed. "They have disappeared."

She stopped and looked at him in horror. "How is that possible? Were the seals properly placed?"

He scowled slightly. "I was as thorough as always, Lady Hokage. These are no ordinary shinobi we are dealing with. Legends are legendary for a reason. They'll be back."

She nodded. "We must be ready."

He frowned. "If I may be permitted my opinion, this isn't our concern. We should turn her over. It's the only way to protect the village."

She frowned severely at that. The Council had been of the same opinion: sacrifice one for the good of the Village. "And betray one of our own?" She demanded.

His eyes narrowed. "She is _not_ our own."

"Her mother was, that alone should count for something," Tsunade huffed.

Once at the hospital, they were greeted by Shizako and Satoru, with Hiro dancing about impatiently. "Lady Hokage, they won't let us see her!" They protested in unison.

Her gaze softened at their concern. She was pleased to see that Isae had made some friends. "I'm sorry but we must see her first. Come back later this evening." Both looked upset but knew better than to press the matter. She rested a hand on Hiro's head. "I'll take her with me." Once in the elevator she turned to Ibiki. "The will of fire can convert."

His eyes narrowed. "But she cannot be saved."

They walked down the hallway in silence, each one pondering their own thoughts. They stopped short as they peered into the room. Shino was fast asleep in the chair. His head rested on his arms which were on the bed. Isae cuddled close by, making them head-to-head. Hiro bounded into the room, yipping in excitement.

"Fond indeed," Ibiki chuckled to himself.

"I won't tell Shibi-san if you don't," she said with a gentle smirk. She knocked on the door, startling them awake. "Shino-kun, while your concern is appreciated, you are not supposed to be here," she gently scolded as she entered the room.

Shino bolted to his feet and made a deep bow. "Forgive me, Lady Hokage, I meant no harm."

"I asked him to stay," Isae tried to cover for him.

"And now he must leave," Ibiki said firmly.

"No wait!" She protested but Shino was already out the door.

Ibiki locked it behind him. The solid click made her flinch. Her heart dropped into her stomach as he turned ominously towards her, eyes narrowed. "I expect full cooperation, Isae Inuzuka, nothing less."

She shrank back against the headboard, pulling the sheets up to her nose. Few things scared her more than this man. Tsunade sat in the chair that Shino had occupied. "We're here to help," she assured her. Isae warily looked between the two of them and slowly lowered the sheets.

"What happened last night?" Ibiki pressed.

She flinched at his question. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," she grumbled. Suddenly it dawned on her. "My mother…" her voice caught in her throat. She clapped a hand to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "She's dead…isn't she?"

Tsunade reached out to squeeze her other hand in a sympathetic gesture. "I'm afraid so."

Of course she was dead. The memory was seared in her mind, a scar she knew she would never fully heal from.

 _They had been sitting in the living room together, playing a game and laughing like old times. It felt so nice. Then she noticed a shadow separate from her mother's, which caused her to pause. It slithered along the floor like a snake and disappeared behind the couch._

" _Is something wrong?" Her mother had asked. She leaned forward to feel her forehead. "Are you feeling ill?"_

 _A shadow hand appeared with a twisted blade forming in its palm. Isae opened her mouth to scream but the sound was muffled. Something clamped over her mouth. She clawed at her own face; nothing was there but clearly was. Just then the blade slashed across her mother's throat. Her eyes widened in shock and she coughed as she gagged on her blood. She reached out towards Isae as she slumped forward and collapsed onto the floor._

 _Blood was licked off the blade with a soft groan of pleasure. The shadow solidified into the figure of a male. He was dressed in shinobi gear but had no forehead protector to mark his affiliation. He stretched in a dramatic fashion. "Ahh…it feels good to be solid again."_

 _She struggled to get up but pressure bore down heavy on her shoulders._

" _Here, have a taste Goro," He held the blade up over her head. "Savor it."_

 _Brawny hands solidified around her as another male took shape. She was wrenched up to her feet and she struggled between the two._

" _Wow…she looks just like him," the shorter said in awe._

" _Just as spirited too," the burly one grumbled. "Let's hope she's easier to tame."_

 _He punched her in the stomach and she doubled over. As they dragged her back into her room, she reached out for her Mother who stared back with glossy eyes._

 _The door slammed shut and Hell began._

Tsunade and Ibiki exchanged sympathetic glances as she cried. "I think Inoichi should come, his skills would be useful here." Tsunade suggested. Ibiki nodded and sent a summons to his friend. Tsunade gently comforted the girl as best she could, all the while thinking of how Akihiro had hoped this would never happen. _What would he say right now?_

Inoichi arrived within minutes and Ibiki pulled him aside to quickly explain the situation. He nodded and approached Isae with a soothing smile. "Hello Isae-chan, I'm Inoichi Yamanaka. I understand that something traumatic happened last night, something you have difficulty sharing verbally?" She nodded warily, not sure what to make of this man. He definitely seemed friendlier than Ibiki. He sat down on her other side. "There is a special technique that I possess that will allow me to read your mind." She looked visibly disturbed by that and he quickly reassured her. "I will only read your thoughts of the event, nothing more. Would you be willing to let me?"

She looked from him to Ibiki whose stoic demeanor was less than friendly. No doubt his method would be more invasive and threatening. There wasn't much of a choice. She swallowed hard, closed her eyes tightly and nodded.

"Please relax," he gently shushed as he rested a hand on her trembling head. He closed his eyes in turn and concentrated on the images: they were truly horrific and brutal. The room was silent as he worked. At its end, there were tears in his eyes as he stepped back and folded his arms. He took a moment to compose himself before turning towards Ibiki. "It is just as Akihiro-san feared. I will deliver my full report to the office."

Ibiki nodded as he left and looked solemnly at Tsunade. "You know what you must do."

Isae felt panicky. "What's going on?" Suddenly she gasped and grabbed her right arm. The burn marks darkened and twisted in a pattern along her arm, spreading up to her shoulder and the side of her neck. Her teeth clenched to keep from crying out in pain. The skin began to fade away, from flesh to thick shadow. That's when she screamed. As suddenly as it came on, the marks began to fade and her skin returned to normal. She felt so drained and panted softly as she stared incredulously at them. "I'm…turning into one of them…aren't I?"

"Yes," Tsunade said gently. "There isn't much time left."

"In less than a week you will be one of them." Ibiki said solemnly. "A Kumori – a shadow demon."

Isae gawked at both of them. "You're joking right?" The silence was suffocating as each softened sympathetically. She slowly shook her head in disbelief. "It's not possible. Everyone knows that Kumori are just stories to scare kids. It's like not they're real…right?" They still wouldn't contradict her. She pressed a hand against her aching forehead. This didn't make any sense. "Please tell me this is just a nightmare," she mumbled pitifully.

Tsunade gently took her hands in her own. "Look at me Isae-chan. Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Then believe me when I say that your Father was a Kumori."

She frowned in exasperation. "But how? He was an Inuzuka."

Tsunade shook her head. "He adopted that persona but his original form was shadow." Isae looked understandably unconvinced. "Think hard to the blade those Kumori used," Tsunade pressed as she produced one from her knapsack. "It was the same design as your father's." Isae cautiously accepted it. She immediately recognized it as her Father's knife. "The metal is made from a unique element. It cannot be made by human hands."

The twisted blade shook in her hands as she found it hard to breathe. "They were…looking for this."

Ibiki nodded. "They were foiled in their attempt to complete the initiation so they improvised with their own soul blades."

She flinched at the memory of the blade slicing through her bandaged hand.

 _The two men loomed over her._

" _What are we to do?" The short one protested. "Without Akihiro's blade, we can't seal The Ordeal."_

" _We can't delay any longer; we can at least begin the process. He sealed yours so give me your blade Teruo," Goro instructed his companion. Teruo drew it from his chest and handed it over._

" _You stay away from me!" She tried to kick them back._

 _Goro easily sidestepped her wild kicks and turned her bandaged hand upward and slashed deeply through it. It was pure fire that burned her veins black. She couldn't hear her scream over the searing agony._

" _Pain is endless," he murmured reverently. "Continuous…fulfilling."_

 _He ran the blood along her right arm, dripping in patterns that seared her skin._

" _Agony is freedom," he continued in monotone. "Enlightening…enriching…"_

 _He then wrenched her head back and dripped some blood from the blade down her throat. She coughed and sputtered, trying to spit it out. He grabbed her by the throat and shook to make her swallow it._

" _To exist is to suffer…"_

 _Her eyes went solid black._

" _Your gift is your curse."_

"Is it possible to undo it?" She asked hopefully.

They shook their head. "Once begun, it cannot be undone," Ibiki said solemnly. "They will come back to finish the job. You must finish it first."

She stared at him open-mouthed. "A-Are you s-serious?"

Tsunade removed her pouch and laid it beside her. "While your Father had hoped that you could remain mortal, he knew there was the chance The Ebony would find you. They do not tolerate defectors and hunted him down."

"Were they responsible for his death?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"They were involved, yes," Tsunade lowered her gaze for a moment. The memory of Akihiro haunted her. Konoha had truly lost one of their finest. As much as she wanted to tell, she knew he preferred to do so himself. _"It will be a lot for her to take in."_ The Third had recorded. _"I wish to be the one she hears it from."_ He then handed him the scrolls she now removed from her pouch. "These are from your Father. He saved them…in the event of your transition."

Isae gingerly accepted them. _Dad made these for me?_ She gently stroked the textured paper, colorful and delicate.

"If left to yourself, you will become mindless, subservient to The Ebony." Tsunade looked the kunoichi in the eye, steadfast and serious. "With these, you have a chance of remaining independent like your Father."

She felt a sliver of hope. "What must I do?"

"You must leave," Ibiki said firmly. "Konoha is in danger every minute that you remain here."

She nodded mutely. Goro had said as much. _"To be human is to lose a part of yourself. Should you remain so; more will die to compensate for your selfishness."_

"I am not just tossing her out the door!" Tsunade said just as firmly. "She may leave in the morning. That is the best I can offer."

Isae hesitated. "But what about my teammates?"

"You may say your goodbyes tonight," she said sympathetically. "Though I must insist that you keep this information private. No one must ever know the truth of what has happened."

She nodded for it was an easy promise to keep. Who would possibly believe her?


	11. Chapter 11: The Last Day

Shino's heart continued to race long after he ran out of the room. His face simmered pink with embarrassment at being caught, and by the Hokage no less. He ran outside as quickly as he could, seeking shelter in an empty side street. He collapsed against the wall, panting softly. His head leaned back, eyes closed as he tried to process his feelings. Last night…that kiss…had been over-powering. Its taste, their bodies pressed together…its intensity stirred things within him, what did it all mean? Never in his entire life had he witnessed such passion among the Aburame. Not publicly and he doubted it privately. Marriage was more of a "time-of-life" thing, sometimes a business arrangement even. He had nothing to compare this experience to so where to go from here?

He sighed as he looked up at the rising sun. Might as well go home and face his Father…

Hands slipped into his pocket as he walked away. As he turned down another street, he bumped into Shizako and Satoru.

"Oh Shino-kun!" Shizako greeted with a smile. "Were you turned away at the hospital? Us too, it's not fair!"

He wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Hey, thanks for saving her dude, you rock!" Satoru said as he lightly punched his arm. He flinched at the familiarity.

"It was most unusual; do you know who was behind the attack?" He questioned. Surely her teammates must know.

Both shook their heads. "Not a clue," she confessed. "I mean, she can be mysterious when she wants to be-hardly forth-coming—but if there had been any real danger, I think she would have said something." But even she looked unconvinced.

Shino turned towards her, curiously. "Your expression contradicts your statement."

She sighed as she gestured for them to lean in closer. "Ok…but you've got to keep this secret, though now that Kiyoko-san is dead it may be a moot point. Still, I hate to betray Isae…"

"C'mon what's going on?" Satoru pressed. "We won't tell her."

"Her mother was driven insane from her husband's death. Like she was convinced he's still alive. I went over to their house a couple of months ago for a visit and she was just talking to him like he was sitting right there with us."

He looked confused. "Why didn't she tell us?"

"She didn't want anyone to know, she made me promise not to tell a soul. I think she was afraid they would take her and lock her away in some padded cell."

Shino nodded. "That sounds most likely." His brow furrowed in thought. "That burn on her hand…"

"Her mom had put something in the oven and it caught fire while she was sleeping. Nearly burned the house down too. Things like that happened sometimes because Kiyoko-san was convinced her husband was there to help."

What a bizarre situation, though it did explain why Isae kept to herself. "That is too much for a child to handle on their own." He tried to imagine a younger Isae trying to protect her mother…when it should have been her mother protecting her.

"I'd hardly call fifteen a child," Shizako huffed as she folded her arms defiantly across her chest. "But yes, I think she should have gotten some help."

"But what does this have to do with those guys?" Satoru asked, scratching his head in bewilderment.

She shrugged. "I have no idea. I'm just saying that she's already kept secrets, this could have been one of them."

Shino inclined his head thoughtfully. What an interesting turn of events. He excused himself and went home, pondering along the way-trying to strain his memory to recall specific details. No such luck. He hated to admit it but he had been oblivious to all but her. He frowned in self-condemnation. _Regardless of sentiment, I must not be distracted._

Once inside, he was confronted by Shibi. "Where were you? You didn't return last night; I was concerned for your safety."

"Or were you more concerned that I was with Isae-chan?" He countered as he kicked his shoes off.

Shibi frowned bitterly. "Do not speak to me like that, you know better."

"And I thought you trusted me," Shino said wearily. "Father, I mean no disrespect, truly, but I am no longer a child."

Shibi sighed. "I know…that is what worries me." He turned away. "Perhaps I should have remarried. A mother would have been a better guide than I have been. I have cared for you as best I can, but I seem to have neglected your emotional well-being."

"You are a fine parent," he reassured him. "Another would not have subtracted from your contribution." And yet he hesitated. "But I do not wish to be limited in terms of sentiment."

Shibi considered this for a moment. "I can only advise you Shino based upon my own experiences. I feel that the preservation of our clan, the purity of our lineage, counts for something. But…if your values lie elsewhere…that is for you to decide."

Shino smiled at the veiled approval. "Thank you," he said humbly.

* * *

Isae slept restlessly, tossing and turning. Hiro curled up beside her, giving her kisses of encouragement. She stroked behind her ears absent-mindedly. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself. "Can I really just leave it all behind?" Last night she was desperate to run-away; now she was reluctant. _Shizako…Satoru…they won't understand_ , she thought dismally as she remembered Tsunade's warning for secrecy. She was used to keeping secrets, but this one seemed impossible to keep. And Shino…her gaze lowered as her cheeks burned at the memory of the kiss. _What possessed me to do that?_ She thought miserably. She couldn't even remember the reason why, or rather she was afraid to. Bonds with her friends were one thing, but this…she shook her head to clear it. It didn't matter anymore, after tonight she was going to leave Konoha forever. There was no sense in resolving problems that would no longer exist.

Tsunade had made it clear that should she remain independent, she was always welcome but Ibiki clearly disagreed. The implication was obvious: she did not belong here. That was a fact she had long since known.

Suddenly Hiro growled low and deep, sending a shiver down her spine. She sat up and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place but Hiro continued to snarl, her eyes fixed on something behind Isae. She was terrified to turn around. A sudden chill fell upon the back of her neck, causing her to gasp.

"Hmm…what a beauty," a male voice purred in her ear as fingertips like ice trailed along her neck.

She whirled around with her fist raised. Nothing was there and she cracked the headboard instead.

An amused chuckle echoed around her. "So feisty, it's delicious!"

"Where are you?" She demanded as she carefully climbed out of bed.

Something separated from the shadow on the far wall – tall, slender, male. The only visible features were his black eyes and sinister smile. "Right here precious…though sadly this form does not reveal my beauty quite like a mortal one does." He glided across the room towards her.

Hiro snapped and barked at his approach. He simply passed through her, disorienting her. She weaved about and collapsed on the bed. Isae pressed up against the wall. "You stay away from me!" She said as she brandished her Father's knife.

He paused at the sight and clapped his hands in delight. "You have found it! How clever of you! Oh He will be most pleased! As am I," he purred as his gaze smoldered. His hand enclosed around her right wrist. The burn marks twisted and writhed along her arm, neck, and now her face. The agony was suffocating and she began to feel light-headed. Her skin faded to shadow once more. She tried to twist away as his shadow began to merge with her own.

"Why do you resist so?" he whined softly, as if he pitied her. "You are one of us...you belong with us…" His mouth claimed hers and her eyes rolled back into her head. His voice filled her mind as he fed upon her soul. _You don't belong here; Akihiro was selfish to keep you hidden away. Come with me…join us…_

She leaned into him subconsciously, drawn in by his seductive tone and persuasive words. Why resist? The chemistry was undeniable. The mark continued to spread as she gave in to him. Yet there was something lingering in the back of her mind-something was wrong. She struggled against his alluring words as she tried to focus. With a snap she came to herself. _NO! I don't want this!_ She screamed inside.

One of the scrolls glowed at her bedside.

The Kumori exerted more pressure. _I am your friend Isae…don't you trust me?_

She continued to resist. _You're not my friend! GET OUT!_

The scroll trembled as it struggled against the seal. It rolled onto the floor and towards them. Once it touched him, he let out a demonic shriek and immediately flew back. Weak and exhausted, she collapsed to her feet. The Kumori limped as his foot sizzled and hissed. "What jutsu is this?" He wailed.

The scroll glowed at her fingertips as it vibrated with power. She grabbed hold of it and it burst open, flooding the room with a brilliant light. The Kumori writhed in torment as he was ripped to shreds. His lingering scream echoed throughout the room.

She remained on the floor, head back against the wall with her eyes closed. The light was soothing, enriching, peaceful…Her soul revived and her skin returned to normal. _Well done Izzy_ , a familiar voice echoed within her mind as its presence enveloped her senses. _May this be this first of many victories._ A gentle kiss was placed upon her forehead, leaving behind a seal that began to fade into her skin as the light began to diminish. Thoroughly exhausted, she instantly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Woah, hey, did you fall out of bed?" Satoru asked as he gently shook her by the shoulders. She jolted awake and scrambled in vain to stand up, eyes wide in panic mode.

"Easy! Easy! It's just us!" Shizako reassured her.

Isae looked around warily as her heart pounded in her throat. Then she realized that the Kumori was gone and she sighed in immense relief. "Oh good," she said wearily as she allowed them to help her back to bed. She sat down and pressed a hand against her aching head. "Did you just see that?"

"See what?"

Then she noticed that the sun was setting. Where had the day gone? She shook her head. "Never mind, it must have been a nightmare."

Satoru pulled her in for a hug. "I'm glad to see that you're ok. Hang in there girl. Even though your mom is dead, we're like family too, ya know?"

"I suppose he should get points for _trying_ to be sympathetic." Shizako groaned and tweaked his ear painfully.

Isae smiled and pulled her into the hug as well. "But you guys are just like family to me." She squeezed them tightly. Oh how was she going to abandon them? She looked at the shadows the three of them created and her jaw was set. She never wanted her friends to encounter such demons. She had no other choice.

"Hey, we brought you some jerky," Satoru said as the hug ended. "Want some?"

"Absolutely!" She eagerly accepted it and ripped off the plastic wrapping. Her teeth sank into its richness and she sighed in pure bliss. "Oh that really hits the spot!"

Shizako sat beside her and looked down at her friend's arm. "What's this?" What bizarre markings…something she had seen before.

She flinched at her gentle touch. "DON'T!" She snapped angrily. Shizako narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Isae blushed and rubbed it defensively. "Sorry, it's just, it's really sore," she mumbled.

"So how much longer are you staying here?" Satoru asked, oblivious to the tension between the girls.

"I leave sometime tomorrow," she said vaguely.

"You can stay at my house," he offered.

She smiled gently. "Thanks…but I'll probably just go home."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd want to go back there," Shizako surmised. "Not after what happened."

Isae's laugh seemed a bit dark. "If I avoided every place I found unpleasant, I'd never get anywhere."

Just then a nurse entered with a tray of food. "It's time for Isae-chan to eat."

"Well we'll see you tomorrow then," Satoru said with a back-handed wave as he went out the door. "We'll get your place cleaned up for you too."

Isae caught hold of Shizako's hand. This was it: the final good-bye. She swallowed hard. "Shiza…"

She looked concerned. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, it's just that…" she took a deep breath. "I just wanted to thank you…for being my friend. It's meant so much to me."

Shizako smiled and hugged her tightly. "We'll get through this together," she reassured her. "Just you wait; this will be the beginning of better things to come."

Isae sighed as the door closed behind her friend. "It certainly will be a beginning," she mused under her breath. "But will it really be for the better?" She set some food aside for Hiro. "Eat up girl, after dinner we're checkin' out. The sooner we leave the better."


	12. Chapter 12: Vanished

At home she began sorting through her belongings. The place was trashed and the enormity of what had taken place started to over-whelm her. Hiro gently led her to her room. "You're right girl," she choked back tears. "I've got to stay focused."

She kicked the chair back into the corner, disgusted at the sight of it. Grabbing a knapsack from her closet, she began stuffing an assortment of clothes into it. She reached under her bed for her special box. Such mementos suddenly seemed frivolous considering the long journey ahead and yet she couldn't bear to part from it. She removed her own forehead protector and secured her Father's in a makeshift bandana form. She turned to look at her reflection in the shattered mirror that hung askew on the wall. How fitting that her reflection was distorted…just like her reality. Nothing was as it seemed anymore. She let out a long sigh before turning back to packing.

She resupplied her shinobi pouches from a hallway closet with kunai, shuriken, and a first-aid kit. "Ok, I think that's all we'll need. Ready Hiro?"

She turned to find her dog missing. "Hiro? Where are you?"

A bark sounded from her parent's room and she poked her head in. Hiro was whining in the closet. "What's going on?" She asked as she approached her. Hiro scratched at the floorboards. Isae was confused at first. It wasn't like her to sharpen her claws inside. The boards creaked and wobbled under the constant digging. They were loose. "Oh I see," she said as she gently pushed her aside. She slipped her fingers into the cracks and forced them up. Underneath was a box secured in a depression in the foundation. She carefully removed the box that Hiro eagerly bumped with her nose. A thick layer of dirt and grime covered the wooden box; it was obvious that it had not been opened in years. She carefully opened it and found a small box that she couldn't open and a sheath for the twisted knife. She secured it to her left thigh and slowly slipped the ethereal blade in. Her hand rested on the worn leather with a frown. "Seems a weird thing to hide away like that." She shrugged as she pocketed the small box. "Ready to go now?" She asked.

Hiro barked in reply, which she took as a yes. Patting her head, she turned to leave the house. As she crossed the threshold, she paused and looked over her shoulder. She was going to miss this place. While it didn't always feel like a home, it was the best she knew, and again she felt reluctant to leave. Where to go from here? She shouldered her pack and walked down the worn path. Just as she entered the main part of the Inuzuka compound, she nearly ran into Kiba and Akumaru.

He and she narrowed their eyes suspiciously at one another. Her mouth hardened into a line.

Then suddenly he softened. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"Are you now?" She asked dryly with a hint of resentment. "Good to know."

"Wait," he said as he caught hold of her elbow. That was when he noticed the backpack. "Going somewhere?"

"Staying the night with friends," she quickly lied as she pulled away. "Can't very well sleep in there." She jerked her thumb in the direction of home. "So what do you want?" The question came out a bit accusing.

He sighed as he looked her over. She was like a wild beast - suspicious and distrustful of everything and everyone. What did Shino see in her anyway? "Look, Shino is my friend-"

"Did he send you to spy on me?" She growled.

"Like I'd waste my time following you around," he growled in turn. Man she was such a pain! "Just shut up and listen, will ya?"

She glared. "Give me one good reason…"

"Shino. I'm worried about him."

She hesitated at that. "Go on," she said reluctantly.

"More to the point I'm worried about his interest in you." She stiffened and he cringed as he struggled to find the right words. "Well what I mean is-it's just that-"

"Don't worry about it," she cut him off. "I won't be seeing him again. Satisfied?" She turned on her heel and began to storm away.

"Wait!" He followed after her. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that he's one of my best friends and he's never liked a girl before. I'd hate for him to get hurt."

She stopped short and he nearly ran into her. She stared at the ground for a long time before turning towards him. Her expression was soft and pensive. "I wouldn't want him to get hurt either," she confessed. He was taken a-back by her sudden gentleness. She even looked…kinda pretty. "But I don't think you need to worry, we barely know each other." Her smile was a sad one. "The Aburame who wins his heart will be a very lucky girl."

"But he likes _you_."

She snorted softly. "Nonsense, who falls in love in five days? Shino is far too rational for that. Now as for you...I think the current standard is two days." She flashed him a wicked grin.

His expression became thunderous. "WHAT? Who told you that?!"

She laughed as she ran away, leaving him sputtering and swearing incoherently. "Nice to leave on a high note huh?" She winked at Hiro.

* * *

Shino felt considerably better the next morning and set about his usual routine. Things between him and his father had gone back to normal, except that Shino was a little more jittery than usual, eager to finish breakfast so he could leave.

"She is not going anywhere," Shibi said with a trace of a side-smile. "Calm yourself Shino. As thrilling as new love can be, it can also be unstable. There is a reason why Aburame wait."

"Why is that?"

"We prefer the steady and predictable way of life. Love, while it can be tender, is best set within perimeters."

"You mean without risk," Shino countered.

Shibi raised an eyebrow. "What if this emotional venture of yours falls through? What will you do?" Shino hadn't really thought about it and admitted as much. His Father chuckled in victory. "Some things must be experienced to be understood."

He narrowed his eyes shrewdly. "Do _you_ speak from experience?"

Shibi halted at this and suddenly looked less haughty.

"Aha!" Shino pointed at him accusingly. "No you do not!"

"That is beside the point," Shibi scrambled to defend himself but Shino had finished and quickly excused himself.

Once in town he thought back to Shizako's tip about jerky. Perhaps it would do to bring a little gift. Girls like that sort of gesture right? He thought of the times Hinata gave things to Naruto, like ointment during the Chunin Exams. Hopefully Isae would understand the meaning behind the gesture, unlike that clueless Uzumaki. Nearby was a stall where an Inuzuka sold homemade jerky. As Shino inspected the selections, he picked up on a familiar scent: Citrus, tangy, and a hint of nutmeg. His eyes came to rest on one marked "Orange Haze" and made his purchase. Pocketing it with a satisfied smile, he turned towards the hospital.

The sun shone overhead with nothing but clear skies, he felt confident that things were looking up. Just as he turned the corner, two streaks nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Sorry dude!"

He twisted round to see Shizako and Satoru running down the street. He took off after them with a sense of trepidation. "Has something happened?"

Shizako narrowed her eyes straight at the Inuzuka compound up ahead. "Isae checked out last night. I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"I think you're paranoid," Satoru said half-heartedly. "I'm sure there's some perfectly logical explanation. I mean it's not like she'd just desert us…right?"

Shino narrowed his eyes suspiciously and remained silent as he followed them. Once at the house they didn't find her, but plenty of evidence that she'd been there.

"Looks like she took some things with her, her clothes are missing," Shizako angrily kicked the dresser drawers closed.

"Either that or people have been stealing," Satoru offered. "It's not like the ANBU sealed this place up afterwards."

Shino's eye caught on some shiny metal on the floor and reached for it. "This is her Shinobi Headband. She had to have been here."

"So what does this mean?" Shizako asked worriedly. Neither boy knew what to say. "Seriously? No ideas?" She growled as she turned on her heels. "Well I'm gonna get some answers!"

She went straight for the Hokage's Office, the two followed after her. She burst inside, stopping short to see their Sensei talking earnestly with the Hokage. She turned towards her students with a crushed look on her face. "Chinatsu-Sensei, do you know where Isae is?" Shizako pressed. "We can't find her anywhere."

She swallowed hard as she mustered a fleeting smile. "Come with me," she gestured as she walked past them. "We have much to discuss."

Shino stayed behind, feeling out of place as he sensed what was going on. As the door closed behind them, he turned towards Tsunade. "She has left Konoha, hasn't she?"

Tsunade lowered her gaze to her desk as she sorted through papers. "This does not concern you, Shino-kun."

He bristled at that. "But I am concerned about her."

She paused for a moment and looked at him shrewdly. "I advise you to drop this. Hopefully Isae-chan will rejoin us one day, but that is entirely up to her."

He was stunned. "Are you saying that a team will not be sent to retrieve her?"

She stacked her papers hard against the desk before setting them aside. "That is correct."

His hand curled into a fist. "When Sasuke-kun defected, several teams were sent after him. Is Isae considered less valuable?"

"This is _not_ the same scenario," she said firmly. "I have pressing business to attend to so unless you have something else on your mind, I must ask you to leave."

His brow furrowed and his mouth twitched angrily. He immediately turned on his heel and left the room before he said something that he'd regret. It bothered him how causal the Hokage was about this. They went to so much trouble keeping the assault secret and sealed up and yet let her freely leave the Village. It just didn't add up. His brow furrowed, something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it. But where to look first?


	13. Chapter 13: Chain Reaction

The Shadow Realm was a haven for the Kumori, more of a state of being than a place pinpointed by location. There was no scenery to really speak of; all structures were soft and sketchy at the edges. All was free-flowing, like a watercolor in motion. Here Kumori dwelt with no regard for the world outside, for it was considered meaningless and frivolous.

Goro growled as he scratched at himself, cursing bugs under his breath all the while.

"You're still sore about that?" Teruo gently smirked in spite of himself. He didn't flinch as his fist went right through his head. "It's nice to be home again, isn't it?" He asked dryly. Being transparent sure had its perks.

"Just you wait," Goro scowled.

Teruo turned aside. "Don't you find this business of Akihiro's strange?"

"Meaning what?"

"I thought he was dead," he said softly. He still felt the betrayal from someone he once considered to be both mentor and friend.

"Death would have been preferable to masquerading as a human that whole time," Goro huffed. "Such limitations would be unbearable."

"He used to say that humans were spineless, weak creatures despite their solid structures…I wonder what changed his mind."

"Not like it matters now," Goro said grimly. "In the end he was a deserter, going against everything we believe in, betraying his own kind."

Teruo raised an eyebrow. "And you believe in everything He does?"

Goro narrowed his eyes. "It is not our place to question Him," he said firmly. "Watch yourself Teruo…that was the beginning of Akihiro's downfall."

Teruo kept his mouth shut but his mind couldn't stop questioning.

Just then another figure materialized into the room: female, petite, and elegant. "Has Nori returned with the child?"

Goro rolled his eyes. "That pervert? He's too stupid to pull it off. If we couldn't do it-"

"Hmm," she grunted in response. "Perhaps he will show his worth in the midst of your failure. Then he would be in His favor…like you used to be."

Goro scowled darkly but turned away.

The woman turned towards his companion. "Tell me Teruo, what is she like?"

He had a hint of a wistful smile. "She is like her Father in every respect."

She seemed pleased. "Then she will be a remarkable asset to The Ebony. Let us hope she will prove more faithful than fickle."

"This all seems rather unusual, doesn't it?" Teruo ventured cautiously. "When we found Akihiro, there was no mention of a child. Then suddenly she turns up out of nowhere. Surely He would have known all along."

It was silent for a moment and the female chose her words carefully. "He moves in mysterious ways and it is not our place to question Him," her tone was deathly serious. "He must have had His reasons."

 _Or perhaps He is not as all-knowing as we give him credit for_ , Teruo thought treacherously but wisely kept to himself. He knew that doubting their Leader simply wasn't done. Akihiro certainly never had…that is until…he shook his head to clear it.

"Nori's methods are unconventional but most effective…especially upon females. They are especially weak." Her mouth twisted into a sadistic smile.

"You certainly enjoy those perks when solid," Goro said smugly, finding the opportunity for a comeback.

She glared at him murderously. Just then a sudden chill went through the room; dark, foreboding, and ominous. All three dropped to one knee as He appeared in their midst.

He towered overhead, easily twice as large as any Kumori, his power shrouded round him like a billowing cloak that rippled with authority. His face was long, slender, with a narrow nose and thin lips. His almond eyes were aloof as he gazed upon his loyal underlings. "Nori has failed. His shadow has been shattered." He said smoothly as he drew out Nori's soul knife for proof.

All three stared incredulously. "How is a mortal child capable of such power?" The woman said in awe.

"She is not," He said firmly, his eyes narrowed shrewdly. "I sense Akihiro's hand in this."

A hush fell over them as they looked warily at each other. Surely he was dead; he had been considerably weakened after living among humans for so long. While Kumori assumed mortal form from time to time, it was never meant to be a permanent position. Teruo felt a flare of hope and relief at the knowledge that perhaps Akihiro wasn't completely gone. As long as he was alive, there was hope he would return.

"Master, let me find favor in your eyes and allow me to continue the search!" The woman pleaded. "I will find the Shadowling!"

He considered her for a moment. "She is under Akihiro's protection and hidden from my gaze. I do not know her current whereabouts."

"Be that as it may, she knows nothing of the Perils of Transition. She will reveal herself in time. Please grant me the honor of retrieval."

"Very well," He murmured. "You have my favor Hisoka."

* * *

Isae stirred gently at Hiro's prodding nose. They had traveled for most of the night, determined to put as much distance between them and Konoha as possible. By sunrise she was thoroughly exhausted and sought refuge in a secluded grove of trees, far from the main path. She groaned as Hiro's wet nose snuffled against her neck. Still dreaming, she imagined lips drifting along its length, moist and soft. "Hmm Shino…" she giggled softly to herself.

Hiro growled low and let out a sharp, reproving bark, effectively startling her mistress awake. It took Isae a few moments to come to her senses. She pressed a hand against her sore head, sleeping on the ground proved harder than she'd thought. "Fine, I'm awake, happy now?" She growled softly. Hiro seemed to wear a wolfish grin. Do dogs grin?

She sat up slowly, stretching her sore limbs. Then she sighed and she hugged her round the neck. "It's just the two of us now…I wonder if Shizako and Satoru have figured it out." Her grip tightened for a moment. "I miss them already." Hiro whined gently in sympathy. Her gaze lowered sorrowfully. What about Shino? Her brow furrowed as she remembered what Kiba said. _He likes me? So silly. It's a good thing I'm gone, it'll give his hormones a chance to settle._ As off-handed as her thoughts were, part of her felt a strange sense of longing linger on. She drew a shaky breath and slowly released it. His gentle touch was going to haunt her for some time. She shook her head to clear it. Reaching into her knapsack, she pulled out some food to share with her hound.

Her other hand slipped into her pouch full of scrolls. "I wonder what any of these mean. I kinda lost the first one." She frowned in memory. That brilliant light had driven the Kumori away. Were the others like that too? She let them roll about in her hands absent-mindedly as her gaze looked out over the horizon. Every day used to be the same, now it never would be again.

"So where to go now?" She asked Hiro wryly. "Of course it wouldn't occur to Dad to just include a map huh? No, that would be far too easy." _The best Shinobi do not just follow orders, they chart their own course_ , he used to say. Still a map would have been appreciated. Hiro danced about as she stood up. "Got any ideas?"

Hiro gestured with her snout in an Eastern direction. Isae shrugged. "Might as well. Lead on." She hurried on her way with Hiro bounding ahead with unusual speed. "Woah, slow down!" She called out. "I don't think we're in that much of a hurry!" She struggled to keep up. Part of it was that her wounds were still healing, she wasn't fully recovered yet.

Hiro slowed down a little but was clearly focused. Isae did her best to keep on the move. They continued east for most of the day, pausing only once for lunch. Hiro seemed uncharacteristically antsy. Did she know something Isae did not? She trusted her hound to remain in the lead; she didn't have any other ideas. The speed of their pace distracted her from the heartache of leaving her friends behind. The wind whipped through her hair and the adrenaline made her heart race. It felt incredibly liberating!

Her arm suddenly constricted painfully. It was happening again, she realized with a sense of dread. She stumbled and clutched her arm as the burn mark twisted and contorted. The pain was blinding, and she tripped and fell. She grit her teeth as it spread down her other arm, searing with agony along every inch of flesh it conquered. Hiro, sensing trouble, immediately turned around.

Isae's partial shadow form grew misty as she thrashed on the ground. Her eyes darkened and her teeth sharpened as she screamed an unearthly tone. Hiro's eyes narrowed as she lunged forward, biting her hand. Isae didn't even notice amidst her pain. The seal on her forehead glowed, halting the spread of the curse. The marks began to fade back and Isae lay still on the grass. With an heavy sigh, her eyes fluttered closed. Her white skin glowed in the light of the setting sun.

Hiro released her hand and stood over her protectively as she began to fall asleep.

 _We'll never make it at this rate. It's spreading faster than I had anticipated._

* * *

Shino was a bit out of sorts for most of the day, even so much that he was distracted during training with his teammates. Kiba managed to score a hit on him, which sent him flying backward.

"Geez, what's with you? Are you even paying attention?" Kiba asked as he helped him up to feet.

"I'm afraid not," Shino confessed as he rubbed his bruised cheek.

"This doesn't have to do with Isae-chan again, does it?" Kiba grumbled. "Seriously dude. Get over it already."

"I heard about Isae-chan leaving, I'm sorry Shino," she said sympathetically.

Kiba looked at them like they were both crazy. "Since when is checking out of the hospital such a big deal?" Now it was their turn to look confused. "What?" He asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Isae-chan has left Konoha," Hinata gently explained.

Kiba blinked in surprise. "Really? Wow." He frowned in thought. "I guess that's what she was up to then."

Shino grabbed hold of his jacket. "Explain."

"I bumped into her last night; she said she was staying the night with friends. I didn't think she was running away."

"Did she say anything else?" He pressed earnestly.

His face went a little red. "I…uh…tried to warn her off of you. Suggested that she leave you alone. She's no good for you anyway dude."

Hinata's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh Kiba…"

Shino's brow was awfully condemning. "That was not your decision to make."

Kiba swallowed hard. "I was just looking out for you," he offered meekly. Never before had he feared his friend.

"What else?" He demanded.

"I told her that you liked her…and she didn't believe me."

Shino narrowed his eyes. "You are not privy to my sentiments," he fairly growled. "Do _not_ make assumptions." He released him and turned on his heel. "Please excuse me; I have lost all interest in training."

"Shino wait!" Hinata called after him but he didn't turn around. His mind was already on other matters. What possessed Kiba to feel the need to intervene on his behalf? His interest in Isae had nothing to do with him. His heart pounded in his chest. Interest? That seemed so fleeting. What was a better word to describe it? Again he felt at a loss. She didn't believe his feelings to be sincere? That stung. And yet…what were his feelings? He realized with shame that he had never declared them. And yet, surely she sensed them with each kiss they had since shared. He sighed. It could not continue this way or he would be driven mad.

His father was not home when he arrived so he set about preparing dinner. It was a welcome distraction from his troubling thoughts and yet it did little to sooth his aching heart.

Just as he set about placing dishes on the table, he suddenly doubled over. Intense pain ripped through his shoulder. The bowl slipped through his fingers and shattered on the floor. His tracking beetles fled in panic, swirling around him in an agitated manner. _That's right…_ he thought in a corner of his mind. _I placed one…on Isae…_ The pain was suffocating, driving him to his knees. He closed his eyes tightly as the pressure continued.

Shibi walked in to find his son wheezing on the floor and ran to his side. Losing all restraint Shino screamed as he trembled in his Father's arms. Shibi placed a hand on his brow and muttered something under his breath. Soon Shino relaxed and his head tipped back as he struggled to stay awake.

"What happened?" Shibi demanded.

Shino slowly shook his head. "I hardly know…I hardly know."

This was nothing like the usual alert he received when his insects were agitated. This…was something else entirely new.


	14. Chapter 14: Hisoka Strikes

Isae stirred gently as sunlight sifted through the trees to the ground below, but this was one dream she did not wish to wake from.

 _Shino held her close; one hand on the small of her back while the other ran through her short hair. His smile, though small, was a tender one. She cautiously removed his shades and was surprised by the passion she saw burning in those ebony eyes. His gaze was over-powering, is that one reason he hid behind those frames? His hand moved to the back of her head as he leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet, a gentle symbol of affection. Her breath left her in a weak sigh._

 _Suddenly he bit her lip so hard it bled. She cried out in pain. The kiss darkened as it grew more intense. She choked and gagged on its vile taste mixed with her own blood. She felt incredibly betrayed by this boy she had only begun to know. Was that the problem? Was she so easy to deceive? She tried to shove him back-only to have her hands move right through him. A horribly familiar cackle echoed in her ears. "Unfaithful my little shadowling?" Nori mocked as his coldness began to surround her. "What other secrets lay locked within your heart?"_

 _She was powerless to stop the treacherous kiss that stained her soul…_

She was startled awake by Hiro's bark. Her eyes stared up into her earnest face, and she could see her own frightened eyes in her reflection, as well as the tears that ran down her face. She scrubbed them dry, embarrassed to have been crying in her sleep. How weak! She sighed as she reached up to stroke her scruffy fur. "I don't know what I'd do without you Hiro," she said with a sad smile.

Hiro whined softly as her jaws moved uselessly.

She frowned in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

A strangled sort of growl/whine accumulated into a shrill bark. She sat up and looked around. "What? Do you sense something?"

Hiro pawed at the ground impatiently as she continued to make strange noises. Isae stood up, sweeping the landscape with her keen eyes. Everything seemed to be at ease as the forest came to life around them. "I don't see anything. Maybe you're hungry, I know I sure am."

Hiro hung her head dejectedly. _She cannot hear me yet. She hasn't developed far enough. But when she does, it may already be too late._ She grudgingly accepted a few strips of meat from Isae's hand.

Isae ate some jerky. "Mhmm, this is so delicious! I wonder if Kumori eat food?" She shuddered at the memory of Teruo savoring the taste of her mother's blood…like a vampire. That was super disgusting.

Her hand slipped into her pouch with the scrolls and she pulled a few out. "Surely Dad left some sort of clue, especially if he saw this coming."

Hiro nudged her elbow as she whined forlornly. She wrapped an arm around her neck as she sighed. "Yeah I really miss him. Though I'm beginning to wonder if I ever really knew him." She frowned into the distance. The memories she held dear were of a wise shinobi, fun-loving father, and a gentle husband. Nothing like those horrible Kumori. She could not combine the thought of him being both…and yet he was. She put the scrolls back into her pouch. A sudden chill whipped through the air and she rubbed her arms absentmindedly. Then she noticed that her other arm was covered in similar burn marks. She grimaced. "Ugh so creepy. At least when I'm shadow I won't _look_ like a freak." She stood up and stretched. "Well, off into the great unknown once more. Care to lead the way?"

Hiro turned towards the east once more and Isae followed close behind.

 _There can be no more delays._

* * *

Shino awoke to the sound of a heart monitor beeping steadily. His eyes fluttered open and he frowned at the stark white surroundings. _The hospital? What am I doing here?_ Then he tilted his head curiously. "Why am I under surveillance?" He murmured softly.

Ibiki withdrew from the shadows with his arms folded tight across his chest. He too had been surprised by Shino's episode last night, particularly when Shibi had described a burn-like rash that spread along his arm. He had suggested that the boy spend the night in the hospital just as a precaution; but secretly he needed to know if Shino had been infected by a Kumori. Blood tests came back negative-there was no contamination. And the mysterious rash had also disappeared. So why the reaction? "There is something you haven't told us," he said grimly.

"I was most sincere in my interview." He groaned in exhaustion, why did he hurt so? It slowly started coming back to him…Isae…the tracking beetle….and his eyes flew open in horror. Something had happened to her. He narrowed his eyes accusingly at the man who towered over him. "What happened to Isae?"

"She is irrelevant to this conversation," he simply stated.

"Why all this secrecy?" Shino snapped at him. "Statistically speaking she is an average shinobi! Nothing about her stands out aside from the fact that her clan shuns her for the sins of her Father."

Ibiki frowned severely. "It is not for you to know."

"But I have felt it!" His tone remained raised. He was through being kept in the dark, being disregarded because Aburame know their place. "She has one of my tracking beetles and I know when something happens. And this time _I have felt it!"_

Ibiki's wide blinking eyes suddenly made him aware of the fact that he was shouting. He closed his eyes, brow furrowed as he struggled to calm himself.

"You _are_ very fond of this girl," Ibiki chuckled softly. The last time he had seen an Aburame so riled up was before Shibi had proposed to his late wife.

Shino opened his eyes, this time with more clarity. "I understand that you must keep secrets for the safety of Konoha. Ordinarily I would not ask you to disclose such sensitive information-"

"You forget that it is not my place," Ibiki gently reminded him. "The Hokage is the one to make that choice."

Shino lowered his head in defeat. She had already made it clear that she had no interest in sharing anything.

"You must remove the tracker," Ibiki said firmly.

"I don't…want to lose her," Shino confessed.

The battle-hardened shinobi sighed. "She is going down a path you cannot follow, Shino-kun."

He frowned stubbornly but remained silent. Ibiki shook his head wryly. Even a love-struck Aburame would see reason in the end-it was in their nature. He just needed to give it some time. Shino blinked as the door clicked closed behind Ibiki. He lay back against the pillows and stared up at the ceiling. _Why is everyone in such a hurry to erase her memory?_ A chill went up his spine. There is much he didn't know about her. Perhaps the parts he didn't justified her disappearance. His weary eyes closed once more and he drifted off to sleep.

Later that afternoon he was awakened by a knock at the door. His father, followed by a nurse, entered the room. Shibi leaned down to place a kiss upon his son's forehead-a loving gesture he rarely displayed. But the near loss of his only child, his last memory of his dear wife, had rattled his composure. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," he murmured in a tired tone. "I should like to go home."

"Just one last check –up," the nurse assured him and she set about her task.

"Are you quite certain you are well enough?" Shibi asked worriedly.

Shino nodded.

Just then Shizako and Satoru poked their heads in. "Hey Shino-kun, what are you doing here?" Satoru drawled.

The nurse pronounced him ready for discharge. "Perhaps you will accompany me to the front desk?" She asked Shibi. "I have some forms you'll need to fill out."

Isae's teammates hurried inside. "Are you feeling alright?" Shizako asked. "Did something happen?" They had been visiting her aunt and her new baby when they heard Shino's voice across the hallway.

"Something terrible has happened to Isae," he said grimly. "I placed one of my tracker beetles on her-"

"Wait what?" Satoru blurted out. "You like…'bugged her'?" He made a face. "That's super creepy dude."

"Go on," Shizako prompted.

"It not only aids me in tracking but also gives physical feedback. Whatever happened to her resonated with me in turn."

"And it was bad enough to land you here?" She asked warily. "Then…what happened to her?"

"I have no idea," he confessed. He looked between the pair as he finally caught on. "You have information."

"Well sort of, more like a theory," she said. "It's just…there's something about those burn marks on her arm from that attack."

"What about them?"

"They don't look as they should. There is an unusual order to them-systematic even." Shizako abruptly jerked her head up and stared straight at the wall.

The boys followed her gaze. Satoru looked confused. "What's going on? It's just our shadows."

She narrowed her eyes and shoved her teammate aside. Her hands rapidly formed a hand sign Shino did not recognize. "Hidden Jutsu: Shadow Prison!"

"What the crap Shiza?!" Satoru snapped. "What's gotten into you?"

She stood up and moved to the side. Her shadow moved while another did not. Satoru backed up against the wall in a panic and Shino flinched. What was going on? The frozen shadow cracked a twisted smile. "I should have known better than to sneak up on a Nara," she said ruefully. Her voice was distorted with a faint echo.

"It talks?!" Satoru sputtered nervously.

"I know what you are," Shizako pointed accusingly. "A Kumori."

"How flattering to be recognized," she said wryly. "I should think you'd be more respectful. After all your clan would be nothing without us."

"We are grateful for your Shadow Technique," she said carefully.

"Grateful?!" Hisoka snarled venomously. "You stole it from us! Do not consider us on equal footing thief! For an inferior species, mortal are treacherous."

"In that respect we should have made you proud," she said grimly.

Hisoka paused at that. Her chuckle was an eerie ripple of sound. "Perhaps there is yet hope for you."

"Why are you here?" Shino asked.

"Ah yes…the bug boy who made a fool out of Goro and Teruo. I have much to thank you for," she purred. Because of their failure, she once again had His favor.

He frowned. "They were Kumori as well?"

A color drained from Shizako's face. "You have turned Isae…"

"Turned? You mean you didn't know?" Hisoka cackled in a high-pitched warble. "All along you had a traitor in your midst. If you despise us as you do, then you should thank us for clearing up this little mistake."

Suddenly the shadow moved on its own, drawing her soul blade from her chest.

Shizako swallowed fearfully. "That's impossible! My jutsu-"

"Is as weak as you are!" Hisoka snarled as she lunged at them. Shino threw out his fist as she began to pass through him. "Parasitic Giant Beetle: Bug Bite!" She swept right through him and he gasped. It was like being drenched in ice-cold water. Satoru and Shizako slipped into defensive positions-determined to fight. Suddenly Hisoka twitched, faltered, and weaved about. Her shadow pulsed and throbbed. With a howl she bent over backward as a giant beetle burst out. Her scream faded as she began to dissolve, consumed by its veracious appetite for chakra.

Shino reached out to touch his beetle, stroking its hard shell fondly as he reverted it back to its original size. It crawled back up his sleeve. Shizako stared in awe. "Oh wow…"

"Where did that thing come from?" Satoru blurted out.

"Giant parasitic beetles are difficult to nurture. If you mistake the amount of chakra to give them, they'll devour your flesh and undergo rapid growth. It is most fortunate that they work on shadow creatures, it was a risk to even attempt. They must be reliant on chakra."

"They _are_ chakra," Shizako said softly. "A darker manifestation of it."

"We need to tell Lady Tsunade what's happened!" Satoru said as he hurried out the door.

Shino and Shizako looked at one another. "I suspect that she already knows," he murmured.


	15. Chapter 15: Blood Lust

Isae knelt down by a stream. Her muscles trembled as she bent down to take a drink. Even that brief action left her gasping. She wearily sat down, thoroughly exhausted. _What's gotten into Hiro? She's never moved that fast before._

Hiro barked impatiently and she waved her off, but the hound would not be denied. She came over, bit into the fabric of her fingerless glove, and pulled. Isae pulled back. "Stop! I need a break!"

Hiro looked ever so stubborn as she growled.

"What's gotten into you anyway?" She huffed as she lay down on the soft grass and stretched. Oh it felt ever so relaxing! She rested her hands under her head as her eyes slid closed. In this moment, she allowed herself to be soothed by the sounds around her. Gentle, peaceful, all in perfect harmony. Sometimes she felt more at home with nature than in the Village. There was no pretense here; everything was as it should be. A warm breeze blew over, ruffling her hair, as the sun warmed her aching limbs.

Her mind began to wander once again, back to happier memories. Still conflicted with her childhood memories of her Dad, she thought of her friends instead. Back in the early days of the academy, she didn't really bother to fit in. Talking made her nervous and the kids made fun of her stuttering. Hiro would bark and scare them away so she was left alone. It didn't bother her that much; at least she didn't have to fake interest in conversations that bored her to tears. But the day Shizako enrolled changed everything. She marched right up and pointed right at her. "You're gonna be my best friend." She declared with authority.

Isae glared back. "What? No!"

"Why not?"

Her temper faltered for a moment. "Because…um…y-you're ridiculous!"

Shizako laughed. "So are you!"

Isae growled and tackled her. After a brief fist fight on the playground, they ended up laughing in a disheveled heap. And that was that. Best friends ever since. She smiled fondly at the memory. _In truth we were both ridiculous._

Her friendship with Satoru took longer to form. He had been one of those guys who thought he was cool, trying to skirt on the popularity of his Uncle Kakashi, though he wasn't nearly as talented. He was a terrible flirt too but harmless really. He was super irritating initially, just someone she tolerated to avoid the lecture on the importance of cooperation. But that all changed the day he saved her life. It had been a fairly routine mission that quickly escalated when it became apparent that it was trap. Mercenaries were looking for easy hostages to extort Konoha for ransom. While they had fought bravely, they were clearly over-whelmed. Genin are only so experienced. In a single moment of hesitation a kunai nearly struck her in the chest. Time seemed to slow as it angled towards her heart. Before she knew it, Satoru suddenly pulled her underground. After they managed to escape, she asked him why he'd saved her, especially after she'd been so mean to him. He looked at her uncharacteristically serious. "Because we're a team. We're in this together. That's all the reason I need."

Then her thoughts briefly drifted to Shino. They took classes together, trained together, graduated together, and yet she didn't remember anything about him. Why was that? But did it really matter though? She frowned in frustration. Why was she still thinking about him? There was nothing to think about, no fond memories to recall. And yet…she remembered his kindness in healing her hand. She hadn't asked for his help, and yet he kindly offered. What's up with that? Unconditional kindness wasn't something she was all that familiar with. Her thoughts then drifted to Kiba's warning: _I'd hate for him to get hurt._ She opened her eyes and narrowed them in determination. Perhaps it was for the best that things came to an abrupt end.

Hiro pawed at the ground impatiently and it was beginning to get on her nerves. She rolled over onto her side. "Just a few more minutes," she grumbled. "It's not like it really matters where we go."

Hiro whined and stuck her wet nose against her neck. _We have to keep moving!_

Isae frowned as her annoyance continued to grow. The irritation began to fester inside; the scars began to resonate in time with her rising temper. A dark aura surrounded Isae, clearly visible to Hiro's sensitive eyes. She barked in clear warning. Isae's eyes flew open: black and soulless. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as she whirled around, and slashed at Hiro with her kunai. She managed to jump back, but the blade nicked her foreleg. Blood streamed down her leg, staining her scruffy white fur.

Isae watched in morbid fascination as it bled. Hiro growled low in warning. _Resist the urge Izzy! RESIST!_ She barked sharply.

Her mouth twisted into a treacherous smile, with teeth sharp and jagged. She was nearly unrecognizable as the scars distorted her features in a horrible mix of shadow and burning flesh. The scars continued to sear her skin as they traveled down her chest. Hiro limped back fearfully as her mistress rose to her feet. Isae sneered at her terror, seeming to take great delight in it. "Wanna play little doggie?" She taunted eerily as she pulled out another kunai.

* * *

The three genin burst into Tsunade's office just as Ibiki had finished giving his report on Shino's condition. She sighed at the sight; it was hard to keep the truth from these few friends Isae had made. Never before had she realized just how many secrets a Hokage must keep for the well-being of the Village. Ignorance is truly bliss when knowledge can be such a burden. She stood with great authority as she was determined to end this once and for all.

"We know the truth." Shino stated.

Ibiki raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Do you now?" He asked dryly.

"Isae was attacked by Kumori," Shizako said as she stood beside the Aburame.

Tsunade looked wary. "And you know this….how?"

"I had my suspicions when I saw the burns on her arms," Shizako confessed. "The pattern is similar to those contaminated by Kumori."

"Yeah that and one attacked us at the hospital." Satoru cut in. "Good thing Shino-kun is so bad-ass with his bugs." He clapped him on the back in congratulations but Shino flinched at the familiarity.

Tsunade looked visibly disturbed. Ibiki frowned severely. "You are certain of this?"

All three nodded. Both adults looked at each other, exchanging silent thoughts. Shino had occupied Isae's hospital room. If one had appeared to him, had another appeared to Isae in her vulnerable state? The fact that no sensors had been triggered was troubling news indeed. She slowly sat down in her chair. "Surely you understand the severity of the situation. This information must not leave this room."

"But what's Isae doing with Kumori?" Satoru asked, still pretty confused in general.

Her eyes narrowed on Shino. "The scene you came across that night was not a torture interrogation. It was an attempt at initiation."

Shizako's hand flew to her mouth in horror but Shino remained composed. His mind was busy processing this. "Conversion." He murmured.

"But why her?" Satoru pressed.

Tsunade took a steady breath. "She is technically a half-blood. Her Father was a Kumori."

All was silent as the genin processed this. Shino felt over-whelmed at this new knowledge. Did Isae know? Had she kept this secret as she had her mother's condition? In their initial meeting he had sensed uncertainties surrounding her, insecurities that seemed commonplace for adolescence. He sighed. Until he had more information he was reluctant to make conclusions. Or was it that he was afraid to face the reality that he had been deceived by first impressions?

"A Kumori was welcome here?!" Shizako protested.

"He was reformed," Tsunade explained. Ibiki grunted in dissent. He had always had his suspicions.

Shino was dimly aware of the conversation around him, bits and pieces of information began to settle into place. Half-blood. Seclusion. Protection. Innocence. Damnation. The conflicting sound was deafening.

"So you just kicked her out?" Shizako asked incredulously.

"She is now a danger to Konoha," Ibiki said firmly. "Kumori are violent, treacherous demons."

"There is a chance that she may retain her human form, but it is her decision." Tsunade interrupted. "There is great risk-"

Louder and louder: questions, answers, all desperate and meaningless. Sweat trickled down his forehead. And for what? They argue from the safety of Konoha while she's out there. Images flashed in his mind. Tears, pain, fear, agony, betrayal: fleeting glimpses into the heart of the girl he longed to understand. She was truly expected to endure this alone? And triumph at what cost? He felt the pressure begin to build up in his head. Chaos, confusion, rage, terror streaked with red. Blood.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed as he doubled over. It hurt to breathe.

Everyone stared at him in shock, only to then realize that something was wrong. Shino's hair was damp with sweat and his arms trembled. His knuckles turned white from the tightness of his fists. Shizako reached out towards him. Her fingertips grazed his shoulder and he shoved her back.

Satoru caught her as she fell. Shino glared at Tsunade with murder in his eyes. Her eyes narrowed keenly and Ibiki drew closer to her.

"You left her to die," Shino hissed through clenched teeth. "How could you?"

She did not respond.

Something inside him just snapped. This terrible anger raged within his chest, throwing his emotional stability right out the window. "The Will of Fire is nothing more than sentimental garbage, isn't it? All this talk about unity and trust is complete crap!" He accused.

Shizako and Satoru's mouths fell open in complete disbelief. What the heck was going on?

"She's one of us, a shinobi of the Leaf, and you've abandoned her!"

He lunged for the Hokage and Ibiki forcefully restrained him. Shino struggled with a strength that was not his own, it took Ibiki considerable effort to hold him back. Shizako tried to use her Shadow justu to assist but once hers came in contact with his, she cried out in pain. She felt Isae's torment as it surged through Shino. It was over-whelming and she fainted.

Shino's head was slammed against the desk as he continued to resist. Tsunade jumped back instinctively, also surprised by this turn of events. She was used to outbursts, but never from an Aburame.

"You've betrayed her!" He seethed. "And you don't care!"

As their eyes locked, she too saw a glimpse of Isae's demonic fury. That hatred, anger, and resentment that festers and corrupts the soul…her heart nearly stopped. _No…this can't be happening…Akihiro promised to guide her…what went wrong?_ The situation was even worse than she had imagined. Suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head as he too went unconscious, released from the residual link. He went limp in Ibiki's tight grip.

"I told you he was stubborn," he grunted.

"Stubbornness isn't necessarily a bad quality," she mused wryly. "It's also known as determination." Her gaze softened as she considered her next move.


	16. Chapter 16: Shino's Mission

Shino fell into a deep sleep, his limbs felt like lead but his mind remained alert. He had not simply fallen unconscious; he had entered another frame of existence. In his mind's eye, he stood in the middle of distorted darkness that rippled with a dangerous aura. It chilled him to the heart, making his knees tremble. Yet he forced himself to remain standing, chin held high. He was an Aburame; he would not easily be intimidated. His eyes narrowed keenly as he looked around.

Nothing. Emptiness.

His brow furrowed. _Patience_ , he reminded himself. _I was called here for a reason._

The shifting darkness danced about him, its secrets continued to elude him as he saw things from the corner of his eye. When he turned to focus it slipped out of sight. It was a fruitless venture and he was no fool. He closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. Focus.

His heart ached as his worry for Isae crept in to distract him. Her anger, frustration, fear had been intense. Was she alright?

Just then he felt something right in front of him and he immediately opened his eyes.

Isae. She stood before him. Her eyes were closed though tears streamed silently down her cheeks. Her azure hair billowed around her in an eerie halo; the effect was like being in water. What was this place? Was this real? He reached out; her form rippled at his touch as his hand slipped through. A reflection? He withdrew his hand and her image began to settle.

That's when he noticed the burn marks. They were blood red, twisting around her pale skin in a bizarre pattern. No wonder Shizako had been suspicious; nothing about this burn seemed natural. Isae was nearly unrecognizable beneath the scars. The tears glistened against her pale skin, the only emotion on her still face. His heart ached as he sensed there were many times that she had cried on the inside when she glared on the outside. His hand traced along her cheek just above her reflection. His fingertips glowed with a warm tingly sensation. As a child it had been drilled into him that emotion was a weakness. It had been part of his training to be stoic. It wasn't just a personality quirk of The Clan, it was instinct. But in this moment he envied her tears. He _wanted_ to feel, even if that made him weak. He cracked a side smile as he realized this was one of many reasons he felt drawn to this stubborn Inuzuka. She so desperately tried to lock away her broken heart while he longed for release. What a twisted pair of opposites they were. He raised his other hand to gently frame her face with a glowing highlight. "You are strong, Isae. But there is strength in weakness." His tone was faint and distant, a gentle rumble in his ears.

In that moment, she opened her eyes. His heart skipped at beat as her sapphire eyes saw right through him.

Then he woke up.

He blinked for some time, staring up at the ceiling before he realized he was awake. The left side of his face stun like a burn. When he pressed a trembling hand against it, he flinched with pain. He felt incredibly weak and drained. What happened? He couldn't remember a thing. Perhaps the head injury was to blame? He slowly sat up and looked around. He was sitting on a makeshift cot in the Hokage's office. She worked quietly at her desk, papers shuffling rhythmically as she set about her work. He blinked in confusion, uncertain of himself, until his memory returned. He groaned as he face-palmed. "Oh no…"

Tsunade chuckled. "Yes Shino-kun, you made quite the spectacle earlier."

"Please forgive me, Lady Hokage," he implored as he bowed his head.

"Don't worry about it. You were not yourself," she said gently as she remained seated at her desk. The sun had lowered slightly, marking mid-afternoon. Her gaze was serious. "I must know what your level of commitment is when it comes to Isae-chan."

"Are you asking in terms of affection?" His tone betrayed his obvious discomfort. Despite his strong feelings, it was not a subject he felt comfortable articulating. His Aburame nature did not handle such uncertainty well but this was an emotion with shifting perimeters that he feared to clearly define.

She chuckled softly. "Your love life is your own business. I only ask because I am reconsidering my earlier position."

"Meaning what?"

"I think she will need help. I want her to return to Konoha."

"Then why the big rush in sending her away?" His tone hadn't lost its accusing edge. He struggled to remain composed but he was worried about her. Her rage had nearly consumed him and left him exhausted. But what happened to her? What did she wake up to? Was she safe? Never once did he question this profound attachment, this connection, he felt for the Inuzuka. He wasn't that kind of person. This was more than a psychic link from his tracker beetle. This sort of connection resonated with his soul. She hid her pain, just like he did. Aburame have feelings too, he wasn't immune to heart-ache.

"Morino-san was not incorrect in his opinion, a Kumori is a great danger to Konoha. She cannot remain here in that state. "

"But there is a possibility for reform?" He asked hesitantly.

She nodded. "Yes. Her father had, and her odds are even greater given her mortal heritage." She slowly stood up as her gaze lowered in retrospect. Shino's aggressive display had left her rattled and more concerned than ever for Isae's safety. " And despite what you may believe, I did not leave Isae-chan to her own devices. She is accompanied by her Father."

He frowned. "But he is dead, is he not? Or is that fiction as well?" He failed to keep the bitterness out of his tone. He resented his youth being an excuse to exclude him from getting all the facts.

"He is in the mortal sense. But Kumori are extremely difficult to kill completely. They regenerate in time. And in Akihiro-san's case, he made special preparations before his death."

His brow furrowed thoughtfully. "In an attempt to protect his daughter?"

She nodded. "It was his wish that she live a mortal life. It should be possible for her to maintain it, or rather control it. She will never be rid of her shadow self." She raised her head resolutely. "I need someone to help her transition and convince her to return home."

"Some _one_? Not a team?" He asked in surprise. Something on this scale seemed like a higher-ranked mission.

She shook her head. "The less who know about this, the better. If she were to return, I doubt she could rise above the prejudice and fear of the villagers. And honestly our forces are needed elsewhere. In the grand scheme of Village security and well-being, she is just one person. I can only afford to send one."

He stood up slowly as his knees buckled but she saw determination in his stance. "I will go."

She smiled at his resolve. "Morino-san suggested this was an ANBU-level mission and you are only a genin," she reminded him. She had agreed with his assessment based on skill. But she doubted anyone would be willing to go the extra mile if required. She didn't want to lose Isae because of someone's lack of ambition. Shino certainly had spirit but did he have the skill?

"I am," he admitted. "But spirit is not determined by rank. Skill is only as productive as the motivation behind it. I _know_ I can do this."

So Naruto wasn't the only one with such a stubborn spirit. He refused to let his shinobi rank and the judgment of others define him. It seemed like Shino was also willing to step out of rank for a cause he truly believed in. "And what is your level of commitment?" She gently reminded him.

Again the question bothered him. To voice his feelings, especially those of an intimate nature, he wasn't comfortable with such explanations. "It is not something I can explain," he confessed. Isae had been right; some things had to be felt. If he couldn't use words, he would have to resort to other persuasive measures. He took a deep breath as he slowly removed his shades. Tsunade blinked in surprise as he narrowed his eyes purposefully. There was maturity and intelligence as the Will of Fire burned brilliantly in his coal black eyes. "I give you my word as an Aburame and as a Shinobi of the Leaf that I will bring Isae home or die in the attempt should I fail."

Her smile was a proud one. She had a feeling that this generation was going to be extra special. "To die in the line of duty is noble, but I'd much prefer that you return home alive. I shouldn't like to break the news to your Father."

He slipped the shades back on and nodded firmly. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible. She has a two day lead so close the gap as quickly as you can."

"I will leave within the hour." He assured her as he bowed respectfully. "Thank you."

"Please remind her that she has a place here," she said softly.

"I will," he said over his shoulder as he began to close the door behind him. He paused for a moment as it clicked shut. There was much to do in such little time. He had to be quick. Turning on his heel he hurried home, even past his inquiring teammates he'd passed on the street. He didn't have time to explain. He side-stepped his father at home and went straight to his room. He quickly showered though he did a double-take at his reflection in the mirror afterwards. The left side of his face had a horrible bruise. He reddened at the sight. He didn't want Isae to see him like this. When selecting his clothes he chose a different outfit: a black tunic with a very high neck, covering even his nose. He also picked a sea green hooded jacket that would keep the rest of his face in shadow….hopefully. He chose a different pair of shades, more sensitive with extra night vision capabilities. Surely this would come in handy. He pulled a knapsack from his closet and packed it with meticulous care.

Sunlight reflected off of something on his desk, the flash distracted him for a moment. He turned towards it: Isae's dog tag. He carefully picked it up. It felt cold and rough in his hands. He stared at it for a moment. He remembered that gentle smirk of hers that night, one of the rare smiles. _No, you hold onto it. Who knows which night I'll happen meet this dreadful demise._

"Not if I can help it," he murmured to himself as he slipped it around his neck. Hidden from view beneath his tunic, nevertheless his heart pounded against it. Once out of his room, his father was waiting for him. He took in his change in appearance and sighed dismally. He knew what was going on.

"Yes I am," Shino said gently as he walked past him. "I leave tonight. Hokage's orders."

He went outside to collect extra beetles and he felt his Father follow after him. "Why you Shino? Why must it be _you?_ "

"I am a skilled tracker," he explained. "Her teammates are not suited for this type of mission."

"That may be true." He knew nothing of her teammates; he had to take his son's word at that. "But surely there is another-"

Shino secured the last jar in a special pocket and zipped the knapsack. Once properly strapped onto his back, he turned to face his Father. "There are many better qualified, I know," he said gently. "But I must do this."

Shibi's frown lessened. He had not seen such a connection since Torune had been taken away. He knew how much his son had missed the boy he had considered a brother. Shino had never displayed such emotion for anyone else; not even for his own teammates, though he was fond of them as friends. Did he hold this Inuzuka in higher regard? Shibi still struggled with the idea of his son developing feelings for an outsider. "I am concerned that your neutrality is compromised."

Shino cracked a bit of a side smile. "That should not be a problem for this mission. In this instance…emotion is encouraged."

Shibi blinked in surprise. Emotion encouraged? And Lady Tsunade chose an Aburame? It made no sense at all.

"I will bring honor to the Clan," he reassured him with the traditional farewell.

Shibi considered him for a moment longer. There was confidence in Shino's posture, a steadiness he recognized that began to reassure him. He had trained his son well. He was a credit to his Clan and the Aburame name. He knew that he could trust him. He rested a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "I know that you will make me proud," he said softly.


	17. Chapter 17: Akihiro's Return

Hiro licked her shallow wounds with great difficulty, gagging occasionally on tufts of fur stuck on her tongue. _Ugh, how do dogs do this?_ She looked up and whined softly at the sight of her unconscious mistress. She looked so innocent as she slept but Hiro's nerves remained on edge. Isae had been cruel in the chase, her mind caught up in the pursuit of blood. Her mental stability was weakening, if left unchecked there would be nothing left of the girl she knew. _This is all my fault._

Hiro had led her straight to a special location, one of a few safe havens from the prying eyes of The Ebony. Perhaps this place would hold back the effects of the transition, or at least slow it down. Once they had crossed over the threshold Isae had fainted on the spot and hadn't moved in hours. While Hiro took the opportunity to care for her wounds, Isae was caught up in a horrible dream that was all too real.

Thoroughly exhausted, she sank her knees. Her head hung in defeat and her arms trembled uselessly by her sides. Locked away as a prisoner in her own mind, she had been unable to stop herself from torturing Hiro. It had been even worse than witnessing her Mother's murder because this time she was the tormenter. In the beginning she had screamed and lashed out with kicks and punches, desperate to break free and regain control. Each time she felt the burn marks tighten like heavy chains, dragging her down and holding her back. Nori's cruel voice mocked her efforts to resist. _Feel the rush of Blood Lust! Savor the adrenaline!_ _Sentiment holds you back! Give in to the power!_

She did not understand why it suddenly stopped as soon as it had started. But in the stillness she found no relief. Her mind was seared with horrific guilt of what had happened. It unnerved her to know that she was becoming a monster that no one was safe from…not even Hiro.

 _Why do you continue to fight?_ Nori's voice gently chided. She felt his presence wrap around her as unseen fingertips gently traced along her scars. She couldn't break free of something that had no form. _You are one of us after all._

 _I'll NEVER be one of you!_ She seethed. Her quivering hands weakly curled into fists.

 _Mortals are such curious beings; they deny so many things in their narrow-minded ways. But your heritage is not the only thing you deny yourself_ , he chuckled. Suddenly the last memory she shared with Shino flashed before her, the midnight kiss. The passionate scene echoed around them and her cheeks burned. Was nothing private? She felt so exposed.

 _Their flesh is tantalizing, is it not?_ Nori groaned in her ear. _It proved to be Akihiro's weakness as well._

She shook her head, trying to block him out. But her head felt fuzzy as he continued to gain influence. She wanted to resist, she had to! But she was drained down to her limit and every second she grew weaker. Her Will of Fire was beginning to fade, flickering in the face of doubt. As her head felt heavy and her flesh felt weak, she wondered just what she was holding on for. What made her want to resist? To cling to a life that held so little meaning…?

 _You are strong Isae._

That voice. Its rich, deep tone sounded familiar and cut through her doubt. Heat spread along her jawline, its warmth was soothing to her weary soul and she drew strength from it.

 _But there is strength in weakness._

Her eyes flew open. Shino's ebony eyes locked with hers. A hush fell over as it was just the two of them. Nori's voice began to fade away, as did his influence. Shino's hands cupped her face with a delicate grace. His gentleness eased her fear and she allowed herself to be comforted by it. What was this strange influence this boy had over her? Was it weakness as Nori had said? Then why did she feel empowered by his presence? Her heart skipped a beat at his tender half smile; this slight weakness exposed his genuine kindness.

Then she woke open. It was only then that she realized she had been crying. Embarrassed, she quickly wiped her face with the back of her gloved hand. Crying is for babies.

Hiro whined sympathetically as she limped towards her mistress. The sight of her blood-matted fur made her tear up again. Isae threw her arms around her neck as she cried harder. Her sobs were muffled by her shaggy fur. "I'm so sorry Hiro," She mumbled miserably. "Please forgive me!"

Hiro's nose nuzzled against her fondly. _My Izzy…. It is I who needs your forgiveness._

When at last her tears subsided, she quickly pulled out her first aid kit and did her best to bandage her hound. As she worked, she thought back to Shino's curious advice. _Strength in weakness? What the crap does that mean?_ But as much as she could scoff at his words, she couldn't shake the emotion he inspired. What was it about this mysterious Aburame that invaded her dreams? It was a connection that both intrigued and frightened her. She quickly shook her head to clear it. She didn't have time for this kind of nonsense.

Once she finished, she sat back and gently scratched behind Hiro's ears. "You know maybe…it would be best if…if you were to…that is I should…" she swallowed hard but couldn't force out the words. They had always been a pair, the bond between an Inuzuka and their dog was the ultimate symbol of loyalty. She couldn't imagine her life without Hiro. "I don't want to hurt you again," she said in a hushed tone.

Hiro growled in warning as her head jerked in side-to-side fashion. Isae wore a sad smile. "I know girl, I know. We're in this together." She leaned forward to plant a kiss on her wet nose. She sat back and rubbed her sore stomach. "Ugh…I feel like I've been kicked by a horse," she groaned as she tugged at the wrappings around her stomach. It suddenly felt too restrictive and she pulled them off. She realized with dread that the burn marks had now travelled halfway down her stomach. She sighed dismally as she tossed the loose bandages aside. No point in covering back up.

She stood up and looked around. "What is this place?" They were in a small glade that was surrounded by tall trees. Twilight filtered through the leaves above, washing everything in a crimson glow. There was a small fountain of water that gently bubbled that was surrounded by berry bushes. She was starving! Greedily she stuffed her face. They were much too sweet and she gagged as she struggled to swallow. She coughed afterwards. "I guess in this case a little will have to go a long way." She washed the berry juice from her hands and face. She didn't bother to look at her reflection. It was not that she spent that much time in the mirror before, but now she had every reason to avoid it.

Hiro pawed awkwardly at her knapsack as she whined. "Oh sorry, I should have fed you first." She opened the top and Hiro stuck her face in. "Easy girl, lemme get it for you," she gently scolded.

Hiro lifted her head; the small black box was held awkwardly in her teeth. Isae frowned. "What are you doing with that? That's not food, besides its locked." She pulled it from her mouth. The lid easily slid off in her hand and she quickly caught it right before it fell into the fountain. She let out a low whistle. "Well now, what do we have here?" She gently shook its contents into her hand; small black pellets.

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "That's it? So anti-climactic."

Hiro barked as she gently squeezed it between her fingertips. It felt soft and springy. A quick sniff – a tangy aroma. Was it food of some kind? She carefully took a bite, it was rich and succulent. Hiro wagged her tail eagerly as she finished it. The moment it slid down her throat, her eyes glowed white. Hiro bowed her head reverently. _At last._

Isae found herself in a white space with seemingly no walls, floor, or ceiling. She looked around warily, suspiciously. _Is this a dream? Or did I just die from eating that stuff? So lame! That'd be just my luck; it probably wasn't even food anyway. Oh crap! What if it was poisonous?_ She had a sinking feeling that she wouldn't belong in Heaven now but was she ready for Hell?

"It's been a long time Izzy." A male voice sounded behind her. "Gosh you're a sight for sore eyes."

Her heart stopped. She knew that voice. Even after all this time, she would recognize it anywhere. "Dad." She whispered hoarsely.

She slowly looked over her shoulder. A lanky man stood tall with his hands resting casually on his hips. His Konoha flak jacket was left unzipped, showing his mesh armor underneath. His medium azure hair stuck out haphazardly underneath his shinobi bandana that was causally tied with a bit of a tilt. His chin sported a bristly goatee, framed by long side burns. His dark eyes were mischievous and his soft smile was as secretive as ever. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

He sighed in a slightly dramatic fashion. "No chance on a hug for your old man huh?"

"Don't count on it," she growled softly. Her heart ached as she wanted to believe this was real. "Prove to me that you're who you appear to be."

Akihiro considered her challenge in a serious manner. "You're right to be cautious, for you're just beginning to understand how unstable reality truly is. Nothing will ever be the same again and the worst is yet to come. But I trust that you'll make it through if you trust your instincts, follow your heart-"

"Yep it's you alright," she said dryly with a soft smirk. "You always did tend to ramble on and on."

He chuckled softly. "Old habits die hard."

"Could have fooled us," a male voice purred. Isae's blood ran chill. Him again! But this time Nori appeared as a slender male with marble skin and long black hair that cascaded down his back. He wore beautifully tailored clothes with not a single crease to be seen. Her cheeks burned as she realized she was staring and quickly looked down.

Akihiro scowled darkly. "I thought I got rid of you."

"You nearly did," Nori confessed. "But you know my methods." He wrapped an arm around Isae's head as he pulled her in close. He chuckled as she trembled against him. He was cold as ice. "All I need is one touch." He murmured as his hand slid down to cover her eyes. She flinched as she felt his dark aura seep through his fingertips. Her lids felt heavy as his influence began to over-whelm her. _Not again..._ she thought in despair.

Suddenly she was thrown back by a blast of hot air and tumbled head over heels. Once she got back on her feet, she looked up to see Akihiro towering over Nori with a soul blade embedded in his chest. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!" he snarled.

Nori's image began to flicker as thick black blood seeped from the wound. He choked on a chuckle as the blood stained his elegant jacket. "Where is your pride, you traitor? You had been His Right Hand and yet now you cower _like a dog!_ " He spat in his face.

Akihiro gave a terrible, wrenching twist with his soul blade. Nori stiffened and his image burst into a million pieces. "I never did like that pervert," he grumbled as he turned away. His blade began to fade away and he looked at his daughter with concern. "Are you ok Izzy?"

She looked a little exasperated. What kind of question was that given the circumstances? Would anything ever be ok again? "Was he an old friend of yours?" Her tone was slightly accusing. Shino had been right; sometimes the truth was a greater burden to bear. When all of this started she had wanted to clear his name, as if the truth would set her free too. Now it was looking like he was a villain after all. Her heart ached at his tender, reassuring smile. He was just as she had always remembered—the pride of the Inuzuka and the hero of her childhood. How can the devil be so gentle and kind?


	18. Chapter 18: The Darkness in Isae's Heart

"Of course not!" He scoffed as he approached. "But I guess that explains why you couldn't hear me before. It's hard to hear over that loud-mouth."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" She asked softly.

He paused with a guilty expression. "Isn't it obvious? I never wanted you to know the horror of my past, let alone be a part of it." He said ruefully.

"So was it all just a lie?" She challenged.

"No!" He said firmly. "I wanted a different life. Kumori were not always corrupt. There were better days when humanity did not fear us as they do now. Your mother…" his tone softened affectionately. "Gave me a chance to begin again."

His gaze lowered as he remembered the first time he met Kiyoko. She had been just a child then. He had been travelling through the area, slipping unseen from shadow to shadow. When his had meshed with hers, she jumped as if she had been stepped on. She turned to look around and when her eyes rested on her petite shadow her face just lit up. "Peekaboo! I see you!" She cried out in delight as if they'd been playing a game all along. She had a rare gift, one usually a Nara would possess; she could see him while in Shadow Form. He had felt drawn to this mortal from the very beginning. Whenever business brought him nearby, he sought her out. What he loved best was that no matter how much time passed between them it was like nothing had ever separated them. Her ease and friendliness was the same as always. She was very special to him and giving her up was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. "I wish you had shown her more respect after my death." He said disapprovingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She grumbled, feeling defensive. "You're just trying to change the subject."

"She had not been driven mad by grief. She conversed with one of the shadows I left behind."

Isae considered this for a moment. "So you mean all that time…?"

He nodded. "I was there."

She stared open-mouthed at this revelation. She couldn't believe it…all this time…soon her temper overcame her surprise. "Well how convenient for her!" she spat bitterly. "Meanwhile everything was left to me! Mom was so wrapped up in her delusions that I had to take care of her! But what about me?! I had no one to take care of me!" His gaze softened sympathetically. "My childhood ended the day you died! _I_ had to be the strong one! _I_ had to be the responsible one! _I_ had to be the adult of a child caught in a daydream _AND AT SIX YEARS OLD!_ It's sick!" Her chest ached as she screamed at him. And he had the nerve to just stand there in silence.

She pointed at him accusingly. "You were my hero! I wanted to clear your name and restore your honor with the Clan! It gave me purpose! It gave me strength! It gave me something to live for! AND FOR WHAT?!" She screamed. Now it hurt to breathe and she doubled over wheezing. "You're not just as traitor but a freakin' DEMON!"

He narrowed his eyes shrewdly. "Let it out Izzy," he gently encouraged. "Don't hold back."

"That's all I've ever done!" Her voice cracked. "And I hate it!" Tears ran down her face and she stubbornly scrubbed them off her face. _Why do I keep crying? It's so pathetic!_ She cursed her weakness. "You were everything to me and I loved you more than anything!" She pressed a hand against her chest. The pressure was suffocating. She looked up at him with miserable longing. "But I also…I…I…" She choked through the pain as fire burned in her eyes. "I _hated_ you for leaving me all alone!" She hissed.

There. She finally said it.

Her eyes widened in horror. Hate? How could she hate someone she loved? Yet…it was true. And for that she had always felt conflicted and at odds with herself.

Akihiro slowly approached her and she lowered her gaze with shame. Her bottom lip trembled. She knew she should apologize but she couldn't bring herself to take back her words. As harsh as they sounded, she meant every single one. And for that she felt guilty. He reached out to grab hold of her wrist. She flinched at his gentle grip as he slowly pulled her hand away. To her horror something came out of her chest. Her own soul blade. The twisted knife trembled in her hand, pulsing with negative energy.

His other hand gently closed over hers, steadying her grip. "A soul blade is born from the darkness of your heart," he said reverently. "It is a Kumori's greatest weapon."

She went pale with dread as she shook her head in mute denial. "I can't do this."

His pained expression was a sympathetic one. "Yes, you can. Now seal it with your resolve. Declare with purpose your intent." She looked confused. "What do you want more than anything?"

"I want to be a hero…just like y-you," she said hoarsely, her voice was worn thin. "I wanted to make you proud of me…that's all I ever wanted."

The heat in the palm of her hand began to cool. His smile was a pleased one. "I've always been proud of you Izzy," he reassured her. "From the day you were born."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you Dad. I missed you so much!"

"I love you a thousand times more," His voice cracked with emotion as he hugged her just as fiercely in return. "I'm sorry that I left with such a terrible burden to bear. I never meant for you to carry it all on your own." he murmured with shaky breath. He felt faint; his lingering strength had been exhausted by his confrontation with Nori. He had to withdraw for now.

She panicked as he began to fade away. "No wait! Come back!" He slipped right through her fingers and she fell forward. When she hit the ground she woke up in the grove. She lay on her back, panting from the adrenaline rush. "What…was…that?"

Hiro licked her face encouraging. _Probably the strangest family reunion ever._

His voice echoed within her mind and She stared open-mouthed at her hound. "Dad? You're-?"

Hiro gave a big wolfy grin. _Oh good, finally you can hear me!_

She sat up warily, not really sure what to make of this development. It was all so strange. "Uh…have you always been-?" The question was too ridiculous to finish.

Hiro shook her head. _No this is temporary. I can only possess physical form for a short time. I would require blood to sustain it._ She wriggled her nose in disgust. Hiro let out snuffly sort of snort. Dogs don't really laugh. _Get used to it sweetheart because it'll be the same for you eventually._

"More good news," she grumbled sarcastically as she lay back down. She was beyond exhausted and the grass felt as soft as a feather bed. Hiro snuggled close by, resting her head on her shoulder. Isae wrapped one arm around her in a side hug. "I have so much I want to ask you," she murmured drowsily.

 _It'll have to wait until tomorrow. I'm considerably weaker than I used to be_ , he confessed.

"Just one?"

 _Go for it._

"Did you leave a shadow behind for me? Like you did for Mom?" Now that she was calmer, she felt a little jealous.

 _I didn't have to. After all I am a part of you Izzy. I focused…my attention…on surveillance instead…_ Hiro's head drooped as her eyes lowered. Soon she was fast asleep.

Isae considered this for a moment. Surveillance. A safe perimeter. She smiled gently at the memory.

 _Akihiro's study was always such a horrible mess-organization was never one of his strengths. Sometimes she played hide-and-seek with Hiro there. With moldy crumbs and empty food containers lying around, the scent was distracting enough for Hiro to lose her advantage. Once when she was around four years old, she wandered into his study. On this particular day he was preparing for an important mission and reading up on the details. His back was to her as he bent over his cluttered desk. "What-cha doin' Daddy?" She asked as she tugged on the back of his flak jacket._

" _Take a guess," he said playfully as he turned to pick her up and place her on his shoulders._

 _She leaned over to see large maps covering his desktop. "Treasure hunting?"_

 _He laughed. "Sadly no, maybe next time. It's a surveillance mission."_

" _Oh," she said dismally. "A Squat and Watch." That's what Inuzuka called it, and it wasn't a compliment. Inuzuka lived for action and this type of mission was the kiss of death._

" _They're very important missions and take a great deal more skill than ambush or front-lining." She made an unconvinced Hmph sound. He pointed down at the fore-front map, tracing along the border wall. "Setting up a safe perimeter ensures protection without direct contact. The client is free to move around unobstructed because they trust me to watch from the shadows. Or in the case of this" COUGH "_ gentleman _, we can keep an eye on him without him even knowing."_

" _That still doesn't sound that fun," she grumbled as she rested her head on his._

 _He chuckled. "It's the perfect vantage point because the enemy never sees you coming. He's too busy looking over his shoulder to notice that you've been right in front of him the whole time. The secure perimeter is essential for the protection of the one in the middle, especially for the stubborn independent ones who think they have a better way. I act as the silent guardian, content to watch until the enemy shows his hand."_

She felt a warm glow at the thought of her Dad being her silent guardian. He was right; a shadow companion wouldn't have worked for a stubborn, independent person like herself.

* * *

With moonlight as his guide, Shino ran at a steady pace. His momentum carried him from branch to branch. His heart pounded in his chest but not from exertion. The tracker he placed on Isae was malfunctioning. The fluctuating signal was faint-that was never for a good reason. The last time that happened, he found her nearly dead. He frowned at his dark thoughts. It was not like him to worry _. Isae is strong; I should have more faith in her abilities._

He distracted himself by monitoring surveillance with the insects he had sent out. He knew that he was not the only one tracking her. At the Main Gate Ibiki gave him a cryptic warning. "You were lucky last time but never engage a Kumori in combat. Should you come across another, run away as fast as you can. They are dangerous, violent creatures that feast on blood. They would drain you dry in a matter of seconds."

It certainly raised the stakes, especially if Isae was in the process of transitioning. But he wasn't the sort to give in to fear. _Then again I was never the type to worry either_ , he thought ruefully. He immediately rebuked his way of thinking. It was not like an Aburame to doubt or to run from a challenge.

He took a short break and grudgingly popped another energy/stamina pill into his mouth. He swallowed it with great effort. A shiver ran down his spine as he fought the wave of nausea that threatened to over-whelm him. He rested against a tree trunk as he recovered from the ordeal. Initially he had been honored by Sakura's gift of homemade energy pills. He was touched that she would take the time to make him something special. Now he was beginning to wonder if it had been a spiteful trick. No one could make something like this with good intentions. Still he couldn't deny how effective they were. It was well past midnight and he felt at his physical peak.

He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself a moment to relax…and for his stomach to settle. It was a cool, peaceful night; almost picturesque in its serenity. The gentle melody of insect life in the forest resonated with those who resided within him. He allowed himself a small satisfied smile. The corners of his mouth trembled awkwardly as he tried to widen it. No. It was too much, too soon, and shrank back in size. This emotion thing was much harder than it looked.

He thought back to his days in the Academy. Life seemed much simpler then with lesson plans of exercise and training and yet it did not seem to prepare for the hardships shinobi must bear. He thought back to Sasuke's betrayal. He seemed to be such a promising shinobi from the renowned Uchiha Clan. Yet revenge had consumed him. His pain and anger at his brother's betrayal drove him to become a traitor himself. What about Isae? How deep did her pain run? He knew she had no loyalty to her Clan. What if she didn't want to return to Konoha? Would he have to force her? Should he?

He groaned as he pressed a hand against his aching forehead. His thoughts were getting carried away; he needed to stay focused. He stood up and sprang off the branch, back on the trail of the girl who had unraveled his sense of self.


	19. Chapter 19: Reunion

For the first time in days Isae slept well. With Nori's influence removed, she was free to dream in peace. Hiro awakened first and raised herself awkwardly on her stiff, sore legs. They had cramped up from the long run yesterday-it's hard to remember to pace yourself properly when you're being chased by a blood-crazed psycho. He had been human for too long and wasn't used to adapting to another shape. He slowly walked around and stretched, trying to regain his strength.

"Ssssshino," Isae mumbled under her breath as she dreamed on. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the smirk on her face. He growled low in his throat. Was she old enough to be dreaming about boys? It was hard to remember that she wasn't a little kid anymore. Still he wasn't prepared for something like this. He looked around warily as the protective barrier was beginning to weaken. It was only temporary, activated by the release of the first scroll. They had to keep on the move. He nudged her with his wet, cold nose. She flinched awake and blinked slowly at him. "Was it all a dream?" She asked wistfully as she rubbed her cheek.

 _No, I'm still here_ , he reassured her with a wolfy grin. _Now we've got to stay focused if we're going to stay one step ahead of The Ebony._

"What are they exactly?" She asked as she sat up and stretched.

 _They are a deadly organization hell-bent on destroying the world._

She raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Sounds a bit melodramatic doesn't it?" He growled low, grumbling in warning and she waved her hands in quick surrender. "Ok I take it back, I take it back."

 _This isn't a joke Izzy_ , he cautioned. _Kumori are mythological creatures, here long before mortals._ _Humans are vain, selfish creatures who took advantage of the help and assistance we offered. No longer revered as Gods, we were scattered, divided, and weakened. Reduced to our shadow forms only, we had fallen from Grace._ His head bow in despair. _Those were dark days…then He gave us purpose._ His heart sank at the memory.

"Who is he?"

 _He is the Leader of the Ebony—his name is too sacred to speak._ He said reverently. While he had renounced The Ebony, he did have grudging respect for his former Leader. _He aimed to restore us to our former glory. And I…was His Right Hand._

Isae felt a chill run down her spine as she worried about what that meant. His gaze was sympathetic as his eyes pleaded for her to understand. _You were right before to call me a traitor. I have betrayed my own kind. When I met your Mother I was reminded that not all mortals were corrupt. Her innocence and carefree spirit melted the darkness in my heart._

She looked a little confused-for one she'd always thought of her mother as a bit of a ditz. It seemed weird that someone like her could reform a demon. But she was familiar with her loving spirit and forgiving nature. She sighed dismally as she felt a pang of regret for the way she treated her. She should have been more understanding instead of resentful…but it was still hard to forgive being emotionally abandoned because of a beautiful dream.

 _I tried to convince Him to abandon His plans-that there was still a chance we could live in harmony. He not only refused but attempted to force me under His control. I realized then that the others served not out of loyalty but through force. I would not be brainwashed into obedience. It was no different than humanity trying to control us so I faked my own destruction and went into hiding. Later I assumed human form and married your Mother, hoping to make a new life for myself. It wasn't long until they found me though._

Just then the barrier fell apart and Hiro sprang to her feet. _We have to keep moving._

Isae scrambled to her feet and followed after her. "What are the scrolls for Dad?"

 _They are instructions for each stage of transition. The first was to protect you from the influence of The Ebony. Unfortunately Nori got to you first and sped up the process. We don't have much time left so brace yourself: we've got a long journey._

"Where are we going?" She huffed as she struggled to keep up.

 _We are going to the next location for further training, it'll be safer there._

"What kind of training?" She asked warily.

 _Now that you've created your soul blade, you've gotta learn how to use it._

"Sounds great," she grumbled sarcastically. She couldn't get the image of her Mother's death out of her head. She wasn't expected to kill with it…was she?

 _I know this isn't much fun_ , he admitted. _But if you expect to remain independent from The Ebony, you will need the strength and motivation to resist them. The alternative is becoming a mindless slave who kills on command. Do you prefer that?_ She quickly shook her head. _Good, now keep up._

"But you've got four legs," she huffed.

 _And yours are longer than mine_ , he countered with a chuckle. _I think it balances itself out._

She laughed in turn. It felt good to joke with her Dad again. She did her best to keep up. The rising sun burned along the horizon as the forest began to awake around them. The cool air swept through her hair as she felt her heart race. She craved speed, and the wind resistance that couldn't slow her down.

Hiro narrowed her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder. _We're being followed._

Her smile quickly fell. "By who? The Ebony?"

 _I'll check._ He said as his shadow split from Hiro and shot behind them.

She stared open-mouthed. "Woah! I had no idea you could do that!"

He chuckled. _It's pretty easy; I'll teach you once you fully transition._

She didn't like the sound of that but thought better than to voice that opinion right now-especially when she ultimately had no choice. She continued to follow in nervous silence. She dreaded the prospect of encountering another Kumori. A few minutes later Hiro's shadow returned to her side. _It is an Aburame. One that Hiro recognizes as Shino Aburame._ Isae was so startled that she slipped off the branch she landed on and fell to the ground. Hiro touched down lightly beside her. _Are you ok?_

"Me? Yeah fine, no worries," she said in flustered fashion. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

 _Is he a friend of yours?_ Akihiro asked accusingly.

"What?! No, no, h-he's just a guy. I know. From town. I have no idea what he's doing around here. Must be on a mission or something. How do I look? Forget it. I didn't just ask that." Her face was beet red as she yammered. "C'mon let's get moving." She chakra-leaped back into the tree and ran with fresh motivation. Her heart raced at the prospect of Shino being nearby. Surely he was on official shinobi business with his team; they were one of the best of their graduating class and saw a lot of action. But it made her nervous all the same. She didn't want to see him. She couldn't face him…not like this. Not after she ran away. It was easier to ignore him and the feelings he invoked when he wasn't there as a reminder.

 _C'mon Izzy, you can tell your old man the truth_ , he prompted.

"There's nothing to tell Dad, I barely know him," she said firmly.

 _And yet you moan his name in your sleep_ , he said wryly.

"What? I do not!" She protested.

 _Oh yes you do!_ He countered. _Now what are we going to do about him?_

"Just leave him alone. He's none of our business."

 _Well I'm gonna throw him off our scent just in case. Those Aburame are annoyingly thorough._

"You got something against them?" She asked curiously.

 _Not at all._ He reassured her as his shadow split away once more. _They are admirable in their own right. I'd just hate to get on the wrong side of them._

About an hour later he confirmed that the diversion had been successful and she let out the breath she didn't know that she'd been holding. After that she felt much more at ease. Still they didn't dare stop for a lunch break, just in case. She nibbled on her remaining jerky along the way. She savored every bite and made it last as long as she could. That was something she was really gonna miss. "So Dad, tell me more about your past."

He thought about it for a moment. _It wasn't always that bad. If I regret anything of my former life, it was abandoning Teruo. He was a mortal I turned._ She stared at him in horror and he cringed slightly. _Yes it was once common practice to convert mortals for our cause. They slaughtered so many of our kind, experimented on us for their own selfish ends, it seemed justifiable revenge at the time._ He sighed. _We exploited humanity in turn, neither of us were innocent. Teruo was a special soul, gifted and talented-_

"Who also murmured Mom!" She hissed angrily.

Hiro stumbled to a stop and stared at Isae in horror. _He did?_

"Yes, he did," she growled. "Some friend he turned out to be huh?" Hiro bowed her head sorrowfully and let loose a low, long whine. She paused sympathetically. "I'm sorry Dad," she murmured as she gently hugged him close.

 _It's my fault_ , he said softly. _He has corrupted him and I'm to blame._

"You're not responsible for what you can't control."

 _But I converted him. I_ am _responsible for him._

There's nothing to do about it now. C'mon Dad, if it'll make you feel better, you can ask me questions for a change. Surely you'd like to know what you've missed."

And he did. He asked about her experience in the Academy and especially about her teammates. She welcomed the distraction. She told him about the trouble she caused in school just for kicks and laughed off his disapproving lecture. But she was heartfelt when she spoke of her affection for her teammates. "It was…really hard to leave them behind without telling them why." Her voice trembled slightly.

 _With your friend being a Nara, no doubt she is suspicious._

"What makes you say that?" She asked nervously.

 _The Nara Clan derived many of their shadow jutsu through their experiments on us. They were one of many who were fascinated with our abilities. They are one of the few who are very familiar with us._

Isae cringed. Maybe it was for the best that Shizako hadn't figured it out before she left…if she had at all. He led the way down a ravine with a gorgeous waterfall at its head. _I hope that you can swim_ , he said as he struggled to make his way down on the slippery rocks. _We need to cross and climb up the other side._

"Piece of cake," she laughed as she let go of the cliff wall and fell. She let out a triumphant roar as she spun in lazy circles. What an adrenaline rush! The wind whipped her hair around her face haphazardly as the air buzzed in her ears. Wait what? Buzzed?

The hum grew louder as the air darkened around her. _Oh crap!_ She thought in horror. A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, one around her neck and other around her waist.

"You should know better than to resort to such tricks," Shino's voice scolded in her ear.

She closed her eyes as they hit the water and braced herself for the inevitable sting of breaking through the surface…but nothing. She opened her eyes to see that they were surrounded by an air pocket. _But how?_ She looked over her shoulder to see a large water beetle perched on Shino's back. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you did not wish to see me." His tone was severe and she flinched under his critical gaze.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She grumbled as she shifted in his arms. She tried to pry herself free, but her hands twitched as they closed around his. She blushed fiercely as his closeness began to wear down her resistance. It felt so good in his arms and she hated that.

"I've come to help," his tone was much gentler than before as he sensed her weakness.

"I didn't ask for your help," she said stubbornly.

"I don't suppose you would even if you needed it, which I think you do."

"And what makes you think that?" She countered.

Her scent lured him in and his mouth rested against the side of her soft neck. "Because I have felt your pain."

"That's impossible," she muttered weakly. His gentle touch was beginning to distract her again. Curse him!

"We are connected Isae," he whispered against her skin as his lips moved up under her left ear. He felt his tracker flutter at his touch. It created a spark and in that moment she saw images of his pain that had mirrored her own torment. It shocked her to see his agony and a flare of guilt threatened to choke her. She had left to spare her friends…instead she had caused more pain.

"I'm sorry Shino," she whispered in turn. "You shouldn't have gotten involved." Her tone had lost all of its former bite. Now she was not only scared for herself, but now for this innocent, kind-hearted Aburame. She turned her head towards him, her gaze reflected back in his glasses. "You should get out while you still can," she gently pleaded. "I…I don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate your concern," He said as he rested his forehead against hers. "But we're in this together, whether you like it or not. I can be every bit as stubborn as you are."

"We'll see about that," she smirked gently in spite of herself.


	20. Chapter 20: Dare to Dream

Hiro had panicked when Isae had disappeared within a thick cloud just before hitting the water. She jumped in and paddled frantically in the direction of where she landed. _Izzy! Izzy!_

Suddenly she resurfaced in the arms of that Aburame. She pushed away from him and began to swim to the other side.

 _Are you ok?_ Akihiro asked as he swam alongside.

She nodded while coughing. "Yeah I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed at Shino as he followed after them. A soft growl formed in the back of his throat. _Wait, what is he doing here?_

"Wasting his time, that's what," she huffed as she hauled herself up the rock wall. She felt faint as she leaned back to see its height loom ominously overhead. This wasn't going to be easy. Her arms and legs trembled unsteadily as she forced herself to climb. After a few feet she slipped. Shino caught her foot, and guided it to a secure out-cropping. "I don't need your help," she grumbled.

"You would rather fall?" He asked dryly.

"I'd rather you weren't involved." She grit her teeth and continued to climb.

He grunted in response. Why must she be so stubborn? He thought they'd had a moment back there. It'd felt so good to hold her close again. For the first time in days he felt complete. He didn't realize just how much he'd missed her until he'd held her once more. As determined as she was to ignore him, he wasn't going to give up that easily. Still feeling the effects of the energy pill, his strength didn't falter as her's did. He soon caught up and climbed beside her. "I didn't say you could come along." She huffed. He couldn't tell if her face was red drew to exertion or embarrassment.

"I didn't ask you for permission," he countered.

She smirked in reply. "Fair enough."

Hiro's progress was slower, in part due to his physical limitations but also because he watched how they interacted. The hostility seemed friendly enough. If anything, he sensed wit in Shino's response as if he were amused by her grumpiness. There was also an attentiveness that made him uneasy. Shino helped guide her despite her stubbornness to listen. He also patiently waited whenever she needed to rest for a moment to catch her breath. A down draft of wind brought another familiar scent to his nostrils. Shibi? Wait a minute; didn't Shibi have a son around Isae's age? He knew Shibi to be a good man but what of his son? _What is he doing here? Why didn't my shadow work?_

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" She snapped as she cut her arm on a sharp edge.

 _I wasn't talking to you, I was just thinking._

"More like worrying." She muttered under her breath.

"Who are you talking to?" Shino asked curiously.

She jerked her thumb in the direction of her hound. "My Dad. He's possessed Hiro for a while. Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but it's a long story."

Shino glanced down at Hiro. Her ears were flat against her skull as her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. There was a steadiness about her that wasn't normal canine behavior. He inclined his head respectfully. "Good afternoon Akihiro-san. I hope my presence is not intrusive but I've been sent by the Hokage Lady Tsunade."

Hiro perked up at this news. Isae paused at this. "What for?" She asked suspiciously.

"She believes you need help with the transition."

Fire blazed in her eyes. "Help huh? Like I need someone to hold my hand through the process? Well forget it!" Her temper gave her the last bit of strength that she needed to push herself up over the top. She collapsed on the ground as every part of her body ached.

Shino knelt beside her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "No one is suggesting that you're weak Isae," he said softly.

His compassion did nothing to lessen her temper. She mistook it for sympathy. "I'm strong enough to handle this on my own!" She growled. "I don't need looking after like a baby! I can take care of myself!" Her eyes narrowed angrily at him as they went solid black. A chill ran down his spine. It was just like Sasuke's curse mark.

HIs brow furrowed as he felt a wave of terrible rage swell inside him. His grip on her shoulder tightened involuntarily as he forced himself to maintain focus. The burn marks on her skin began to writhe like snakes, twisting and turning in suffocating fury. She grit her teeth as she tried to ignore the pain. _Not now! Not in front of him!_ She thought in despair. She curled up in the fetal position as the scar continued to sear her skin as it spread. It burned with unimaginable pain as her skin melted to shadow. She trembled from the effort of holding back her scream. It was impossible and when she opened her mouth she heard Shino scream in her place.

She opened her eyes in shock to see him kneeling over her. His head rested on her shoulder as he trembled against her. This was by far the most intense episode he had experienced; perhaps it was due to the closer proximity? It felt like every part of his body was on fire. His breath was labored and sweat dripped onto her bare shoulder.

 _We are connected,_ his voice echoed in her memory. _We're in this together, whether you like it or not._

Tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. It felt nice to have someone understand. He stiffened as he felt drenched in ice cold water; mercifully it took the edge off the pain. Something wet against his neck and he realized that she was crying.

Hiro pulled herself up and over the ledge in a frantic scramble. She'd been startled when she heard the scream. She paused as she saw the scene play out before her. Shino wrapped his arms round Isae in turn, her form felt like a heavy mist that sifted slowly through his hands. He gently shushed her. "You are strong Isae. I have never doubted it for a second. I know you can do this, I just wish that you wouldn't do it alone." He confessed in a whisper.

Hiro's ears perked up as the curse stopped spreading. The air felt lighter as her form began to solidify one more. Exhausted from the ordeal, she fainted in his arms. He gently laid her down on the grass and sat back in exhaustion. He threw his jacket off and wiped the sweat from his brow with his sleeve.

Hiro carefully approached his side, his gaze softened. _You really care about her._

Akihiro's deep, rich voice echoed within Shino's mind. He nodded weakly in response; he didn't trust himself to speak just yet. His body ached terribly from the experience. He closed his eyes as he struggled to regain control of himself. His insects were still rattled.

 _Why did the Hokage send you?_ Akihiro couldn't keep the suspicion out of his voice. He still wasn't sure what to make of this Aburame.

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "She was concerned that Isae was struggling with transition…also I suspect she worries that she will not want to return to Konoha."

He was genuinely surprised by this. _You mean there's a chance she'll chose not to?_

Shino shrugged. "She has no loyalty with the Inuzuka. By all accounts she is an outcast."

 _What?! Why?!_

"With all due respect sir…given the circumstances of your…death?" He struggled to be tactful.

 _Oh. Right._

Shino stood up and lightly stretched. "You both were moving in a real hurry before. If time is of the essence, I'd be willing to carry her."

 _Yes, please be careful._

Shino tied his jacket round his waist and carefully gather her in his arms. Hiro led the way and he easily matched her stride. Isae's head rested against his chest, bobbing gently with the motion.

 _So how much do you know about the situation?_ Akihiro asked. _You should know what you're getting into here._

"I am aware that she is in the process of transitioning into a Shadow Demon—a Kumori. I know that you are one as well."

 _And The Ebony? What of them?_

Shino frowned. "I don't know about them but I do know of three Kumori who are involved. I saved her from two of them the night transition started-"

 _You saved her mid transition?_ Akihiro asked incredulously. _And survived?_

"Is that remarkable?" He asked in his usual monotone.

 _It's unbelievable._ He admitted. _And the third?_

"She came looking for Isae at the hospital."

 _Hmm…well it looks like you have some experience after all._ He mused. _Aburame are more impressive than I previously gave them credit for._ He was silent for a while and Shino was content with the silence. He was naturally curious about this Akihiro but figured he'd learn more in due course. All things are revealed to those patient enough to wait for them.

 _What has she said about me?_ He asked warily.

"You are her hero, sir," he said respectfully. "I got the impression that she wishes to exemplify the lessons you instilled in her." The corners of Hiro's mouth jerked up in an attempt to smile. By nightfall they reached the next safe zone. Shino was amazed by the golden barrier that formed around them. Inside was an oasis that resembled nothing of the terrain they traveled in. The environment was ideal in every respect. He gently laid Isae down on the sloped grass and turned to his knapsack. "Are you hungry sir?"

Hiro wagged her tag. _As long as it isn't dog food._

Shino offered a few choices and Hiro marked with her nose which she preferred. Shino sat back and ripped open a meal packet for himself. These were created by the Nara Clan, designed to be nutritious meals condensed into a bar. They were tasty, satisfying, and soooo much better than Sakura's energy pills.

Isae stirred in her sleep. "Ssssshinnno…" she mumbled to herself.

"Yes?"

Her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. She blinked up at him as if she didn't believe he was actually there.

"You said my name," he stated the obvious.

 _In your sleep again._ Akihiro grumbled to her only. He could choose who heard him.

Her face went red. "Oh…I…never mind. I forgot." She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. That was obviously a lie…but it was better than telling them about her dream. Her face went redder at the memory. _Seriously, WHAT is wrong with me?_

 _You're in denial sweetheart_ , Akihiro chided her.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She pointed an accusing finger at Hiro.

"Are you hungry?" Shino broke the awkward scene. He reached into his knapsack and produced a few packages of jerky.

She stared open-mouthed. "Orange Haze…my favorite."

"I know." He said matter-of-factly.

She reverently took them from his hand. She carefully tore the plastic wrapping off and breathed in its rich, tangy aroma. "Oooooh yeah! That's the good stuff!" She sank her teeth into it. "Hmmm!"

He allowed himself a small side smile of satisfaction before continuing with his meal.

Akihiro looked between the two teenagers. Even though they sat apart, he noticed how Isae's eyes kept glancing over at the Aburame. Her cheeks simmered a faint pink and she seemed a bit fidgety. Shino seemed to lean slightly in her direction, his head tilted towards her every now and again. Her nose prickled as she picked up on the chemical changes—the pheromones they released….what is it with teenagers? He didn't like the idea but he knew it wasn't really up to him. Better to let them get it out of their system so they could focus on the task at hand.

 _We'll train tomorrow Isae_ , he said as he made a show of yawning. _I'm going to turn in for the night._

"Are you sure?" She went pale as she suddenly became nervous at the prospect of being left alone with Shino. She didn't trust herself…or him for that matter.

Hiro nodded. _I'm sure._ His gaze was sympathetic. _You've lived with enough regret Izzy; don't let this boy be one of them._

She reddened but nodded. Hiro turned and disappeared into the glade, out of sight. Shino was unaware of their exchange and therefore was unaware of her sudden unease. "I have something I wish to ask you."

She swallowed hard. "O-oh really? What?"

"I understand that you talked to Kiba right before you left."

"I did?" It seemed so long ago now that she had forgotten all about it. "Oh yeah, that's right. What about it?"

"He said that I liked you. And that you didn't believe him."

"Of course I didn't because it's crazy." She huffed. "You don't love me—you barely know me Shino. You save my life one time and know a big family secret but that's it."

He hated to admit it but she was right. Those were the facts. A stubborn flare overcame him. "Don't make assumptions about my feelings." He said firmly.

She shrugged off-handedly. "Fine, but it's not like it matters." Her tone was dismissive but he saw the worry in her eyes. She was scared and he longed to comfort her.

"Isae…" he began gently.

She turned her back to him and made a show of looking through her knapsack. She couldn't face him.

He scooted closer and carefully wrapped his arms around her. A soft gasp escaped as he hugged her close. "It does matter," he whispered in her ear. "It matters to you and it matters to me."

Her heart raced at his closeness. In the darkness she felt it betrayed her. Surely he could hear it pounding. She turned her cheek towards him. "Who are we kidding Shino? This would never work out—we would never—" her voice died away as he brushed his lips against her forehead.

He couldn't resist a taste. "You have a choice Isae." Her gaze softened as he lifted her chin to look in her eyes. Such soft, sparkling sapphires… "And I know that if I never tried…I would always regret it."

A faint blush simmered on her cheeks. "No one should live with regret," she whispered.

He leaned in to kiss her. A spark ignited between them. She turned to wrap her arms round his neck. His hands slipped low round her back as he pulled her in closer. Surely she could feel his heart pound against hers. He kept it slow and tender…as if he wanted to savor it. Her heart ached at his gentleness. In the back of her mind she knew this was a terrible mistake but she was weak. She was selfish. This was a dream she could never hope to truly have. Perhaps before this whole mess started they _might_ have had a chance. The taste, her scent filled his senses and threatened to over-whelm him. He broke it before he lost control. "I am very fond of you," he confessed in the stillness of the night. "Please believe my feelings to be sincere."

Her smile was a tender one but he sensed her reservation. "That's the nicest thing a guy has ever said to me." She admitted.

"What do they usually say?"

Her expression grew exasperated. "'Take your top off.'"

"Off of what?" He asked in his usual monotone.

She gave him a skeptical look. "My shirt."

His brow furrowed. "They ask you to remove your shirt? For what purpose?"

"Seriously?" She blurted out. "Haven't you ever fantasied about naked girls?"

He suddenly felt hot under the collar. "No, I can't say that I have," he admitted. The conversation was beginning to discomfort him.

"Aburame do have sex right?"

"Of course they do!" He huffed. "It is a marital duty."

"That has to be the saddest thing I've ever heard." She sighed as she patted his cheek in a patronizing way. He flinched as she had patted his bruised side. She didn't notice as she pulled away and stood up.

He watched her walk a short distance away. He debated on whether to follow her or not. It was a blow to his pride. He had confessed his feelings and instead of reciprocating she felt the need to joke about the sexuality of his Clan.

She looked up at the starry night, veiled through the golden sheen of the barrier. Her eyes narrowed. It was not only interfering with the view, but she felt its presence suffocating. Why did everyone feel the need to treat her like a child? She knew it was meant to be protection but it suddenly felt so stifling. She reached out with her hand cautiously to see if she could penetrate it. Her fingertips brushed against a hard, glass-like surface. She scowled at it and for good measure punched it. Her knuckles cracked right before a concentration of power blew her backward. Shino caught her before she hit the ground.

"Now what did you do that for?" He asked wearily. She shook her head as she stood up. She started to pull away but he kept hold of her hand. "What is it that troubles you?"

She hesitated. Her expression sobered as her gaze lowered to their hands clasped together. "I've lost everything Shino. Everything I believed in, everything I lived for, and everything I dreamed about. Do you know what it's like to lose yourself?"

"Yes." Torune immediately sprang to his mind. The brother he so admired and looked up to. Gone. And with him went a part of himself. That was undeniable.

"Then why are you offering me your heart? Why are you offering me a second chance? One of these days you're going to wake up and see this mistake for what it really is. If you're so smart you'd know better than to-"

"STOP!" He shouted, startling her into silence. "I won't listen to you doubt yourself or so easily discard everything you believe in!" His tone was firm but not harsh. "If it had meaning before, it has meaning now."

"I'm turning into a _demon_!" she scowled bitterly. "That changes everything!"

"And demons don't dream?" He challenged. She opened her mouth and reluctantly closed it. She didn't know what to say to that. "Your Father dreamed not only a new life for himself but for his daughter. Everything he did was to give you a chance…a choice. How can you give up so easily?" She lowered her head as her cheeks burned with shame. She flinched as he gently stroked her cheek. "Don't be afraid to dream Isae."

It felt so over-whelming to deal with but his closeness was reassuring. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes as she allowed him to comfort her. It was such a beautiful sentiment and she felt a flare of hope ignite within her. Perhaps…it was still possible to…

His thumb traced along the outline of her mouth as his thirst returned. He leaned in to gently taste her sweet lips. "And I resent the implication that caring about you makes me foolish, so take it back."

"I was wrong," She admitted as he pulled her in closer. "You're not stupid. You're just completely crazy!" She teased.

"What?!" He protested but his voice died in his throat as she kissed him hard. He'd get her for that later but for now he welcomed the distraction.

* * *

Author's Note: WOW this was a super hard chapter to write! Hopefully it was all worth it and you don't throw your hands up and say, "What the crap?! THIS MAKES NO SENSE!" Just so much emotion here, poor stubborn Isae...poor vulnerable Shino...I've got to thank the artist JoJo for her song "When Love Hurts." I had it on repeat for most of my writing sessions. I think it really captured the spirit of these guys, so much push and pull of emotion. It hurts and yet they don't give up.

So stay tuned for partial excitement! (For those who get that quote YOU ARE AWESOME!)


	21. Chapter 21: Sparring with Shino

A blood-curling scream rippled throughout the Shadow Realm. Teruo's eyes narrowed as his mouth hardened into a grim line. The cry was ragged and cracked-she was weakening. Somewhere within the labyrinth of their world He was wreaking his displeasure and disappointment on poor Hisoka. Perhaps more so because He had been unable to punish Nori for his failure. Hisoka wasn't the type Teruo generally pitied, but facing His wrath was a fate he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

Goro chuckled. "Looks like she fared no better than us. Bug boy strikes again!"

"Will he be converted as well?" Teruo murmured more to himself than to his comrade. He knew that opponents of The Ebony were either destroyed or recruited.

"Well if he is, he's gonna be in Hell!" He chuckled darkly.

Teruo turned aside, his gaze rested on his scarred palm. He thought back to his own Ordeal orchestrated by Akihiro. It was a scar that never healed, and no lack of body could forget such torture. It was pain that ran soul deep.

 _Pain is endless, continuous, fulfilling._

 _Agony is freedom, enlightening, enriching._

 _To exist is to suffer._

 _Your gift is your curse._

His hand closed into a tight fist. And now Akihiro would perform this on his own child. It was hard for Teruo to remember his own family. Not because the memory was too painful, but because it had been centuries ago since he had last seen them. Time has a cruel way of erasing details. He frowned as he struggled to recall their faces, but it was easier to remember his feelings for them. He couldn't imagine inflicting that measure of agony on his own flesh and blood. He did not envy Akihiro's task. And yet he greatly anticipated meeting this daughter of his again. His first encounter with her had left him impressed. Such spirit and raw power! Even during the torment of transition, she didn't beg for mercy. If anything it fueled her anger. She would be a great asset for The Ebony.

"Still this is an awful lot of trouble for some shadowling," Goro scoffed. "Even if she's Akihiro's daughter, she's just a brat."

Teruo considered him for a moment. "Do you think He has something special planned for her?"

He shrugged. "Who knows. We're not to know His will, only to obey."

Teruo frowned again. Hisoka had obeyed. She had been faithful to His will and now she was suffering for it. Her agonized screams continued to echo around them as she prayed for mercy. He felt his loyalties shift with every piercing cry. How could He promise to restore the Kumori's glory if He wasn't above torturing His own?

* * *

The next morning Shino found Isae's sleep mat empty, the thin blanket askew. His brow furrowed as he looked around the campsite. She didn't make a run for it, did she? He certainly wouldn't have put it past her. His tracker reassured him that she was within the protective barrier.

He went further into the forest; there was something about this place that he didn't like. It took him some time before he realized what it was. There was no wildlife; no animal or insect life of any sort. What sort of place was this? It seemed so artificial.

Through the silence he heard rhythmic thumping up ahead and turned in that direction. From his perch on the hilltop he saw Isae down in a small clearing. She had removed her black gloves and wrapped bandages around her knuckles. She cut the strip with her teeth before securing it in place. Taking a deep breath she went back to her taijutsu exercises. She punched over and under hand, twist with a kick and drop low strike. Over and over.

He was content to watch in silence for several minutes. It had been a long time since he'd seen her fight, not since the Academy. In those days she didn't just fight, she was a real brute. His brow furrowed as he saw now finesse in her routine. She moved with deadly grace and he realized that perhaps he had misjudged her. Before he had assumed that her rough style was classic Inuzuka aggression. Now, knowing more of her past, he wondered if it was desperation to prove herself an equal to the peers who suddenly rejected her. Now she seemed more at ease with the rhythm of combat. Still, the tree is not an ideal opponent.

He launched himself high up into the air and flew towards her, poised to strike. He frowned; she didn't seem to sense his approach. Perhaps it was a trick on her part? Then she looked up in absolute horror and he realized at the last second that she genuinely wasn't prepared to defend herself. He immediately dissolved his body in a cloud of insects but the force still flattened her to the ground. She didn't even have time to cry out. When the cloud dissipated, she lay there wide-eyed and stunned for several seconds. He had knocked the wind right out of her. Then suddenly she gasped and went into a coughing fit. He helped her to sit up; she was still too shaken up to resist his assistance.

"You let your guard down."

"Because I had this _crazy idea_ that you were on _my side!_ " she wheezed. "What the crap Shino?!" She struggled against his steadying arm but wasn't strong enough to push him aside.

"If you're going to train it must be serious. This isn't a game."

She glared and opened her mouth to yell at him when she was seized by another coughing spell. This time she sounded like she was choking and he gave her a good thump on the back. She hacked up blood in her hand. Something squirmed and writhed on her bloody palm: a few of his insects. Her expression crumbled. "Oh no!" She gently scooped them up with a finger. He marveled at her tenderness on their behalf. She quickly offered them to him. "Are they going to be ok? I'm really sorry."

His hand closed over hers as he absorbed them through his skin. "They will be fine. Thank you. Do you…like bugs?" His question, though casual sounding, carried so much meaning. He knew what the others thought about him and the cruel things they whispered behind his back.

She looked stumped for a minute and his heart sank into his stomach as each second ticked by. "Well, I haven't really thought about it but I believe all life has value, no matter how small." She cocked her head thoughtfully. "Though they're pretty inspiring in their defense mechanisms. They are inconspicuous, unassuming, and yet can strike instantly if the need calls for it. Man! I wish I was that fast-"

She notices! She appreciates! His heart swelled with pride. Carried away with this rush of euphoria, he grabbed her face with both hands and kissed her hard.

She pushed him back. "Don't you start! I'm still mad at you for body-slamming me remember?" She grumbled as she wiped blood off her mouth.

"I'm sorry," he said contritely. "I had hoped to offer assistance."

"Then ask like a normal person," she huffed as she stood up and stretched her sore muscles. "Man that's gonna set me back. I'm still recovering, you know." She huffed.

"Then it is imperative that you find your limit so that you can work to exceed it. I will help you." He generously offered.

She shook her head. "Yeah, I don't think so. I'm better off against the tree." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder in its direction. "For one thing I can trust it to stay put."

"I am a far superior opponent."

"I know," she agreed. "But I'm at a great disadvantage without Hiro. I can only practice taijutsu."

"I am proficient in taijutsu." He reassured her. The more she declined the more he wanted to fight.

She blinked in surprise. "Really? I never would have thought-"

"Do you not recall my performance at the last Chunin Exam?"

Her face reddened as she shook her head. "No…my team didn't qualify for the exams." She confessed shamefully. "Because of me."

He frowned. Genin teams had to enter together, it was a basic requirement. It didn't occur to him that there may have been some of their classmates who didn't. Her expression darkened at the memory. Her friends had taken the disappointment well but it had hurt her pride. Why did they feel the need to console her when they should have blamed her? She was holding them back. Her eyes narrowed. She had been a burden. Her fist lashed out at the tree; the impact splintered the bark. "We had signed up for next month. I'm more than ready, I'm sure of it!" She said firmly. Then her hand slumped back down to her side as her face fell. "Not that it matters now." She bent down to retrieve her gloves and slipped them back on. "I'm sure that…m-my replacement," she struggled to say, "won't let them down." Her hands trembled slightly as her heart ached. Shizako…Satoru…how she missed them!

"Then make them proud," He said as his fist flew out.

She ducked out of the way. "Again!? Geez!" She blocked his next punch but the momentum slid her back.

"You will make it to the Chunin Exams!" He said firmly as he pressed the advantage with another swing. "Even if I have to drag you to it!"

She ducked and kicked back. "Back off!"

"Make me!" He challenged.

Teeth bared she charged at him with her fists raised. He matched her blow for blow. She was faster than he expected and he found himself delighted with a genuine challenge. It became a deadly dance as they spun round each other, striking hard with spinning kicks. The ebb and flow of momentum kept it intense as the rhythm of movement flowed with pure adrenaline. "Your style is nothing like Kiba's," he observed.

"I take that as a compliment," she smirked as she ducked under his radial kick.

"It is more reminiscent of Lee-kun's," he said as he jumped over her low spin kick.

"He's very helpful," she confessed off-handedly as she wove round his barrage of strikes.

"There's no shame in asking for help," he reminded her. "Friends can be a great source of inspiration."

"Or a source of irritation!" She growled as she aimed a chest-high kick.

He grabbed hold of the ankle and twisted her into turning around. Off balance, he hooked his foot round her other foot, causing her to fall. From there he easily pinned her down and restrained her. "You consider me a friend?" He purred in her ear as she struggled in vain to break free. "I am honored."

Just then Hiro appeared on the hilltop and looked down at them _. Hmph,_ _still at it I see. Humans are such horny creatures._

"What?!" She burst out horrified. "Dad! That's super gross!"

Shino, blissfully unaware of their exchange, backed off from Isae and bowed his head in greeting. "Good morning Akihiro-san."

Hiro nodded in turn. _Mornin' Shino-kun. Now that we've all had a chance to rest, it's time to consider our options._

His brow furrowed as a sense of fore-boding hovered in the air. Hiro made her way down the hill at a steady pace. She sat back on her haunches, her back erect, and expression serious. She turned towards Isae first. _First and foremost do you trust this boy Izzy?_

She glanced at Shino thoughtfully as she considered him. He turned towards her but nothing about his demeanor seemed unusual. It was so weird. Two weeks ago she knew next to nothing about him. How many times had they passed by each other on the street unnoticed? Diverse lives on diverse paths with diverse dreams. And yet now here they are…bound by accident or fate. Did it matter which? Her expression softened as a sweet smile crept into the corner of her mouth. "I trust him with my life."

Shino bowed his head in gratitude. That was high praise coming from someone as stubborn as her.

Akihiro noticed the mutual recognition between the two. There was ease here, commitment and loyalty. He agreed with her judgement. He turned towards Shino. _While I respect the Hokage's offer to help, this is clearly not her concern. It is even less for you._

Shino's hand curled into a determined fist. "I am concerned, sir, I assure you. I wish to be of help."

Hiro narrowed her eyes at him keenly, this time his words were for him alone. _But if you are to stay, you will have to prepare for the possibility that you will lose her…not everyone survives The Ordeal._ Shino's blood ran cold. He had not counted on the possibility that she may die from this. _And even if she survives, there is every possibility that she succumbs to the darkness in her heart. Kumori thrive on blood and you will be in great danger. You may lose your life trying to save hers._

"And what will give her the greatest chance for success?" He pressed.

She looked between them warily, feeling uneasy to be left out of this conversation.

 _Motivation. She needs a reason to remain human—a desire stronger than her anger. Perhaps you can inspire her?_ Shino nodded resolutely _. There is another way you can help…but it requires blood sacrifice._

Shino frowned curiously. "Blood sacrifice?"

"Absolutely NOT!" Isae hissed. "I'm not drinking his blood or anyone's elses!" Despite her temper, the terror in her eyes was very real. The horror of her mother's death haunted her memory…oh how they had relished its taste…she could never bring herself to do the same.

 _Kumori are shiftless shadow beings; you will have to if you are to retain your humanity_ , Akihiro said firmly as he included her in his thoughts. _In two days your transition will be complete and The Ordeal will seal it. Don't worry, only a few drops will do. You are not required to kill._

She grit her teeth in a terrible scowl but remained silent. Shino reached out for her hand and gave it gentle squeeze. "I offer my blood willingly." She looked a little exasperated at him. She supposed she should be grateful for his offer…but she couldn't bring herself to speak. "I have sworn to the Hokage that I would bring you home or die in the attempt."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled away. "I just knew this rescue of yours was going to come with conditions." She muttered under her breath as she climbed back up the hill.

Shino sighed dismally. "She is very obstinate."

 _That's good because her life depends on it_ , Akihiro chuckled.


	22. Chapter 22: Making Peace

As Isae walked back alone to the campsite, she was lost in thought. Dreams…it's hard to maintain them when things change so much. How can she restore a demon's honor? How can she support her teammates in the Chunin Exams? She'd held well during her spar with Shino, or so she thought. Did he think she was capable for re-entry? Or maybe it was time to radically rethink her life. This may not be an ending but a beginning. She could be anything she wanted, go anywhere she wanted, _be_ anything she wanted…if she maintained independence. She had a feeling that was going to be harder than it sounded. She frowned in thought as her hand casually rested against her chest. She felt the soul blade resonating with her will. Sealed with resolve. She sighed. What resolve? Right now she wasn't sure about anything.

Just then her nose prickled at a faint scent; heavily steamed herbs. Could it be? She perked up curiously and looked around. Soon she came upon a hot spring and the sight of it made her smile. That sure brought back memories.

" _Come in sweetie, the water is most delightful!" Kiyoko beckoned for her._

 _Isae stood there with her arms folded stubbornly across her chest. She must have been around eight or nine then. "No."_

" _Its most soothing," she reassured her._

 _She shook her head adamantly. "I'm sorry I hit Kiba but he's a jerk! He got what he deserved!"_

 _Her mother was not like the other Inuzuka. Far from being a volatile spirit, she was more of a naturist. She appreciated the beauty and serenity of nature and believed in therapeutic methods for relaxation. She was always trying to find ways to cool Isae's terrible temper. She knew she'd drag her here once she found out about the fight. As annoying as it was, it was worth it! Still she wasn't willing to step in. "It's too hot," she grumbled._

" _Think of it as steamed to perfection," Kiyoko smiled as she gently took her hand._

 _Isae flinched at the heat as she allowed herself to be lead into the small spring. The pungent herbs made her sneeze. "It stinks!" She whined._

" _Let it sink in, breathe deeply," Kiyoko motioned. Isae breathed in as deeply as she dared to. It was horrible smelling stuff. "Allow the negative to flow out and breathe in the positive!"_

She carefully tested the water's heat, it was steamed to perfection. She quickly shed her clothes and stepped in. Oooh it felt heavenly against her bruised and scarred skin. She sat along the edge; the water was up to her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the positive. As much as she had resented the reason behind the multiple hot spring trips, she did miss that one-on-one time with her mother. They'd had a lot of good chats…until she shut her out and found more reasons to stay away from home. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she remembered how selfless her mother had been. Even when her ways didn't always make sense, there was no mistaking her compassion. She sighed. "I'm sorry Mom," she whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you more."

She rested her head back against the smooth stone, one of many that ringed the hot spring. "I wonder what she'd say right now?"

Just then she remembered the time she told her mom that she wanted to be just like dad when she grew up. Kiyoko had laughed. "That's impossible. He's him and you're you! You can't be anyone but yourself." At the time she thought she was making fun of her and was so hurt and angry about it. But now…she saw the wisdom in that. She couldn't be anyone _other_ than herself. She was going to have to chart her own course. This wasn't something she should rely on anyone for.

Having reached her limit, she began to feel faint. She had to get out. With no towel she used her shirt to dry off. She dressed in her clothes again, settling for her bra as her only top. It shouldn't be a problem for long; after all she had packed other clothes. Now if she could just get back to the campsite before the guys…

She crept back along the path, always looking over her shoulder. She was so focused on the view behind her that she didn't pay that much attention to what was in front of her…until she bumped into it. Then she was face to face with Shino.

Both blinked incredulously at one another as their faces burned crimson. Her heart beat wildly as she scrambled in vain to put her sopping wet tank top back on. It slipped through her trembling fingers and she knelt down to retrieve it. Then she felt something drop round her shoulders. Shino's jacket. With a soft twist, he turned round and continued down the path. His hands rested causally in his pants pockets but his ears were still quite pink.

She stared after him as she remained on one knee. She couldn't believe it. Nothing-not a sound, not a word: just a considerate gesture and he was gone. Wow, that was easy. _Looks like I made a big deal over nothing. Leave it to Shino to be the mature one_ , she thought ruefully to herself. She stood and began to zip up the jacket. She smiled as she brought the collar to her nose and breathed in his rich scent. His musk was amazing!

But Shino was not as cool as he appeared to be. The sight of her topless led to other thoughts…thoughts he had never dared to consider before. He shook his head to clear it. No! He would not pursue this line of thought. Lending her his jacket seemed the right course of action. Still, he knew that as he walked away this memory would continue to haunt him. These emotions were so foreign to him. He had once happened upon Hinata while she was dressing and that didn't invoke any lingering feeling. Why does affection complicate things?

Back at the campsite, he went through his knapsack. Not that he needed anything in particular, but he wanted to look preoccupied. Soon Isae passed him on the way to her own. She pulled out another shirt and his jacket slipped off her shoulders. He lowered his head but found himself staring anyway. He could not help himself. Her long, lithe torso was completely covered in twisted scars, but it didn't hide the elegance of her figure. Feeling guilty, he forced himself to turn around.

Soon he felt a tap on his shoulder as she handed him back his jacket. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he murmured softly as he accepted it, but he couldn't bring himself to look up at her.

"There's a hot spring in the woods," she said as she walked past him to hang up her tank top on a tree branch. "It's really nice; you should check it out."

"They are too hot for my taste." His face reddened at the memory of his last hot springs trip, back when he was recovering from a leg wound. Yes it had been a little inconvenient but Kiba had made such a fuss. It was embarrassing. He wasn't sure it was worth repeating, not in front of Isae anyway.

They ate their breakfast in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Just then Hiro approached them with a pouch in her mouth and dropped it at her feet. Isae withdrew a glowing scroll. She considered it for a minute and looked at her hound. "Dad…what if I don't become what you want me to be?"

Shino's brow furrowed curiously. What sort of question was that? And yet…he had asked the same of his own Dad. _Father, I mean no disrespect, truly, but I am no longer a child. I do not wish to be limited..._ Perhaps it is part of the process of growing up to question your parent's motives in your quest for independence.

Hiro cocked her head to the side. _Izzy…this isn't about what I expect of you. I just want you to have the freedom to make your own choices._

Isae's mouth trembled slightly as she tried to keep from tearing up. "Hey, do you remember what Mom used to say about mistakes?"

Hiro's head bobbed up and down. _A mistake is a step in the right direction._

Shino frowned. That didn't make much sense.

Isae smiled fondly. "Yeah…I'm starting to understand what she meant. I just wish…I had figured it out sooner."

 _Better late than never_ , Hiro winked. Then she nudged the scroll. _C'mon, let's get to work._

Isae popped a pill from a small canister and cracked the seal. A brilliant flash of light exploded from it and Shino shielded his eyes from its intensity. When it faded, she had disappeared. "What just happened?" He demanded.

Hiro turned towards him as her shape began to fade. _We're training in the Rift, a place between your world and the Shadow Realm. It is one of the few places I can assume my human form. You are free to do as you wish, just remain within the barrier._ _Should you fall outside, I won't be able to let you back in._

When Isae opened her eyes, she was back in the same white void. Akihiro appeared beside her in his human form. He stretched with a broad grin. "This feels soooo much better! Two legs are definitely better than four. So are you ready for this?"

She swallowed hard. "No," she confessed but she squared her shoulders. "But I'll give it my best."

His smile was a tender one and he squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "That's my girl. Now let's do this. To summon your blade, rest your hand over your chest and pull it out with your will."

He pulled his own out with a sizzle and crack of dark energy. The twisted dark blade gleamed with power. His grip tightened as he let the power wash through him. "Now your turn." He prompted.

She nodded mutely as she pressed a hand against her chest. She felt immense pressure build-up underneath but nothing happened. He caught hold of her wrist. "Stop and listen. You draw strength from your resolve. That means you can't be conflicted."

She looked exasperated. "But I am."

"I know it's a lot to take in-"

"It's not just that Dad!" She protested. "You really expect me to make peace with myself? To make peace with my past as well as my present? And what of my future?"

"You're overthinking this," he said firmly, though not unkindly. "I am referring to your resolve-to be a hero. You've always been the heroic-type Izzy. You've always looked out for the weak and defended truth at all cost. I'm talking about your basic qualities—all right inside here." He poked over her heart. "It's the one thing that will never change as long as you are true to who you are." She paused for a moment as she let it sink in. "And while you're moralizing there, make peace with that boy too," he winked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she huffed as she pushed his hand aside.

"Face it Izzy, he likes you. And if the feeling is mutual, it's cruel to deny you both happiness."

Her gaze lowered. "I don't want to start something I can't finish."

He lifted her chin to look her in the eye. "This isn't your end Izzy. You will survive this, I promise."

She looked a little exasperated. "How can you promise that?"

His gaze was serious. "Because I gave my life to ensure it." She looked wary as she saw a hard glint in his eyes. There was something he wasn't telling her and it made her more nervous. He gently kissed her forehead. "You are stronger than you think you are. You just need to discover that for yourself." She wrapped her arms round him in a tight hug that he was more than happy to return. Then he pulled away. "Do it again. And this time with resolve."

She nodded firmly and closed her eyes to concentrate. She thought of Shizako and Satoru…and Shino. _I want to protect my friends._ This time the feeling that filled her was euphoric. A handle appeared in the palm of her hand and she withdrew her blade with ease. It glowed in her hand as its power swept through her.

"That's right," he grinned. "Feel the rush? Let it wash over you."

It was an over-powering high.

"That's the easy part, now let's see how well you can use it," he challenged as he raised his own.

* * *

Shino was normally comfortable on his own. Solitude was something he generally preferred, but he still felt rattled from his experience. He couldn't focus. The scene kept playing over and over in his mind: her skin glistening with a sheen of water droplets, framed by short azure spikes. A simmering blush made her face shine bright. And as she bent over a line formed down the center of her—He immediately stood up. He wasn't going to dwell on it any longer! He took off running through the forest, back towards the practice clearing. He ran through his own drills over and over but it did little to ease his frustration. He dropped to his knees as he grabbed his head and screamed. "MAKE IT STOP!" His voice echoed all around him.

 _They're perfectly natural feelings, Shino-kun. There is no shame in them._ That's what Shizako had said before.

Finally exhausted, his hands slipped down to his sides. He just sat there with a confused frown. How could something natural be so complex? What was he going to do? Just when he felt more at ease around her, this upset the balance and he felt like he was starting all over again. Would this always be the case? Or was it only a temporary state? _What should I do?_ He thought wearily.

Again Shizako's words came to mind. _It's not what you're supposed to do; it's what you want to do. What do you want?_

Could it really be that easy? Then again…what did he want? He did care for Isae; that much was clear. He admired her spirit and wit. The feeling of her in his arms was both exhilarating and liberating. It felt so good in the moment but Aburame are wiser than that. They are excellent strategists, not content to dwell only on the present. How long did he intend this to last? Could it last? There were more factors against them than those in their favor. He pressed a hand against his aching head and leaned back against the tree. He needed to rest. Just for a few minutes…then he could figure it out with a clear mind.

Suddenly he felt something shake his knee. He bolted awake and grabbed hold of the irritation. Isae jumped as his hand latched onto her wrist. She let out a low whistle. "Ok…note-to-self: never wake Shino."

His gaze quickly dropped as well as his hand. "You startled me," he murmured.

"Yeah, I figured," she said dryly. "Sorry, I was just letting you know that we're eating dinner."

He frowned. "It's not that late." Then he noticed the sun begin to sink below the horizon. "Oh…I stand corrected."

"What have you been doing all this time?"

He stood up and turned his back on her. His shoulders hunched over as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Training." She frowned as he trudged up the hill.

As they walked back together, he stayed in front of her. He purposefully chose a narrower path. She looked at him suspiciously. Something was wrong. His posture was stiffer than usual and this wasn't his usual silence… _it's weird that I can even tell the difference_ , she mused to herself. She reached for his arm. "Hey Shino, is everything alright?"

He flinched at her touch and she immediately let go, startled by his tense reaction. "I am fine. Do not concern yourself."

She folded her arms stubbornly. "You don't really expect me to believe that, do you?"

"I don't care if you do or not," he grumbled.

"Fine, then go mope by yourself," she turned on her heels and walked in the opposite direction. She wasn't that hungry anyway.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her retreating figure. His shoulder slumped in exasperation. What was wrong with him? Avoiding her was the last thing he wanted to do. And yet how could he face her as the pervert he was? He reluctantly returned to the campsite alone. Hiro was there snuffling through Isae's knapsack with her snout. She growled in frustration.

"May I be of assistance, sir?" Shino offered.

Hiro turned towards him and looked over his shoulder. _Where's Isae? She went looking for you._

"Our paths crossed, I'm sure she'll return shortly." He said vaguely as he reached into the bag to retrieve food. He cracked it open and offered it to him. Then he sat back and nibbled on something, but he had long since lost his appetite. His head remained bowed in regret.

Isae meanwhile found a nice secluded spot and stretched out on the grass. It was very nice and a gentle breeze caressed her face. A pleased smile stretched across her face as she thought back to training. It had been a lot of fun! Maybe this part of being a Kumori wouldn't be so bad. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with Shino. _Why does it matter?_ She thought grumpily. _He's free to do whatever he wants; it's got nothing to do with me._ Her gaze lowered. _No…that's not entirely true,_ she confessed to herself. She knew that she'd have to stop running away from this eventually. But was she really running from him or her feelings for him? That was a harder question to answer truthfully. Part of her was tempted to disregard this as trivial, and it was compared to more pressing matters. And yet…this _did_ matter. It mattered to him and it mattered to her.

Just then his scent drifted down to her nose. She arched her back to see him approaching. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

"For what? Everyone needs space."

He sat beside her and turned his head to the side. "I…I feel so ashamed."

She sat up. "What's there to be ashamed about?"

"Please do not make me say it," he pleaded.

She blinked. He seemed so ill-at-ease with his face turning pink. Then it hit her. "You mean this morning when we bumped into each other?" He nodded silently. "But what's the big deal? It was just an accident."

His face went redder. "I stared." His tone sounded haunted.

"Ok….and your crime is that you _stared_ ," she said sarcastically as she threw her hands up in exasperation. He cringed like a child caught in the cookie jar. Now that she thought about it, he hadn't looked her in the eye since. She gave him a dry look. "Seriously Shino if you don't look at me, I'm gonna take my shirt off again." His heart raced at the thought and forced himself to look at her. "Why does it bother you so badly?"

"Because…I _liked_ what I saw," he confessed.

She narrowed her eyes in offense. "Oh how horrible for you. I'll try to look uglier next time." She grumbled sarcastically.

"That was not what I meant," he said wearily.

"Well either way you're making too much out of this," she huffed. "Besides, you don't fantasize about this kind of stuff so why should it bother you now?" Then a thought struck her and a devious grin snuck across her face. "Or could it be that you'd like to see more?"

She yanked his collar as she pulled him in for a kiss. Her breath was hot in his face as she straddled his lap. He trembled at her closeness. Never before had he felt such a bizarre mixture of fear and desire. She ran her fingers through his thick hair as she drew him in even closer. She abandoned herself to feelings she had long since denied herself but there was no turning back now. His resolve exploded as the kiss intensified. Her tongue invaded and conquered. He willingly surrendered to his instincts. His hands ran along her arms as her sweatshirt slipped off. His fingertips tingled at the touch of her bare skin. He craved more…needed more. He kissed her hard enough to make her gasp for air. He pressed his advantage as his mouth rang along the soft curve of her neck. Her pulse beat rapidly against his lips; her chest rose against his as her breathing grew labored.

Before long he pressed her into the ground. Tempting touches, teasing tastes, eager fingers explored along soft curves and edges, reckless passion with no thought of tomorrow. As her hand slipped through his open tunic, her fingers grazed along the harsh metal chain round his neck.

"Wait…what is that?" She asked, stirred back to the present.

He paused for a moment as he followed her gaze. The dog tag. He'd forgotten all about it.

As her gaze lingered on it, he realized just how compromising the situation had suddenly become. Her tank top was clasped in his right hand while his tunic was unbuttoned and had slipped off his shoulder on one side. His face went red as he stared down at her in her bra again. The sight sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He swallowed hard as he was now aware of an anatomical change below his belt. The pressure was intense.

"Wow…you've kept it all this time? Why?" She asked curiously as she twirled it round her finger.

"I wanted to have a part of you with me always," he whispered.

Her smile was a tender one and her sapphire eyes sparkled. "You're more sentimental than I thought you'd be." He groaned softly as she shifted beneath him, right now he felt far from sentimental. She giggled softly as her gaze lured him in. "So here I am, shirtless once more," she gently teased as she played with her bra straps. "Now what?"

"I…don't know," he confessed as he trembled nervously against her. "I've never felt this way before."

"I've never felt this way about anyone else either," she confessed. "But fortunately for you, I do know what comes next." She gently tugged on the chain and pulled him down towards her. She kissed him again, tantalizing and tempting. He fell under her spell. Hesitation was replaced by instinct and he allowed it to wash over him and guide his actions. Skin against skin, vulnerable never felt so exhilarating. This time, natural felt right. She arched against him as her nails lazily dragged along his spine. "There's something…I should tell you," she whispered.

"And what's that?" He murmured along her collarbone.

"I'm fond of you too."

He felt like his heart stopped. "What did you say?" He looked up at her.

She carefully removed his shades. She had to see the eyes she had been dreaming about since that first night. "I'm fond of you Shino. If I should die during The Ordeal…" she drew a shaky breath. It was a feeling she still couldn't shake. "I want you to know…just how I feel."

A small smile spread across his face, enhancing his handsome features. "Better late than never."

She giggled softly. "Yeah I tend to make a habit of that huh?"

He nuzzled against her cheek. "That's alright…it has been a process for me as well."

"What has?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather show you," his hot breath warmed her skin. "It's not something that can be explained. It has to be felt."

* * *

*For those curious to see how Shino reacts to hot springs, be sure to watch Shippuden episode 236 (especially if you're like me who purposefully skipped all the filler episodes). This one is definitely worth the watch! Poor Shino...awww...


	23. Chapter 23: Limiting Labels

"C'mon Shino, work with me here!" She grunted as she got down on her knees. "Arrrrrrggggghhhhh!"

Finally he slumped into a sitting position, his head rested against a rock as he continued to snore softly. Cursing under her breath, she worked his limp limbs into the sleeves of his jacket. Yanking his pants back on took ten minutes alone. This was going to have to be good enough. She reached her arms around him to zip up the front.

He groaned softly. She paused. He went back to snoring. Her shoulders slumped.

It was looking like she was going to have to drag him back to the campsite, let him sleep the rest of….whatever just happened off.

She summoned a clone to help. She supported him from under his arms and the other under his knees. Even with two it took considerable effort to lift him off the ground. His chin drooped against his chest as he gently swayed with the movement.

Her face went red from the effort while the other whined. "I think we're gonna need another to move this heifer."

"Ssshhh!" She hissed. "He might hear you!"

"Oh right, I sure wouldn't want to WAKE HIM UP!" The clone shouted.

No reaction. Shino was out cold.

Isae stumbled on a stray branch. He slipped right out of her hands and cracked his head on the ground. Both girls cringed.

"Ooooh, he's not dead, is he?"

"No, of course not," she muttered as she brushed dirt from his forehead. She flinched. "But he is bleeding. We'd better hurry. I'll summon two more, just to be safe."

Hiro perked up at the sight of four Isaes carrying Shino into the campsite. _What kept you two?_

They carefully carried him to his sleep mat. Isae knelt down and rested his head on her lap. Two clones disappeared while the third handed her a medic kit before disappearing in turn. Hiro approached her side. _Woah, what happened to him?_

"I dropped him on the way back." She gently cleaned the wound with some medicine. Shino flinched slightly but didn't awaken.

 _Well why didn't he just walk?_ Akihiro pressed. _He didn't seem that tired when he went looking for you._

Her hands trembled slightly as she applied the salve. "I…uh…well we…I mean he-" She face-palmed as the awkwardness was painfully obvious but she had to say it. "Well we were together and we-"

"He didn't tell you that Aburame vibrate when they have sex, did he?" Akihiro looked awful smug.

She stared at him open-mouthed but quickly caught herself. "Honestly Dad, I don't think _he_ even knew."

It had all started so well, hot and heavy caresses with eyes that burned with desire. Tempting kisses lured him in deep inside. She was so caught up in the moment until something strange happened. At first she thought it was a nervous tremble, after all he was a little self-conscious. This was definitely out of his comfort zone. Then he began to shake. By this time both were aware that something strange was going on. His look of terror still haunted her memory. His face went red with embarrassment, his skin felt uncomfortably hot against hers as sweat trickled down his brow.

She reached out, trying to soothe him. "It's ok, we don't have to do this," she reassured him. "It can wait-"

"No!" He said firmly as he grabbed hold of her shoulders and held her down. She struggled beneath him, startled by his abrupt use of force. The look in his eye was slightly crazed as he continued to thrust harder and harder. It was terrifying…until he began to vibrate. It…felt…INCREDIBLE! She arched back in ecstasy as wave after wave of pleasure swept through her. Her cry matched his in turn as he went ridged. Then suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell unconscious.

And that was that. None of it made sense and she didn't know what to make of it even now.

She gently lowered his head back onto his pillow. "And he's been asleep ever since." She sighed as she ran her hand through her tousled hair. Then she frowned down at her hound. "Wait a minute, how did _you_ know?"

Hiro tensed with a slightly guilty expression. "I've been alive for centuries Izzy and Kumori can shift between genders…."

She wriggled her nose in disgust. "Ew!"

"Never mind that…just keep in mind what's inside of the Aburame."

"You mean the bugs?"

Hiro nodded. _When Aburame men mate…so do the bugs inside them. It's like having sex inside and out. It gets pretty intense. And for a society that prides itself on composure-they really lose it in the bedroom. I think the experience is too over-whelming for them…hence the fainting._ She poked Shino's face with her wet nose. _Not really manly is it?_ He sighed.

Suddenly she felt a little nauseous. "So you're saying that I've got bugs _inside_ of me?"

 _No, just the eggs._ Now she felt light-headed. _But there's nothing to worry about!_ He insisted. _You're not an Aburame. Those insects are specialized, they won't fertilize with an outsider._

"I suppose that should comfort me," she grumbled as she sat closer to the fire. The heat from the flames felt soothing in the crisp night air. "So does this mean that I have a couple hundred half-siblings running around out there?"

 _No_ , he said firmly as he trotted up beside her. _As a rule Kumori do not reproduce. We're incapable of it._

"Then how were you able to with Mom?" She asked curiously.

 _Well, I remained human. Generally we conduct our business in the assumed form and revert to our original one. I didn't. Perhaps that is why. I don't really know_ , he confessed. She rested her head on Isae's lap; her eyes looked up at her. _Are you sure this boy is right for you? I had always imagined you with someone bolder, daring, and every bit as vibrant as you._

"More like an Inuzuka right?" She asked wryly. She sighed as she shook her head. "They've shut us out Dad. They want nothing to do with us now. And besides," her gaze lingered on Shino's sleeping form. Her smile was a shy, secret one. "Shino is really special. He's not like the other Aburame—he's not just intelligent and composed, he's kind and loyal. He has honor."

 _Until you seduced it out of him_ , Akihiro chuckled.

She cringed. "Yeah, maybe I took it too far. It's not like we're likely to last but I'll treasure every minute of it in the meantime."

 _Well you're young; you have time yet to decide who's the best. In all my years, I never felt alive until I met your mother._ She nuzzled against her hand. _I want you to experience the same happiness Izzy._

"Maybe one day I will, though honestly I can't imagine a worse fate!" She laughed at his protest. "C'mon Dad, you were a guy so you had the better end of the arrangement. Men get to leave on missions while women are stuck being pregnant at home. They wilt away into nothing but shadows of their former selves." She made a face. "It's terrible."

Hiro whined. _But I was better with your mother!_

She smiled as she scratched behind her ears. "Yeah but you were always the exception Dad." She kissed her snout. "I'm gonna head to bed." She crawled into her sleep sack and Hiro cuddled up close.

As she drifted off to sleep, she looked over at Shino. He looked so peaceful, lost to beautiful dreams. Her smile grew melancholy. _What am I getting myself into here? I don't want to regret anything…but I can't promise I'll stay either._ She still hadn't decided if she'd return to Konoha. Aside from her teammates and him, she didn't miss anything about it. This was her chance to travel the world. _Nothing will hold me back, not even my feelings for Shino. Does that make me selfish?_ She had a sinking feeling that it did.

Close to sunrise Shino stirred at last. He hissed in pain, his head felt like it had been split open. He pressed a hand against it, surprised to find a bandage secured in place. He grit his teeth as he struggled to sit up. He felt light-headed and caught himself before he could collapse. A soft crackle and pop brought his attention to the fire pit. Isae hunched over it as she breathed life into the flickering flames. She sat back and carefully added kindling to strengthen it. She wrapped a blanket tightly round her shoulders.

He frowned uneasily, suddenly unsure of himself. Last night had been extremely intense and now he felt embarrassed by it. Not ashamed or guilty, but a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he murmured in the stillness.

She sighed as she shook her head in exasperation. "Please Shino, let's not start that again." She poked at the flames, not yet able to face him. "I don't regret last night. It was the one time I…" she sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes. It had been a long night with tormented dreams. "It was my fault for taking it too far. I never should have taken advantage of you like that. You obviously weren't ready."

"Don't patronize me!" He snapped. How could she talk to him like that? It may not have been his idea originally but he was hardly over-whelmed. "I was a willing participant and do not regret my actions!"

"Then what's the apology for?" She dryly countered as she looked at him over her shoulder. Her eyes were blood-shot. She looked exhausted.

He lowered his head. "I don't remember most of what happened at the end. But I do remember…your struggle…y-your _terror_."

"Oh that." She said flatly.

He frowned at her. "Yes. THAT." How could she be so flippant about it? "I never meant to hurt you," he said as he approached her, swaying gently as he felt unsteady on his feet. "I only meant to convey the depths of my feelings."

She giggled softly. "Such a shame then that you forgot the best part." She opened one of her jerky packs and gnawed on it. "What exactly do you remember?"

He pressed a hand against his throbbing head as he plopped down beside her. "Ugh…I…I just remember feeling in the midst of an emotional frenzy. It was a sensory overload and I only recall bits and pieces. You were scared. You struggled. You thrashed. You screamed."

Her face went red. "That last part wasn't out of pain."

He turned towards her. "What else could it have been?"

She face-palmed in exasperation. His innocence was ridiculous. "Never mind. Look, yes you were uncharacteristically aggressive there for a bit but its ok alright? Let's just chalk it up to crazy hormones and leave it at that."

He considered her for a moment. "So what does this make us? Our actions last night were outside the realm of standard friendship."

"Technically we'd be boyfriend and girlfriend but I'm not into labels," she mumbled. Her face turned a soft shade of pink.

He reached out with his arm and pulled her in close to his side. "Or is it that you are afraid to be defined by them?"

She nodded in silent shame. "I can't help but think this is all some terrible mistake."

He turned her chin towards him as he kissed her. He felt her resistance begin to melt away at his gentle touch. "Does it feel like a mistake?" He whispered into the corner of her soft mouth.

"No," she said breathlessly. "No it doesn't." She kissed him back. Her heart ached at his tenderness. She felt safe in his arms and complete. And after last night the attachment felt even stronger than before. Why was that?

"Is this what you meant before about instinctive attraction?" He asked curiously.

She giggled softly at the memory. "Yeah, more or less. It's more like a theory of mine. I'm not into traditional views about love."

Love. The word resonated within him. It sounded stronger than fondness. "Such as what?"

"You know, the whole shinobi-in-shining-armor shebang that ends in matrimony," she made a face. "So cliché, so overdone, and so final."

"You shouldn't belittle the dreams of others," he gently chided. "Just because they are not your own does not make them less beautiful."

She thought about that for a moment and cracked a tender smile. "You know, you're kinder than I thought you would be."

He frowned. "What does that mean?"

"You certainly live up to your reputation." She mused as if to herself. "You're the pride of the Aburame Clan. You're also a dedicated shinobi and a good friend to those you have." Her gaze wandered off for a moment. "But you are also kind to those who are not." He noticed that she absent-mindedly stroked the hand he had helped to heal. She cracked a sad smile. "You are honest because you have nothing to hide. Whereas I have everything to hide. I am not honest with even myself." She confessed. She pressed a hand against her chest where her soul blade resided. "The darkness of my heart…" she murmured to herself. "Was a prison of my own making." It was silent for a while as she was lost to her own thoughts. Shino saw no need to interrupt; in fact he was pleased with the progress she was making. She seemed more at ease with herself now than when they first met. She was more forth-coming than usual. Then she stirred herself back to the present. "Sorry…I'm not really sure where I was going with that." She pulled away to carefully place logs around the growing flames.

"I do not wish to limit you with labels," he murmured. "But I would be proud of such a connection." She looked at him curiously over her shoulder. He nodded. "In fact I would be honored to call you my…girlfriend." The word felt funny on his tongue but he drew strength from his conviction.

She smirked gently. "No need to gush there Shino. Do whatever you want."

He smiled in turn, familiar enough with her personality by now to know that she was secretly pleased.


	24. Chapter 24: The Trap

He stepped over Hisoka's mangled, twisted form as her shadow flickered like a dying light. Her hand twitched out towards him, one last gesture for mercy. "Don't be so melodramatic, my dear," he said off-handedly. "You brought this on yourself."

Her fingers fell limp against the floor as her light went out. He ignored her as she began to fade away. She wasn't worth His time, not when He had more pressing matters to consider. He pinched the bridge of his nose as He fell deep in thought. _Time is of the essence. By my calculations she is nearing the time of The Ordeal where her fate is to be sealed._ That brought a cruel smirk to his thin lips. _Not even Akihiro will be able to ease her suffering. The fact that he is the very cause of it…is_ delicious _irony._ And yet His smirk twitched into a grimace when He thought of his betrayal. As much as He would never admit it, He had not seen that coming. In his rebellion, Akihiro had learned the damning truth, a truth that would topple His Empire, His Regime. His reappearance was just as troubling as the discovery of his off-spring had been. How had that been possible? But Goro and Teruo's confirmation made it an undeniable fact.

His eyes flew open and narrowed in determination. Akihiro was beyond His reach in his weakened state but his daughter wasn't. She would finish his work in bringing about His glory. Then His power would be absolute. He held out His hand as shadows began to swirl above His palm. But He must take care. This could not be rushed. A female is a delicate flower; she must be handled with care. A silver wispy rose began to blossom in his hand, its brilliance was breath-taking to behold. His smile was a tender one. But like this rose, beauty is fleeting. His hand twisted into a metallic fist, effectively shattering its delicate petals. He let the shard slip through this fingers.

This shadowling would indeed be a tremendous asset…but she had to survive The Ordeal first.

* * *

During breakfast Shino shifted in his position and stiffened. Something was definitely out of place. "Where are the rest of my clothes?"

"I put it back in your knapsack." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Sorry but dressing you proved more than I could handle." He flushed at the thought of her touching his naked body…especially when he wasn't aware of it. She saw him cringe. "Well what was I supposed to do? Leave you naked in the middle of the woods?"

He grunted a little as he returned to his bedside. It didn't feel right so scantily-clad like this. He disappeared behind a tree and slipped out of his clothes. As his black tunic slipped down around his shoulders, he flinched in pain. He pulled back on the collar to take a look and frowned. Bite marks? Bruises? What happened? Had he been mauled by some animal in the middle of the night? That was unlikely, even if wild animals roamed here. He finished getting dressed and rejoined her and Hiro by the fire.

"Forgive my forwardness Akihiro-san," he began politely. "But why did you bite me?"

Hiro cocked her head in confusion. _Bite you?_

"Yeah, why would he do something like that?" Isae stuck up for her hound.

"Then how do you believe this happened?" he said as he unclasped his collar and pulled it to the side, showing off the red marks and deep bruises along his neck and shoulder. It looked terrible.

Akihiro noticed Isae's sudden embarrassment and wore a wolfy-like grin. _Nope, wasn't me._

"Then who?-" Shino's voice died away. Isae seemed awful edgy all of a sudden. He turned on her…or rather towered over her. "EXPLAIN." He said firmly.

"Ok so it looks like we both got aggressive, relax, they're just love bites, it's not like I broke the skin or anything." She reached out and pulled his collar back up. "See? Now you can't even see them, don't worry about it." She flinched under his condemning brow and quickly let go. "Never mind, moving on…" she mumbled to herself.

He continued to frown in confusion. Love bites? Since when was love supposed to hurt? He had heard Kiba mention something like this before and it seemed to be a positive experience. He wasn't so certain.

 _All that fuss over a few marks_ , Akihiro huffed. _At an Inuzuka wedding the couples pierce the left ear of their mate with their fangs. If you can't handle a few nibbles now, however do you expect to-_

"DAD!" Isae glared at him with such intensity it made the hair stand up on the back of Shino's neck. "Don't…even!" She hissed. It went deathly silent as both stared at her. She went red and mumbled about going for a walk or something. She got up and hurried away.

Shino looked down at Akihiro. "What was that all about?"

He humphed. _Matrimony issues._

"In what sense?"

The hound shook her head silently and rested her head on her paws. Shino frowned. What was it about this family and their secrets? It was all so strange. He knew so many girls who looked forward to their wedding day. Isae did not appear to be one of those…then again she wasn't like any girl he knew. Perhaps that explained the abnormality. Though in all fairness he had never given the subject much thought either. He didn't have to, he trusted his Father to make all the necessary arrangements when he came of age.

Hiro perked up, ears twitching. _The barrier is about to release; you'd better find her fast._

He nodded and hurried down the path she took.

Up ahead Isae dipped her feet into the hot spring. Perhaps the heat would cool her temper. She sighed as she rested her elbows on her knees and rubbed her tired eyes. _Geez why am I making such a big deal over nothing? A girlfriend isn't a fiancé_. It embarrassed her that she even saw the two as related. She was too new to this sort of thing but she comforted herself in the fact that it was only temporary. _All the more reason to_ not _go home._ But she wondered if this was really about Shino…or just her anxiety about The Ordeal tomorrow. The ghastly burn that marked her skin served as a terrible reminder of what was to come. Akihiro had purposefully been vague about the process….and that wasn't his style. That haunted look in his eye frozen her insides. Whatever it was…it appeared that he dreaded it as much as she did.

 _When in doubt, trust your resolve._ That's what he said during training yesterday. _Stick true to your purpose, otherwise outside forces have the potential to twist and distort it into something else entirely._ She narrowed her eyes keenly. _Then perhaps it's time I took this more seriously_ , she resolved. _No more running away from it._

Just then the barrier began to dissolve overhead. The golden sphere rippled away from the center as the outside world was revealed. The mini utopia around her too began to fade. Then a familiar wrench of pain seized her thighs as the mark began to ripple in strength. It was spreading again. The surge of pain caused her to twitch violently. One leg shot out and scrapped against the side of a sharp rock, staining the water red. Crying out in pain, she grabbed hold of it and slipped into the spring.

Shino felt the ripple effect and his legs echoed its pain. He grabbed hold of a tree branch to steady himself but it quickly slipped through his fingers. He stumbled forward and landed on one knee. Gritting his teeth against the rising pain, he pushed himself up. Isae needed him. With shaking legs he forced himself forward, one tedious step at a step. Remaining upright proved extremely difficult despite his determination. Up ahead he saw the water from the hot spring grow turbulent. His brow furrowed as his heart raced. She must have fallen in! And with her legs in such a state, she wouldn't be able to climb out. His panic caused him to stumble again and this time he could not regain his footing. He reached out his hand, elongating his reach with the help of his insects.

The task of rescuing her proved to be just as difficult was walking had been. In her thick shadow form, she kept slipping through his fingers like sand. Or worse, something was pulling her out of his reach. In his agony he couldn't tell which. At last he managed to pull her out and his arm began to retract to its original state, bring her close to his side. Her legs trembled but the rest of her remained still. Her head hung limply to the side, eyes closed in eerie slumber. "I-Isae?" His tone wavered as he pressed a hand against the pulse on her neck. He frowned worriedly. He was unable to detect one. Was it weak or non-existent?

The pain was over-whelming but he had to help her before she succumbed to the experience. There was only way he could help: he had to erase the link between them. He reluctantly released the tracker from his control and the effect was instantaneous. He was himself once more and free from her agony. He quickly set about performing CPR on her. She twitched beneath his firm pressure on her chest but remained breathless. He grunted as he increased his efforts. His mouth against hers filled him with despair when mixed with the memory of the night before. Her searing kiss had inflamed his senses…now they were limp and cold against his. _No! I will_ not _be too late to save her again!_ He vowed. He had not forgiven himself for that fateful night. Perhaps if he had been more vigilant, she wouldn't have been forced to transition after all.

Suddenly she coughed and gagged on the water still caught in her throat. He immediately rolled her onto her side and thumped on her back. Her throat burned as she threw up the heavy spring water. She wheezed as she struggled to catch her breath once again. That was when he drew his first full breath. He didn't realize that he'd even been holding it. Now that he knew she was going to be alright, he felt himself begin to relax.

She remained on her side, thoroughly exhausted. Every part of her ached terribly and she cursed her weakness. Inuzuka do not like witnesses to their pain and she was no different, especially when it came to Shino. She flinched as she felt his fingers run through her hair. His gentle touch was so soothing that it began to irritate her. She growled softly. "Lemme guess…this rrrrescue comesss with…conditionsss too." Her words were slurred but her sense of humor remained intact.

"Naturally." He smirked gently in spite of himself. "I trust you'll be agreeable to my terms."

"We'll see…about that," her throat gurgled in a bizarre sort of chuckle. He relished the sight of the smile spreading across her face. It was a genuine one, straight from the heart she kept locked up so tightly.

Just then Akihiro hurried over to them. _What's taking so long? We have to be on the move as quickly as possible!_ He paused in confusion. _Wait, why is she all wet?_ She whined as she sniffed at her bleeding leg. _What happened?_ Her wet nose made Isae's leg ache again and she clutched at it as she hissed in pain. That's when Shino saw the long gash running down her leg. How did he miss that before?

He carefully lifted her leg to rest across his knees. His fingertips gently grazed along her skin as he inspected the wound more closely. It was fairly shallow but definitely required stitching. He summoned a thin stream of insects from his sleeve. He was silent about his task as he held his hand steady, guiding his insects to fuse together to close the gap.

She groaned softly in pain as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"You shouldn't move," he scolded as he set about securing a bandage.

"You shouldn't have to do this…and you wouldn't have had to if I hadn't slipped and fallen in." She grumbled in embarrassment. The color in her cheeks softened her grumpy expression.

 _Fallen in what?_ Akihiro asked suspiciously.

"The Hot Spring," she said, gesturing back with her head.

Hiro's ears flattened back as a growl echoed in the back of her throat. _There was no body of water within the barrier._

Both Shino and Isae stared at him in surprise. His brow furrowed in concern and her jaw dropped in horror. "B-b-b-but I just…it was there!" She protested.

"I saw it too," He confirmed.

Hiro's lips curled back into a snarl. _He has had access to you._

She swallowed hard. "Do you mean-?" Shino looked between the two warily. The tension between them was intense and he sensed something had gone horribly wrong.

 _You have been compromised._ He warned. He felt guilt begin to gnaw at his insides. He had been over-confident in his ability to protect her. Perhaps he was weaker than he thought he was…or perhaps He had grown stronger over the years. _Steel your mind Izzy or He'll destroy you from the inside out._

"I'm sorry," she whispered regretfully.

 _What's done is done,_ he said firmly as she turned tail. _We need to be on the move._

"Allow me," Shino offered as he gathered her in his arms.

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't really have a choice, do I?" She asked ruefully.

"Not in this instance," he agreed. He stood up and hurried after Hiro.

She lowered her gaze as shame burned across her cheeks. Why didn't it occur to her that she'd been walking into a trap? Or rather swim into one…

"Everyone makes mistakes," he murmured softly in an effort to comfort her.

"Don't even," she growled softly. "You've done enough."

"Why do you make it sound so forced on my part?" He huffed in offense. "As if everything I do is done purely out of duty?"

"This is just a mission remember?" She countered with a shrewd brow.

"I would have come after you regardless of the Hokage's orders."

She looked a little skeptical. "Oh yeah? Why?"

"I'm insulted that you even have to ask." He grumbled with a hint of bitterness. "It should be painfully obvious."

"Nothing's obvious when it comes to you," she sighed in exasperation. "I barely know you Shino."

He tilted his head towards her as he considered this. He had to acknowledge the truth in that statement. He knew that he was more observant than his peers. He remembered several instances where he thought he understood her character during their academy days, but even then she was not a person of interest. And recently he was beginning to reconsider his earlier assumptions. "What do you wish to know?" He gently prompted.

She blinked. "What? Just like that you'll tell me everything?"

He nodded. "I have nothing to hide, especially from you." She blushed faintly at that. "And besides, surely you would reciprocate should I ask."

"You already know way more about me than I wish you did," she scowled.

"There is one detail I wish you would elaborate on."

"Oh?" She asked curiously. "And what's that?"

"Why didn't you tell anyone about your Mother's condition?"

She stared open-mouthed. "How did you know about that?"

He hesitated, reluctant to break Shizako's confidence. She rested her head against his shoulder as she sighed in resignation. "I suppose it doesn't matter now that she's…" her voice trembled and she drew a shaky breath. "I knew I'd lose her if I told the truth. But it wasn't just that," she confessed. "Mom lived for him and was happiest with him around. I didn't want to be the one to take him away from her. And aside from a few accidents every now and again, she was harmless really."

"But you were just a child," he reminded her. "It was not your place to protect her."

Her gaze grew distant as her hands tightened against his shoulder. "It was an easy burden to bear if it spared her the pain of what I suffered in his absence."

"Hmm…I am beginning to think that you are kinder than you want to be." He mused.

She frowned in confusion. "What the crap does that mean?"

He nuzzled against her soft, wind-swept hair, drinking in its rich scent. "Sometimes I wonder if you know yourself as well as you think you do."

"That makes even less sense!" She protested.

"It makes perfect sense," he countered matter-of-factly. "Now it is your turn to ask the questions."


	25. Chapter 25: Corrupted

True to his word, Shino answered each and every question. The first few were fairly generic: favorite food, favorite color, etc. But no matter how silly the question, he continued to answer in his usual way: completely seriously. It was super weird.

"Why are you doing this Shino?" She asked in exasperation. "You don't owe me any answers. Quite frankly your life is none of my business."

"You wish to know more about me," he gently reminded her. "And if asking questions is an effective method than I am happy to continue."

This made her rethink her causal approach. It was her one chance to get to know the Abruame in a way she doubted others ever had. He was both sincere and thoughtful in his responses, inspiring her to ask deeper questions. In spite of herself, she felt drawn in by his answers. He had a wonderful way with words. When he shared his loss of Torune, she felt her heart ache. His "brother" had given up his freedom to protect Shino, so that he could live life on his own terms.

"Did you ever see him again?" She whispered.

"No," he said flatly. "I have no information on his whereabouts. Root is a secretive organization; they operate exclusively in the shadows of the Leaf."

Something about that sounded off to her, suspicious even. But she knew better than to speculate, it may make him worry. "You must really miss him," she said sympathetically. He inclined his head in a curt nod. His mouth hardened into a firm line and she sensed he would share no more on the subject, not that she blamed him. She figured it would be best to completely change the subject. "How come you never laugh?"

"I have," he said grimly with a hint of a scowl even.

"Oh was it really _that_ terrible?" She teased as she patted his cheek playfully.

"It was _agony_." He said solemnly. The memory of that laughing potion in Motoyoshi Village still haunted him. Twenty-four god-forsaken hours of riotous laughter….it still made him shudder. Thankfully Naruto had kept this terrible secret. She threw back her head and laughed. He bristled. While he liked the sound of her laugh, he didn't appreciate it being at his expense. "It isn't funny!" He huffed.

"Aww c'mon, it is a little," she said. He hunched into his shoulders as he sulked. "Oh don't hide away," she said as she pulled his collar down. "I hope that your next laugh is more to your liking."

"It's not as if I don't possess a sense of humor," he grumbled slightly, still out of sorts. "I just don't find stupidity or frivolity funny."

"Jokes are over-rated and over-used," she nodded in agreement. "Satoru is forever trying to make me laugh. It bugs Shizako enough that she knocks him out," she smirked. "THEN I laugh."

"You find pleasure at the pain of others?" He asked in mild surprise.

"Ugh, not when you say it like that," she wriggled her nose in disgust. "But there is a delicious irony to seeing an idiot get what's coming to him."

"You do not show your teammate the respect he deserves," he scolded.

"And you get along with Kiba-kun all the time right?" She pressed. "Nothing he does ever irritates you or makes you wanna throttle his scrawny little neck?"

"I will admit to brief annoyance, that is all," he murmured in defeat.

"Ha! I knew it!" She giggled. "Besides, I do respect Satoru. He's fun in his own goofy way. I just don't like his jokes."

Hiro came to a stop and turned towards them. _We should rest here for a minute._

Shino came up beside him and gently lowered Isae onto her feet. She held onto his arm to steady herself as she tried to regain her balance. With a satisfied nod, she let go. Easing herself down onto a rock she pulled out her knapsack. With a melo-dramatic sigh, she pulled out her last jerky pack. "Oh how I'll miss this stuff."

"You can always get more when we return home," he reminded her as he retrieved a snack of his own.

She stiffened and looked a little guilty. "I don't think…I'll be going home."

He frowned, his brow deepened. "Why ever not?"

"For one thing I don't have a home to go back to," she said as she sank her teeth into the thick tangy jerky.

"Konoha will always be your home," he reassured her. He felt a flare of panic as she rolled her eyes. How could she so casually discard her village? Then again…he knew all too well.

"I've got the opportunity of a lifetime here to live my dream!" She said eagerly. "I've spent my whole life both trying to live up to my Dad's legacy and taking care of my Mom. Now it's my turn to live! There's so much to see and experience out there and I don't want to miss any of it!"

He considered that for a moment. He could understand the appeal but a hard lump formed in his throat. "What about us?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "So that's your plan huh? That's why you wanna date? Lemme guess, it's just part of your scheme to manipulate me into going back with you, isn't it?"

He stiffened. "I would never resort to such trickery and you ought to know that by now."

"Then why try baiting me with that line hmm? 'What about us?'" She mimicked his deep, serious tone.

"I sound nothing like that," he huffed defensively. "My intention was never to bait but to ascertain your level of commitment."

"Commitment?" She scoffed. "Are you freakin' kidding me? You're unbelievable." She muttered as she pushed herself up and stumbled away, not so gracefully in her temper.

Shino made to follow her but Hiro came up beside him. _Let her go and cool off_ , he advised. _Besides, she's not very likely to wander far with that injury._

Just then she tripped and fell flat on her face. Hiro shook her head as she whined softly. _She was stubborn but never this angry when she was a kid. There are times…I don't recognize her at all. Is my death to blame?_

Shino did not think it wise to openly speculate. "In my experience all Inuzuka have hot tempers."

 _It comes with their passion for adventure and their zest for life_. _Of any mortal I encountered, the Inuzuka were my ideal._

"Which is why you chose to live among them," he mused. He watched her struggle to rise to her feet but knew better than to interfere. Despite her limbs trembling in defiance, fire blazed in her eyes as she slowly stood up. "There is something admirable in such determination, such persistence. That vitality can be inspiring," his voice drifted off as he watched her "storm" away. He sighed. What was he going to do?

 _Would you say that you know her well?_

He slowly shook his head. Last night he felt closer to her than to any other person, and now he felt distance growing between them. "Just when I think I begin to understand, she throws me off her scent. But I think…at heart, she is kind."

 _There is something we need to discuss_ , Hiro drew closer. _How many times has she had access to that Hot Spring?_

"Twice."

 _And yourself?_

"I avoid them."

Hiro nodded. _That is good. I can trust you to be uninfluenced._

"Just what is the danger, sir? In what manner is she compromised?"

Hiro whimpered softly as she pawed anxiously. _The Leader of the Ebony did not gain power through force but through manipulation. You cannot suspect someone who appears to be on your side. In time His influence will attempt to over-whelm her, twist her view to comply with His own. If she is not careful, she will succumb…just as I did._

Shino considered this thoughtfully. "Why are you telling me this, sir? Why not warn her?"

Hiro shook her head _. Because in this instance, warning would only cause her to fear. He would feed off of that negativity and drown her in it. No, let her face Him with every bit of her strength. I just hope…it will be enough._ She turned and grasped a scroll in her mouth and nudged Shino's arm with it. _This is for you._

"What is it?" He asked as he accepted it. He marveled at the impressive markings and the thick quality and texture of the paper. It was like no scroll he had ever seen before.

 _Plan B. Should she convert to The Ebony, this will be her only means of escape…if that is what she wishes. Keep it safe in the meantime, it will release when the time is right._

He was impressed. "You truly have thought of everything, sir."

Hiro sighed _. No. If I had, this never would have happened._ She shook her head forlornly. _I tried to break the curse…instead I passed it onto her. No child should have to carry the sins of their Father._

"You are too harsh on yourself, sir."He awkwardly rested a hand on her thin shoulders. It was weird to comfort an animal in this manner.

Hiro shrugged him off. _Don't worry about me; I'm past help. Every day my power grows weaker and soon I will disappear altogether. But at least I have the comfort of knowing I did everything in my power to protect her._ She looked up at him, her eyes pleading. _If you truly care about her Shino-kun, protect her. Look after her in my place._

He wore a soft side smile. "Something tells me she won't be agreeable to that."

 _Absolutely not. The Inuzuka have their pride, after all. I hope that you are up to the challenge because things are going to get much worse before they get better._ Her ears perked up as she looked around warily. _We must be on the move; it's dangerous to remain in one place for too long._

He nodded as he stood up and began his approach. A few meters away, Isae could go no further and sat down on a stump. She rubbed her sore leg as she cursed under her breath. When his shadow fell over her, she stiffened.

He offered her his hand. "We must be on our way."

She sighed as she face-palmed. "I'm sorry Shino."

"Whatever for?"

"I shouldn't have accused you," she mumbled. "I know you to be above such things. It's just…" She looked up at him nervously. "I don't know how to answer your question."

He saw vulnerability in her eyes as well as the need to be strong in spite of it. He gently caught hold of her by the wrist and elbow and pulled her to her feet. Her knees trembled and she fell against him. His firm but gentle grip kept her upright. "It was presumptuous of me to ask in the first place," he admitted. He collected her in his arms once more and leapt in pursuit of Hiro. "I want you to be happy Isae," he reassured her as she rested her head against the crook in his shoulder. "And I won't force you to return to Konoha, still I urge you to reconsider. I understand the desire to find yourself but that is often an internal journey, not an external one. Distance is not the answer, self-reflection is."

She thought about that for a few minutes and smirked gently. "Which is why Aburame are not known for their action." She gently teased.

"On the contrary," he smoothly refuted. "We have no need to prove ourselves. We are confident in our abilities and our strength. Our resolve is absolute."

"On the outside perhaps," she giggled as she pulled down his collar to whisper in his ear. "But it's quite a different story when the lights go out, isn't it?" She purred seductively into his ear. She couldn't resist, after all last night had been satisfying in more than one way. She gently nibbled on his earlobe; her fangs gently grazed the soft skin.

Again he felt a flare of both fear and desire but he swallowed it down…though with some difficulty. He twisted his ear free. "I don't know what you're talking about," he grumbled.

She smirked as she pulled his collar back up, but not before she saw color rise in his cheeks. "Oh don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul…I wouldn't want competition anyway."

He frowned at her in confusion but decided to drop it. It was not worth pursing at present. "Have you any further questions?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm good for now." She nestled against his shoulder and he felt her breathing slow to a peaceful rate. She was exhausted and needed rest. In time she snored, rumbling softly. This gave him time to think. The Ordeal was tomorrow and Akihiro's warning rang in his mind. _You will have to prepare for the possibility that you will lose her…not everyone survives The Ordeal._ _And even if she survives, there is every possibility that she succumbs to the darkness in her heart._

His grip on her tightened protectively. _I will not lose you Isae. You are strong enough to do this!_ Just then he remembered their connective link-the tracker. It was time to reestablish it. His partner reached out to the female. Nothing. He frowned. That was strange, it should have been automatic. Perhaps a manual approach? He shifted his grip so that his finger reached just behind her ear where he'd placed it. The male emerged from his fingertip. Once he made contact, he was rejected with a stab of icy pain. He immediately recoiled and retreated. Shino frowned. He tried with another male who was violently rejected. He curled up in deaths recoil, frozen and useless.

This time it was enough to awaken Isae who cried out and clutched at her ear. She felt his hand beneath hers and glared up at him. "What are you doing? That hurt!"

He frowned, dimly aware of her words as he struggled to process this change of events. This was impossible. Nothing like this had ever happened before; he had nothing to compare it to. He felt the female's presence but she violently rejected both suitors. That should not have happened; his insects were very familiar with one another. And yet she had murdered. In that split second right before Isae woke up, he saw the tracker in his mind. She was dark and twisted: corrupted. He sucked in his breath. She had been turned to shadow. And if that is how she treated her fellow insects…could he expect the same reaction from Isae?

* * *

For those who have never heard Shino laugh, you've GOT to see episode 186 from the original series. You can easily view it on youtube. Its definitely worth watching...poor Shino :(


	26. Chapter 26: The Last Day

Teruo went down on one knee, his head bowed reverently. For once he was grateful for the etiquette required for he could not bring himself to look Him in the eye-not since they heard of Hisoka's death. Her last cries for mercy still echoed in his ears and haunted his memory. He did not like her-she was one of the cruelest Kumori he had ever encountered. He never imagined a day would come that he would pity her but perhaps it was the sound of her broken before the end that truly disturbed him.

And yet her destroyer stood before him, poised and collected as if nothing had happened. It was as if her very memory had been erased, as if she had never existed. Such callous indifference chilled his soul. And yet this was the Kumori he had sworn undying allegiance too…it was part of their curse. Is that why Akihiro defected? Did he see the hypocrisy in serving a savior who was willing to destroy them in the process? Then again all who were called to serve were not equal in their motivation. By this time Teruo was familiar with The Ebony's goal to restore their former glory-their place as Gods. He recognized how relatively young he was in comparison to his nearly immortal comrades. To this day he didn't understand why Akihiro had converted him. The only reason he gave was, "We are all called to serve a higher purpose. Use your gifts and talents to further our cause." It had been sanctimoniously vague. Even now Teruo struggled to go through the motions. Still he knew that for his own survival, he had to appear completely loyal.

"It is the eve of the Shadowling's Ordeal. It is a special time, is it not?" He gently lifted his chin as He raised him up.

Special? Teruo felt dread, regret, and despair wash over him. It was certainly a defining moment but he wouldn't have called it special. He didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded instead.

"It is a time when one embraces their destiny to serve the greatest good. Do you remember your former life Teruo?"

He frowned uncertainly. "No Master…I don't recall."

"You were a farmer," His lips curled into a sneer. "Toiling day in and day out for a meager living, struggling in hopes to survive one more day. Your life was meaningless."

He lowered his gaze. _Funny…I don't remember it being as bleak as that._ A fond, encouraging smile from his wife and the giggling and laughter of delighted children…it was true they had been destitute. But there had been happiness as well. If only…he could remember more.

"You were meant for so much more…" His gaze locked onto his, drawing him in. His tone was more than just confident, it was inspirational. "I saved you from that pitiful existence and gave you purpose. I took you from darkness and brought you into the light."

"I am grateful, Master," he murmured absent-mindedly. His almond eyes were so sincere, so earnest, and so honest. Truth was etched in His placid expression. How could he have begun to doubt?

His eyes narrowed shrewdly as His hand rested on his chest. An ominous glow radiated from his palm, connecting with the soul blade within. Teruo flinched but his gaze never wavered, he was powerless to look away. "And all that I ask for in return is that you serve me faithfully."

The light began to seep through, penetrate his shadow and stain his soul. Teruo opened his mouth in a voiceless cry. His chest seized with intense pressure.

His smile was a gentle one, reassuring as it masked the darkness within. "Akihiro has been selfish in keeping his child in darkness, away from the truth. He would damn her to a life without meaning…without light."

The light flared from Teruo's eyes, ebony in its darkest form.

He smiled as He withdrew His hand and loomed overhead. "We must welcome her back into the light."

"Allow me to show her the way, Master," he said resolutely.

He nodded in recognition. "Do not fail me Teruo. Akihiro may have been your mentor, but his treachery runs deep. He is no ally of ours."

"I will kill him should he interfere!" Teruo vowed as his voice rose triumphantly. Never before had he felt such power course through his veins! And yet why did his heart ache ever so slightly?

* * *

Isae had no appetite for dinner that evening and the crackling fire did little to warm her spirits. In the previous barriers she felt a measure of protection with a hint of stifling. In this one she could not shake a chill that settled into her bones. She kept rubbing her arms absent-mindedly in some vain effort to warm herself. Shino gently placed a blanket round her shoulders before pulling her back into his arms.

She sighed as she leaned back. "I'm glad you're here," she confessed in a whisper.

"Interesting, considering that you have rejected my attention a majority of our time together."

She cringed as she blushed. "Yeah…sorry about that," she mumbled. "If anything…I wish I figured it out sooner instead of running away from it. Seems like that's all I ever do."

He nuzzled cheek to cheek. "You have been surviving Isae, its time that you start living."

She let out a grim laugh. "Yep, just in time to die tomorrow!"

"Don't say that!" He said severely as his embrace tightened defensively. "You're not going to die."

She went really still in his arms. "You know what transition is right? It's turning into a demon. Life as I've known it will end." Her gaze lowered as she remembered their delight in consuming her mother's freshly-split blood that dripped from their blade. She began to tremble. "I…" her voice wavered. "I don't want to be a monster like them," she said in a haunted tone.

"You won't be," he reassured her…or perhaps it was an effort to reassure himself as well. His encounter with the tracker still bothered him. _Please don't let Isae become the same._ "I have faith that all will turn out well."

She frowned because she didn't but she knew better than to say it aloud. "Hey, remember that assignment in the academy? The one where we were supposed to write about who we'd spend our last day with if the world were going to end tomorrow?" She giggled softly. "I wanted to spend it with my Dad. Looks like dreams come true after all," she said with mild sarcasm. "Who'd you write?"

"I wrote my future wife." He said softly. "I wish to live a long life with her and to be by her side at the end."

Her smile softened in turn. "That's really sweet."

"Even though you don't believe in matrimony," he countered.

She pulled away and set the blanket aside, she felt plenty warm now. "It's not that I don't believe in it, I just don't think it's right for me. There's a difference. Look, I don't want to go into it," she said firmly as she sensed him about to inquire further.

"Then perhaps you'll answer a different question," he said.

"Depends on the question," she grunted suspiciously.

"You said that last night was the first time you…" he let the sentence hang for a few seconds. "I hope you will explain your meaning."

She sighed as she turned towards him. "It was the first time I feel like I truly opened up to someone else, without holding something back. I keep so much secret that it often feels like I live two different lives. But last night…it was just me." Her smile was slightly exasperated. "That makes sense right?"

"What makes more sense is if you didn't feel the need to be two different people in the first place. It sounds difficult maintaining two personas."

"I'm not saying I was great at it," she mumbled as her cheeks shimmered pink.

He considered her for a moment. She looked so sad, like someone at the end struggling to accept their fate. Despite his young years, he had seen his share of death. The last moments count for so much and even though he was willing to hope for the best, he could see regret etched in her features. The fire that usually burned in her eyes had all but gone out. His heart ached at its loss. He did not want her end to be like this. He reached out and cradled her face in his hands, earning a beautiful wide-eyed blush. "If this is to be your last night, what must I do to make it memorable?"

She blinked in surprise. "But you said-"

He shook his head. "What I say does not matter as much as how you feel. I want you to die with no regrets."

Silence lingered between them though it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she reached up to unclasp his high collar. He tilted his head in turn to match her approaching lips. Last night had been all about release but this time there was no such urgency. They were content to keep it slow. His gentle touch on her lower back drew her in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss remained tender and subtle in its passion. There was nothing to prove, just being together was enough. In the end she buried her face in his neck as she breathed in his delicious scent once more. "You are amazing," she whispered.

"That's the nicest thing a girl has ever said to me," he said with a hint of a smile.

"And what do they usually say?"

"Get lost bug boy and take those creepy crawlies with you."

"Oh that's terrible!" She protested as she pulled away. "I hope you left them with stinging welts."

He frowned disapprovingly. "That would not have been the Aburame way."

"It would have been the Inuzuka way," she smirked.

"Exactly," he agreed. "Which is why I would never stoop to that level."

"Ouch! Super harsh!" She laughed as she tackled him to the ground. They wrestled about on the grass and she laughed as she tickled his sides. It was a bizarre sensation that made him twitch and thrash uncontrollably. It took him several seconds before he realized that he was laughing along with her. Embarrassed, his voice croaked and died as his face went super red. "Oh, don't be ashamed Shino," she said gently." I like your laugh."

"Just as long as you don't expect it to happen often," he grumbled shamefully.

She sighed melodramatically as she lay on her back beside him. "Yeah, I guess that would be too much to expect from an Aburame." His fingers entwined with hers as they lay side by side, looking up at the stars through the golden screen overhead. She titled her head towards him. "You know, I'm glad that of all my regrets, you did not turn out to be one of them."

"I am glad to hear it," he murmured. "Love did not turn out to be such nonsense after all."

She smirked. "You would have figured that out eventually, even without me."

"But it would not have been nearly as special," he said as he rolled over and pulled her in close to his side.

"You don't know that," she countered coolly. Her sapphire eyes sparkled once more.

"I don't have to," he said as he gently kissed her forehead.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy and she reached out to grab hold of the front of his tunic. "Stay with me…till the end…" she murmured sleepily.

"I will," he promised. His heart swelled as she snuggled in closer. One arm wrapped round him in turn, as her grip trembled ever so slightly still. But he sensed that she was more at ease than before. Her breathing slowed as her heart beat in time with his and she began to fully relax in his arms. As she slept peacefully he allowed himself a smile. _This is how I wish my end to be._


	27. Chapter 27: The Intruder

Isae fell into a deep sleep, perhaps deeper than was natural. It began with the Hot Spring.

She slipped through the bubbling surface and fell through the bottom into darkness. It was a strange sensation as she remained suspended in water, weightless and flowing. Her lungs screamed for air and at last she succumbed. But she did not drown; air readily filled her aching lungs. She looked around suspiciously. _Where am I? What's going on here?_

Something rippled up ahead and a form began to take shape. She automatically raised her fists, ready for anything…or so she thought. Just then a figure in a long flowing robe appeared before her. She sucked in her breath as His aura chilled her. This was darkness that stood out from darkness. How is that even possible? Yet He gazed at her with such serenity. There was a haunting beauty about His face, a delicacy she did not expect. A tender smile touched His lips with an ease she wouldn't have thought possible. "Greetings Isae. I have longed for this moment."

She frowned warily. "How do you know my name?"

"You do so resemble your Father," He murmured, with a hint of nostalgia.

She scowled. "What's your angle here?"

He tilted his head curiously. "Angle? Must there be one?"

"There _always_ is." She growled as she propelled herself backwards. She wanted as much distance between them as possible. He remained in place, watching her with an eerie silence.

"Then perhaps you should take care to watch your back more often." He whispered in her ear from behind. She turned in time to see Him surround her with his cloak, pulling her into a downward spiral. In her chaotic spin images flew past her—torment of Kumori at the hands of Humans. It was impossible to look away from. Such pain and suffering was too much to take in.

"Once transition is complete, do you think you will be spared our pain?"

The scene rapidly shifted to where she bore the brunt of the attacks…and at the hands of her friends. Their friendly smiles sharpened into gnashing teeth, hugs into restraints as kunai glinted overhead. "No! Stop!" She screamed. It felt horrifyingly real as they viciously tore her apart.

She hit the ground with a sickening crack and the image shattered. She lay on her back, reeling and breathless. Each raspy breath felt like it would be her last. Her eyes slid closed in defeat. The silence was suffocating.

 _There will be no safe place for you in the outside world_ , His gentle voice whispered through her mind.

A scream echoed in the distance. "Isae!"

Her brow furrowed slightly. It sure sounded familiar…

 _Forget the world you knew, the life you knew_ , the whisper was persistent and oh so soothing. _Don't struggle to survive, live to thrive…_

"Wake up!" It sounded closer this time.

She felt slender finger tips raise her chin. Her eyes slowly opened to see a pair of almond eyes inches from her own. They were so peaceful and reassuring…such honesty… _Come home my little Shadowling, back where you belong…_

"ISAE!"

She frowned.

Home?

Belong?

Shino!

What about us?

She jolted awake to Shino roughly shaking her. The horror of the dream and the memory of him tearing her apart lingered on. She panicked and shoved him back. "Don't touch me! Don't you dare!" She cried out hysterically.

He frowned as he held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I'm on your side remember?" He asked in as measured a tone as he could manage. The terror in her ashen face made his skin crawl.

He had awoken to a chill; her body had been ice cold. He feared the worst when he wasn't able to rouse her. Akihiro had tried to awaken her via the seal he had placed but was repulsed back. _It's no use; His power is stronger than my own._ Nothing they did seemed to work as the scars burned their way down the rest of her legs. Then suddenly her eyes flew open. She had broken free of the nightmare all on her own.

Hiro barked in reprimand. _Get a hold of yourself Izzy! This is His doing: His attempt to shift your loyalties!_

She pressed a hand against her pounding forehead as she took several deep, calming breaths. _He's right; I've got to get a grip…_ Once she felt calmer she slowly raised her head with a sheepish blush. "I'm sorry Shino," she whispered. She gasped as he pulled her into his arms in a protective embrace. She hugged him back tightly as she trembled in his arms. "It felt so real," she mumbled miserably.

Hiro whined as she came up alongside. _You must steel your mind against His influence or these nightmares will only get worse. Be strong Izzy, your will is that of fire._

She looked at her from over his shoulder with a faint smile. Just knowing that they were both there for her filled her with courage. Taking another deep breath to steady herself, she gently pulled away. Shino caught hold of her elbow. "Will you be alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah…don't worry about me."

"I can't commit to that," he said warily.

She smirked softly. "Fair enough." She turned towards Hiro, trying hard to remain brave. "So…when does The Ordeal start?" She was impressed with how steady she managed to keep her voice.

Hiro sized her up with such sad eyes. _As soon as you feel prepared, we'll enter the Rift._

 _As soon as that?_ She thought nervously. Her stomach flip-flopped as she slowly rose to her feet. "I'm ready," she said as she stuck out her chin stubbornly. There was no sense in waiting around. Never let it be said that she failed to accept her fate. No more running. No more surviving.

Hiro considered Shino sympathetically. _Perhaps you would like to say your good-byes._

Shino opened his mouth but she waved him off as she went over to her knapsack. "We said them last night, besides you know what a scene Aburame make when it comes to farewells. They're so emotional it's embarrassing." She smirked at his protest. It was almost as delicious as her last time in Konoha provoking Kiba.

She grabbed hold of the canister of pills and popped the top. She jumped when he caught hold of her wrist. "Not so fast," he said firmly.

She pulled back from his grip. "Oh c'mon it was just a joke-Woah!"

He grabbed hold of the front of her shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. Hiro growled low but both were oblivious to it. She felt desperation in his trembling lips as the hand over her chest shook ever so slightly. He was scared. Is that even possible? Aburame fear nothing….right? She closed her eyes as she kissed him back, soft and reassuringly. When the kiss broke, they rested forehead to forehead. "Don't lose your nerve now," she giggled half-heartedly. "I was relying on it."

His hand wrapped around the back of her head and embedded in her short spikes. "Promise me that you'll return."

She felt her stomach knot uneasily. Again, she couldn't shake that horrible feeling. "I can't commit to that," she whispered.

His grip tightened though not painfully. "I must insist upon it." He said stubbornly.

She smirked. "I had no idea you were so pushy Shino."

"I won't lose you again," he said firmly. The night where this nightmare began still haunted him, where she fell victim to the curse in the first place. If only he had gotten there sooner, perhaps he could have prevented this.

She hugged him. "I'll come back. I promise." He relaxed in her arms, drawing strength from her word. Then she pulled away with a sad smile as she brought the pill to her lips.

He shielded himself from the flash of light that swallowed her whole. He sat back wearily as Hiro approached to rifle through the knapsack with her snout. Clenched in her teeth was his soul blade. She turned to look at him over her shoulder. _Whatever God you worship, pray to him now._

Shino found it difficult to swallow. "But you are confident that she will survive, are you not?"

 _I was until this morning. The Ordeal is traumatic enough, now I have to counteract His influence_. She shook her head forlornly. _I will do my best. After all…I've had plenty of experience._

Somehow that did not fill Shino with a lot of confidence. Gritting her fangs tightly round the blade, she too disappeared in a flash of light. He was alone within the sanctuary that had all the feeling of a tomb now. He didn't like the idea of sitting around and waiting for the end result. But he also felt too restless for training to be of any use. He sighed as he closed his eyes. The Aburame are not religious by nature, they rely too much on intellect and logic to rely on unseen beings. Then again, he didn't think demons existed either…and here his girlfriend was about to become one. He sat cross-legged and clasped his hands together as he willed himself to remain calm. Time to be stoic.

 _Emotion is a distraction. To feel is to be vulnerable._

His thoughts drifted back to his first training, before his Academy days. A few miles outside the Aburame Compound near the edges of Konoha is a remote mountaintop. It blocks the wind from beating down on the Aburame's peaceful solitude. There is a short out-cropping on the backside of the mountain, and there the young Aburame would sit to mediate. Between the roaring waterfall below and the fierce wind that whipped up an icy spray, it was the ideal location to practice patience.

It was such a challenge to sit there cross-ledged with hands clasped and eyes closed as the wind whipped harshly with chilling droplets that would drip down your neck. It was brutal in restless agony, especially given the fidgetiness of children. As much as he wanted to honor his Father, even he struggled to remain still. There was to be no talking either, just hours spent in silence with absolutely no movement.

" _Why do you insist I sit up there freezing on the mountain doing absolutely nothing?" He grumbled one day as he wobbled uneasily through the front door on numb legs. It felt like needles were driven through his soles. "It is such a waste of time!"_

 _He tripped over the threshold and Shibi caught him by the elbow. He gently led him to the couch and removed his sandals. "You have also wasted your opportunity."_

 _Shino frowned as Shibi rubbed feeling back into his swollen feet. "What opportunity?"_

" _The opportunity to extend beyond your surroundings. The environment is purposefully distracting so you can hone your focus beyond your present state: to extend your senses beyond your location and to take in the melody of nature in its intrinsic harmony. And then apply those lessons to your connection with your insects and further your bond with them." He sadly shook his head. "If all you did was sit there and focus only on your impatience and discomfort than you truly wasted your time."_

From then on he strove to improve and in the end saw the wisdom of his Father's words. Far from misery, he came to treasure his solitude on the mountain. And even now as his mind continued to drift, he came to a scene nearer to the present of him and Isae on sentry duty, all before he knew anything about her.

 _I like to think we have a say in our future, and that all preparation is a means to that end._

He easily remembered her stalwart gaze towards the horizon. Even then…did she long to leave Konoha? To experience freedom for the first time? His heart ached, how could he possibly return without her? It wasn't so much the dishonor in failing a mission that bothered him; it was leaving behind a part of himself that he never shared with anyone else. Could he really walk away from that?

His brow furrowed as he felt the hair on the back of his neck behind to rise. Something was wrong. There was a faint ripple of sound that caused his insects to fidget uneasily.

He opened his eyes to see the barrier tremble around him. His brow furrowed; that had only happened once when Isae had struck the barrier in a fit of temper. He looked around warily but his ears detected it first: a savage, wraithlike growl that sent a shiver down his spine. It sounded like nothing from this world.

He turned around to see a shadow lurking just outside. He sucked in his breath at its dark twisted form-contorted unnaturally, as it hurled itself at the barrier. It clawed at it with nails as sharp as kunai. It roared, displaying a set of sharp jagged teeth that dripped something that didn't look anything like saliva. Is this a Kumori? As terrible as the one in the hospital had been, there was something vicious about this one…possessed even with demonic fury.

Shino slowly stood up; surely there was no need to fear since the barrier would surely hold together. Akihiro had guaranteed its strength.

And yet it began to crack under the barrage of rapid strikes, splintering in a radial pattern like a spider web. It wouldn't hold for much longer. His mind quickly ran through his options. There was no point in hiding as it glared at him with silver eyes filled with blood-lust. He crouched in position and raised his hands defensively as he summoned his insects. They surrounded their young master protectively and hummed in anticipation for battle. The Kumori burst in through a shower of shattered golden glass. The rest of the barrier shorted out and faded away.

The dreaded shadow paused for a moment as it cocked its head curiously to the side. "Oh yes…I remember you." The hoarse voice was faint as it echoed in his ears. "The Bug Boy."

Shino scowled beneath his collar and his insects hissed at the insult. This must be one of those Kumori he over-powered that night.

"How interesting to find you here as well…" it hissed thoughtfully. "But my business is not with you human. Where is the Shadowling and Akihiro?"

Shino shook his head stubbornly.

"It is not wise to stand between a Kumori and its prey," it growled in warning. "Stand aside."

"No, I will not," he said firmly. "I have sworn to protect her."

It chuckled grimly as it raised its massive claws that rippled with dark energy. "Very well then. Let's see if you live long enough to honor that promise."


	28. Chapter 28: The Ordeal

Sorry for the really long gap everyone. I've been recovering from two blood clots that suddenly formed in my lungs. Talk about my own ordeal! Its so weird, even the doctors don't understand what brought them on. Still the recovery has taken a lot of time and energy. Thank you for your patience! And special thanks to Naruto1389 who's been encouraging me to get back to writing when I felt up to the challenge again. Her enthusiasm has really inspired me so I just hope its worth been worth the wait.

* * *

Within the Rift, Isae looked uneasy as Akihiro took shape before her. His usual smile was significantly reduced. "So it comes down to this," he sighed as he gripped his blade tightly. "Forgive me Izzy. I never meant to-"

"I know," she said, her voice cracking with emotion. "You did the best you could."

The corner of his mouth lifted wryly. " _You_ were my best. You and your mother gave me the most profound freedom. It is possible for you as well, should you return to Konoha."

So he knew about her refusal to return huh? "Konoha isn't the only place to call home," she gently challenged.

"No other place on Earth compared."

"You're stalling Dad," she whined softly. "Not that I'm in any real hurry but its best to get this over with, don't you think?"

He nodded solemnly. So she sensed his reluctance to move forward? He took slow, deliberate steps forward but his heavy heart weighed him down. How could he bring himself to do this? To damn his own daughter, his only hope for a bright future? Perhaps it was part of the curse. "There is something you must know beforehand-Kumori are wretched, twisted souls. They not only live in darkness, they feed off of it."

She looked nervous. "But you're nothing like that…"

He wore a soft smile. "I used to be until I found something stronger than hatred."

She wriggled her nose in disgust. "Don't tell me its love. Ugh that's so sappy!"

He chuckled softly as he shook his head in amusement. "Well you're young still. What I'm getting at is that The Ordeal brings out the darkness in your soul. You will be forced to relive every painful moment in your life ten-fold." Her face fell. Ten-fold? Could she really handle that? "In order to maintain your humanity, you will need to hold onto something that is stronger than your hatred. That must be your focus throughout. Take a moment to decide what it will be."

She bowed her head in thought. Something stronger than hatred? That was weird considering that she didn't consider herself consumed with hatred.

"It should be linked to the motivation behind your soul blade," he gently prompted.

A hero. That seemed so vague. Perhaps it's not the idea of being a hero that she found appealing but the idea of having something worth fighting for…worth protecting. Her teammates immediately sprang to mind. They had been through so much together, especially when it came to Shizako. She had been a true friend. But her attachment to Shino could not be easily dismissed despite it being a more recent development. He too held a special part in her guarded heart. _I want to be strong enough to protect them._

When she raised her head, her eyes blazed with the Will of Fire. She was ready.

She removed her glove and un-wrapped the bandage; the deep scars left from Teruo's blade were still visible. She took a deep breath and held her hand out towards him. Akihiro's blade hummed with power as he slashed deeply through her palm. There was no sense in being delicate; it wouldn't spare her the trauma to come.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out but she stiffened as again fire burned slowly through her veins.

"Pain is endless….continuous…fulfilling…" he spoke in a dull monotone. He refused to feel; otherwise he knew he wouldn't make it through the ceremony. And he doubted he had enough strength to attempt this again. His time was growing shorter and he had to make every second count.

He dripped her blood along her arm, each drop aligned with a scar. Her eyes watered, blurred from the rising pain. Her chest heaved with the effort of remaining silent.

"Agony is freedom….enlightening…enriching…"

Memories washed over her, things long forgotten in infancy. Fear. Anger. Discomfort. Pain. The frustration and temper of a toddler was even worse. Who knew this kind of rage existed? How had she never noticed it before?

He raised the blade to her lips and she reluctantly opened her mouth. Blood dripped into her mouth, searing on contact. She gagged as she forced herself to swallow. Her throat tightened as the scars along her neck constricted.

"To exist is to suffer."

Her eyes went solid black as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth.

"Your gift is your curse."

He slashed through her other palm and etched her blood along the jagged scars that ran up her other arm. They hissed as they continued to burn. She groaned under the agony. Again she was forced to swallow and the drops hissed on contact. The pressure on her throat increased, making it harder to breathe.

He continued silently along his task with a lowered gaze. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye though he knew all too well what was going on. He had seen it happen so many times before. The memories would continue to worsen as the pain sharpened. She trembled as she dreaded what was to come.

The day her beloved Father came home a traitor.

 _She ran down the path to the entrance of the Inuzuka compound as she eagerly awaited his return from Sunagakure. He was supposed to arrive today, earlier than planned because of some mishap. She wasn't concerned with failure; in fact she was excited that he was coming home a full week earlier than planned. At last the return party came into view, it was as somber as she expected it to be-the Inuzuka were awful proud and took disgrace personally. She ran towards them as she searched their faces._

 _She frowned. Wait a second…they didn't have the crimson fangs on their cheeks. These weren't Inuzuka. These were ANBU._

 _Then she froze as she saw the bodies being carried in somber silence. She stopped short and stared. Row after row of bodies wrapped in the traditional crimson burial shroud emblazoned with ebony fangs. Her heart dropped into her stomach as they passed by without looking at this horror-struck gawking kid by the side of the road. There were so many she couldn't count. Panic gripped her chest, was Dad among the corpses?_

 _At the back of the procession there was a man in restraints with a bag over his head that was dragged along by two burly members of the Torture and Interrogation Force. Who was that? He was covered in bruises and caked blood. How was he still walking?_

 _She cautiously approached Ibiki Morino who brought up the rear. "Morino-san? What happened?"_

 _He stopped and looked down at her with such condemnation. Malevolence burned in his coal black eyes; It left her breathless and she took a step back. What had she done? It was almost as if…she were to blame? "Go home," he gruffly instructed. "You don't belong here."_

The horrible memory moved her to tears as she released a gut-wrenching sob. Akihiro's hand faltered slightly but he forced himself to continue.

Then another terrible memory returned: her Father's trial.

 _Kiyoko had insisted on staying home during the trial. She was thoroughly convinced that it was all some misunderstanding. He would be found innocent and released. No doubt he'd be home in time for dinner even. Isae wasn't entirely sure. She found the simmering rumors and hushed gossip around town so far from reality. They say that every lie has a bit of truth to it. What was the truth here? She just had to find out. She excused herself to her room and snuck out the window. Again she was met with icy glares and twisted scowls by formerly friendly neighbors as she ran down the street. Why? Why did they look at her like that? It felt like a nightmare you can't awaken from and she had the sinking feeling that it was going to get worse._

 _Raising her fur-trimmed hood to cover her face, she disappeared into the crowd as they made their way to the courtroom. She covered her ears to shut out their hateful cries for vengeance. Once inside, she kept to the shadows, preferring solitude to this awful crowd. The room soon became crowded and the heat of their tempers suffocated the air. Or was she so scared that she found it hard to catch her breath?_

 _Just then the head of the Grand Council entered the room and assumed the judgement seat. Once he sat down the room grew deathly silent. He looked weary with blood-shot eyes. Could anyone blame him? He had to judge one of his own members-a close friend even. That sort of betrayal, even if it turned out to be falsely accused, would be heart-breaking._

 _She watched as her Father was led inside. It was the first time she'd seen him since he returned to Konoha. He looked terrible, gaunt and pale with bruise and marks that seemed to seep through to his soul. She sucked in her breath. He was a shattered form of his former self-she barely recognized him._

 _He took his seat with solemn grace despite the rippling wave of animosity that threatened to break loose._

 _Someone stood up and read each charge Akihiro was accused of. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe it. Ninety-five brutal murders. "That's impossible!" She cried out, giving herself away. "It can't be true!" Her young voice cracked._

 _Everyone turned around to stare at her. In that moment she made eye contact with her Dad. His eyes locked with hers and she could see the grief and torment in his dark depths. But it was more than that: she saw defeat. That was when she knew he was going to die._

" _Get her out of here!" Someone said gruffly and she was dragged roughly out of the room. She resisted and threw her hand towards him. "Dad! DAD!"_

 _He mournfully shook his head and turned away from her. He never looked back as she was tossed outside and the door locked firmly. She pounded on the door desperately, trying not to believe what she'd just seen. "Dad! It has to be a lie! This isn't you!"_

The salty tears singed her scarred skin tinged with her own blood. She crumbled to the ground as she writhed in agony. "Make it stop!" She screamed as she knew the worst memory was yet to come: Akihiro's execution. She couldn't face it! Not again! Not ten-fold when the first time nearly killed her!

Akihiro knelt down and gathered her in his arms. He hugged her close as he wept bitterly. "You can overcome this, you can! Hang in there Izzy!" She thrashed in his arms as she continued to howl in anguish. Hang in there? What for? Resolve be damned! She spent so much of her life running away from such painful memories that being forced to face them again was more than she could handle. She simply wasn't strong enough to. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she willingly gave into the darkness.

Just then something soft brushed against her cheek, then her hand, her leg…she opened her weary eyes to see a soft shower of silver petals rain all around. Her brow furrowed slightly. Roses? Each time one made contact with her skin, it soothed her scarred skin. She closed her eyes again as she let loose a long, relaxed sigh. It felt so good…

"Let me take this burden from you," A deep mysterious voice gently said as she felt slender fingers gently massage her pounding temples.

She slowly opened her eyes as she saw Him hovering over her like before. Her expression was emotionless as she gazed into his eyes, so compassionate.

His hands came to rest along her jawline, cool and soothing against her aching skin. "The Ebony was designed not only to return to their former glory…but to protect one another from the agony of life."

Her brow furrowed slightly. Unbearable agony. She slowly shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. "I can't…" her voice cracked.

"You shouldn't," he reassured her as his thin lips brushed against her forehead. "Accept my protection."

She was too exhausted to speak, let alone think rationally about it. Normally she would have been suspicious. She would have resisted. But His gentle touch and encouraging words…she couldn't resist His offer. She simply nodded in silent consent. Anything to avoid facing her past, even at the expense of her future. He smirked gently as he meshed with her soul, over-whelming her will and swallowing it whole. When she opened her eyes Akihiro knew what had happened. He immediately let go.

Her features twisted in a sadistic smile. "Your failure is complete Akihiro." His voice came through her blood-stained lips. "You made it all too easy. Her hatred of you runs deeper than you think."

Akihiro narrowed his eyes. "Leave her out of this, she's just a child."

"Not just any child, _your_ child," He chided as she rose to her feet. Isae seemed shrouded in His shadowy cloak. "Your power flows through her veins. Your unique abilities…"

He went pale as he suddenly found it hard to swallow. "You don't know that," he said in denial. "She is mortal."

"Was," He corrected. He raised her hand and gently clasped it into a tight fist. "Shall we see who's right?" Her eyes narrowed and her hand was soon covered in pure white flame-the mark of The Redeemer, the former Right-Hand.

Akihiro stared in stunned silence. He could no longer deny it. Now he saw what His plan was. "You're going to use her to finish your work."

"The Kumori will rise again to their rightful place as Gods," She purred as she admired the white aura that burned so faithfully. "Why should we continue to hide in the shadows?"

"Because we are cursed by your influence!" He hissed. He gripped his Soul Blade defensively as his daughter's blood continued to drip from it.

She chuckled. "Will you fight me Akihiro? Will you strike down your own child to dispel my shadow?"

He grit his teeth. He didn't want to have to make that choice…but it was looking like he was running out of options. He couldn't allow Him to use Isae, not like he had been used before…perhaps death would be preferable. And then his failure would truly be complete.

"Stand down," He ordered with great authority. "You are worthless in that form, your strength is all but spent."

He raised his Soul Blade. "Even so, that won't stop me from trying."

She smirked with terrible amusement. Her eyes were black and soulless. "Stubborn to the end, I see. Very well. Let's finish this." Her hand rested on her chest, crackling with demonic energy as the blade warped into a long sword infused with the white flame. Akihiro recognized it as his own…back in the day when he believed The Ebony to be something worth fighting for. The thin, supple blade felt heavy in her hand as it carried a terrible burden with it. She was just a Shadowling after all. Perhaps in time she would grow into it. All He had to do was be patient. But it would serve as Akihiro's demise in the meantime, of that He was sure of.

He grimaced slightly as He raised her arm. He was met with some resistance from within. Akihiro smirked. "She's stronger than you think."

He frowned severely as He crushed her back down. "Not stronger than I am." He lunged towards him; the blinding light from the sword came crashing down. Akihiro ducked and rolled aside. His strength was waning but he had to conserve what little remained. He would be useless in his canine form so he had to make the most of his time within the Rift.

She wove round him, striking and slicing with deadly grace. He struggled to keep up with the pace. One misstep and it would be all over. He was at a huge disadvantage as his administration of The Ordeal had further weakened him whereas He had invigorated her. Akihiro's heart ached for Isae but he knew there was hope for her still. He just had to talk some sense into her. "This isn't you Izzy. I know this isn't what you want." He pleaded.

Isae twisted round to strike again, this time he barely dodged it. The front of his flak jacket burst open. "What she wants is peace, to never again feel the torment of life. I can protect her from that."

"But that is not living!" He snapped. "Life is more than pain! It's very meaning conveys hope for something better! Something more enduring!"

Her face twisted in a fit of demonic fury. "And you call what you did living, you coward?!" He hesitated at the sound of her own voice screaming at him. "You've been running away your entire life! You abandoned The Ebony and you abandoned Mom and me too! So don't you _dare_ lecture me on the value of living!"

With that, she lunged towards him, sword poised to run him through. He didn't have to time fully dodge it. He grabbed hold of the blade to re-direct it; it sliced up his hand as he squeezed it to slow it down. He gasped as it pierced his shoulder. They exploded through the Rift back into the Real World. He resumed his canine form once more and lay limply on the ground. Hiro's body was whole but his seal upon her was fractured. He didn't have much time left.

Isae roared at him as she fully transitioned. The twisted scars overwhelmed and drowned her in their power. Consumed by the darkness within her heart she was truly lost. Hiro whined mournfully. Isae's face twisted with sadistic glee. "Not bad for a Shadowling, wouldn't you say?" His voice returned. "Perhaps she will surpass even you."

She raised her sword, poised to deliver the killing blow to the defenseless hound.

"Ah…there you are," a sinister voice echoed ahead.

She looked up to see another Kumori slowly approaching on its twisted haunches. She smirked gently. "Perhaps you'd care to do the honors Teruo? After all, your grievance against Akihiro runs deeper than the Shadowling's."

He grinned wickedly in turn. "It would be my pleasure." From his bloody claws slipped some crumpled form. It hit the ground with a sickening crack.

She hesitated as she frowned at it. "What's that?"

"The Bug Boy."

Her eyes widened in horror. The genin lay face down in a rising pool of blood, his clothes torn and disheveled. Was he…dead?

In the hollowness of her soul something stirred. Something awakened. Something He couldn't shield her from.

 _Promise me that you'll return._

The sword in her hand trembled.

 _I must insist upon it._

Her chest seized with emotion.

 _I won't lose you again._

Tears formed in her eyes.

Shino

Something worth fighting for…worth protecting…


	29. Chapter 29: Saying Good-bye

Teruo paused and cocked his head curiously. The Shadowling was crying. Tears of regret and shame spilled down her cheeks.

Inside He found Himself challenged. Isae struggled desperately to separate, to regain her autonomy and He was faced with a choice. Should He suppress or release her for the time being? After all, He had presented Himself as being her advocate. It was a precarious position. He frowned curiously. What was it about this boy? At nearly every turn he seemed to appear. His gaze lowered to her Soul Sword. Her resolve was to be a hero. How interesting…and similar to the resolve Akihiro had pledged centuries ago. He considered her thoughtfully. Her strength and passion was exactly what He needed, even if it was misplaced in this human. Some redirection would be in order but it would have to be gradual. His mistake with Akihiro was in forcing him; He couldn't afford to be so hasty again. He looked down at the feeble hound at her feet. Akihiro would not recover from this…even if she didn't land the killing blow. Isae had begun to place her trust in Him by accepting His protection. There was no reason to betray that trust now so He quietly withdrew. _It is up to Teruo now, with my blessing he will succeed where the others failed._

The dark aura surrounding Isae was sucked underground as His influence disappeared. The sword slipped through her fingers. She dropped to her hands and knees as she coughed, sputtered, and gasped. She trembled nervously. "Wow…I…I…had no idea..." she was at a complete loss of words. She never realized just how much anger and agony she carried within her heart. Her embarrassment would have been obvious if she hadn't been reduced to shadow.

 _Izzy?_ Akihiro asked warily. _Is that you?_

She nodded sheepishly; she couldn't bear to look at him. "I'm sorry Dad. I lost my focus." Hiro clawed at the ground as she dragged herself closer to her Mistress. She gently nuzzled her neck with her snout. Isae wrapped her arms around her neck tightly. "I shouldn't have held onto my hate. It was more than I could handle," she mumbled miserably.

 _You will learn to, you must!_ _Then you will reach your true potential and be free of His influence forever._

The ground trembled as the monstrous corrupted form of Teruo approached. "Such sentiment," he growled softly. "So misplaced…"

Isae and Hiro turned to face him. She swallowed hard. "Um…any ideas on how to deal with that thing?"

 _We'll have to do it together, I'm not strong enough on my own and you can't control your strength yet. Pick up your Sealing Sword._ He instructed.

She hesitated as she looked past Teruo where the blood-stained Aburame lie. "What about Sss-" her voice caught in her throat.

 _The sooner we restore Teruo the sooner we can tend to Shino._

She nervously gripped her sword. It pulsed in her hand, flashing unsteadily.

 _Focus!_ Akihiro growled. _It resonates with your resolve so recommit!_

She nodded firmly. She closed her eyes as she forced herself to focus. She needed the strength to save Shino. She remembered the times he came to her aid and it was about time she returned the favor. She felt power surge through her, filling her with its intensity. But this time, she wasn't a victim to it; she was in control of it. When she opened her eyes, the Will of Fire burned both in her eyes as well as her sword. It flashed strongly as it vibrated with power. Teruo hissed at its blinding light that stung his eyes. Hiro sank her fangs into her hand, adding her focus to her Mistress. _On my mark we'll leap and strike the center of his chest. Push all thought of revenge out of your mind. Think only of restoration._

"But he deserves to die," she growled as she felt her temper flare. "He killed Mom!"

 _He is not your enemy Izzy_ , he said firmly. _Trust me._

She nodded as she forced herself to focus once more. She didn't believe him, but she did trust him.

Teruo flashed his claws menacingly as he towered over them. "Release her Akihiro! Your influence ends here!"

 _Steady…aim…_ He said as he angled her arm.

The Kumori lunged with a roar and together they lunged in turn. He tried to catch them in his claws but they slid through his sharp fingertips. They were cut all the same. Isae hissed in pain while Hiro whined pitifully. Still they kept their focus and hit their mark. The force of the blow knocked the demon backward as the light surged round the wound and spread through his soul. He roared as he writhed in intense pain. Isae struggled to keep her grip as he thrashed beneath them.

 _Hold on!_ Akihiro instructed. _It takes time to take effect!_

She grit her teeth as she held on with both hands. Hiro growled as she tightened her grip. Teruo's eyes rolled back into his head but instead of falling into darkness, he fell into the light. Its foreign brightness was strangely soothing and reassuring in its warmth. Suddenly he found himself in the midst of a memory he had long since forgotten.

 _He hid in the shadows of the forest that framed the small Nakayama farm. He watched silently as children played and laughed on the front step. Soon a man in simple agricultural clothes turned down from the main road to the dirt path leading to the small cottage._

" _Daddy's home!" A little girl cried out in excitement. Her and her two older brothers ran towards him and tackled him in their enthusiasm. It brought a smile to Teruo's lips as they trembled ever so slightly._

 _Suddenly he felt a shadow materialize behind him. He cringed. He was caught, but by who? "I'm sorry!" he blurted out. "I know that I shouldn't be here-"_

" _Then it'll be our little secret," a familiar voice chuckled mischievously._

 _Teruo turned to see his mentor and heaved a sigh in relief. "Oh good it's you! I was afraid it was Goro or-"_

" _You're lucky it wasn't," he said more seriously as he came up alongside him. He looked down the hill at the little farm. "So this is where you keep disappearing off to, is it?" He cocked his head curiously. It sure looked familiar. "Isn't this…your farm?"_

 _He nodded. "Yes, and that's my oldest son. I'm a grandpa now," he said wistfully. He rested back against the tree trunk. "I wonder if he ever told them about me…"_

 _Akihiro frowned at him. "You shouldn't. It does no good to dwell."_

" _I can't help it!" Teruo protested. "Don't you ever miss your family?"_

 _His mentor silently stared down at the happy family as the father led his children inside and kissed his wife as she greeted him at the door. "I cannot miss what I never had."_

" _Never had? You mean…"_

 _Akihirio chuckled softly as he turned towards him. "You are fortunate to have had a family. Perhaps that accounts for your sensitivity?"_

 _Teruo grumbled slightly. He knew the others thought he was weak because he didn't disregard life as easily as they did._

" _You misunderstand me; I didn't mean that as an insult." He rested a reassuring hand on the young Kumori's shoulder. "Your weakness is your strength. Never be ashamed of it. Although…" he looked over his shoulder as the door closed shut. "It would be best that you never return here again." Teruo's expression fell. "The Ebony will not appreciate split loyalty. They will kill them for distracting you."_

" _But how can I just move on?" He asked in despair._

" _Use your skills to guide other shadowlings," he encouraged. "I can think of no one who is more capable to mentor than you."_

The demon's movements began to slow as he shrank in size. Enveloped in pure, cleansing light, he was restored to his original shadow form, free from His polluting influence. Hiro pulled back and Isae withdrew her sword from his chest. It dissolved in her hand as it returned to her chest. She felt its strength flicker where her heart would have been.

 _Go to Shino, I'll take care of Teruo_ , Hiro nudged her.

She turned on her heel and ran towards Shino. She felt breathless as she saw him close up. He looked even worse. "Shino! Shino!" She shook his shoulder but it didn't rouse him. She rolled him over onto his back and let out a mix of a gasp and a sob. He was horribly disfigured with bruises and cuts, some deep enough to expose bone. She covered her mouth to stifle her grief. "Oh no! No!" Tears filled her eyes, mercifully blurring her vision. "Why didn't you just run away, you idiot? What were you thinking?"

She felt a strange tingling sensation and looked down to see insects crawling up her forearm. They hummed in melancholy unison. Where they in mourning? Or were they looking for help? Suddenly an idea struck her. She bent down close and whispered gently to them. "What strength is mine please use it to help Shino." They vibrated as they began to weave along the length of her arm, constricting it. She flinched at their pressure but held as still as she could _. Please let this work!_ She thought desperately.

Several feet away Teruo stirred awake. He opened his eyes to see some shaggy dog beside him, whining softly. He blinked in surprise. "Akihiro? What form is this?"

 _I'm too weak to assume human form in this world but don't worry about me. How are you feeling?_

He slowly sat up and pressed a hand against his head. "I feel…light-headed…like everything is clearer than it used to be. Does that make any sense?"

 _You have been cleansed from His influence._

He frowned curiously. "His influence? Do you mean-?"

Hiro nodded. _He has taken advantage of our weakness. We were blinded by ambition that we failed to see Him controlling us with His own. Far from redeeming us, He has used us to further His own ends at our expense._

Teruo's face fell. "Is that…why you left?"

 _In part_ …Akihiro said warily. _I'm sorry I left you behind. I failed to protect you._

"That wasn't really your role," he said in exasperation.

 _I must know Teruo, how did The Ebony learn of Isae?_

"After the Right-Hand failed to reincarnate, He suspected that you were not really dead. We were sent to investigate Konoha and discovered that you had left behind a child."

 _Then she truly has inherited my curse._ Hiro lowered her head mournfully. She suddenly yelped as she nearly lost her balance. She lay down and rested her head between her paws as she whined. _I don't have much time left_ , he warned. _Bring me to my daughter._

Teruo carefully gathered the hound in his arms and slowly approached the girl who knelt over her friend with soft sobs. He lowered his gaze shamefully. Oh how he despised fighting. He knelt behind her and placed Hiro on the ground between them. _How is he?_

Shino's face was whole once more, though his skin remained heavily bruised and sickly in complexion. "I don't know!" Her voice croaked.

"He's not dead," Teruo reassured her meekly.

She whirled around with a face like thunder and raised her fist to strike him. Hiro rose unsteadily to her feet. _Don't Izzy! He's not your enemy!_

"You keep saying that!" She snapped angrily. "But he's-!"

 _Cool it!_ Hiro barked. She weaved about clumsily on her paws as she crept closer. Her fragility startled Isae out of her temper. "Dad? What's wrong?"

 _The Sealing Sword restores and purifies the individual; your blow has all but broken the seal I temporarily placed on Hiro. My time…is nearly up._

Her eyes widened. "You're dying?"

 _I'm already dead_ , he gently reminded her. _This form is nothing but a shadow of my shadow. A living memory, so to speak. Still, I will treasure our time together, not matter how short it was._ He nuzzled her cheek with her dry nose. _I love you Izzy. I'm so proud of you._

"But I tried to kill you," she said regretfully. "I was so angry that I-"

He gently shushed her. _You will have to learn how to control your temper. You must accept the pain of your past or else He will easily manipulate you again. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for._

She wasn't so sure about that but knew better than to argue about it now. "But there's still a few scrolls left," she reminded him. "How am I supposed to-"

Hiro shook her head. _You won't need them. My mistake was not trusting in your own abilities._ She released a ragged sigh. _I was so desperate to keep you safe that I kept you in the dark. The truth would have hurt but ignorance has caused you even more pain. Forgive me Izzy. I now realize that_ _you are no longer a child. You don't need instruction: you need experience. You need challenges to test your strength and opportunities to grow, especially from your own mistakes. Perhaps then you will succeed where I failed._

She wrapped her arms around her trembling hound. "It's not fair," she whined softly. "Why do I have to say good-bye a second time?"

 _I'll always be with you Izzy._ He reassured her,his voice faint. _Don't let the past become your future. Live with resolve and purpose._

Teruo hung his head mournfully _. How can he say that? Surely he knows how inevitable her fate is. Why torment her with the hope of choice?_

Isae felt something begin to change as Akihiro's seal at last gave way. She felt his powerful aura begin to fade away. She instinctively tightened her grip but it slipped through her embrace and Hiro collapsed unconscious in her arms. She buried her face into her shaggy fur as she cried. Why did goodbyes have to be so painful? Why did she have to say so many of them?


	30. Chapter 30: Breaking the Connection

Teruo turned away and retreated to a respectful distance. He too needed a moment to compose himself. Akihiro was gone for good now. That realization felt as painful now as his betrayal had been. And yet…to see the great love he had for his child…he was happy for him. That time when he gazed down at the farm, his expression had been blank. He had nothing to compare it to, did he envy Teruo then? Did he begin to wish for a family of his? But just now there was a warmth and glow about his mentor that he had never seen before. He had been very happy. That was encouraging and helped to ease the heartache. But he frowned as he recalled his warning: _We were blinded by ambition that we failed to see Him control us with His own._

How had he failed to see that? Had they all just been pawns? It confirmed his earlier suspicions but what to do about it now? It did not change the fact that he was enslaved to The Ebony. All Kumori were cursed to follow for it wasn't safe to be solitary in this superstitious world.

"Why don't you just get it over with?" She hissed bitterly. "You might as well."

He turned back towards her. She glared at him with such anger that he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She had a temper before when they first met, but here was hostility that bordered on the psychotic. He had a suspicion that she was going to be one of the more volatile Kumori. And yet she knelt between her hound and her friend with a protective hand on each one. Despite her anger, she had some sense of concern for those she once cared about. That was an encouraging sign. "First I think we ought to bring your friend to the hospital, don't you?" He asked in a steady tone of voice. "Our business can wait."

She blinked in surprise and suddenly looked unsure of herself. Her gaze rested on her friend and he could feel the tension begin to slip away as she softened worriedly. As he slowly approached she growled at him. "Why do you care?"

"Because he was a worthy opponent who fought bravely for something he believed in," he admitted truthfully.

She lowered her head shamefully. "That was his mistake."

"I see nothing wrong in protecting someone you care about."

She narrowed her eyes. "You weren't so noble when you killed my mother! You didn't even give her a chance to fight back!"

He narrowed his eyes in turn. "Would you rather have had her butchered into tiny pieces before your eyes?" Her eyes widened in horror. "Because that was Goro's idea. And if he were here now he'd drag you back and leave them here to die."

"But you won't?" She asked nervously. She didn't like the feeling of being at the mercy of her Mother's murderer.

"He won't last much longer. There's a hospital in a village fifty miles from here." He reached out and placed his hand over their limp shadows and gently raised them from the ground into standing positions. She stared in surprise as she slowly stood up. It was like the opposite of Shizako's Shadow Jutsu. It seemed so surreal. She was just beginning to understand how much things were going to change. "Now follow me and keep up."

He turned on his heel and began to run at an unnatural pace. Shino and Hiro's unconscious forms followed close behind but he noticed that she was struggling to keep up. "You're not bound by mortal limitations Isae. Let instinct take over," he gently encouraged.

"Don't refer to me so informally." She grumbled in embarrassment.

"I mean no disrespect truly, but Kumori don't use honorifics," he simply explained. "You may call me Teruo."

Her lip turned up at that, resisting his kindness. How dare he act so calm? He was nothing but a murderer. Who was he to extend mercy to his latest victim? She felt fire burn within her chest; this was tangible anger, the sort that literally left a fiery taste in her mouth. And yet…what was the alternative? This way Shino would receive the help he so desperately needed. And Hiro too…was she alright? She continued to worry as she began to catch up. But what if this just turned out to be a trap anyway? A way to lure her in before discarding them? She had no way of knowing…and that scared her even more than it angered her.

 _Dad…I could really use your help on this…_ she thought with despair. Yet how many times had he told her that Teruo wasn't her enemy? He obviously trusted him…but she couldn't bring herself to.

Teruo sensed the tumult of emotion simmering in the young Shadowling who trailed behind. His soul ached for her distress. _It's the same for all of us_ , he mused to himself. _The Ordeal does more than torment the soul; it damns it to a state of eternal unrest._ He thought back to Akihiro's lessons on the Kumori Legacy. _Is this what it means to fall from grace? To be deprived of the divine? No wonder they are so desperate for restoration._ He glanced at her from over his shoulder. _Her role is vital to the Kumori's glory. But is she truly up to the task?_

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him which he wisely chose to ignore. He turned his attention back to the horizon where the tiny village lay in a secluded grove of trees. "We're nearly there, stay in the shadows."

She was nearly at his heels now and the temptation to kill remained strong. There was no one to hold her back now and revenge would taste soooo sweet. Her mouth watered at thought…she could just taste it…but again Shino running beside her pulled her back to the present. He urgently needed medical attention. She frowned uneasily as she began to soften. Was it softening? Or was it a trace of humanity that stirred her senses? None of this made any sense; she hardly knew what to think. But of one thing she was certain; she would do everything in her power to save Shino…even if that meant temporarily trusting a murderer.

As they came close to the village Teruo took hold of her arm and pulled her into the shadow of the village's gates. She gasped as she felt sucked into darkness. She felt dazed for a moment as her form meshed with that of the gate. She pressed a hand against her head, too distracted to notice him leading her into the village. Shino and Hiro walked beside them in the light of day, slowly and with bowed heads. None of the villagers took any notice of the two strangers, nor did they notice who lurked among the shadows. Once she regained her bearings she pulled back against his grip. It wasn't tight but it remained firm. "You haven't yet learned how to mask your presence, you'll stand out on your own," he warned. His gentle voice sounded faint as it rippled softly. It was as if Shadow was its own world, separate from the one she had always known.

She bristled at his closeness but he kept his eyes straight ahead. She reluctantly allowed him to guide her along. It was obvious that he was familiar with this village. She suspected that she should recognize it too but she was never one for details. And one village looked like another really in retrospect. Before long they entered the hospital by the back entrance and up the stairwell. Once inside the sunlight made the shadows softer which made her feel light-headed. Who knew that the depth of the shadow mattered at all? Apparently it made a world of difference though Teruo seemed unaffected by the change.

He found an empty room and quickly shut the door. Only then did he release Isae. She solidified back into a thick shadow, the transition so abrupt that she collapsed. "Take it easy," he reassured her. "It takes some getting used to. After all shadow isn't as solid as flesh."

"Shut it," she grumbled. She wasn't willing to accept his advice.

He guided Shino to the bed. The genin carefully lay on top of the blankets as his head tipped back into the pillows. Hiro curled up in the fetal position by his feet.

"I'll give you a few minutes to say your good-byes," he said gently.

"I'm _not_ leaving with you!" She growled.

"The security rotation cycles through this wing every twenty minutes. Should they attempt to restrain you, you'll likely torch the place in a fit of rage with your power so unfocused." He said it dryly enough but she glared in offense. "So you'll leave with either me or them, and at least in my case The Ebony welcomes you. I cannot say the same for them."

She faltered for a moment. He was right. The memory of the nightmare was hauntingly real. She remembered enough of what Shizako had told her about Kumori during her Clan studies. _They are wretched twisted souls that are forever damned!_ She felt so uncertain and unsure of herself. Was she the monster she feared she'd become? She felt so confused.

"I'll be waiting outside, be quick." He said as he slipped through the crack in the door.

She turned towards Shino, still reluctant to look at him. What was there to say? Again she was amazed by this turn of events. How could this quiet, unassuming boy turn her world upside down? The memory of the past few days brought a small smile to her lips. His gentle touch that left her skin tingling, his kind words soothed her troubled soul: she knew now she'd never met anyone else like him. And how she envied his composure! He didn't have to prove anything to his critics because he was content to be himself. Oh how she had longed for such peace! And now…her smile fell mournfully…it would never happen. Her gaze slowly lifted towards him. And now at the end had it been worth it? Was Shino's willingness to act on his feelings actually worth dying for them? She hardened as she silently shook her head. No. No it wasn't because _she_ wasn't worth that.

"Looks like this was a mistake after all," she whispered regretfully. "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be fighting for your life. Why couldn't you have just stayed home? You can't save me from myself and you were a fool to try." She struggled to keep the bitterness in check as it threatened to choke her. Emotions seemed so tangible in a way she'd never felt before. More than a lingering impression, they felt solid now. She took a moment to calm herself and as she looked at him once more she gently smirked to herself. "No doubt you'd say something really noble right now to contradict me. That'd be so like you," she chuckled in spite of herself but it fell flat fast. She cautiously reached out to touch his hand. She flinched at his coldness…or was it her own? "I'm sorry," she said in a hushed tone. "I never meant to drag you down with me." She felt the burden of guilt begin to suffocate her.

 _We are connected Isae_ , his words echoed in her mind. It seemed stronger than a memory; it was as if he whispered in her ear. _We're in this together, whether you like it or not._

She frowned as she withdrew her hand. "No we're not." She said with finality. There was no going back, she knew that now. It was time for them to move on, they had no choice. "What we had ends here."

Just then she remembered the dog tag. She had to get rid of it. She unbuttoned the front of his tunic and drew the chain out. She jumped as his hand suddenly seized her wrist. She barely managed to stifle her cry of surprise. She felt dread at the prospect of him being awake. The emotion felt like rain dripping ominously down the back of her neck.

Yet he didn't move or make a sound. She cautiously removed his shades only to find that his eyes remained closed. Was it just a reflex? She removed his hand with some difficulty and it lay limp at his side. The tag in her hand felt as cold as ice.

 _I wanted to have a part of you with me always._

But he couldn't. He shouldn't. Life just doesn't work that way.

Her eyes narrowed at the tag in her hand as her fist clenched round it tightly. She wasn't one for endorsing false hopes. It held meaning for him so it must be destroyed. Suddenly a burst of white flame exploded from her hand and the metal melted. The silver slipped through her fingers and singed his tunic. The broken chain fell against his chest, smoking at its ends. She stared incredulously at her empty palm. How did that happen? That sure was weird…but effective. She felt a surge of power lingering just below the surface. Just what was she capable of now?

With the connection broken she instantly mourned its loss. She couldn't help herself, good-byes were always hard. Her eyes filled with tears. "Forgive me Shino," she whispered as she bent down. Just once more…one last time…she could not resist. Her lips trembled against his forehead. "I loved you." She confessed. "I just never…I mean I can't…" she sighed as drew back. Even now she couldn't bring herself to declare the feelings she had never voiced. It seemed meaningless if she was just going to leave.

Suddenly the door creaked open and she whirled around in horror. _Oh no! I'm gonna get caught!_


	31. Chapter 31: The Aburame Fail-safe

As it swung open, she was yanked into the shadow the door cast along the wall. A hand pressed against her mouth as she meshed into the larger shadow once more. It felt every bit as dizzying as before. She was dimly aware of the alert raised on Shino's behalf as all attention was focused on him and Hiro. She was powerless to resist as the scene began to fade away and she fell into darkness. Weightless and free-floating, it felt like flying…until she hit the ground. She groaned as she struggled to sit up, pressing a hand against her pounding head. "What…the crap?" She grumbled.

Teruo smiled sympathetically. "It takes a lot of getting used to. I'd forgotten just how much." He took a seat on a nearby rock. "Now onto business."

She glared at him from between her fingers as a growl formed low in her throat. "I'm not joining The Ebony."

"I don't blame you," he said dryly. "I'm not all that thrilled about being a member myself."

"Then why are you a part of it?"

His gaze softened sorrowfully. "What alternative is there? Kumori are demons that are shadows of their former selves. On their own they're unstable and chaotic. There is safety in numbers, especially those blessed by His protection."

 _Accept my protection_ …she remembered His words with a shudder. At the time it had been so tempting because she couldn't handle the pain of her past. But even now she felt no such relief…

"Isae…for the sake of your Father I will offer you a choice."

She frowned suspiciously. "I'm listening…" she mumbled.

"Either you can return with me willingly or you must kill me."

She blinked in surprise. "Kill you?" The temptation to stirred her senses once more. "But why would you let me?"

He chuckled softly. "I'm not going down without a fight, you know. But you're welcome to try. If I return without you, I'll be killed. So whether I die here or there makes no difference. But I should warn you that your freedom would be fleeting. Another will be sent in my place and you may not like their method of persuasion."

He drew out his soul blade. How could she forget that jagged blade? Twisted and vile as it pierced her veins and burned her blood…the agony…the unimaginable agony…The memory of that god-forsaken night burned brightly as it ignited her temper. With an unearthly roar, her face contorted with monstrous rage. Fangs sharpened and glistened as her fingers twisted into elongated claws. Spikes burst out haphazardly throughout her body, Forget the soul blade, her entire body was a weapon! The sight made him sad, such a grisly manifestation was proof of a tragic life. The soul hides beneath the skin where appearances can be deceiving. But now exposed she couldn't hide the darkness locked. Years of fear, anger, and frustration had twisted her soul. Without the humanity to balance it or the self-discipline to control it, she was corrupted by the rage within. And this was Akihiro's daughter? How could this have happened? Perhaps it was just as well that he was spared this sight.

"I will _destroy_ you!" She seethed as her fangs twisted in a malevolent sneer. Demonic energy crackled around her corrupted form.

He didn't waste his time in replying, challenges were more Goro's style. He was flamboyant while Teruo was efficient. But he wasn't too concerned. Despite her power advantage, she was clearly unexperienced. Still he knew better than to under-estimate her. Even rookies can get lucky. The first thing to do was to shatter the spikes; they were the source of her demonic energy. For such a power-surge they were awfully fragile. He lunged forward, easily avoiding the claws that threatened to slice him to ribbons. He moved so quickly that she could barely see him.

She screamed as one spike was pierced. It dissolved into thin air. She twisted around to ensnare him but he was already behind her once again and shattered another one. Within a matter of seconds he destroyed them one by one as she scrambled round and round desperate to even land a single hit. Dizzy from the momentum as well as the loss of energy that rapidly drained her; she soon crumbled uselessly to the ground. She lay on her side, gasping and wheezing. A futile gesture really since she didn't have lungs, but old habits die hard.

"For all that anger, you sure don't know how to use it," he said ruefully as he stood over her.

She scowled up at him. "Go ahead and finish me off then." Her voice lacked the bite it would have had.

"I was sent to retrieve you, not to kill you," he reminded her as he placed his soul blade against his chest and it sank out of sight. "And since you couldn't kill me, you agreed to come willingly remember?"

"Alright, don't rub it in." She struggled to sit up. "I can't believe that I didn't hit you once." She whined softly. Wow, she felt incredibly exhausted!

"Like I said before, as a Shadowling your power is unfocused. It takes time to channel it into something you can use."

"And I suppose you're just the Kumori to teach me huh?" She asked dryly.

He shook his head. "I doubt it; after all you are to be His Right-Hand."

She frowned in confusion. "Right-Hand? Like my Dad was?" What exactly did it mean to be the Right-Hand? And why did she suddenly feel a cold sense of dread creep along her spine?

"One step at a time Isae," he said softly. "All will be revealed in due course." He reached out his hand to help her up.

She pushed it aside as she struggled to stand. "Whatever, let's get going. Just how far is it?"

"It's closer than you'd think," he said as he took hold of her elbow. She gasped as they began to fade away, slipping from one reality to another.

* * *

Shibi was behind the house cultivating the reserve insects he and Shino bred as back-up. It was hard work but one that Aburame generally pride themselves in. It was a task he particularly enjoyed, much like a gardener. Shino had been gone for several days but he wasn't worried. He knew that he'd make him proud, he always did. And a tracking mission was simple enough.

Suddenly he fell forward as pain exploded in his chest. He staggered down on one knee. It was as if his heart had been ripped from his chest. He trembled with the effort to catch his ragged breath. He grit his teeth: Shino's fail-safe! Something had gone terribly wrong!

With great effort he forced himself to stand. He had to speak to the Hokage immediately! There was no time to waste! Once the moment had passed he was himself again. After securing his insects in their habitats he ran into town, accelerating his pace with chakra.

Tsunade looked up in surprise as he came in through the window. "Shibi-san? What's your hurry?"

"Where was Shino assigned?" He demanded.

She looked a little hesitant. "I'm afraid that's confidential information."

He frowned as he approached her desk with a formidable air. "All this secrecy for a tracking mission? That seems rather unorthodox."

"It is an unusual situation," she admitted. "But why do you ask?"

"Because Shino is about to die."

Shizune nearly dropped the stack of paperwork she carried and Tsunade's eyes widened in horror. "And how do you know that?"

"He triggered his safe-fail and if we don't reach him within twenty-four hours he will die."

"And you are certain of this?" She asked worriedly as she jumped her to feet.

"Am I known for my sense of humor?" He growled softly. "And as it concerns my son I'm even less inclined to be in a joking mood."

"Naturally, of course, but I'm afraid that I don't have a precise location to give you and the manner of the mission isn't mine to disclose."

"Spare me the politics!" He barked. "Where is he?!"

She sadly shook her head. "I have no information on his current whereabouts."

"I'll find him then," Shibi declared as he turned on his heel. "And I'll send coordinates when I locate him. Be sure to include a healer proficient in Aburame medicine in the retrieval party. I highly recommend the services of my niece Mikka. I'll keep him stable in the meantime."

He didn't wait to hear Tsunade's answer as he jumped out the open window. As he leaped from roof to roof, his mind raced with all sorts of worrying thoughts. What had Shino gotten himself into? He could understand keeping a secret mission confidential but he worried that he hadn't been up to the task after all. Had the Hokage over-estimated his abilities? Or had he gotten in over his head? He tried so desperately not to jump to conclusions. It wasn't rational to worry unnecessarily…but this was his only child. If he lost Shino…he would lose his last connection to his sweet wife. Shino was so very much like her.

Meanwhile back in her office, Tsunade sank wearily into her chair, her head bowed in mournful silence.

"What's an Aburame fail-safe?" Shizune asked softly.

"All Aburame are born with one, to keep the body suspended in a comatose state before succumbing to death. It was created as a means to protect not only the individual but also the insects: both from being extracted by outsiders and from releasing the toxic, poisonous ones into the environment. It is possible to reverse the process but there's a time limit. Summon Morino-san to my office and keep Mikka-chan on alert for emergency rescue."

Shizune nodded, her heels clicked rapidly across the floor as she hurried out of the room. Once the door clicked behind her, Tsunade sat down wearily. _And what of Isae-chan? What became of her?_

Ten minutes later Ibiki Morino entered her office. He looked as grim as ever. "How may I be of service, Lady Tsunade?" He bowed his head respectfully.

"Do you have any information on Shino-kun's current whereabouts?"

"It's been spotty," he confessed. "Every now and again he slips under the radar. We haven't figured out just how-"

"He must be located as soon as possible!" She said urgently. "Shibi-san has just informed me that Shino-kun's fail-safe has been activated."

He blinked in surprise. "I see…that is grave news…" He nodded firmly. "I'll see to it at once." With that he quickly turned on his heels and left, nearly bumping into a small Aburame girl.

She shyly poked her head in as she nervously adjusted her shades. "Lady Tsunade? You called for me?"

"Yes Mikka-chan. I trust you've brought your medical bag."

She nodded mutely as she patted the large satchel she had strapped round her waist and left thigh. It looked like a heavy burden for the eleven-year old girl but she seemed at her ease.

"Good, we need you to neutralize an Aburame fail-safe. Your Uncle is en route so remain on standby."

She nodded as her brow knit worriedly. An Aburame fail-safe was urgent indeed. And depending on the severity of the situation there may be little she could do to reverse it. And this time it was personal. She admired her cousin Shino; she'd sure hate to lose him.

"I'd also like you to include my apprentice; she needs the experience so please feel free to use her as needed."

Just then Sakura burst into the office. "Lady Tsunade! I have an urgent message from-" She hesitated for a moment when she saw Mikka. "I'm sorry to interrupt-" she said apologetically.

"Never mind, what's the message?"

"Matsuoka Village reports the sudden appearance of Shino Aburame. He was found comatose on a hospital bed during a routine security check. He has since been moved to the intensive care unit."

"Was he alone?" She pressed urgently.

She shook her head. "There's an Inuzuka hound with him, her serial identification checks out as Hiro who is registered to Isae Inuzuka. She is weak but considered stable."

"Shizune please update Shibi-san and Morino-san and have them report to Matsuoka Village. Then accompany Sakura-chan and Mikka-chan as part of the retrieval team. Bring Shino-kun home as soon as he's stable."

"And what of Isae-chan?" Shizune asked softly.

"I don't know," Tsunade confessed. "Perhaps he will enlighten us once he awakens. But right now his recovery takes precedence, understand?"

She bowed her head respectfully. "Yes Lady Tsunade."


	32. Chapter 32: To the Rescue

Once she materialized into the Shadow Realm…there was a calmness she did not expect. It filled her with such relief! Gone was the tumult of emotion that threatened to over-whelm her. She looked around at their shifting surroundings, almost as if they were underwater. In spite of her fear she found herself slightly curious too.

"Welcome to the Shadow Realm, our safe haven from humanity," Teruo said reverently as he withdrew his hand. While he may not espouse all the ideals of The Ebony, he too found this Realm comforting from the chaos of the outside world.

"You're back already huh?" Goro grunted as he came into view. He blinked in surprise at the Shadowling beside him. "So you didn't fail after all. Pity. I was hoping to finally get a decent replacement."

"We should both be so lucky," Teruo muttered ruefully. His eyes narrowed at his partner. The tension between the two was obvious.

Ignoring him, Goro caught hold of her chin and turned her head from side to side. "She's shorter than I remember."

"Don't touch me!" She hissed as she shoved his hand away.

His lip curled up angrily as he caught hold of her throat instead. "Don't push it kid!" He growled.

Teruo caught hold of his wrist. "Watch it; she's to be His Right-Hand."

Goro looked skeptical. "This runt? What makes you think that?"

"She bears the mark of the White Flame."

"Hmm…" Goro murmured thoughtfully as he withdrew his hand. "That would be an impressive sight."

Just then a ripple of power emanated nearby and all darkness seemed to gather towards its center. Teruo and Goro automatically dropped down on one knee. Isae, however, slowly approached as if in a trance. Indeed she felt drawn to it. Just then He took shape, the swirl of ebony surrounding Him settled into His flowing cloak. She felt breathless as He smiled kindly down at her. Such an honest, sincere face…

"Welcome home Isae," He said as He raised her hand to His lips.

Despite his kindness, she felt wary all the same and withdrew her hand. After all this is the Kumori Akihirio betrayed and gave his life to keep her safe from. There had to be a good reason to avoid Him. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

He glanced over the top of her head as He frowned slightly at Teruo, how had he lost His blessing? Indeed he seemed ordinary once more. But he still had carried out his duty so perhaps it wasn't worth worrying about. His gaze softened. "Well done Teruo. I trust that Akihiro has been dwelt with?"

"I didn't really want to kill him!" She blurted out. All three stared at her. She looked up at Him with tears in her eyes. "I wish you hadn't-"

He tilted His head curiously as a soft smirk crept across His lips, as if He was amused at her regret. "But you did. I only acted on your impulse and followed your lead. You cannot deny the hatred that drove you to attack." She lowered her head as she shook it shamefully. She flinched as she felt His cold hand rest upon her shoulder. "You have every reason to hate him. After all, he abandoned you to save himself. Isn't that reason enough?" She bristled at that but she couldn't deny the truth of His words as it resonated with the darkness that still burned within.

"Akihiro is dead," Teruo said flatly. "His influence has ended."

"Good, well done Teruo," He praised as He stepped round her and approached him.

Isae didn't hear what else was said as she was lost within her own thoughts. His words had stirred up anger within her heart. The pain, the resentment she struggled to let go of threatened to over-whelm her once more. And yet in Akihiro's final moments he still loved her in spite of it. But how? Why? She didn't deserve his love, not when her hatred drove her to revenge.

* * *

"This way sir," a petite nurse smiled sympathetically as she led him down the hallway. "We've kept him as comfortable as we can but I'm afraid we're not really equipped to care for an Aburame."

"I did not expect you to be capable of such." Shibi nodded in agreement. "But thank you for your kindness."

Once inside the small room, he saw a few other nurses lingering near machines. They seemed frustrated by Shino's lack of response to any of them. "Unhook him from those," he instructed firmly. "His body is in a protective state, they are of no use to him."

They stared at him in horror. "Unplug? But he'll-!"

"You can trust his judgement, he's an Aburame," the petite nurse said beside him. "And the boy's father." Their expressions softened sympathetically. With solemn nods they removed the needles, IVs, and equipment and silently left the room. "Please let us know how we can be of assistance," the nurse said just before closing the door behind her.

Shibi sighed mournfully as he approached his son. He lay so still, his shadeless face looked serene despite the ashen color. At least he was still in one piece! His heart ached for his child. It's a worry that all shinobi parents have, to lose their children before their time. But there can be no safe-guarding them from the dangers they face. The best one can hope for is that they are prepared.

As he drew closer, he suddenly stiffened with a deep frown. Tears? He blinked in surprise. He'd never seen Shino cry before, not even when Torune had been taken away. Shino had always been fairly sensitive, just as his mother had been. But it was always something intuitive, internal, nothing that physically manifested in the sense of tears. Yet the silent stream that trickled down his bruised cheeks worried him even more. He reached out and pressed a hand against Shino's forehead. He closed his eyes as he tapped into the mental link he shared with his son, and in fact any one of his relatives. All of them shared a similar set of insects, which is why heritage mattered so much to him. It insured the connection and kept it clear from contamination.

 _I'm here Shino_ , he whispered within. _I am here._ He sucked in his breath as he felt a tumult of emotion wash over him. Regret, anger, frustration, despair, fear... and with it came a continuous stream of images and thoughts.

Close combat with some demonic creature…

 _I'll never tell you where she is!_

Streaked blood…

 _I won't give up!_

Cracked skull with blinding pain…

 _I can't die here! Not now!_

Weightless and free-falling as he sank to the ground.

 _I…failed…forgive me…_

A black figure kneeling over with wrenching sobs…

 _Why are you crying? Is it…for me? Wait what? How dare you call me an idiot?!_

Soothing relief and healing, strong power absorbed.

 _This connection…is stronger than I realized._

"I'm sorry…"

 _Why are you saying that? My failure does not make us a mistake._

A chain lifted from his shirt. His hand grabbed hold tightly.

 _Don't even think about it!_

A shattered link…melted metal and dreams.

 _No! You can't do that!_

A trembling soft kiss.

 _Loved me? Love…me?_

Withdrawing into shadow…

 _Don't leave! DON'T! ISAE!_

It was too much for Shibi to process and he immediately took a step back. His heart raced from the rush. What…was all that? He hardly knew what to make of it. But now wasn't the time to brood. He had to begin administering basic care until Mikka could arrive.

He pressed his hands against his son's chest. No doubt his insects required replenishing. Interestingly though…they pushed back against his. _No!_ Was the message he received from them. _The shadow has provided strength._

Clearly unwanted, he withdrew his hands once more. The shadow? He sank into a nearby chair, utterly bewildered. What…was going on?

* * *

Shizune, Sakura, and Mikku set out within the hour, dressed in shinobi gear. Shizune took the lead while the girls kept watch from behind. Normally a retrieval mission had a low security threat. But this time…given Shino's dire condition…everything was tense. There was no knowing what would happen, or if whatever defeated him was still lurking around.

Sakura bowed her head in thought. She didn't know much about Shino but she had been impressed with his performance during the Chunin Exams. He was quite capable of defending himself. So what did he encounter that nearly killed him? And how did he mysteriously appear in the hospital? The village hadn't reported any fighting nearby; surely they would have noticed if there were any. There were so many unanswered questions that she didn't really want to dwell on at the moment. She instead turned her attention to the Aburame beside her. She was fairly tall for her age; but then again Shino had been the tallest in their graduating class. Perhaps it was a family trait.

"I didn't know that Shino had a cousin." Sakura said in a lame attempt to start a conversation with the silent Aburame girl.

"What part of that should be shocking? Shibi has two brothers so it's theoretically possible," she said in typical monotone fashion. It was never rude but always matter-of-fact.

"That's not really what I meant," Sakura said in exasperation.

"Then say what you mean, don't beat around the shrub." Mikka tilted her head curiously with a soft frown. "Or is the expression supposed to be bush? Beat shrub…beat bush…what's the difference?"

"It's supposed to be a bush," Sakura helpfully offered. "I was just gonna say that Shino never mentioned you before."

"No, I doubt he would." She didn't sound surprised at all. "We rarely see one another."

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Why's that?"

Mikka considered her thoughtfully for a second. She didn't have a lot of experience outside of her clan, short of her classes at the Academy. And like all other Aburame students, she didn't generally associate with those outside her Clan. No one else seemed to understand them so they didn't usually bother. She certainly wasn't used to personal questions. Shino had mentioned that his friends were rather talkative but well-meaning in their chatter. But she sensed no ill will in her question, it seemed innocent enough. "Shino and I are naturally separated because of our line of work. I'm training to be a medic like my Father. Shino will follow his own in his shinobi profession."

"You're a medic too?" Sakura asked in surprise. "At your age?"

"I've been at it for nearly seven years," Mikka informed her. "Though I'm quite experienced, I assure you."

"I'm sure you are," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly she felt completely inadequate, after all she'd only been learning for a year. She frowned in confusion for a second before turning back to her. "So wait a minute…how come I've never heard of an Aburame medic before? They're not mentioned in general practice."

"That's because we're an exclusive practice," Mikka patiently explained. "We work only within the Clan, specializing mainly in our own branch. While we can theoretically treat any member, we work best with family because our insects are so similar." She paused for a moment thoughtfully. "Though I don't understand why I was summoned. My Father and older brother are far more experienced…"

"Your Uncle asked for you specifically by name," Shizune explained.

Mikka looked taken aback by that before her face reddened slightly. "Oh…I see…"

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," she said firmly, her tone didn't invite further discussion. _What are you playing at Uncle?_ She thought suspiciously to herself. _Surely you're not making marital arrangements for us, it's too soon._ Marrying cousins was common within the Aburame Clan, especially in the name of preserving the heritage of unique insects. She did admire Shino and truly he'd make a fine husband…but at her age she didn't care to think about it. Her mouth hardened into a disapproving line. It did no good to dwell on it now, she wasn't about to let personal feelings distract her from her duty.


	33. Chapter 33: The Family Secret

"What's the status?" Mikka asked as she came up beside her Uncle.

Silence.

She frowned at him curiously. He remained seated in the armchair, seemingly staring into space. She waved her hand before his face, startling him back to the present. "Oh. Right. Sorry." He mumbled absent-mindedly as he stood up.

She turned her attention down to her cousin. "At least he's in one piece, not too badly bruised even. So what's the status?"

"His insects are repairing themselves."

She stared at him open-mouthed. "By themselves? H-how is that possible? I mean is it even?'Cuz I've certainly never heard of anything like that happening before."

"They said that the shadow provided strength."

"What shadow?"

"I have no idea." He admitted. "Perhaps you can clarify."

"I'll certainly try," she promised as she reluctantly removed her glove. Sakura stifled a gasp, Shizune's eyes widened, and Shibi frowned severely at the sight of stinging welts on her small knuckles. Mikka's face burned with the stares directed at her but forced herself to focus. She had a job to do. She pressed a hand against Shino's chest. She closed her eyes as she observed internally. Her training always impressed on the importance of observing first. _Insects have a mind of their own, they won't take interference lightly. Prove worthy of their trust by trusting them in turn. Only then will they tell their story._ She was very familiar with Shino's genetic make-up and insect biology but this time she sensed another presence. She frowned in thought as she tilted her head curiously. "Interesting…"

"What is?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Mikka held up her other hand with one finger raised to have her wait. She wanted to finish her initial scan first. It was most interesting. Mixed with his insects were new ones entirely composed of shadow. She had never seen anything like them before. Far from being treated as contaminates, they freely mingled among the original set. What were they? Where did they come from and what strength did they provide? They spread throughout his body removing damage and restoring tissue as they went. But where was the source? Her hand gently drifted up to his left shoulder, following against the trail. There she felt some resistance; a feral response from the unknown entity. Her hand twitched for a moment as she flinched in pain. _Easy now_ , she reassured them. _I'm here to help._

 _You are not needed!_ They buzzed beneath her palm, hissing ominously, loud enough for the others to hear. Sakura felt a shudder run along her spine and Shibi frowned warily. It wasn't a sound he was familiar with.

 _Very well then, may I watch instead?_ She asked meekly. _I wish to learn more about you._ She could sense their hesitation; it was a bizarre response to come from Shino. Surely they recognized her insects as family. _We both care about Shino and wish to restore him to full strength. His recovery works to serve both of our interests._

 _He doesn't want to._

She blinked in surprise. _What do you mean…he doesn't want to?_

 _He can't go back. He won't._

She felt at a complete loss _. The Shino I know never gives up. He's simply incapable of doing so._

 _He is no longer himself. There is no going back._

 _But there is moving forward,_ she gently encouraged. Silence. Clearly they did not feel like elaborating and she knew better than to press the subject. For now she withdrew her hand. Best to leave them be for now. Unaware of the others starting expectantly at her, she remained lost in thought for a few minutes. "Interesting…" she murmured to herself.

"What did you see?" Shibi pressed.

"Uncle, are you familiar with shadow insects?"

"Is there such a thing?" He asked in surprise.

"There must be for he has several hundred in his system, working concurrently with the original set to heal him. I've never seen anything like it before," she admitted. "Normally an invader would be repulsed; they even resisted my efforts to help. But fortunately he does not seem to need it."

"So the fail-safe has been neutralized? He will recover?" Shizune pressed.

"Yes he should recover."

Shibi noticed the hesitation in her tone though the others didn't. "Come Sakura; let's update Lady Tsunade on the situation." Shizune gestured for the apprentice to follow.

Once they left the room, Shibi raised his hand, sending a small cloud of insects to close and secure the door. "What's wrong Mikka? Why did you hesitate?"

"Theoretically he should recover, and indeed physically he will," she said slowly as she turned towards her Uncle. "But there appears to be a complication. They say that he doesn't want to."

"He wants to die?!" Shibi blurted out in a rare burst of emotion.

"He can't go back for he is no longer himself, they said, but they wouldn't explain further. Do you know what they're talking about?"

"This mission was of an emotional nature." He confessed.

"And an Aburame was assigned to it?" She blurted out incredulously.

He nodded solemnly. "I fear…there may be emotional damage as well as physical. Which is why I sent for you." He turned towards her. "While your skills are still in the developmental stage, you have greater empathy and understanding for sensitive things." She visibly bristled at that and flinched at the reassuring hand he rested on her shoulder. It was a natural reflex but still a sight he was sad to see. "And it is not a weakness like my brother supposes it is," he murmured with a hint of disagreement. He knew all too well how strict his older brother was…even by Aburame standards. "How is your mother recovering?" He asked softly.

"She was supposed to return home from the hospital today," she said in a haunted whisper. "But now the police are investigating."

He already knew…because he was the one who reported it. He could no longer ignore such abuse. Indeed, if he hadn't felt it wasn't his place to interfere with his eldest brother's affairs he would have said something sooner. But this time he had gone too far and it was believed that his wife would remain blind in her right eye. With such exposure, he knew things would get worse before they got better. Those welts on his niece's hand were fresh, maybe a day or two old at the most.

He noticed a single tear escape before disappearing beneath her collar. "If you need a safe place to stay…" he began sympathetically.

She abruptly pulled away as she yanked her glove back on. "He should be stable enough for removal. I'll see to the arrangements." Without a backwards glance she left the room.

Shibi sighed forlornly and turned towards his son. "Perhaps when you're well enough…you can convince her." He sat down beside him and took his hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing it. As he waited for the others to return he thought about what Mikka had said. Shadow insects? What could they possibly be? It wasn't a breed that he was familiar with. And what could Shino not return from? He was all too familiar with his son's sense of pride. He didn't take too well to failure…but this had never happened before either. What had changed? What did he wish to hide away from?

* * *

Within the hour Ibiki arrived at the hospital. Mikka gave him her report and prognosis of Shino's general condition. While it didn't show on his face, he was pleased to hear that the genin would not die from his injuries. He was very lucky indeed to have survived; there were many he knew that had not been so fortunate. He sent out his team to survey the surrounding area to gather potential evidence. About fifty miles away they found evidence of Shino's battle, as well as his and Isae's backpacks. Nothing else seemed out of the ordinary and there was no sign of the creature that had attacked Shino. Following the Hokage's orders they prepared to have Shino removed from the hospital that night. Shibi carried his son in his arms while Ibiki carried Hiro across his broad shoulders. The others flanked out to cover them.

Once in Konoha, Ibiki went to return Hiro to the Inuzuka compound, trusting them to care for the hound. There could be no re-homing option for the bond a shinobi dog shares with its owner starts from birth. There could be no replacement. Shizune and Sakura went to report to the Hokage. Those of Ibiki's team went home and Mikka reluctantly followed Shibi to the Aburame compound. She didn't look forward to going home but she couldn't bring herself to accept her Uncle's offer either. She didn't want him to get involved.

"I trust you'll help me get Shino settled in before you return home," he said without looking over his shoulder.

"You hardly need me for that," she scoffed softly.

"On the contrary, he's pretty heavy," he countered.

She smirked gently. "I see." She said wryly. "Very well, I can spare a few minutes."

She unlocked the front door for them and followed him inside. Shibi gently carried Shino to his room and she lingered in the living room, reluctant to leave. She looked curiously around the room; it'd been a long time since she'd last visited, a few months at least. It was sparse in furniture and decoration, fairly normal for an Aburame. Her gaze rested on a frame by the window. With a soft smile she gently picked it up. Her Aunt had been a beautiful woman, very elegant. She had never met her before; she had died when Shino was still an infant. But she found it so beautiful the way Uncle Shibi talked about her with such reverence even now. What must it be like to love? Truly love?

A loud banging sound echoed on the front door, startling her so badly that she dropped the frame. She quickly brushed it off before setting it down. She hurried to answer the door but Shibi beat her to it, holding out his arm to keep her behind him. "Allow me," he insisted. "Please go make sure Shino's resting comfortably."

Again the door echoed with great pressure. She had a pretty good guess who was behind the door. "You can't protect me from this," she whispered.

"Go now," he said firmly.

She nodded mutely as she turned down the hallway. He waited for the door to click shut before he answered the door. His brother burst into the room and looked around like a beast on the prowl. "Where is she? Where's Mikka?"

"She's attending to Shino," he said in as calm a voice as he could manage. "What is it that you need Hisashi?"

"What has she been telling you?" He accused.

"Nothing at all," he assured in return. "Why? Has something happened?"

His brother hesitated for a moment, still suspicious, but began to calm down. "I'm sorry to hear about Shino, I just found out. Is he going to be alright?"

Shibi nodded. "Yes, he should recover but it may take some time."

"A fail-safe isn't something easy to recover from. Though why you asked for Mikka's assistance is beyond me," he scoffed as he plopped down in an armchair. "I was busy but Mitsuru was available and is far more skilled than his sister."

"He is indeed talented, you must be very proud," Shibi congratulated him. "But I believe she was better suited for the job."

Hisashi scoffed at that. "Well you're taking a risk, I hope you know that. I just thought you'd want the best medic when it came to your only child."

Shibi wouldn't take the bait. "With your permission I'd like Mikka to stay until he recovers, unless she's needed at home," he said meekly. It was best that he be subtle.

His lip curled up at that. "Needed? Of course not. But if she gives you any trouble, send her straight home and Mitsuru can take her place. No doubt Shino would recover faster under his care."

"No, she will suffice, I assure you," he said firmly. "Thank you Hisashi. I know this must be a difficult time for you…with your wife in the hospital once again."

Hisashi sobered at that before nodding silently. Then he stood up. "I hope that Shino makes a speedy recovery."

"I'm certain he will," Shibi said as he opened the door for him. He passed through without a word and Shibi locked it tight behind him. He sighed as he rested his forehead against the door. Dealing with his brother was a draining experience but it certainly went better than he'd expected.

"He'll be just fine," Mikka said as she returned to the living room. She looked around warily. "Where's Dad? I thought I heard him."

"He's just left," Shibi said as he turned towards her. "I asked that you stay to attend to Shino until he recovers."

She looked exasperated. "But he doesn't really need me, you know that."

"I know that I'm hungry," he said, changing the subject as he walked to the kitchen. "Are you as well?" He asked as he paused at the door frame.

She considered him for a moment with a soft smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. She nodded silently and followed him in to help cook.


	34. Chapter 34: Grieving

There was no sense of time in the Shadow Realm; perhaps time was more of a mortal sensation. After all how long had Dad been alive? For centuries at least. She felt a sense of loneliness sweep over her. All those years…without her friends…without Hiro…without Shino…how would she bear it? She'd likely out-live them and several generations after them too. Ok that part sounded weird…She shook her head to clear it.

It was all so strange. Ibiki and her Dad made The Ebony sound like a fate worse than death. Yet all she encountered here treated her with such respect. The Kumori seemed far more civil than the Inuzuka…and they were demons! And yet she sensed an under-current of trepidation behind their honeyed phrases. They feared on her some level…and that worried her. She still had no idea what it meant to be the Right-Hand. Then again it was only the first day. Sadly she had the rest of her life to figure it out.

She was allowed free reign so she wandered aimlessly among the Shadows. There wasn't much to see really, everything was one blotchy blur that rippled softly. No homes, no buildings, no landscape. It was dull and depressing even if it was an emotionally-neutral place. With nothing else to occupy her mind, she thought back to the evening before. Her last night spent in Shino's comforting embrace. She could recall his warmth, the steady beat of his heart against her ear, and his promise to stay with her till the end.

She wanted to keep remembering the happy moments but the memory of his broken and bruised body lying helplessly in a rising pool of blood tarnished the few good memories she had. It was her fault. She was to blame. He would die because of her. And if he managed to live, he would curse her name for the rest of his days. At least she wouldn't be around for that part.

His words echoed within her memory. _I know that if I never tried…I would always regret it._

 _Something tells me that he will regret it now,_ she thought ruefully. But in some ways she was grateful that he never did see her Shadow form. His last memory would be of their farewell kiss, back when she thought she would survive The Ordeal and return to him. How things changed so drastically…

"How are you coping?" Teruo's voice echoed beside her as he came into view. The other Kumori seemed to know how to teleport from one place to another.

She gave him a dry look. "I can't believe you just asked me that," she grumbled. "You have _no idea_ how I feel."

"It's certainly been a long time," he admitted. "But I was once human too."

She frowned in thought…oh that's right. He was one of the mortals Akihiro converted for The Ebony. She glanced over at him, curious in spite of herself. He gazed off into the distance with a pensive expression. Did he ever reminisce on the past too? What regrets did he have? She frowned as she turned away. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing."

"Such as what?" He gently challenged.

"Trying to be friendly," her lip curled at that. "Or even worse trying to cheer me up so don't bother!"

"Do you wish to be alone?"

She hesitated in spite of herself. "No," her voiced croaked, thick with loneliness. "No I don't."

He nodded mutely. "I won't insult you by asking for forgiveness," he murmured softly. "But I am sorry to have been the one responsible for your Mother's death. I did not know at the time that she was."

"And you think your ignorance makes it less insulting?" She hissed as she turned on him. "Do you think that her life would have carried less meaning if she hadn't been?"

He gazed back coolly as he shook his head. "You're mistaken; I'm not excusing my actions Isae. I'm just saying that I took no pride in it. There is no glory in murder…no matter what Goro says about it," he muttered bitterly under his breath.

"Then why are you partners?" She asked skeptically.

"It's not a matter of choice," he sighed. "Those of us blessed with His favor have our roles: one to balance the other for that's the natural order in life. Goro is The Destroyer and I am The Guardian. He thrives on blood and vengeance and is utterly selfish. I am to be the protector, the one who makes the sacrifices on the behalf of others."

"Then why were you the one to kill that night?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"Because I wanted to spare you as much pain as possible. Goro's plan was to torture your mother before you. She would suffer the agony of watching you transition and you would watch her be butchered one piece at a time. Both of you knowing you couldn't save the other no matter how much you begged for mercy."

She stared at him open-mouthed in horror. His brow furrowed slightly at the memory but he didn't look that disturbed about it. "You've…done it before?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded solemnly. "It is an effective method to maximize the agony of transition. And the more traumatic the transition, the stronger one becomes through The Ordeal…if they survive it."

She couldn't even imagine. It…sounded so horrific! "Then why didn't you…" She suddenly found it hard to breathe and couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Because you're Akihiro's daughter," he said reverently. "And I couldn't do that to him without betraying everything he ever taught me. I've done things I'm not proud of, but I would never dishonor his memory by torturing his own child like that. So for the first time ever…I killed that night. I couldn't prevent you from suffering but I could at least ease the trauma of her passing."

It was a lot to take in, Isae hardly knew what to say. Part of her felt grateful that her mother didn't suffer. Another part of her wondered just what she was getting herself into here. Would she be expected to brutalize, torment, and murder as well? And if so, could she bring herself to do it?

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked warily.

"Because you deserve to know the truth," he said simply. "And when the time comes I want you to be able to trust me." She bristled at that. "It's asking a lot, I know," he mused.

"It's asking the impossible," she growled bitterly. How could she just let go of her hatred? Her heartache? Her pain? Yes it was her Dad's final plea but it…was just too much to expect. And just what was this elusive "true potential" she would gain by giving it all up? It seemed like all she ever did was give things up. Why did everything seem so impossibly out of reach? She pressed a hand against her face as she struggled with her feelings.

Teruo considered her for a moment as Akihiro's final words burned in his memory. _He has taken advantage of our weakness. We were blinded by ambition that we failed to see Him controlling us with his own. Far from redeeming us, He has used us to further His own ends at our expense._ And as His Right-Hand she was the most vulnerable to Him. He wanted to warn her to be careful, to be wary of His soothing words that served only to torment the soul and doubt your resolve. But right now she was an emotional mess…which was only to be expected really. Fresh from The Ordeal, it was a very sensitive and vulnerable time for a Shadowling.

"If you cannot trust me, then trust your Father," he whispered urgently. "He was once completely committed to the ideals of The Ebony until he suddenly left."

"Why did he leave?" She whispered in turn. Why were they whispering? Who was going to over-hear them here? But even she began to sense that the darkness obscured much from her limited sight. Perhaps they were not as alone as she had supposed.

He was tempted to confess, but he knew that such knowledge could compromise her safety. As long as she received His blessing, she would be protected. Until he discovered how He had blinded them all in the first place, he was content to let things continue as they were. "You must discover that for yourself," he said carefully.

 _Of course it's too easy to assume he'd actually know the answer,_ she thought wryly. And even if he did would she believe it? No…probably not. She stretched her sore, stiff limbs. "So do Kumori sleep at all? I'm exhausted!"

He chuckled softly. "We have no need for sleep; that is a mortal limitation."

Her shoulders slumped. "No sleep ever? Geez, what's worth staying awake forever for?" She leaned forward and rested her aching head on her knees. "Thank you…by the way," she whispered.

He blinked in surprise. "What for?"

"For sparing my friend's life." Now that she knew a little of what he was capable of, and could recall how he easily he'd defeated her and with minimal damage: she got the sense that he was a skilled fighter that didn't delight in death.

"He sure didn't make it easy," he said in exasperation. "He was completely committed to his promise."

She raised her head at that. "What promise?"

"I have sworn to protect her." He recited solemnly.

"That idiot." She grunted in derision. "When he finds a lost cause he really commits…"

"Or perhaps he sees value where you saw none," Teruo gently countered. "A cause is only lost when you give up. He didn't. Will you?"

She considered that with a soft frown but didn't trust herself to speak. She left to spare her friends…why did he insist on following her? Surely he knew it would come to this. It was inevitable…and he was a fool to believe otherwise. Was he blinded by emotion, in denial, or willing to hope for a miracle? Perhaps it was neither of those. Despite her mocking thoughts, she knew him to be extremely intelligent. He must have been aware of the risks involved when he followed after her, yet he had made his choice…even if it did fly in the face of reason. That takes real courage. Her expression slowly crumbled as her eyes brimmed with silent tears. Shino…that silent, strong, stubborn boy…would he survive?

What about her teammates? The memory of the hospital visit and their kindness as they offered to take care of her made her tears fall, twinkling down her cheeks like starlight. She had literally lost everything and they didn't hesitate to step in. They showed the same commitment that day that they had shown throughout their genin years. How many times had Shizako punched her arm and said, "Quit going solo! We're a team now, get it?" Even when she kept them from entering the Chunin Exams they didn't blame her at all. "Rank, schmank," Satoru had scoffed. "It doesn't mean a thing if we don't earn it together." And what about the time Chinatsu-Sensei defended her honor to the other Sensei who were relieved not to be stuck with her? "Isae-chan has more spirit than half the Inuzuka Clan! She doesn't settle for the status quo; she's always pushing the boundaries! I need a student who challenges me every bit as much as I challenge her. Because that's how a team grows stronger!" And now she had abandoned them. That it was for their own safety would make no difference. That betrayal was likely to sting and poison their memory of her.

Suddenly she pressed a hand against her mouth to stifle a sob. Oh what about Hiro?! Did she know what happened while Dad was in control? Or would she wake up startled to be all alone? She would be devastated! Inuzuka never separate from their hounds, not until death parts them. Even then hounds often succumb in grief not that long afterwards. It was a life-long bound that wasn't taken lightly. It was more than a partnership; it was a soul-deep connection. What would become of her? She had no faith in the Inuzuka Clan to take care of her. After all she was now tarnished by her partner's traitorous reputation.

Teruo's eyes lowered as she gave voice to her agony. She was beginning to grieve and that was a good sign. It doesn't eradicate the pain, but it does lessen it.


	35. Chapter 35: Kindred Spirits

Shibi never recalled Mikka being this quiet before, not that Aburame are known for being chatty. She worked beside him with her head bowed as she chopped the vegetables. He could recall times where she had been extremely curious, insightful, and eager to learn. Such behaviors he doubted his brother would have encouraged in his home. Even now he sensed herself withdrawing within, lost in her own thoughts.

He felt a little hot under the collar at the awkwardness of it all. Why had he invited her in the first place? Was it familial concern that made him wish to intervene? After all he had been content to remain ignorant for years. After enduring Hisashi throughout his childhood, he was all too happy to break ties with him. His parents had disapproved, but they never recognized their son for the brute he truly was. As the eldest they had invested their pride in him, and he had accomplished so many seemingly impossible feats. They had every reason to place their hopes in him. Indeed his public persona was charismatic and noble, who would ever suspect the monster behind closed doors? He knew…but never bothered to do anything about it. There was much to occupy his time, not to mention their lines of work naturally kept them apart. Aside from the occasional meeting he was content to carry on as he always had. He now regretted that decision.

Then he noticed that Mikka still hadn't taken off her gloves, even when it came to cooking. What else was she hiding? He felt the shame of his failure to intercede on her behalf burn his cheeks.

"You don't have to worry about me Uncle," she whispered. "You really don't."

"Don't I?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "I've received a scholarship to study medicine with the Medic Corps."

He blinked in surprise. "Really? That is indeed a great honor."

A proud smile crept across her face though she blushed modestly. "Yes. I wish to learn other methods and techniques both holistic and chakra-based; to broaden my studies outside of the Clan so I can serve the Village as a whole. I join them next month on a five year apprenticeship."

"Your family must be very proud," he gently praised.

At that she grimaced. "Dad doesn't know yet. I wanted it to stay that way, but Mitsuru found out somehow…" He noticed how her hands twitched nervously.

His eyes widened in horror as it dawned on him. " _He's_ the one who burned your hands?" He asked in a hoarse whisper.

She abruptly turned to the stove as she heated the oil to stir fry the vegetables in. Her silence spoke volumes. He couldn't believe it. Not only had his nephew inherited his Father's medical skills, but also his temper as well. Hisashi had never liked competition, and neither did his son apparently. Mitsuru was considered the pride of the family, accomplishment comes naturally to the eldest. But a scholarship like this was an incredible honor. To his knowledge it had never been granted to an Aburame before; in part because few set their sights outside the Clan. Mikka must have a bit of an adventurous spirit if she wished to grow beyond the walls of the compound.

"So as you can see it won't be long until I'm gone. I will be the one to determine my own future." She said resolutely.

"But at your age, shouldn't you be enjoying your youth?"

"I have to know Uncle; did you place a marital bid?" She blurted out. "Is that why you sent for me?"

He was taken aback by that. "No I haven't. Shino is barely an adolescent; there is still time for me to consider his options."

"Dad is determined to settle mine as quickly as possible," she said flatly. The hiss of the vegetables sizzling in the oil sounded as eerie as the scenario she was sharing. Shibi had never heard of such a thing. By the Clan's law, the youngest legal age of any potential bride was fifteen. The general average was closer to seventeen or eighteen. "I think he wishes to be rid of me. Then I won't be such an eyesore to Mitsuru's academic prospects."

"That sounds rather extreme," he disagreed but then again how much did he really know about the situation? Sometimes the truth was stranger than fiction. She didn't reply and they finished the rest of the food prep in uneasy silence.

They sat across from each other at the table. He wasn't sure what to say. Normally he and Shino did not speak at the table, but they were comfortable with silence. He felt uneasy with what his niece had shared. What could he say to ease her pain? "I sent for you for the reasons that I mentioned at the hospital. I had no ulterior motive."

"I'm sorry that I was suspicious. I meant no disrespect, truly." She said softly. The silence seemed more comfortable after that. When the meal had ended, she set about gathering up the dishes. He caught hold of her wrist. "No, I will clean up. But first I must treat your injuries."

She resisted. "No, I've already taken care of it."

"I insist," he said firmly as he led her into the living room. She reluctantly sat down on the couch as he retrieved the medical kit from a closet. Sitting beside her, he carefully removed her gloves. She lowered her head in embarrassment as she looked away. He frowned as he thoroughly inspected her hands. He recognized the destructive power of these insects that festered under the skin. They not only eat chakra but they destroy the cells that create it. This was very serious! Once it infects the bloodstream, the effect would be irreversible. Lucky for them Mitsuru was not as skilled as he believed himself to be. If he had been, he would have effectively ruined his sister's future as a medic. He gently circled each blister, slowly drawing out the poison. His touch was a gentle one despite the roughness of his hands. As he worked his way through he was surprised to discover a thin protective layer beneath the poison, one composed of her insects interlocking with one another. Though it was not held together with chakra, like he would have thought; that would have been susceptible to penetration. He sensed the struggle between the two sides as the invaders tried to eat through the barrier, intent on utter destruction. Instead of breaking through, they were absorbed by it instead, which only served to further strengthen it. The simplicity of it was innovative; it used a faint thread of chakra to lure them in. But then they were quickly over-whelmed and consumed. She had effectively protected herself from the poison as she slowly broke it down. He was incredibly impressed by her ingenuity. "You have an amazing gift Mikka," he said in awe as he began to bandage her hands. "You will bring honor to both the Clan and the Village."

"Thank you," she said shyly. "If it's alright with you, I wish to check on Shino once more before turning in for the night."

"I will set up a bed roll for you here." He said. Aburame do not typically have extra rooms for quests. They prefer their privacy above all else.

She gently knocked on Shino's door out of respect, not that she actually expected him to answer it. She entered the room and switched on the light. He lay still on the bed, hands rested peacefully on his stomach. She approached his side with an out-stretched hand. Her fingertips lightly touched his chest, careful to minimalize her presence. She did not wish to alarm the insects within. _I am Mikka Aburame_ , she introduced herself as she sensed their initial resistance. _I will not interfere, I promise. I wish only to check your progress._ She felt warmth rise along the length of her fingers, soothing in its vibration.

 _Mikka?_

Her breath caught in her chest. _Shino? Is that you?_ She asked in surprise. Never before had their minds connected. Theoretically she was able to because they were family, but she found the practice so intrusive. She could not in good conscious infiltrate the mind of another. Even now as Shino reached for her, she shrank slightly from the link that began to form between them.

 _Mikka...help me…_ his voice sounded weary and defeated. But she also sensed desperation behind the weakness. Her concern for him convinced her to allow him to draw her into his sub-conscious as their minds linked together.

It was surreal in the sense that she had never before entered another's mind. The scene opened up to one from her childhood. It was of her grandparent's cabin on the mountainside where the Village lay at its feet. It had been several months since she was last here but she remembered this place very well. It was the first time she'd met Shino and where he inspired her to surpass her brother. She stood on the back porch and watched the sun set fire to the horizon as it began to set. "Why have you brought me here Shino?" She asked, her voice echoed within the dream-world he created.

"I don't know," he confessed as he materialized beside her. "Perhaps because we came here often as children. It sure does bring back memories."

She turned towards him. She could see right through him, his mentality was weak. The sight filled her with dread. Shino wasn't someone she thought of as weak but he was clearly a shadow of his former self. What happened to shatter his sense of self?

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly. "Had I known what was going on…"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He reached out with his hand for her own. His fingers slipped through the bandage but she flinched all the same. Touch wasn't something she generally associated with something good. "That infection of yours carries not only poison but the malice and hatred of the Aburame who control them. What kind of brother would do that to his own sister? And yet I sense that it goes beyond that…beyond him to-"

"This isn't about me so don't concern yourself!" She firmly interrupted as she withdrew her hand. She didn't want to talk about it, not with Shino or Shibi. "It's you we're worried about."

His brow furrowed. "How long has it been going on?" She reddened as she stubbornly shook her head. He thought back to the few times they'd met here at his grandparents' cabin. It was obvious that Mitsuru was the favorite in her family; but most families have one and its generally the oldest. But it never occurred to him that perhaps pride could encourage abuse. It made him feel sick to his stomach to think that this could have been happening all along.

"I'm here to help _you_ ," she said gently. "Your recovery will be complicated if you refuse to cooperate with it."

He stirred himself back to the present. "But how can I go back? I don't want to return to my original state."

"Which was what?"

"Before I met Isae."

She blinked in surprise. _A girl? He's suffering a crisis of conscious over a girl?_ She felt a little exasperated at that. She had always considered Shino a very together sort of person. To think that a girl could unravel him so was a little ridiculous but she wisely kept her mouth shut. _Then again what do I know about love?_ _Thank goodness for that if it's so much trouble_ , she thought wryly.

He turned a condemning brow towards her. "I can hear you, you know. Our minds are linked together."

She blushed once again. "Forgive me," she said meekly. "But I don't understand what a girl has to do with this."

"She was the focus of my mission, I was supposed to protect her," he said carefully. "In the process I came to realize that I was becoming emotionally invested. I shared a part of myself with her that I didn't know I had."

His tone of voice was very much like how Uncle Shibi talked about his wife. It was sweet in a way…"She must have been very special then," she said humbly.

He nodded. "I wasn't able to protect her in the end and I've lost her. Despite my best efforts…I failed her." He turned towards her. "You too carry a heavy burden in your heart, and have for longer. How do you manage it?"

She looked a little frustrated. "Why does this keep coming back to me?"

"Because if anyone knows what it's like to live a lie-"

"My life is _not_ a lie!" She snapped.

"But how can you carry on with such deception without being enslaved by it?"

"My Dad's deceptive life is not mine!" She said firmly. "My life is my own because I refuse to be defined by his!" He was taken aback by the force of her words. Bitter tears formed in her eyes as she struggled to calm down. "We are _not_ in the same situation so don't insult me by drawing irrelevant comparisons."

His shoulders slumped. Maybe she was right.

She sighed in resignation. "Shino…if you find yourself changed, that isn't a bad thing. Change is the natural order of life, and that includes hormonal ones."

"This is _not_ a hormonal imbalance," he huffed as his face grew red.

"Biologically-speaking it is," she giggled softly. "But I don't really see what the problem is…if you were willing to die for love, why shouldn't you live for it too?"

He considered that as it resonated within his soul. "I don't want to forget her…" he confessed. "I don't want to pretend that what we had never happened but how can I carry on without her?"

Her gaze softened. "Your Dad did."

He stiffened as that hit home hard.

"You know how much he loved his wife. Your mother was very dear to him; she still is in many ways," she said softly. "But you needed him. Your survival depended upon him regardless of his heartache. It's not that he had to forget her in order to carry on with his life, it's just that he found other reasons to live for." She reached for his hand, this time they connected and she gave it a gentle squeeze. "You still have much to live for Shino. Your Father is very worried about you and your teammates depend upon you. They need you to come back. Do you think Isae-chan would want you to give up so easily?"

He thought about that for a moment. When she was saying good-bye there was bitterness and regret in her voice. But he was beginning to wonder if her harsh words had been directed at him at all. Her final trembling kiss was soft. _Forgive me Shino…_ now he realized that she wasn't angry at him for failing. She was angry at herself for putting him in harms way. She had even given a part of herself to heal him…could he really discard that sacrifice so easily? "No…" he concluded. "No she wouldn't."

"Then live," Mikka gently encouraged as she wrapped her arms around him in a rare hug. What drove her to do that? Yet it felt right in the moment. "Live for her, for your father, your teammates, and long enough to discover all the many reasons why you should."

He slowly returned the hug. Far from the awkwardness such emotion generally invokes, he felt a kindred spirit in his suffering. She lived in spite of her own heartache and so could he. "Thank you Mikka," he whispered. "I will."


	36. Chapter 36: The Morning Visit

Unfamiliar with the mental link method, Mikka wasn't used to the energy drain it can cause. Once she returned to the present she fainted on the spot, hiding the floor with a thud. As she came to she realized that someone was carrying her down the hallway. She was hyper-sensitive to the touch: close contact against the chest, hands positioned under her shoulders and knees, and soft steady breath drifted down overhead. Her heart raced wildly in a blind panic. She immediately struggled to free herself without even realizing who was actually holding her. Shibi frowned in confusion as she squirmed in his arms. He instinctively he tightened his grip, not wanting to drop her. That made it worse. She twisted wildly out of his arms and stumbled to the ground. Her legs were still too weak to support her but sheer adrenaline kept her upright as she scrambled down the hallway, desperate to escape.

"Now wait a minute," he said firmly as he caught hold of her arm to stop her.

She whirled around with a fist raised to strike. His broad hand closed round her tiny fist just inches from his face. The glint of the light overhead hit her shades at the right angle and he saw the terror in her eyes. Yet he sensed that it wasn't directed at him; it was more like she was looking right through him, lost in some horrific memory. His brow furrowed in concern and he held absolutely still.

She blinked for a few seconds as she slowly realized who it was. "Uncle Shibi?" She mouthed his name as if waking from a dream. Then her face went beet red with shame and her legs gave out on her. She fell to her knees and he offered a steadying grip on her other elbow. "Easy now," he said soothingly.

She withdrew her fist as she buried her face shamefully in her hands. "I'm so sorry!" She gushed with guilt. "I didn't mean…I thought you were…" she couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence. Oh she felt like such a fool.

He knelt down beside her but wisely withdrew his hand. "Forgive me; I did not mean to startle you."

She turned away shyly, struggling to get a hold of herself. This wasn't a side of herself that she liked others to see. It wasn't the Aburame way. "Shino will recover," she changed the subject in a timid voice. "I…spoke with him. He will comply with the treatment."

"I'm glad to hear it. But what of yours-"

"I'm tired," she cut him off faintly. "I need rest."

There was no doubt about that but it made him sad to see her close herself off like that. Then again what he did expect? Why would she see fit to confide in an Uncle she barely knew? He nodded. "I cleared a space for you in the living room. Do you require assistance?" She stubbornly shook her head. He sighed softly to himself. "Good night Mikka." With that he stood up and walked back down the hall to his own room.

Mikka remained where she was until she heard the door click behind him. She rested her head against the wall as she groaned softly. _Great…just great…now he thinks I'm crazy!_ She thought miserably. But in all fairness she felt unnerved by the events of this evening. The unexpected kindness of her Uncle and sudden suspicion of Shino…she had a sinking feeling that they knew too much. She struggled to her feet and leaned heavily against the wall as she slowly made her way back to the living room. A lone light remained on and she found a small cot set up with pillow and blanket. She blinked in surprise at a night shirt resting on the pillow. She hid a small smile behind her hand. What a kind gesture…but it seemed silly to wear her cousin's pajamas. She set them aside and let her jacket slip from her shoulders. She removed her sandals, switched off the light, and settled under the blanket. She stared up at the ceiling for some time, her brow burrowed in thought. This was all very nice of them…but she'd have to go home eventually. She frowned as her stomach knotted uneasily at the thought. But the events of the day had thoroughly worn her out so sleep mercifully spared her from worrying too long.

When Shibi rose early the following morning, he went to check on his son. Sleep had not been so kind to him as he laid awake for most of the night, worried for Shino's well-being. He was pleased to see that some color returned his face. He began to feel at ease and gently stroked his cheek with a secret smile. Then he turned away and closed the door behind him. In the living room he found his niece still fast asleep. She was buried under the blanket with her dark violet hair rumpled in a giant mess about her head. He briefly considered waking her but soon thought better of it. Let her wake in her own time.

He set about preparing for breakfast by pulling ingredients out of the cupboards. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He paused with a frown. Visitors? At this hour? He went to answer the door and was surprised at the sight before him. Ibiki, Inoichi, and a third male bowed respectfully. "Forgive us Shibi-san." Inoichi said apologetically. "Hopefully we didn't wake you."

His brow furrowed in a condemning manner. "Of course not," he huffed in offense. "However now is hardly the ideal time for visitors."

"I'm afraid that we come on business that cannot wait," Ibiki said firmly as he entered the house first. "We must see Shino-kun."

"He hasn't awakened!" Shibi protested. "His condition is still precarious!"

"He will come to no harm," Inoichi immediately reassured him. "We need only to read his mind."

Shibi frowned. "For what reason?"

"We can't wait for him to make his formal report," the third male said, introducing himself as Ozuru Nara. "Time is of the essence and we must know the end result of his mission now. Please…"

Ibiki grunted as he looked less than patient and Shibi again worried about what sort of trouble Shino had gotten himself into. He nodded reluctantly. "Very well then, you have my permission."

Inoichi nodded with a smile but his comrades looked considerably concerned. Shibi led the way to his son's room and opened the door for them. "You must wait outside," Ibiki said firmly as he caught hold of Shibi's shoulder. "This is official business in regards to a Sealed Case."

He paused for only a moment in resistance. However he knew the importance of a Sealed Case and his pride would not permit him to pry. "Please be careful," he murmured as he withdrew.

When he returned to the kitchen, he found his niece cooking some rice porridge at the stove. He noticed that she had also set a kettle boiling for tea. He recognized the scent as one of his mother's favorite brews and found himself looking forward to savoring its taste once more. He came up alongside and began chopping ingredients for miso soup. For the time being he was content to remain silent, trusting her to set the pace for conversation. She remained silent as she finished and set about setting the table. "Will your guests be joining us?"

He thought about it for a second. "I don't believe so. They come on official business."

She frowned. "At this hour?"

"That's what I said," he said with a hint of a chuckle in his throat.

"What a strange turn of events," she murmured as if to herself. "Perhaps you should hire the services of another medic, one with more experience."

"I trust that your skills will be more than adequate," he countered as he set food on the table. "You underestimate your abilities."

"It's not that," she countered in return. "I am capable for the task at hand but I know my own limits."

"Or is it that you don't wish to stay?" He gently challenged. "I cannot make you, you know. You are free to leave whenever you wish."

She frowned uneasily as she sat across from him. "I…I don't…" she blushed as she lowered her head shyly. "Thank you for your kindness," she whispered.

He inclined his head respectfully. "There is no need to thank me," he murmured. No, if anything she should curse his indifference. He couldn't shake the sense of guilt that gnawed at him. He should have been a better Uncle to her, protected her even. But how? Hisashi was highly respected among the Clan, completely above suspicion. He worried as his gaze rested on her bandaged hands. If that had been a result of Mitsuru's jealous rage…what would her Father do when he discovered her honor? To outshine his prized son would not do, it would never do…but if she were to accept the position she certainly would. He bowed his head in thought. He must think of some way to ensure her safety till she successfully enrolled in the internship. It was the least he could do after years of willful neglect on his part.

Meanwhile Inoichi pulled up a chair alongside Shino's bed. "It's not fair really," he protested on Shibi's behalf. "He ought to know what's going on since it regards his son."

"I would rather neither of them knew." Ibiki grumbled. "Some legends are best kept in storybooks."

"Even legends have modern relevance," Ozuro gently smirked. "Now if she shares the same rank as her Father then there's still hope."

"That is if she survived The Ordeal," he countered grimly. "The last two did not."

Ozuru's smirk faded at that and Inoichi set his hand gently on Shino's forehead. Closing his eyes he carefully searched through his memories of the past twenty-four hours. He saw his farewell with Isae, the desperate, lingering kiss before they parted. His heart ached at such a sweet scene. That moment alone showed him a tender side of the Aburame he had never before seen. In some ways he felt an intruder prying through such special memories. Still he was there for a reason and had a job to do. She disappeared with her hound and then something else appeared. A Kumori deformed by chaotic energy. The sight, even in memory form, made his blood run chill. What a truly monstrous creature! The odds were strongly against Shino but he did not falter from his duty. He fought bravely indeed. He was lucky to have survived at all but it seemed that the Kumori wasn't hell-bent on destroying him. Inoichi frowned curiously. How strange for a demon to refrain from murder. Clearly his attention was redirected elsewhere. But at this point he couldn't see the events, only dimly hear them. For Shino wasn't aware of what happened around him while he was unconscious. Inoichi felt nervous that was all they'd know. But what became of Isae? Suddenly there was a warmth and strength kindled as Shino's senses responded to something. Isae, in shadow form, provided immense chakra strength, saving her friend's life. Silver tears poured down her cheeks. He didn't know that demons could cry. Another Kumori approaches, not the one from before. This one was The Guardian, he recognized his profile. But she is hostile to him. Hiro limps to her and Isae mourns over her. Inoichi watched as the demonic pair led both of them to the hospital. The farewell scene at the end was quite revealing as she destroyed her ID tag with a burst of white flame. That confirmed their suspicions and he withdrew his hand. "The Right-Hand has returned."

Ibiki relaxed slightly in his stance while Ozuru let out an audible sigh of relief. "Oh good! The Nara will at last have an ally."

"Not if she's fallen into the hands of The Ebony," Ibiki warned.

"She's in the care of The Guardian," Inoichi reassured him. "No doubt she's safe from His grasp."

"She'd better be," he huffed. "For you know the danger that a corrupted gift brings."


	37. Chapter 37: The Intruder

Ibiki and Morino left without ceremony however Inoichi lingered behind to thank Shibi for his cooperation and wished his son a swift recovery.

Shibi seized this one opportunity. "I know that you cannot go into the particulars of the mission but is he in any danger?"

His comrade's smile softened into a gentle one. "No, he is quite safe, I promise. We received the answers we needed and he may rest easy in the mission's success. Let him know there is no rush to make a formal report." And with that, he showed himself out.

Mikka frowned slightly at that. Success? Shino thought he had failed…who of the two were mistaken? She shook her head to clear it. There was no need to dwell on it; after all it wasn't her business. After breakfast she excused herself to check on Shino's condition. She was pleased to see his color was more natural, it was progress indeed.

She closed her eyes as she established contact once more. She was content to observe and this time she felt no resistance from the insects that scurried within. If anything, they didn't seem to mind her presence. That was remarkable progress indeed! Especially after such hostility yesterday. She checked certain points along his system to make sure that the recovery was going as planned. It wasn't often the case that medics forced insects to change course. These were intelligent creatures; they knew what they were doing. It was only in extreme cases where redirection was required. What was generally needed was some chakra nourishment when their host was too weak to supply it. She channeled in a portion of her own, giving sustenance to the tireless workers. It required intense chakra control to keep the flow steady so that it wouldn't over-whelm them.

 _Mikka…_ Shino whispered.

 _I'm only here to provide medical services_ , she reminded him. _Don't distract me._ She flinched slightly at the severity of her thoughts. A good medic should be more compassionate. But she didn't want to get drawn into another discussion, not about her life or even his budding affections. Neither was relevant to the situation at hand.

 _That's rather dismissive of you_ , he huffed.

 _Since when have you ever been so chatty?_ She challenged with an amused half smile. She noticed that some of his deep-set bruises could use some ointment. The sooner she concluded her business here, the sooner she could leave. She didn't really want to, but there was no sense in delaying the inevitable either. She withdrew her hand and pulled her glove back on. After reassuring her Uncle that Shino was recovering well, she made a small shopping list. "I have need of a few items, I'll return soon."

Shibi shook his head. While he meant what he had said before, he was reluctant to let her leave. Not until he knew how the investigation was going. Hisashi's visit had been quite revealing. _What has she been telling you?_ He suspected her and that wasn't good. "I have things to get as well and we can't both leave the house. Someone must stay to look after Shino and my errand cannot wait." He reached out for her paper. "It only makes sense to combine our plans."

There was logic in his reasoning, as much as she hated to admit it. She reluctantly handed over her list and he left shortly after. Needing something to occupy her time, she took a look at his bookcase in the corner of the living room. She did enjoy reading in her spare time. The titles were mainly related to Entomology, hardly surprising. But there were a few titles that caught her eye. The volumes were small but were authored by her late Aunt. Curious, she removed them with reverence, as if she had unearthed some great secret. Sitting cross-legged upon the floor, she opened to the first page. Prose and verse set in rhythmic time. She frowned in confusion. Poetry? How unusual. While the Aburame were thought to be a reflective Clan, they were not given to flights of imagination. Poetry was much too creative. Still she felt drawn in by the words and the lyrical spell they cast. Here was beauty she had never known before…poetry was truly an art form.

She was startled back to the present by a knock at the door. She quickly shelved the book and turned to answer it. Kiba and Hinata were surprised by the sight of the young Aburame who answered the door. Hinata bowed respectfully but Kiba openly gawked. "I didn't know that Shino had a sister," he blurted out.

She looked amused at his mistake. "He doesn't, I'm his cousin Mikka," she corrected. "I take it that you're friends of Shino's?"

"We're his teammates," Kiba corrected in turn.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga and this is Kiba Inuzuka," Hinata quickly introduced. "May we come in? Unless he's resting that is…"

"He hasn't awakened yet, but he can hear you. I'm sure he'd enjoy listening to a familiar voice." She stood aside to let them in. "His room is down the hall, first one on the left."

"Thank you," Hinata said with a shy smile. She seemed really nice. Kiba however went straight down the hallway. Mikka went back to reading and Hinata hurried after her teammate. Kiba straddled a chair, resting his arms across the top of it. He frowned down at his sleeping friend.

"What's that look for?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. "As if you blame Shino-"

"I don't blame him," he grumbled. "I blame HER."

She blinked in confusion. "Who? Mikka-chan? But she-"

"No!" He hissed. "That traitorous mutt he fell for! He went after her, I just know it!"

"How can you?" She gently countered as she knelt on the floor beside him.

"Don't you just find it an incredible coincidence that he left so soon after she did? Where else would he go?"

"Shino has been entrusted with solo missions in the past and he left two days after Isae-chan did." She considered her friend for a moment. "Even if you're right what would be the harm in it? I think it's rather sweet that-"

"How can you say that when he's lying there on the brink of death?" Kiba growled low in the back of his throat. "He's lucky there's that freaky fail-safe option…otherwise he'd be dead."

Hinata lowered her gaze mournfully. It was true. And even now looking at Shino and could see the damage for herself, she wondered if perhaps Kiba was right.

* * *

Shibi frowned severely. "What do you mean the investigation is over? How can that be?"

His friend in law enforcement sighed. "What else is there to do when the main witness denies the allegations and there's no definitive proof to connect him to the case?"

The two spoke on a quiet side-street, out of ear-shot of others. He lowered his head in disappointment. "So she refused to testify against him then."

"Can you blame her?" His friend asked in slight exasperation. "Hisashi-san is very well known and respected. He has a spotless record and an incredible reputation as a medic. You've seen the way he dotes on her."

"One's public persona doesn't necessarily reflect their private one, Tokutaro," Shibi countered.

His friend nodded solemnly. "While I agree with you that it's unlikely she acquired those injuries in the manner she reported, my suspicions simply aren't enough to carry this case."

"Surely there's some sort of proof," he pressed earnestly. It couldn't end before it had barely begun!

Tokutaro shook his head. "Any possible DNA proof could easily be explained away by connection alone. Her refusal to cooperate is the real nail in the coffin in this instance."

"But what if another was to testify?"

"Not unless they were a direct witness to the event. But even then unless you can convince the victim to talk, I'm afraid that the investigation is over. I'm truly sorry."

Shibi sighed. So once again the truth was over-looked or just flat out ignored. Not that he doubted that his friend had not been committed to the case, but he hadn't counted on the fact that his sister-in-law would refuse to cooperate. That certainly complicated things. "Thank you for looking into this for me."

"The Chief couldn't believe it when I asked for a warrant, that's why it wasn't made public in the first place, you know. He didn't want to jump to conclusions without facts."

Shibi nodded. That too made sense. But had the truth been discovered would they have released it? Or would they have tried to hush it up instead? There was no way of knowing now. After saying goodbye he returned to the main street and resumed shopping.

"Uncle Shibi? Might I have a word with you?"

He turned to see his nephew standing behind him. He looked so much like his Father with his medium ebony hair that fell about his face in soft waves, one side obscured his face. The sixteen year old was as tall and lanky as his sister though with a hint of maturity in his face.

"Yes?"

"I understand that Shino is in grave health." Shibi inclined his head in agreement. "And yet you hired Mikka as medic for the case?" The distain for his sister was clearly evident in his tone. He wasn't as skilled as his Father was in hiding his contempt.

"I have," he coolly replied.

"Then perhaps you have not noticed that she is no longer able to perform her duties," he said in a sympathetic tone. "It's tragic really, how desperate she tries to hide her ignorance. But she has long since lost her talents. It was bound to happen eventually, she never did have much to begin with. But don't worry, I'm available to-"

"Far from it, she is most skilled in her profession." He interrupted. "However I did notice some suspicious injuries to her hands and took the liberty of treating them. My skills are not as advanced as your own but I am familiar with basic first aid." His nephew paused for a moment. "You can well imagine my surprise when I found _your_ insects to be responsible for the infection." Mitsuru swallowed hard as his Uncle towered over him. "Jealously is not becoming, Mitsuru. It would be a simple matter for me to alert your medical superiors of your misconduct." His tone dropped dangerously low. "And I believe that you would find me a greater threat to your future than she is."

He backed up with a grimace. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me," he challenged.

His nephew's lip curled angrily but he hurried on his way. Clearly he wasn't as bold as his Father, at least not face-to-face. For which Shibi was grateful for at the moment. But it was clear that he was still a bully. He then turned back to finish his errand. When he returned home, he found his niece sitting in the corner of the living room, surrounded by a stack of books. He blinked in surprise as he recognized the volumes of his wife's poetry. How long had it been since he read them? It had been several years at least; he used to read them to Shino when he was a child. She was so engrossed with them that she hadn't even noticed him enter. He turned to set a few bags on the end table behind her. "I did not mean to take so long but I trust that you found something to occupy your time with."

She jolted back to the present and shut the book closed with a snap. "Forgive me Uncle! I didn't mean to pry-!"

"It's hardly prying if I left them in so public a place," he said wryly as he went to the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Mikka quickly re-shelved the books when she remembered the teammates. Were they still here? She gently knocked on Shino's door and poked her head inside. He was the only one there, still sleeping peacefully. She closed the door gently behind her. Her cheeks burned slightly at the thought of them leaving without her noticing but there was nothing to do about it now. After lunch she set about mixing a medicinal paste for his bruises. When she set about applying the salve she felt irritation swell against her fingertips.

 _Tell Kiba he's a jerk._

She blinked in surprise. It wasn't like Shino to be so rude. _I take it that you didn't want your teammates to visit after all._ She thought wryly.

 _Not when he runs his mouth off like that about my girlfriend!_

Her jaw dropped in complete shock. Aburame don't have girlfriends…or boyfriends for that matter. Teenage dating was simply unheard of. She quickly withdrew her hand, not wanting to hear anything further. Did Uncle Shibi know? Surely he wouldn't approve…and she wouldn't be the one to tell him either.

Over the next few days as Shino continued to heal, Mikka became curious about the shadow insects. They freely mingled with the original set, working together as one. But how can that be? There was no evidence of an infection or infestation…could it be a mutation? Once she had gained the trust of the insects, she began to study them in closer detail and documented her findings. Shibi was pleased to see her curiosity spark once more. But he too was curious about the mysterious insects so he began to research in the Clan's Private Archives, available only to Aburame Jonin. He could find no reference of shadow insects. Biologically speaking it was an entirely new life-form. Soon the evidence was over-whelming…aside from physical differences, they were genetically the same insect. But that raised more questions than it answered. How had this change come about? Was it something that would continue to spread throughout his system? Would that alter his ninjutsu abilities? For better or for worse? Until they knew more, they both decided to keep it secret in the meantime.

After a week had passed things began to settle into a strange sense of normalcy. Shino was halfway through his treatment and improving every day. Shibi became accustomed to having a girl in his home and she seemed to relax a little more, though she still apologized too much for his taste. One night as they sat down for supper, they heard glass shatter in Shino's room. They bolted from their seats and burst into his room, insects buzzing at the ready. The window on the other side of the room was broken with tuffs of fur clinging to the jagged edges. Bloody paw prints tracked along the carpet to Shino's bed. Shibi frowned severely and Mikka gasped as she pressed a hand against her open mouth. A large dog laid across his chest. Her emaciated chest heaved as she panted in exhaustion.

"Isn't that the same…?" She lost her words as they drew closer. Aside from the glass caught in her filthy, disheveled fur, it was obvious that the poor animal was dangerously thin and fragile. How did it even find the energy to break in?

"It's Hiro, the hound found with Shino at the hospital," he said grimly as he carefully lifted the dog from off his son. She whimpered in pain, cutting her growl of protest short. She sank her fangs into Shino's sleeve possessively, determined to stay. Seeing no alternative, he placed her beside his son. She nestled close with a mournful whine and closed her eyes. It was a surreal scene-an Inuzuka dog bonding with someone other than its owner.

"But I thought she was being cared for by the Inuzuka Clan, in the absence of her owner." Mikka whispered in disbelief.

"Apparently not," he grumbled with a frown. This was an obvious case of starvation. But why? How could the Inuzuka be so callous to a dog? They weren't just pets, they were treated as family. What was wrong with this member that she deserved such a slow, awful death? Something was definitely wrong here.

"I suppose we shouldn't inform them that she's here," She mused as she gently inspected the hound for other signs of injury, carefully removing bits of glass as she worked.

"They'll find out soon enough. All hounds are tagged with trackers. But they've lost their damn minds if they think I'm returning her!" He swore in a rare fit of genuine rage.


	38. Chapter 38: Kept in the Dark

The rage was over-whelming! With it came such incredible power as well as a thirst for vengeance. It filled her mouth with a palatable taste. But it was still difficult to channel it into something she could use without it using her. Her vision was streaked red with fury and it was hard to focus. Perhaps it would have been easier if she hadn't been so desperate.

"C'mon kid, you can do better than that!" Goro snarled as he snapped off one of her spikes.

She staggered from the loss but still swung her fist. She had to land a blow! Just one!

He easily dodged and ran the spike through her stomach. Black blood burst out of the wound. With a ragged scream, she collapsed down onto one knee.

"You've gone too far!" Teruo protested as he jumped to his feet.

"Oh relax, this won't kill her," Goro sneered as he loomed over her. His grin was truly venomous. "Do you hate me?"

She narrowed her eyes in contempt. "Yes!" She hissed as blood dripped from the corners of her mouth.

"Not nearly enough." He chuckled as he brought his face closer. "You're still too weak."

She caught hold of the rod. "I'm not weak!" She shouted in his face.

"Oh yes you are." His mocking smile taunted her. "Just like your Father was," he whispered malevolently as he gave the rod a sharp twist.

That did it. With a burst of chaotic energy, she ripped the rod free and struck him across the face with it. He staggered back in surprise. Something wet dripped down from his forehead. Blood. He smirked. "Not bad, kid. You finally got lucky."

The match was over.

She slowly rose to her feet. The spikes retracted and she resumed her shadow form once more. The gaping hole in her stomach began to seal itself up. Goro turned and walked away with nothing further to add. Teruo approached her with a sigh. "I don't understand why you insist on sparring with him."

"Because I hate him more than anyone else here. That's what makes him motivational."

He frowned at that. "Even more than me? I don't know whether to be flattered or offended by that."

"I never said I hated you," she grumbled. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she couldn't bring herself to. His open nature and soft-spoken ways had the effect of sincerity. But she didn't trust him, she didn't dare.

"You never had to, but it was obvious from the start. You aren't good at hiding your emotions."

She flinched at that. Goro's awful sneer was seared on her memory. "Is that…what makes me weak?"

"It's what makes you predictable," he gently explained.

She growled softly as she stretched her sore limbs. Suddenly she was caught up in a memory. It wasn't the first time it happened and they came without warning.

 _Akihiro struggled to help Teruo along. Both were in human form but their clothes were out-dated. The latter dragged his feet as he was barely conscious. Crimson blood dripped down his lame arm while his mentor supported his other across his shoulders. He grunted with the effort. In the background of the battlefield, the ground trembled with the power of ninjutsu. The cry of the warring shinobi nearly drowned out Teruo's feeble plea. "Leave me…"_

" _Don't go all noble on me," Akihiro grumbled as he hefted him over his shoulder. His knees trembled but he forced himself to keep moving._

" _But why…why did you…come back?"_

" _If you're gonna die, it sure as hell won't be on my watch." His concern for his friend was strong. But amidst the worry there was fierce sense of comradery that bordered on genuine friendship._

Then just as suddenly as it had appeared, it ended and she was back to the present. She pressed a hand against her forehead as she sighed. _Oh Dad…I wish you were here._

"You've been experiencing flash backs, haven't you?" Teruo asked sympathetically.

"It's like…I'm seeing his memories." Her gaze softened in a vulnerable fashion.

"As a reincarnation, you possess the knowledge and memory of the host before," he explained as patiently as he always did. "Now in your case you only have Akihiro's memory. He was part of those who fell from grace in the beginning, and one of the few who still exist from that time."

She looked at him curiously. "You're a reincarnation too right?"

He nodded solemnly. "The Guardian isn't considered that valuable and has been fairly disposable over the centuries. I possess the collective memory of over 10,000 individuals."

She stared at him open-mouthed. "How can you stand it?"

He chuckled softly. "It's not that bad. The longer time goes on, the fainter the memory is. It's more like general impressions at this point. If I really focus, I can visualize specific scenes."

She shook her head in confusion. "What a bizarre system. Why is it like that for Kumori?"

"It eliminates the need for re-instruction; everything feels like second nature…when you let it flow as it should."

She scowled at that. That was something she was never good at. Chakra control was nearly impossible for her, especially back at the Academy. The idea of relaxing to the point of flowing was just ridiculous.

"I'm not just a copy of my Dad, you know," she huffed. "I'm my own person."

His chuckle had a grim hint to it. "There are no true individuals in The Ebony. Your will is nothing more than a tool bent to serve His own."

She hadn't met Him all that much since she arrived. But the few times she had, He had seemed polite. But there was definitely a sinister air about Him that His gentle smile could not dispel. She grimaced slightly at the thought of being nothing more than His pawn. That didn't sit well with her at all. "Is it always that way?"

"As far as I can remember." And surely that was a very long times worth.

"Then it's about time we change that." She declared stubbornly.

Teruo looked amused by her announcement but had the grace to not laugh. Just then the air went chill. He was coming. As He appeared behind them, Teruo went down on one knee. It was an automatic reaction. Isae still couldn't bring herself to do it. It was too…subservient for her taste. But she lowered her gaze awkwardly.

"If you wish to excel, you'd be wise to choose more suitable companions," He purred as He turned a critical gaze to Teruo. What was he doing here? Taking the hint, The Guardian chose to withdraw.

"And just what reason is there for me to excel?" She gently challenged. She couldn't keep the suspicion from her tone. Ever since she arrived she felt a sense of pressure on her shoulders. Like something was expected of her…only no one would tell her what it was…

"Do you need a reason?" He countered. "I'm aware of your spirited nature. It wouldn't be like you to be demure now. You possess great power Isae. You have barely tapped into it but surely you have felt it burn within you, desperate for release." She fidgeted slightly. As He spoke she felt something stir within her: that terrible bittersweet pain that fueled such terrible rage; the height of which she felt during The Ordeal. Just the thought of it made her shudder. "And yet you continue to deny yourself," He gently scolded.

"I don't want to become a monster."

"Monster?" He asked as if the thought had never occurred to Him before. "By whose definition?"

"Demons are monsters," she said flatly. "Everyone knows that."

He chuckled in spite of Himself but it sounded heartless. "That's a mortal point of view. Surely you've experienced the treacherous side of humanity. Evil lurks among the good." She cringed at that. She couldn't deny the truth in His words. They had been such awful years after Dad's death…when the world not only turned upside down but seemed to turn against her. "Rather than limit yourself to one definition, consider broadening your mind to other prospects," He tempted in a soothing voice. "Don't see your potential as being out of control; see it as a strength, a valuable ally. Anger is just an emotion, same with forgiveness. Both are equal in worth."

She looked a little skeptical. "But one is clearly better than the other."

"That depends solely upon your point of view and again is a narrow-minded approach."

She raised a doubtful eyebrow. "With that sort of rationale you could technically justify anything."

He considered for a moment. Since her arrival He had been content to observe her from a distance. She strongly reminded Him of Akihiro in the early years: such strength and passion with a stubbornly independent streak that He had found it difficult to keep under control. It looked like his daughter was just as strong-willed, but there was a significant difference. She had heartache that she hadn't resolved during The Ordeal. That made her vulnerable and it would work to His advantage. "What is it that holds you back?" He kept His tone soft in His inquiry.

"I don't want power at the risk of losing my identity," she said firmly.

"As The Right-Ha-"

"And that's another thing, what does it mean to _be_ The Right-Hand? What if I don't want to be one?" His expression remained blank. Curse His coolness! She just snapped in frustration. "I mean what's the point of such these positions? What's The Ebony created for? And why did I need to get dragged into this?! I don't belong here!"

"This is meant to be a safe haven Isae, not a prison."

"Then why can't I come and go as I please?" She challenged.

As He drew closer, His cloak billowed out ominously behind Him. A chilling breeze swept through her, gasping her to gasp. "There is much you do not understand, Shadowling," He warned in a dangerously low voice. His tone made it clear that she should watch her mouth. She swallowed hard as He loomed over her. "Perhaps it's time I showed you why it is that we must separate ourselves from the outside world." Suddenly she wasn't so sure this was such a great idea. She opened her mouth to protest but He spread His cloak round her and pulled her into darkness.


	39. Chapter 39: The Monsters

Free-falling into darkness…she felt her eyes slide closed.

 _In order for you to understand, you must remember what once was._

The frozen edge became to burn within her, igniting a memory.

 _Akihiro remained on the edge of a crowded scene, his arms folded across his chest as his brow furrowed in thought. His gaze narrowed suspiciously down towards the clouds whose misty depths contained images of Earth. Every so often they shifted scenes in slow succession. The images seemed happy and content, but his frown only deepened. She caught glimpses of emotion: suspicion, caution, concern…_

 _He joined his side. He looked very different in lighter robes. There was a softness about His face that she didn't recognize now. She suspected that He must have been a different person then. "Why are you not celebrating?" Despite the question, His tone was hardly celebratory in turn._

" _What cause is there to?" Akihiro grunted in derision._

" _You question the directive?"_

 _He nodded solemnly. "What's the point in continuing to aid humanity? There's no respect for the Gods these days. They've grown spoiled by our intervention and lazy from our assistance."_

" _Well what did you expect? They were such weak creatures to begin with."_

" _And what's worse…they're exploiting us for our power, usurping it for their own twisted ends…" his tone ended in a growl._

 _He looked warily around Him, as if He worried about being over-heard. "You know those rumors were never confirmed."_

" _Where are those of our brethren who serve humanity? Why have they not returned?" He demanded as he turned towards his friend. "Their absence alone should be cause for investigation."_

" _They gave their report-" He began._

 _Akihiro held up his hand to stop Him. "That's what we're told but they're supposed to report to us as well as the High Council. It's been that way for centuries so why break tradition now?"_

" _I admit it has become a troubling turn of events…"_

" _There can only be one reason for it…they've been stripped of their divine power."_

 _He stared incredulously at him. "Is such a thing possible?"_

 _Akihiro narrowed his eyes keenly. "I intend to find out."_

Then scene faded back to darkness. She looked around wildly, her movements sluggish as her hair waved round her as if underwater. "Wait! What did he find out?"

 _Patience, little Shadowling. You will soon see for yourself._

Just then a soul-splitting scream ripped through the darkness. Her eyes widened in horror. "What…was that?"

The surrounding darkness began to lighten. She felt weak as they merged into the shadows in the Real World. Her knees trembled and threatened to give out on her. His arms wrapped round her from behind, and strangely she felt protected in His icy embrace. It felt…so peaceful. Such serenity…she leaned her head back against His chest with a sigh. Is this what the others referred to as His blessing?

The scream echoed within the room and she was startled back to the present. They were in the shadows of a large room marked with cryptic seals, ornate with visible chakra chains that were directed to the center. Strapped on the table lay a teenager, not that much older than herself. He writhed on the table in searing agony as deep-set scars along his arms hissed with demonic energy. She stared in horror as she recognized the mark of the cursed…the beginning of transition but before The Ordeal. It seemed like only yesterday this was her…

Two humans stood impassively on either side of him, hands held up in identical hand-signs. One was an adult and the other a teenager as well. Despite her youth, there was a maturity about her as well as experience that seemed disturbing. The adult groaned with the effort of preforming the ritual. "Steady," she murmured in monotone. "We must maintain balance otherwise the chaotic chakra will over-whelm us."

"What are they doing?!" Isae blurted out. She clapped a hand over her mouth at her out-burst. But her words echoed softly, and apparently were unheard by the two tormenters.

"Isn't it obvious?" He chided in her ear. "They are attempting to steal his divinity."

She frowned. "But he's not a Kumori yet. He hasn't gone through The Ordeal."

"That doesn't matter to them. If anything his temporary state is much easier to manage."

The boy thrashed violently despite the chains that secured him. The metal links strained with the effort of containing him.

"So tell me, Isae…" He whispered. "Which do you consider to be the monster here?"

"You have to stop them!" She protested.

"But demons are monsters," He cruelly reminded her. "Everyone knows that."

"But they're gonna kill him!" Panic rose in her voice at the sight of his anguish.

"And just what will you do?" He challenged as He withdrew.

Instantly she was left to herself, without His blessing. Without stealth experience, she easily stood out from the shadow cast along the wall. The girl's head whipped in her direction and stared right at Isae.

"What's wrong Karin?" The adult asked warily.

"We've got company," she said with a cruel smile.

"But what about-?" He began to ask.

Karin's hands flew apart, shattering the seal throughout the room. The boy's eyes widened in horror as he made a horrible choking sound. The scars pulsed with fluctuating power without the chakra restraints. "Forget about him," She said as she turned towards Isae, ignoring his pain. "Imitation is never as good as the real thing," she smirked.

The adult followed her gaze. Sweat dripped from his brow as he drew a shaky breath. "Woah…" he murmured in awe at the sight of a real Kumori.

Karin's hands moved in rapid succession before casting a strong chakra chain around Isae. It hissed around her shadow form. She struggled in vain against the suffocating pressure. Tightening painfully as if it meant to slice through her, its intensity drove her to her knees. Her limited training appeared to have been useless; nothing could have prepared her for this.

"Are you sure it's the real thing?" He asked dubiously. "It seems rather weak."

She bristled at that as she felt rage flare up inside. The memory of Goro's cruel taunt rang in her mind: _Do you hate me? Not nearly enough. You're still too weak._ She glared at those who towered over her. "I'm not weak!" She hissed venomously. She allowed her anger to fuel the rage within. Her aura visibly darkened. She wasn't going to die here! Not by their blood-stained hands!

Karin frowned curiously as the chakra chain began to tremble and quake. The demon was stronger than she had anticipated. She cast another chain and Isae caught it in her elongated claws. With a squeeze she shattered it. The red-head's mouth hung open and the adult took a step back in terror. With a roar, Isae succumbed to the power she had previously denied herself. Pure demonic energy exploded from her center with chakra spikes shooting out in all directions. Karin jumped back and weaved around them with some difficulty. Then again she had more experience with these deadly creatures. Her companion, however, did not fare so well. He didn't move fast enough and was impaled by several spikes. The force of impact threw him against the far wall where he hung limply.

Karin landed lightly on her feet as she grinned. "It's been a long time since I had a real challenge. This should be fun!"

In rage form, Isae was truly a formidable sight. Twisted by fury the thought of vengeance made her mouth water. For the first time…she craved blood. She lunged for the young girl with a snarl, claws raised to shred on contact. Karin was more elusive than that. Isae's first few strikes were out of blind rage, driven by instinct alone. Yet she couldn't land a single blow. Karen easily dodged them and stayed just out of reach. She summoned chakra to her hands and aimed her tiny fists towards the spikes. Isae howled as she splintered one of them. She withdrew to the other side of the room, snarling defensively as she crouched low.

Karin panted softly as she adjusted her glasses. This one's moves were feral in nature but it seemed more intelligent than others she had encountered. She took the brief pause to draw on her chakra reserves, in an attempt to replenish from the failed ritual. If she could capture this one, Oorchimaru would be very pleased.

Isae in turn began to calm down. While rage was stimulating, it wasn't enduring…unless you were crazy like Goro who seemed to thrive on blood. And this one seemed experienced since she easily targeted her weakness. The older Kumori knew how to control their rage so it didn't explode from them like it did with her. She was going to have to figure out how to control the chaos within before she lost it entirely. _Focus on your resolve_ , Teruo had once instructed. _All action should be a part of it. Your true strength is your purpose._ Her gaze briefly broke from the kunoichi to the young man. In her fit of rage most of the room had been destroyed. Stray chakra spikes were scattered throughout the room. Even the table had been flipped over in the chaos and embedded with spikes. She swallowed hard…hopefully it had shielded him instead of…she couldn't dwell on the possibility. She had to make this quick. She pressed a hand over her chest and summoned her Soul Blade. Her desire to protect, to save, recommitted her strength and reinforced her resolve. The chakra spikes shrank back under her shadowy skin. She slowly stood up and held the blade out towards her opponent. "You're weaponless. You might as well give up."

Karin smirked. "I don't need a kunai to protect myself." She grabbed hold of one of the extra spikes. It glowed in the palm of her hand as she began to absorb its residue. Wind whipped wildly about her as she screamed. The chaotic energy proved too much for her to handle without her partner sharing the burden. Isae saw the danger at once and lunged forward. She tried to retrieve the spike but Karin grabbed hold of her arm to stop her. "No! I can-" She vomited up blood. Isae wrenched it free and kicked her backward.

The kunoichi hit the wall and crumpled to the ground with a feeble moan. Isae sighed as she tossed the spike aside. "What an idiot," she muttered to herself. She turned towards the table and hurried to his side. To her horror the spikes had gone straight through after all. His corpse was riddled with every single one of them. She pressed a hand against her mouth as her grief threatened to choke her. She had meant to save him…but in the end…she had been the one to kill him.

Just then she felt His icy presence form behind her. His cloak brushed against her back. "That was an impressive display of both strength and resolve," He gently praised.

"But I killed him." Her voice cracked with emotion.

"Unfortunately yes," He conceded as He paused for effect.

She turned away from the gruesome sight with her face in her hands. "I…its…I can't-" her voice trailed off in a sob.

"These things…do happen," He murmured sympathetically. "You mustn't blame yourself." He rested a hand on her trembling shoulder.

Surrounded by death…by her hands…how could she have failed so terribly?

"But you can spare his agony in the afterlife by removing the mark," He reassured her. "Then he may rest in peace."

She slowly looked up at Him; her gaze both wary and curious. "Dad said that the Sealing Sword restores…"

"It purifies, not resurrects," He warned her. "But as you may have noticed, it's essential that our divinity stays out of human hands." Her eyes widened as it began to dawn on her. He nodded in confirmation. "As The Right-Hand, you avenge the wrongs by punishing those who would seek to steal our divinity." He took hold of her hand which still held her Soul Blade. He gave her strength to shape it into the Sealing Sword. "You defend those blessed with our power and should you fail to save them, you retrieve the blessing before it falls into the wrong hands. Do you understand?"

She looked at Him in awe of the immense responsibility. No wonder the others all looked at her with dreadful admiration. While she still wasn't sure of the ideals of The Ebony, she couldn't bear to see others suffer needlessly. A hero defends the weak…and avenges the wrong…She nodded silently as she raised her sword.


	40. Chapter 40: Strength takes Heart

Shibi prepared a little water and some strips of meat for the hound. She desperately devoured it but then whimpered in discomfort. Mikka gently stroked her ragged fur. "I think it may be too much for her to eat something solid. She had gone without food for too long."

"Do you know what she needs?"

"I'm a medic, not a veterinarian," she reminded him. "This is beyond my skill. Do you know someone who isn't an Inuzuka that might be able to help?"

He thought about that for a moment. "Perhaps…" He murmured thoughtfully and left the room.

Hiro whined softly. She gently shushed her. "You're safe here, I promise. These…are good people," her voice cracked slightly with emotion. "Very kind…you will be safe here."

Hiro fixed her with a discerning gaze, revealing innate intelligence. Mikka was impressed, no wonder the Inuzuka regard them so highly. Still she felt a little awkward as she sensed the dog size her up. She was always sensitive to such critical looks; it was something she was very familiar with back home. Nothing she did was seen as done correctly. Dad would explain the process and Mitsuru had to show by example…it was discouraging to be seen as so incompetent. But at least it allowed her some independence. When seen as a hopeless case she had much more freedom than Mitsuru did. Success seemed to carry a heavier burden. While she resented such treatment at home, she liked it less from a hound. But this wasn't about her, she reminded herself as she tried to push aside her discomfort. Or was it more that she had unwittingly acknowledged that she preferred her Uncle's home to her own?

Hiro shivered slightly from the cool breeze that blew through the room. Mikka found another blanket and carefully tucked it around her. Then she turned to tie the curtains down around the window-sill. It would have to do until her Uncle could get someone to repair it. Then she began cleaning the glass up from the floor. Hiro silently watched her work with her head resting on her paws. Her eyes narrowed keenly. This human suffered within, she could sense that. How unusual that it didn't show on the outside, but it was just like her mistress. She lowered her sorrowful eyes at the memory. But she did begin to feel at peace here among these people. They smelled a little funny but Shino's scent mingled with Isae's; its faint familiarity soothed her. She nestled closer to him as she drifted off to sleep.

As Mikka went to the kitchen to dispose of the shards of glass, her Uncle returned with Kakashi Hatake. She stared at him, open-mouthed in wonder. The legendary Copy Ninja! She had no idea that her Uncle was so well-connected in the Village. Neither man noticed her as they hurried to Shino's room. There was reason to join them so she started to put away the dinner that had long grown cold. She put the food into containers and placed them in the fridge. Then she moved over to the sink. Once it was full of hot, soapy water, she began to fill it with dishes.

"Hey," a deep voice drawled behind her.

Startled she dropped a rice bowl. Kakashi quickly caught it before it hit the floor. "So Shibi-san wasn't exaggerating…you _are_ jumpy." She reddened as she took the bowl from his hand and shoved it into the sink. "Relax, it wasn't meant as a criticism."

"Well it's hardly a compliment," she said curtly. She flinched at her abruptness, it wasn't becoming of a minor before their elders.

"True enough. Let's start over, ok?" She looked a little uneasy as she gave a small nod. "I'm Kakashi Hatake," he introduced himself.

"I know who you are."

"And I know who _you_ are," he said in that mysterious tone of his. She looked startled by that and he chuckled softly. "Your Uncle just told me a few minutes ago. Anyway, I need something from my house for Hiro. Would you be willing to get it for me?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course. I would be glad to help."

"Pakkun can show you the way," he said as he raised his hand in a hand-sign and summoned the ninken pug in a puff of smoke. "I need you to get my ninken bag with medicine and potions."

He grunted. "And you expect me to carry that crap?" She jumped at the sound of his voice. _He can talk?!_ "It's three times my size!" He grumbled.

"No, I expect you to show Mikka-chan here where it is so she can carry it for you."

Pakkun perked up at that. "Making a human play fetch eh? I'm in." She looked a little exasperated at the exchange. "Hey kid, don't look so gloomy. I'll let you touch my pads if you're a good little girl on this errand." His tone lingered in an enticing manner as he waved his paw.

Kakashi sighed in exasperation. "And while you're at it, give the Hokage this." He knelt down with a note in hand. Pakkun gripped it in his teeth. He mumbled the equivalent of "Let's go kid" and went towards the door. Mikka followed after him.

Once outside she struggled to keep up with his speedy little legs. It was hard to see him in the dark. "Wait! I can't keep up!" She cried out.

But he was too far ahead to hear her and bounded round the corner and out of sight. She stumbled, tripped, and fell flat on her face. She groaned as she sat up and rubbed her bruised forehead. "How can something so small move so fast?" She mumbled to herself.

Then a shadow fell over her, made more ominous by the nearby streetlight. "So at last you venture outside," a familiar voice scoffed. "Is it because Shino is so injured or because you're so inept?"

Her mouth hardened into a frown as she stood up, her back still to her older brother. "I don't have time for you right now." She said firmly. Mitsuru caught hold of her arm and she flinched at the pressure. "Let go of me," she said though her voice certainly lacked the bite it should have had. With his other hand he removed her glove and tossed it aside. She held her breath as he inspected her hand. His grip tightened in surprise. He now knew…he could see his failure for himself. "How is that possible?" He whispered in disbelief, then abruptly wrenched her round to face him. "How did you do it!? How!?" He yelled at her.

"Let go of me!" She struggled to pull herself free but he was bigger and stronger than her.

He punched her hard in the stomach and she doubled over with a stifled cry of pain. She tried to hide it, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of hearing it…but it was another thing she failed at. Her knees trembled with the effort of not collapsing on the spot. "Don't make a scene," he muttered under his breath. "I'd hate for you to bring further shame to the family."

"I've done nothing wrong," she gasped out as his knuckles dug in.

"You tried to out Dad by reporting him to the police." He accused. She shook her head in silent denial. "Don't lie! We all know you did it!" He hissed.

"No I-"

"AAAARGH!" He cried out in pain, releasing Mikka. She dropped down to one knee as she clutched her stomach. Something wet and sticky stained her bare hand. Blood. He had delivered a chakra punch! That jerk!

"You ok kid?" Pakkun's gruff voice sounded before her. Despite her silent nod he could see the damage for himself. "Look like you could use a bandage for that." He turned on Mitsuru who was bent over clutching his throbbing ankle. Pakkun clamped his teeth on his hand and yanked off the bandages that he wore wrapped along his hand and up his forearm. Mitsuru screamed in terror as he scrambled backward. He took off running with Pakkun chasing after him. "Come back here you little punk! I'll show you that my bark is worse than my bite!"

Mitsuru's squeals of fright brought a small pleased smile to Mikka's lips. She rolled up her shirt and examined the wound. Lucky for her it wasn't deep and he hadn't struck a vital spot. Then again he hadn't been aiming for one. Once sealed, she took the bandage Pakkun left behind and secured it around her waist.

"Need more?" He asked as he dropped another set of bandages at her feet as well as a good chunk of Mitsuru's dark blue tunic.

That made her laugh a little, she couldn't help it. While she didn't consider herself a vindictive person, she thought he got some of what he deserved. She helped herself to another bandage and pulled her shirt back down. She struggled to stand put Pakkun pressed down on her knees with his front paws. "Sit. Rest for a minute."

"Thank you Pakkun-san." She said gratefully.

He growled. "Don't waste honorfics on a dog. It sounds ridiculous."

"Forgive me."

"I wondered what kept you…so who was that punk?" He jerked his head in the direction Mitsuru had fled.

"He's my brother," she murmured as her gaze lowered shamefully.

Pakkun growled. "Then it's a shame that I held back."

She shook her head. "Don't concern yourself, I'm…used to it." She admitted reluctantly.

Pakkun frowned at that. "Are you able to continue on? Or do we need to turn back?"

She shook her head again. "No, no, I can keep up. It's a shallow wound."

"Something else you're used to?" He asked critically.

She reddened at that and preferred to stay silent. She grabbed hold of her glove and rose slowly to her feet as she pulled it back on. "Lead on." She said firmly.

Pakkun remained close to her side, matching her own pace. "Just don't push yourself ok?"

She nodded silently but really she was beginning to feel better…perhaps it was in part because she was used to worse wounds. The rest of the journey was uneventful though she preferred to wait outside in the street when Pakkun delivered Kakashi's message. She awkwardly tried to pull her jacket over her stained shirt but it couldn't cover the crimson stain. She groaned in exasperation. Shibi was sure to notice…what was she going to say that he would believe?

Pakkun landed on the ground beside her and she followed after him as he went further into town. She didn't like town that much. It was too busy and loud. But at this time of night things had quieted down considerably. In the moonlight it had a softer glow to it that she found pleasing. Kakashi had a small apartment and she was surprised by how sparse it was. She was used to that, Aburame preferred it. But she expected something different from someone else. While Pakkun entered Kakashi's room, she stayed out in the living room. There were some books on the coffee table, the covers were colorful. She felt curiosity stir within her. What sort of books did The Copy Ninja read for pleasure? She gingerly picked one up and flipped to a random page. Her eyebrows sky-rocketed up into her bangs as she turned beet red. She nearly slammed it down on the table in her haste to put it down. Her heart pounded in her chest as her mind raced with impossible thoughts…

Pakkun dragged the bag out of his room and paused at her feet. He panted from the effort. "Be careful, it's really heavy."

She carefully stooped down to sling it around her shoulder. She shifted the weight in a testing manner as she stood up. "That's not too bad. My medical bag weighs about the same."

"Then you're tougher than you look," he said in an impressed tone.

A few minutes later they returned to Shibi's house. Feeling self-conscious, she faced away from the men as she easily slid the bag off her shoulder and held it out with one hand. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long."

Pakkun growled as he nudged her ankles. "Tell 'em kid or else I will." He warned.

"Tell us what?" Shibi asked suspiciously.

Kakashi knelt down on one knee, took hold of her hand that held the bag, and turned her to face them. Their eyes widened at the sight of her blood-stained shirt. "What happened?"

"I tripped," she blurted out. The two men looked skeptically at one another. Her cheeks simmered pink in embarrassment. What a lame excuse! Of course they'd never believe that.

"Yeah…and landed on her brother's fist," Pakkun said dryly.

"Mitsuru did this?" Shibi growled.

She let the bag slip from her fingers and pulled her hand free. "Hiro needs your attention more than I do." She said flatly, emotionlessly. _Emotion is a distraction_ , she reminded herself. _To feel is to be vulnerable._ It wasn't just a clan platitude; it was a way of life for her. To feel would be to accept her life for the horror that it was. She wouldn't accept it. She would rise above it! "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to change."

She snatched a clean pair of clothes from the suitcase Shibi had sent for on her first day and hurried down the hallway. Shibi turned to follow after her but Kakashi caught hold of his arm. "Leave her be…for now." Shibi sighed as she locked the bathroom door behind her. "Certainly looks like you've got your hands full here," he remarked as he rose to his feet.

"I have it under control," He assured him.

Kakashi didn't sound all that convinced but he knew better than to reason with an Aburame. He picked up his bag and raised his hand to dismiss Pakkun.

"Lemme stay just a little longer," he urged his Master. "In case she needs something soft and cuddly to cheer her up."

"And that's supposed to be you?" He asked dryly. Pakkun growled at that to his mild amusement. "Do as you wish," he said as he turned away. He and Shibi returned to Shino's room.

Mikka ran a hot bath and enjoyed a good soak before washing up. Once she toweled off she applied some medicine from the cabinet behind the mirror. She carefully examined the wound in the light. It ran just above her navel in an long ugly red scratch, deep enough that it would likely leave a scar. She scowled at that. _As if I need another one_ , she thought bitterly. She quickly re-bandaged it so she didn't have to see it anymore. She threw her clothes into the washing machine before returning to the living room. To her surprise, Pakkun was waiting for her on the couch. She frowned uneasily. "They didn't need to know, you know." She gently scolded.

"As if they wouldn't have noticed on their own," he huffed. "You're bearing a grudge against the wrong person kid."

She cringed. "You're right, forgive me."

"C'mere, I know just what will cheer you up." He encouraged. She sat down beside him and he jumped onto her lap. She stiffened a little at that. Aburame have no experience with any kind of animal that wasn't an insect. He raised his paw and waved it before her face. "Nothing brings more joy to a child's heart than rubbing a puppy paw!"

She looked a little skeptical. Joy was such a frivolous emotion and she really doubted that he was a puppy…still; it wouldn't hurt to give it a try. She took hold of his paw and ran a finger along its pad. She blinked in surprise. "Its surprising soft," she mused aloud.

"Told ya," He said smugly as his tail wagged.

She smiled in spite of herself as she hugged him close. "Thank you Pakkun." This was the scene Kakashi and Shibi saw when they returned to the living room. "I was in real trouble back there," she whispered against his soft fur.

"Don't be afraid to fight back, kid," he said gruffly. "You're tougher than you look if you can carry that bag."

"Well that's hardly a standard for strength." She giggled softly as she released him.

"Strength doesn't take muscle, it takes heart," he said as he patted her chest. "Take it from a real pro…and a canine one at that."

She nodded with a pleased smile. "I will, thank you."


	41. Chapter 41: Shino Awakens

Shibi was startled awake the following morning by the sound of rhythmic strikes outside his window. It was a sound he hadn't heard since before Shino left on that disastrous mission. Could it be? He sprang out of bed and looked out the window. His niece was practicing taijutsu on the large tree whose trunk was padded with thick hay. He frowned uneasily at the sight. After Kakashi left late last night, she had refused to talk about what happened with Mitsuru.

"Mikka…" he began.

"Please don't Uncle," she softly pleaded. "Like I said before, you can't protect me from this."

He turned towards her. "But as an adult I have to a duty to-"

"Take care of your own family," she gently interrupted. "You cut ties with my Father and have been content to keep your distance."

His stomach twisted at the truth of her words. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. With the passing of his dear wife, he felt the need to withdraw from insensitive comments; especially those that had come from his older brother.

" _You ought to remarry as soon as possible, for Shino's sake," Hisashi had encouraged. "Men are not blessed with the talent of care-giving. That sort of work is best left to the women."_

" _You don't care about your own child?" He had challenged._

" _I'm very proud of him," he countered. "Mitsuru will no doubt be the pride of his generation. But I have more important duties to preform than changing diapers and wiping goopy faces."_

 _Shibi already felt a little over-whelmed by the task and it had only been a week. "But I don't wish to replace her. How could I possibly-?"_

 _Hisashi burst into a cruel laugh. "How could it possibly be so difficult? One woman is very much like another for they're all the same, you know."_

He recalled the down-cast look from his demure sister-in-law, but not before he sensed her spirit shrink. If her husband was so callous as to speak publicly in such a manner, Shibi shuddered to think what he told her in private. And what of Mikka? What harsh lessons had she taken to heart? Even then she had stood before him with a calmness that bordered on indifference. She lowered her head and bowed respectfully. "I'm truly grateful for your concern Uncle. You have been most kind but you should know that once Shino awakens I must leave."

"But your internship will start in two weeks, I had hoped-"

At that a small smile touched her lips in amusement. "But hope is nothing more than wishful thinking."

His shoulders sagged slightly. What a sad view to have…but it was terribly common for the Aburame Clan as a whole. Then she excused herself for the night, claiming to need some sleep, and that was that.

From the window he watched her strike with stiff posture. The moves in theory were correct but it was all wrong. To be efficient in taijutsu she had to be flexible but he doubted that she would accept tips from him. He winced as she threw a wild punch and hit the target with her face. She stumbled backward and fell onto her bottom. _Well…she isn't shinobi-trained…_ He thought sadly to himself. She groaned as she hugged her knees to her chest. Her head bowed as her shoulders trembled ever so slightly. His eyes widened at the sound of a sob. Was she…crying?

"Mikka!"

He turned to see his brother marching up the front path with a crumpled scroll in his hand. She jumped at the sound of his approach and scrambled to her feet. He immediately turned from the window for he had to get out there!

"Father! Good morning!" She blurted out as she bowed obediently. But good manners wouldn't appease his rising temper.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded as he waved the scroll in her face.

"I don't know," She cringed. "What is it?"

"You know damn well what it is!" He snapped as he threw it down at her feet. She jumped back instinctively.

"What's the meaning of this commotion?" Shibi said severely as he approached the pair. "Shino is resting so I must ask that you lower your tone brother."

Hisashi scowled slightly at that as he straightened to his full height. Shibi was just under it so it wasn't as intimidating as it used to be in their youth. "Sorry to intrude," he said in a tone that wasn't very apologetic. "I just have some business to discuss with my daughter. I won't bother you with the details." He pointed at the ground. "Pick it up." He firmly instructed her. She reddened in embarrassment as she slowly stooped to retrieve the scroll. She never did like having a witness to his humiliation tactics…but to refuse was out of the question. Shibi beat her to it. He scooped it up and smoothed out the creases. "That's not yours," Hisashi protested as he tried to snatch it from his hands.

"And neither is it yours since it's addressed to her," he said matter-of-factly as he kept it out of reach.

"But _I'm_ her Father! I have a right to kn-"

"Congratulations Mikka!" Shibi praised warmly. "It looks like you have received a five-year internship to study with the Konoha Medic Corps!" She frowned uneasily. So at last the acceptance letter that Mitsuru had stolen from her had made it into Father's hands…then again she wasn't that surprised. She figured he was waiting for the right moment to hand it over. No doubt this was revenge for Pakkun's counter-strike last night. But why was Uncle Shibi acting like this was the first he'd ever heard of it? What was he playing at? "I knew they'd accept you for you have real talent."

Hisashi frowned. "You knew? But how-?"

"Of course I did. After all I'm the one who referred her to the program."

Her jaw dropped in shock and he frowned suspiciously. "You what?" He murmured in disbelief.

"You must be proud Hisashi. Your medical instruction must be exceptional to produce such a fine student. No doubt she will bring honor to both the Clan and the Village."

"I haven't given my permission for her to accept and I'm not about to," Hisashi said gruffly. "She's only a novice."

Shibi couldn't help but notice Mikka's head droop in disappointment. She bit her quivering bottom lip as she felt a surge of despair threaten to over-whelm her. _This_ was why she didn't want him to know about it until she had already left. It wasn't fair! Her plans! Her dreams! Her…her freedom! It couldn't end like this! But…perhaps…she was a fool to think she could escape so easily. Her shoulders slumped as she realized that she had been deluded by the temptation of hope.

Her Uncle bristled at that. It was just like when Shino said goodbye to Torune. Despite her stillness he could sense her struggle to make peace with her pain. There are times when one must accept their fate without protest…but this wasn't one of those times. "But surely you wouldn't dare turn an opportunity like this down," he gently persuaded his brother to see reason. "You would refuse the Hokage's generous offer?"

"It should be Mitsuru that-"

"Did you enroll him in the program as well?" He coolly countered.

Hisashi reddened in a rare flustered moment. "No…but that is because I'm training him to one day earn my position as Head of the Medical Board."

"And I'm certain that he will exceed your expectations," he readily agreed. "But I also sense great potential in your daughter as well. Surely you wouldn't want her to fail to reach it under some misguided belief that she will over-shadow her brother."

She gasped in spite of herself. She couldn't believe that he just said that out loud.

Her Father's frown grew grim. "But it was not your place Shibi. You should have asked for my permission. If you had I could have told you how ill-qualified she is for such a prestigious position."

"Apparently the Hokage disagrees," he said as he handed her the letter. "And do you wish to be the one to explain why she's mistaken in her choice?"

That would never do. Not even Hisashi's pride would allow him to challenge the Hokage. "No," he reluctantly conceded. He considered his daughter for a moment with grudging approval. "She has…my permission to proceed." His tone was uncharacteristically soft as if he was really seeing her for the first time. Shibi found that terribly sad. It would seem that in some respects he knew his niece more than her own Father did.

She immediately bowed. "Thank you Father. I will bring honor to the Clan."

"See that you do," he said stiffly. The moment had now passed, how strange that she mourned it. "Do not disappoint me." With that he turned towards his brother. "I don't know what you think you're up to," he growled under his breath. "But you will _not_ interfere with my children again, do you hear?"

"I meant no disrespect to your methods," he said in feign meekness. "I could have sworn that I had mentioned it before..." Hisashi grunted in contempt before he left without a backward glance. Shibi sighed in exasperation as he watched him storm off. "Some things never seem to change," he said ruefully as if to himself. He stiffened as Mikka hugged him tightly.

She trembled against him as a sob escaped. "Thank you Uncle," she mumbled against his jacket. "Thank you…"

He slowly wrapped his arms around her in turn. "You've earned it Mikka; I couldn't see you lose it because of his foolish pride." She clung to him like Shino used to as a very young child. It made him realize just how young she still was. What a terrible burden she carried. While she still wouldn't speak of it, he found this emotional slip of hers reassuring. As her tears began to dry, she pulled away with a faint blush. "Forgive me," she mumbled in embarrassment.

"You have nothing to apologize for because it is I who needs _your_ forgiveness."

She frowned curiously. "Whatever for?"

"For abandoning you in the first place. Had I been more involved-"

She wore a sad smile. "It wasn't your place to get involved," she gently contradicted.

"We are family Mikka and family look out for one another. And never again will I fail in my duty."

The smile softened to a tender one. "I better attend to Shino and check his progress."

As they walked back towards the house, they were met by two genin neither of them recognized. One was a kuniochi who wore the Nara symbol on her wrap-around skirt and a boy who was gray-haired like a Hatake. Both kids made a hasty bow. "Is it true that Hiro is here, Shibi-san?" Shizako blurted out.

He frowned in discontent. "I had thought that Kakashi-san was more discreet."

"Oh trust me, he is!" Satoru insisted. "I can hardly get a word out of him most days but he knew that we were looking for her."

"Then perhaps you should have started with the Inuzuka Kennel," Mikka pointed out.

"We did but they denied her ever being there," the raven-haired kunoichi said with slight exasperation. Of course they had checked there first! They weren't idiots. "But they told us that she died during the mission."

Shibi and Mikka exchanged quizzical looks. Perhaps there was more to this than they knew. "You'd better come in then," he consented in a soft tone.

"Are you both friends of Shino?" Mikka asked politely as they all removed their sandals by the door. She never would have guessed that her cousin had so many friends.

The two looked a little unsure of themselves. "Well…not really," Shizako confessed. "But we share a mutual friend."

"Isae-chan?" She guessed. Both looked really troubled as they nodded silently. Her heart ached at their visible distress.

"You must be the teammates who were deemed inadequate to retrieve your comrade," Shibi huffed disparagingly.

The two genin flushed red with embarrassment. Satoru awkwardly pulled on his collar. "That's a bit…harsh…" he mumbled.

"With all due respect sir, it wasn't Shino-kun's place!" Shizako protested. "He asked the Hokage to go after her before we had the opportunity to!"

"He asked?" Shibi asked curiously. While he understood his son's sense of duty, he wasn't presumptuous enough to ask for specific assignments. He silently considered this turn of events, unaware that his stare began to unnerve the two.

"Hiro is resting with Shino. His room is this way," Mikka offered as she led the way.

They quickly followed after her, eager to escape Shibi's reproving gaze. "Wow he's more intimidating than my Uncle!" Satoru exclaimed under his breath.

"Uncle Shibi is really a kind man." She reassured them. "But surely you can understand why he would be critical of those who contributed to his son's near death experience."

Both flinched at that. "Looks like we can't catch a break," Satoru said in exasperation.

Mikka went to open the door but Shizako caught hold of her hand. The young Aburame flinched at such familiarity. "Look it's not that we aren't grateful for Shino-kun's help," Shizako said softly. "It's just that…we wish it had been us."

Mikka's cheeks reddened slightly as she pulled her hand free. Touch was always an un-nerving experience. "Brace yourself for Hiro is in very poor shape." She murmured as she slide the door open for them.

Hiro perked up at the sight of her Mistress's comrades. Satoru stared open-mouthed in horror and Shizako sprang forward to hug her tightly. Hiro whined softly as she stiffened in pain but her tag wagged slightly in greeting. "Oh we've missed you Ro!" She said as she kissed her on the nose. Hiro licked her chin in reply.

Satoru slowly approached with a subdued look on his face. He slipped his hand into his pocket and offered her a strip of jerky. Hiro's ears perked up curiously as she sniffed it. Then she whimpered as she turned up her nose in reluctant rejection.

"She's unable to eat solid food," Mikka informed them. As she watched the pair gently comfort Hiro, she found it interesting that neither of them questioned what'd happened. She had an uneasy feeling that they knew something she didn't. "You don't seem surprised to find her in such a state," she mused thoughtfully.

"That's because we're not," Shizako whispered regretfully as she massaged Hiro's long ears. The hound closed her eyes in contentment. Just then Shibi entered the room with some soft porridge-like mix of Kakashi's own creation, rich with replenishing vitamins while bland enough to digest without difficulty. He set it before Hiro who struggled to eat. "Poor Ro," she crooned softly.

"I can't imagine why any Inuzuka would mistreat an animal so," Mikka said sadly.

"It's because Isae has been branded as a traitor," Satoru said flatly. "Just like her Dad was. And by Inuzuka custom, Ninken share in their Master's fate."

"That and the Kennel Keeper has a substantial grudge against Akihiro-san," Shizako growled angrily. "He lost his Father and Grandfather in that massacre."

"Akihiro-san was her father?" Shibi asked in mild surprise. She nodded silently, eyes still on Hiro. _How very interesting_ …he mused to himself. While he knew next to nothing about Inuzuka affairs, Akihiro's trial was wide-spread news at the time. Without a doubt it shook the Inzuka Clan to the core.

"But how did Hiro find her way here?" Satoru asked.

"She broke in last night," Mikka pointed to the window on the opposite side of the room. "We found her lying next to Shino."

"But our houses are much closer to the Kennel than yours is," Shizako pointed out. "It doesn't make sense why she didn't come to us instead."

Satoru noticed the way Hiro nestled close to Shino's still body. "I think…something must have happened that earned Hiro's trust."

Shibi turned towards him. "In what respect?"

"Well as a rule, Ninken don't bond with anyone other than their Masters. Mostly because of the time invested in duo training. While Hiro likes us well enough, she'd abandon us in a heartbeat to save Isae if it came down to choosing between us."

Shizako suddenly straightened up. "Or could it be that she's following Isae's lead?"

"What? Isae actually trust someone? As if!" he scoffed. "C'mon you know how stubborn and pig-headed she is and we're her only friends!"

"Yes…and yet…" her voice trailed off thoughtfully. She remembered how flustered her friend was over this guy. As panicked as she had been over that first kiss, her pleasure in it was pretty obvious. If anything she got the impression that Isae was more worried about it not happening again than that it had happened at all. And almost from the beginning she sensed curiosity from Shino that he never showed for anyone else. He was definitely the solitary type, content to remain in the shadows. Yet she frowned skeptically. _But fall in love? Really? Is that even possible? They have absolutely nothing in common._ But perhaps it was their differences that brought them together? The metal chain round her neck shifted as she turned towards Shino.

Suddenly his hand shot out like a flash and closed round the dog tag possessively, startling everyone in the room. Shino's brow furrowed. "She's not getting rid of me that easily," he muttered faintly under his breath.


	42. Chapter 42: Shifting Loyalties

Something changed when Isae returned to the Shadow Realm. For one thing it was the first time that she'd ever left. That itself was monumental. Teruo was familiar with the process for he had seen it play out many times over. Upon arrival it took time for a Shadowling to adjust to their new forms. It took even more time to develop their new-found power. They had to have recalled their glorious history and purpose within The Ebony BEFORE venturing out to fulfill their duty. But Isae had just barely begun. Not only that but she had been resistant to conform and reluctant to tap into her actual power as if her humanity still meant something to her.

But all of that changed when she returned.

Upon her arrival, she maintained a morbid silence. For a long time she seemed to possess a far-off gaze as if she continually relived whatever trauma she had experienced. Teruo tried his best to get her to open up but every time she'd turn away with a soft shake of her head. That worried him, like _really_ worried him. But there was nothing he could do about it; it's not like she trusted him before. No longer did she wander freely as He took an interest in her training. But seeing as how they were partners it made sense to everyone else. But Teruo no longer trusted Him. What was He truly capable of? And with her in such an emotional state…she was ripe for manipulation.

"Get over it already," Goro growled at him. "She's not our concern."

"But don't you find it strange how drastically she's changed?" He asked in frustration.

He shrugged. "Not really, if anything she's less annoying."

Teruo face-palmed in exasperation. "You just don't get it," he mumbled.

Goro paused for a moment with a curious frown as he gazed down at his partner. While he didn't really like the burden of being tied to The Guardian, he couldn't deny his occasional usefulness. It had been a long time since he'd seen him this down…not since…He sighed. "She's not Akihiro, you know."

"I know," he conceded softly.

"Then perhaps you ought to keep your distance," he grumbled. "No sense in getting torn up twice."

Teruo blinked in surprise and chuckled softly. "Easy now Goro or I'll mistake your advice for concern."

"Like I'd be that stupid!" He snapped in embarrassment.

"You can't fool me," Teruo teased, eager for a distraction and bugging his partner seemed like fun. "C'mon let's continue our little heart-to-heart chat."

"Don't you even-!" He threatened as he raised his fist.

"Hey." Both looked up to see Isae's form flicker into view. It appeared that her training with Him had shown some results. She fixed Goro with eyes narrowed in purpose. "I want to spar with you again."

"I might as well, there's nothing else to do." He said off-handedly as he disappeared off to the Dueling Arena.

Teruo caught hold of her arm to stop her from fading away. "Wait Isae…"

She looked a little confused at first. The look on his face, his obvious concern…was so much like her Dad in many ways. She gave a small smile as she pulled herself free. "Don't worry. I won't fail next time."

He frowned as she too faded. Next time? His frown deepened as his suspicions grew. What happened the first time? Then he went to watch the match and didn't find himself to be the only spectator. Several others were there too, mainly cheering for Goro. He was quite the favorite in terms of brute strength. When paired with little Isae, it seemed obvious who was going to win.

"Now I expect to see some improvement, kid" Goro taunted with a grin. "I hate to waste my time with losers."

Her smirk in turn was equally confident. "Let's see if you're truly up to the challenge old man." Her hands curled into tight fists as her aura rippled with incredible power. Apparently this time she didn't hesitate to use it. Her rage refined into a visible suit of armor. The sight of it made his heart drop into his stomach…or rather it was similar to the sensation. Demons have no hearts…but they are capable of emotion. While others cheered he shrank back in his seat.

The fight was intense from the very beginning, just to Goro's liking. Isae's small, lithe figure was used to her advantage as she wove round his fists with deadly grace. The speed at which they sped round and round each other was dizzying to keep track of. The crowd quieted down as they tried to make sense of it; clearly it wasn't the one hit K.O they were expecting. Not only was she able to dodge or block most of his blows, but she even managed to land a few calculated ones that weakened him. Goro roared in frustration as he managed to kick her backward, the force blew her clear across the arena. As she scrambled to regain her footing, her eyes widened as he began to grow nearly twice his size. Teruo was equally surprised for it was a form he hadn't seen in a long time. It wasn't often that Goro was pushed that far. He looked sympathetically at Isae. She was in big trouble if she hadn't accounted for this.

Already large and muscular to begin with, Goro's muscles bulged menacingly. Chaotic energy crackled around him as his fangs grew long and twisted. "Is that the best you've got?" He cackled in a deep, gravely voice. "Step it up kid or I'll end this now!"

She flicked her wrists as two long chakra spikes grew from her palms. She gripped them hard in her hands as she smirked. "Wow…I didn't think you could possibly look more ridiculous. I was wrong."

Teruo face-palmed with a slight groan. _That mouth of hers…it'll be the death of her one of these days…_

Goro roared as he lunged forward. He was surprisingly light on his feet for his massive size. Isae remained in place, her expression was surprisingly smug. Teruo blinked in surprise. Wow…it was just like Akihiro. Now that guy wasn't afraid of anything, certainly not Goro in Rage Mode. She waited until the last second before springing back and hurling her spikes at him. They merely bounced off and scattered off to the side. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her hard into her ground. It cracked and splintered as he drove her a foot or two through its surface.

She contorted as a strangled cry of pain escaped her lips. He squeezed harder, cutting her off mid-scream. The crowd erupted in thunderous applause. Of course Goro was victorious! He always was! Teruo frowned curiously at the spikes lying behind him. Was it just his imagination or did they just…move? Goro chuckled as he loomed overhead. "You've lost kid, admit it!" He taunted.

Suddenly his eyes widened as a spike ripped through his chest…from behind. "You first," she whispered eerily.

He let out a low groan as he slumped down to his knees. The decoy in his hand burst into a smoky cloud before disappearing altogether. The crowd murmured in shock and amazement, not only at the unique move but at how close she had come to penetrating his Soul Blade. Teruo didn't think it was an accident. Surely she knew by now how essential the blade was to its owner. It was the equivalent of the human heart: a part of the body you can't afford to lose. This must have been her way of showing his aggressive friend that she was not to be under-estimated. No doubt he'd be more careful around her in the future.

Goro flinched as she wrenched the spike free and tossed it aside. Silently she turned to walk away with a smirk on her face. Teruo frowned uneasily. She almost looked…satisfied. Ever since transition, he worried that she was prone to violence. Her mourning over the loss of her Father and friend had encouraged him to think that her sensitivity may outweigh her thirst for blood. Now he wasn't so sure that this was the case anymore.

Goro faded back to his original size but still struggled to stand up. As the crowd dispersed, Teruo went to his companion's side. "Need a hand?" Goro's growl was strangely reassuring. So he still had some fight left in him. Teruo would have been worried if he had accepted his help. "Well you certainly looked like you had some fun. Hopefully it's satisfied your violent appetite for a while."

Goro spat a mouthful of blood onto the floor before chuckling darkly. "Hardly," he scoffed, though his tone sounded eerily hungry. "Not a bad taste though. Just enough to-"

"Cool it," Terou warned. "She's not as disposable as The Right-Hand."

"The fun isn't in the killing," he said as he forced himself to stand. His sharp teeth stained with blood grinned sadistically at his companion. "It's in the crumbling morale, the whimpers of pain that turn to screams of horror…"

Teruo turned away. "Whatever," he tried to feign indifference but inside he was repulsed. But he knew that showing fear to Goro was dangerous. "I don't think He'll approve of you dismembering His partner, not after He's been searching for Akihiro's replacement." His gaze followed after Isae who calmly walked past well-wishers and congratulators. She ignored them all, her gaze lowered with a pensive knot forming between her brows. What was she worried about?

Just then a chill swept through, as darkness spiraled into view. Again all were on their knees, bowing in deep reverence. Isae however inclined her head slightly though her eyes locked upon his. He smiled with a warmth that sparked greediness in his eyes. "You have greatly improved Isae. I found your battle with Goro quite thrilling."

She found it hard to repress a pleased smile, "Thank you," she murmured.

He held out His hand towards her. She hesitated for a moment before taking it. She was sucked into the portal with Him as He retreated from the others. She gasped as they materialized into His Sanctuary. Transportation between Realms still left her breathless. But at least she wasn't gasping like a fish out of water anymore. She had been here a few times before. It was like His private study. He released her hand upon arrival. "Though I must say, the finishing blow was not the technique I showed you before." His tone was fairly curious but she sensed a hint of accusation.

"No…I didn't think it smart to use Dad's signature move. Not with someone who's likely seen it before," she bluffed. That was only part of the truth.

He didn't fall for it. "It seems fairly reminiscent of the Shadow Clone Jutsu, a standard defensive move from mortal shinobi." She flinched under His critical gaze that flashed in her direction. He raised an enquiring eyebrow but she couldn't bring herself to speak. He sighed in disappointment. "We have been over this before Isae. You must stop behaving like a mortal."

"But it's all I've ever known!" She protested.

"That is another half-truth," He challenged. "Even as a mortal your soul has been tainted by your Kumori heritage. Your Father's curse ran through your blood even then, setting you apart from those around you." She frowned at Him curiously as He drew closer. As always, His closeness ensnared her senses. "Think back to the isolation and the rejection you suffered. You did not fit in because you did not belong. Humanity was your disguise, just as it had been Akihiro's." Her gaze lowered in discomfort. She never liked dwelling on such painful memories but eye contact was crucial. He lifted her chin to meet His gaze once more. "You are not human Isae. You never were," His velvet tone drew her in. "You are home now, safe from the scorn and criticism from those too foolish to recognize your divinity."

Oh how His words tantalized her need for acceptance, to feel a part of something important. To be needed, wanted, to be special. But she frowned as she felt a tug of resistance within her and she drew back. "That's not true," she said with a shake of her head. "I had friends. Real friends."

He looked a little amused. "And did they know who you really are? A demon in disguise?"

She nodded. "Yes, one stayed by me right up until The Ordeal. He knew…" her voice faded remorsefully as her mind flashed back to the end, their end. Shino…was he still alive?

He frowned suspiciously. He remembered the disheveled, bloody boy who roused her from His influence. It was the same boy who interrupted her transition in the beginning. The boy who fought with bugs. She had an attachment to him…just as He had suspected Akihiro of having one before he defected. Just before his rebellion his eternal distain for humanity had begun to soften. He should have been suspicious from the very start but had been blinded by both His ambition as well as His mistaken belief in Akihiro's loyalty. It would seem that his daughter too shared this mortal weakness. But He must be careful in dismantling it. It would take time…and fortunately time was on His side. He shrugged non-chalantly. "Be that as it may, the fact is that you are better off among your own kind."

"And just what is…our kind?" She asked skeptically. "Dad said Kumori were once Gods who fell from Grace."

He chuckled grimly. "At his insistence though, did he ever mention that?"

She blinked in surprise. "What? No…"

His smile was patronizing. "Shadow is always misunderstood and mistrusted, even by the Divine. Despite the evidence we submitted that humanity had abused and taken advantage of Kumori, we were seen as a necessary loss. An alliance between Divinity and Humanity was so highly prized that reality wasn't enough to encourage them from breaking it. In fact, we were blamed for being so weak," His lip curled in disgust. "As if our corruption had been of our own making."

Her expression crumbled in regret as she clearly recalled the suffering boy at the hands of his tormentors. How could anyone really think that he deserved such treatment? "So then what happened?"

"No doubt you are familiar with your Father's sense of Justice," He murmured softly. "What do _you_ think he did?"

She paused thoughtfully. "He would have helped those left behind."

He nodded in agreement. "Indeed. It became his life-long ambition to right the wrongs humanity waged against our brethren."

Just then she was suddenly caught up in another memory of Akihiro's.

 _He was in a dark room, moonlight illuminated from one nearby window as a soft breeze stirred the curtains. The pale moonlight had a serene glow to it, softening the scene. But Akihiro's downcast gaze at his daughter as he watched her sleep was anything but peaceful. There was worry in his eyes, innate panic even. He stiffened as the door opened behind him._

" _Akihiro? What are you doing up?" Kiyoko's sleepy voice murmured._

 _He turned away and gently closed the door behind him. "I don't sleep dear, you know that." He said as he gently kissed her forehead in greeting._

 _She reached out and clung to his shirt. "You're brooding again. Why?"_

 _He sighed. "I…I'm worried about Isae entering The Academy tomorrow."_

" _No you're not," she gently corrected as she fixed him with that unnerving gaze Isae remembered all too well. Her mother may have been a bit eccentric, but she had a special knack for seeing past the pretense and getting to the heart of an issue. "You're worried about your daughter developing your demonic abilities."_

 _His face knotted with gut-wrenching anxiety. "I want her to live a normal life. Can't she just become a holistic medic like you?"_

" _As much as I would like that, she doesn't have the patience for such work," she sighed. Then she giggled softly. "She's too much like you."_

" _That's what I'm afraid of," he whispered fearfully._

" _But I would rather that she be true to who she is than pretend to be something she isn't." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Just as I wish the same for you."_

 _He frowned down at her. "But I'm a demon, Kiyoko." He growled low in the back of his throat. "And Kumori are foul, wretched creatures; selfish and treacherous in their lust for power-"_

 _She silenced him with a kiss. He visibly softened at her gentleness as he softly kissed her back. His arms wrapped around her in turn._

Isae had fleeting insight to the tender emotions he felt towards his mortal wife.

" _But that is not who you truly are," she whispered in the corner of his mouth._

" _And just how do you know who the real me is?" He asked in slight exasperation. "I've betrayed my own kind. I've abandoned those who were once family to me. Just what assurances do you have of my loyalty to you?"_

 _She smiled kindly in the face of his doubting words. "I need none for your connection to me isn't one out of loyalty."_

 _He tilted his head curiously. "Oh?"_

 _She shook her head. "No. It is one of love. Selfless, unassuming love. And even if it all ended tomorrow, I wouldn't regret a thing."_

Isae inwardly wanted to gag at the sentiment.

" _Neither would I," Akihiro whispered as he kissed her tenderly once more. Of all mortals he had met in his lifetime, there had never been one quite like Kiyoko Inuzuka. Her optimism and innocent hope had reminded him of humanity's initial charm. Had it been their taste of divinity's power that had corrupted their virtue?_

As the memory continued to play out, Isae's heart ached at the realization that her mother knew who he really was…and accepted him despite his treacherous past. That sort of acceptance…reminded her of Shino. His touch, his soothing embrace…the desire to connect despite the differences that threatened to tear them apart. The deviation in memory gently roused her back to the present. Once again she found herself disappointed to return. At least in memory, she maintained part of her past. Despite the truth in His words, she couldn't resist the appeal of humanity.


	43. Chapter 43: Konomi's Plea

Shibi hurried to his son's side and took hold of his hand. "Shino? Are you awake?"

Shino groaned as he shifted. He felt incredibly stiff and sore, as he woke from a deep sleep. Hiro adjusted to give him a little more room on the bed but it was clear that she wasn't inclined to leave his side just yet. His head turned slowly towards his Dad. "Yes," he whispered faintly. "I…I believe so…" It was obvious that he was still weak.

Mikka came up behind the teammates and tapped them on the shoulders. "Let's give them some privacy." She whispered. Satoru nodded and patted Hiro's head in farewell. Shizako reddened slightly as she tried to pull herself free from Shino's grip. But he wouldn't let go of the dog tag, or was it that he couldn't? She reluctantly unclasped the chain and it let fall. Mikka closed the door behind them. "We will keep you posted on Hiro's condition if that will allay any fears you have but she is safe here, I promise." She reassured them.

"Thanks, we'd like that," Satoru gave her a thumbs-up.

"Do you think…we could stop by another time?" Shizako asked warily. If Shibi blamed them for Shino's near-death, perhaps they weren't welcome.

"I would recommend waiting for a few days first," Mikka suggested. "It'll take some time for Shino to get back on his feet." With that she showed them to the door and thanked them for their visit. Once the door slid shut behind them, she hesitated. Now that Shino was awake…she would have to make good on her promise to leave. She frowned warily. Despite Dad's approval, she wasn't entirely sure that he meant to honor it. He tended to be two-faced when it came to appearances. And even if he had meant it, she worried about him changing his mind yet again; especially when he tended to favor Mitsuru's opinion. She rested her head against the door with a weary sigh. She…didn't want to leave. She liked it here; and above all she felt safe. She frowned slightly. Well…that wasn't entirely true. She didn't like how much Shibi and Shino knew about her family life. The longer she stayed the harder it would be to avoid their questions, and the less they knew the better. She pulled away and squared her shoulders. Back to work.

She grabbed a few pieces of paper and set about writing a suggested schedule of recovery with detailed instructions for Shino. This was all standard procedure and she did her best to distance herself from it emotionally. Yet why did her hand tremble ever so slightly? Then she set that aside and wrote a note for the Hokage, updating her on the situation and requesting the services of a physical therapist. She flinched instinctively as she knew that her Dad wouldn't approve of that. He, like so many other Aburame medics, didn't believe that anyone outside the Clan to be nearly as good as they were. But it was their pride that blinded them to isolation. She wasn't so limited in her opinion that she couldn't recognize talent elsewhere. The Medic Corps under Lady Tsunade's leadership had an excellent program. She had also closely followed the hopeless case of Rock Lee in Konoha's Medical Journals. He had been so badly injured during the Chunin Exams last year that it had been considered a career-ending situation. Under Lady Tsunade's direction, he made an incredible, almost unbelievable, recovery! And ever since then Mikka had been intrigued to learn more about other medical practices. She knew that Shino would receive the best physical care from the Medic Corps.

She tacked the notes for Shino on the fridge and placed the note for the Hokage in an envelope. She opened the kitchen window and summoned a messenger beetle. It clamped onto the letter with its tight pincers and flew out the window. After securing it behind her, she turned to start packing.

When Shibi entered the living room, he found her in the middle of it and was disappointed at the sight. So she meant to carry through with her promise. She sensed his presence despite his silence and looked over her shoulder. "I've left instructions for Shino on the fridge and recommended that Lady Tsunade send a physical therapist to oversee the rest of his recovery. Everything is in order."

"Thank you," he murmured. "You have been most helpful Mikka."

"I'm always happy to help," she said with a soft smile.

"I'll be out for a few errands. Tonight we'll be having a celebratory dinner with all of Shino's favorite foods. I do hope that you will join us. We'd have nothing to celebrate if not for you."

She reddened modestly. "I…you're too kind Uncle…but really I…" He waited patiently for the answer she struggled to voice. "Yes, t-thank you." She conceded.

"Good," he sounded pleased as well as a little relieved. How strange. With that he turned to leave.

Mikka turned back to her task of packing. Just then she heard a slow shuffle down the hallway. She turned to see Shino stagger around the corner. He leaned heavily against the wall with Hiro supporting him on the other side. Mikka jumped to her feet and hurried to help. "What are you doing out of bed? You still need rest!" She took his arm and wrapped it round her shoulders.

"I don't need any more sleep," he grumbled. His head rested against hers as if his neck couldn't support it.

"Yes you do," she said firmly as she led him to an armchair. "Waking up is only half the recovery process. It'll be at least another month before you can begin to consider returning to work."

He sulked as he sank into the chair. He folded his arms across his chest in a childlike fashion. "I don't have that kind of time to wait around!" Hiro sat at his feet with protective posture.

"You're not a child Shino so don't behave as one," she couldn't help but scold. "And if you understood the severity of your condition you wouldn't be in such a hurry to injure yourself again." She turned back to finish packing.

He frowned at that. "You're leaving already?"

"It's only natural now that I'm no longer needed," she said matter-of-factly. He looked about to protest so she added, "My work is done here. Lady Tsunade will oversee the rest of your recovery."

"But you can't go back there Mikka," he said worriedly.

 _It's not like I have a choice_ , she thought bitterly to herself but this wasn't a discussion she wanted to have with her cousin. She instead went for the obvious distraction. "Hiro seems to really like you."

He looked down at her. "I suppose so," he said uncertainly. "Though I barely know her."

"Perhaps it's because Isae-chan trusts you?" She suggested.

Shino frowned at that. Trust? He didn't know about that. Their time together had been so brief that he wasn't sure that she ever did. A soft smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he allowed affection to color his few memories. He remembered the way his heart seemed to beat in time with hers whenever he held her in his arms. She would tremble at first but always came to relax against him. There was often a wary look in her eyes that would begin to soften at his closeness. Then of course there had been the tingling sensation of her skin beneath his fingertips and the taste of her mouth against his. The one and perhaps only night she had allowed herself to be genuine. Despite the obvious thrill such intimacy had been, by far his favorite memory had been the way she clung to him on their last night together when she asked him to stay with her till the end. And by all accounts it had been the end of their world. Reality seemed to weigh heavy on his mind now. Isae was a demon. Just the very thought of it made his skin crawl, especially when he had such cruel examples to compare to. What good were past memories when reality crushed them? His gaze dropped to the chain still clasped in his hand. It slowly opened to reveal an Inuzuka dog tag with Isae's information imprinted on its smooth surface. But it wasn't his. Isae had destroyed his. His chest ached at the memory and it hurt to breath. It…it just wasn't fair!

 _I can't help but think this is all some terrible mistake._

He paused for a moment at the memory. Mistake? He visibly softened. No, he wouldn't consider it a mistake. No matter how much it hurt to lose her, it didn't erase the feelings he still had. And he wasn't foolish enough to give them up as easily as she had tried to. After all her trembling kiss at the very end with her brief confession, revealed far more than she most likely meant to.

 _It doesn't end here._ He thought as he gripped the tag so tightly in his hand that it stung his palm. _We're in this together Isae, whether you like it or not._ He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Mikka had left the room. A noise from the kitchen roused him back to the present. "What are you doing?" He called out.

"Making you a light snack," she said as she entered the room with a small plate of rice-balls.

"Thank you," he murmured. She set the plate down before him on the side table where his mother's picture sat. He reached out for her hand, stopping just short of taking it. "May I see it?"

She flinched at his approach but his request for permission touched her heart. It was kind and gentle, everything she knew her cousin to be. She knew…she could trust him. She nodded silently as she lowered her gaze modestly. Shino carefully removed her glove and turned it so that her palm faced him. His brow furrowed at the sight of the deep scar that ran along it. Yet there were other marks that equally troubled him. What horrors did those hold? Had Mitsuru been responsible for them all? He looked up at her. "I'm sorry Mikka. Truly…I am."

She looked a little exasperated as she pulled her hand back. "It's not your fault."

His brow knit in concern. "I wish you had told me."

"Don't be stupid there's nothing you could have done," she said curtly. Then she groaned as she face-palmed. "Please forgive my rudeness; it's just that I don't want to involve others in my personal life. It's already more than I can handle." She reluctantly admitted.

* * *

As Shibi ran his errands, he couldn't resist a grateful smile that spread across his face. Shino had survived! He still had a long way to go but some never wake up. So much of it depends upon the strength of a person's will. But he knew, he just knew that Shino was strong enough to pull through! The relief of having his son back made him feel euphoric and it was obvious to all who crossed his path. He couldn't keep the news to just himself and soon it spread like wildfire through the Clan. Many came forward bearing gifts along with their congratulations. He thanked them all for their kindness and assured them that Shino would be equally grateful.

Just as he was nearly finished with his purchases, he heard a faint voice behind him. "Shibi-san, I must speak with you."

He frowned curiously at the familiarity of the voice, though it had been so long since he'd heard it that it hovered just on the edge of his memory. He turned to see his sister-in-law Konomi. His heart dropped at the sight of the thick bandage wrapped tightly around the left side of her head, covering her eye. His expression softened sympathetically as he nodded silently.

She gestured to a secluded side street and he followed her into the shadows. "Is everything alright?" He pressed worriedly. "How are you-?"

"Please forgive my forwardness!" She interrupted him in an urgent whisper. "And I certainly don't wish to inconvenience you. You have already been so kind…but you mustn't let Mikka return home before she is meant to enroll in the Medic Corps!" He blinked in surprise as he felt himself at a sudden loss for words. Konomi pressed her advantage. "I doubt my husband's resolve when challenged with Mitsuru's disappointment. He will surely come to change his mind in the end."

"That doesn't come as a surprise," he admitted. "His immense pride for his son seems to blind him at Mikka's expense."

She nodded. "Exactly."

"I wish for her to stay as well," he reassured her. "But now that Shino has awakened she insists on leaving. I have been unable to convince her otherwise."

At that, she wore a sad side smile. "She is just as capable of stubbornness as my husband is. And I know she wouldn't wish to impose further, especially after all the kindness you have shown her."

He looked a little uneasy. "But it hasn't been nearly enough."

Her smile softened. "It has made a world of difference, I assure you." He seemed surprised at that so she explained, "She has remained in touch with me." She reached into the pocket of her over-sized sweater and handed him an envelope. "Please give this to her. It will convince her to stay, I'm certain of it. I'm very sorry to have burdened you with this."

"It's no trouble at all," he reassured her. "I only wish I could do more. And I could have had you not-" He instantly regretted his words. The last thing he wanted to do was accuse her.

To his surprise she chuckled grimly. "I was fairly certain that you were behind the investigation. But you truly could not have chosen a worst time to intervene."

He frowned curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Because if it had come to testimonials, I would have had to confess what I had refused to tell Hisashi on the day of the…incident."

"Which was what?"

Now it was her turn to look uneasy. "Did…Mikka never tell you?"

 _Mikka? What did she have to do with it?_ He thought incredulously. Instead he kept his mouth shut and shook his head.

She sized him up for a few tense seconds as she wondered if she could trust him. That stung a little, but he could understand her mistrust. He had done so very little to earn it. She at last softened. "I will take you into my confidence," she reluctantly said.

"I swear to keep it," he quickly assured her.

Again she was silent, for longer this time. She took a deep, steadying breath as she tried to keep calm. It was obvious that trauma ran deeper than the physical wound. "A few months ago I approached Mikka with an intern application for the Medic Corps and encouraged her to fill it out. She didn't want to at first," she admitted. "I know how she worries about leaving me behind, but she has to. She must!" There was a bit of a rise to her voice, a passion that surprised him. "She has no future within the Clan with him stifling her so, suffocating her talent…" She paused for a moment to compose herself. "On the day of the accident, she went to take the practical exam and it ran longer than expected. And when Hisashi returned home before her, he demanded to know where she was. I…I…have never been good at lying," she mumbled miserably. "He easily saw through each excuse and when he continued to press for the truth I…I refused." His face fell. Hisashi was not the sort of man who was often denied what he wanted. She continued on in a haunting tone. "Mikka came home right in the middle of…of his attempting to g-gouge out..." She pressed a trembling hand against her eye as she was unable to finish the sentence. Shibi was horrified. This was the worst thing he'd ever heard of his brother doing…and to his own wife? How could he torture the woman he swore to cherish and protect in his wedding vows? "He turned on her and said, 'I hope that whatever you were doing is worth what Mother suffered in your absence. If you ever disappear like that again, I'll make you remove the other one!'"

His jaw dropped in absolute shock. She reddened in shame and embarrassment. "I know that she blames herself for what happened for that was his intention. But its all the more reason for her to escape while she still can!"

"And what about you?" He asked in concern. "What about your freedom?"

She bowed her head submissively as she silently shook it. He easily recognized the posture from his niece; the same awful resignation in silent despair. "It's not too late for Mikka. So please…please…continue to keep her safe." She pleaded softly.

"I will," he reassured her as he rested his hands on her shoulders. She too flinched as her daughter tended to. "I give you my word."

A small relieved smile spread across her face. "Thank you Shibi-san. I'm truly indebted to you." Then she withdrew into the light and blended in with the crowd.

He found himself unable to move for some time as he held the letter close to his chest. It was…even worse than he had imagined. What must Mikka have thought as she walked home that night? No doubt she was excited at the prospect of earning a prized, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Truly the chance of a lifetime! Only to then walk into a scene straight from a horror film…and be told that it was her fault. He could scarcely imagine it. And yet just a few days later she still accepted the assignment to heal Shino, all the while, keeping this locked away inside. How is that possible? He knew though…he knew how…because it was normal in her world. It was all she'd ever known. He frowned thoughtfully. No…there was a difference. Mikka knew that her mother loved her. And that love had grown into courage and hope for a better life. Perhaps that was what carried her through the horrors; to know that at least one person loved and accepted her in spite of it. He squared his shoulders as he pocketed the letter. In addition to Konomi's request, there was one more thing he must do.


	44. Chapter 44: Mikka's Request

By the time Shibi returned home, it was mid-afternoon. He walked in to see Shino resting on the couch with pillow and blanket while Mikka read aloud some of his mother's poetry. Shibi smiled softly at the sight and stood watching in the doorway. Despite her soft voice, there was spirit in it. It had been some time since he'd heard a tone like it and he allowed fond memories of his late wife to occupy his memories. It had been some time since he indulged in past pleasures. That wasn't to say that he had forgotten about her, but as time goes on, details begin to fade. Mikka had never met his wife, but she was so much like her. The way she read, the rhythm and flow spun such fantasy; it was something Aburame don't usually possess.

Then he frowned as it suddenly fell silent. He looked up to see Mikka looking in his direction.

"Don't stop," Shino mumbled sleepily.

"Please continue," Shibi added in favor. "Don't mind me."

She nodded and turned the page. Shibi took his items to the kitchen. His hands trembled slightly as he put food away. Konomi's confession had rattled him. Such cruelty was truly unfathomable. He felt sick with regret and guilt. Why had he been so selfish in his solitude? What had been protection for him had been imprisonment for Hisashi's spouse and children. He sank into a nearby chair and rested his aching head in his hands. His earlier plan seemed so feeble now. Was two weeks nearly enough time to make any sort of difference?

Just then a soft clink sounded on the table before him. He looked up to see a glass of water set before him. "Are you alright Uncle?" Mikka asked worriedly as she sat across the table from him. "You seem unwell."

He considered her for a moment thoughtfully. There was no telling what horrors and heartache she kept locked away inside and yet she was concerned about him. Such selflessness…was admirable in its own way. How can such tenderness bloom amidst such adversity? He suddenly wondered if Konomi was stronger than she appeared to be. He sighed before taking a long sip. "I saw your mother this morning."

Mikka was visibly disturbed and had difficulty pulling herself together. It was a sad sight to see. "Is she alright?" She hurriedly asked. "Is she ok?"

He wasn't sure how to answer that. "She told me what happened."

Her brow furrowed in confusion but it soon dawned on her and she lowered her head shamefully.

"It wasn't your fault," he insisted softly. "You are not to blame for his temper."

She wanted so very much to believe that, she desperately wanted to! And for a few seconds she pretended to. But now that she was allowed to accept the internship, surely she would make her Father proud! It was her one moment to prove herself worthy of recognition. She couldn't fail! Shibi reached into his pocket and passed the envelope across the table to her. "What's this?" She asked suspiciously.

"A letter from her. I haven't read it," he reassured her.

She grabbed it with trembling hands and quickly excused herself from the room. She just had to read it in private. Shibi finished his drink before returning to the living room. Shino and Hiro were curled up together on the couch, both asleep. As he drew closer, Hiro's ears perked up and she raised her head as he knelt on the floor beside them. There was keen intelligence behind her eyes; clearly she was raised to be more than a house pet. What would become of her? Would they be allowed to keep her? Inuzuka jealously protect their ninken as a Clan assest. But they clearly wanted nothing to do with her. Method of death is very revealing when it comes to intentions. Starvation in isolation was perhaps the worst form of indignity. She simply wasn't worth the effort of murder in her murderer's eyes. Can malice be so calloused? There was sorrow in her dark eyes. What must it feel like to be abandoned twice…first by her owner and then by her Clan? There was wariness in her eyes too, but there was also spirit and strength. As feeble and frail as she appeared, she was willing to fight for her life. Then what was it that made his son despair of life? He couldn't get Mikka's initial diagnosis out of his head. _He can't go back for he is no longer himself._

His brow furrowed in exasperation. _It's not like you to give up so easily, what could have shaken your resolve?_ "Oh Shino…" he murmured. "What happened to you?"

"I wish I could tell you," he mumbled sleepily.

"But you cannot for its confidential nature?"

"Not just that, but you wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you." He said as he tried to sit up. Shibi gently discouraged him whereas Hiro deliberately lay on top of him to subdue him. Apparently she was stronger than she looked for Shino struggled beneath her. Only once he stopped resisting did she shift back comfortably at his side.

Shibi chuckled softly as he patted Hiro's head. "That's a good girl," he praised. He turned back to Shino. "I know you to be honest, son. Why would I disbelieve you?"

"Because some things are truly unbelievable," Shino said wearily.

"Only when compared to our frame of reference," he gently contradicted. "There are those in general society who find the Aburame Clan alien. Does that make us any less human?"

Shino smiled a little at that. "No it doesn't," he agreed. "But when compared to any frame of reference, my mission was truly out-of-this-world."

"Were you of any help to your friend?" Shibi asked delicately. It wasn't so much that he cared about the mission's success, but knowing the personal motivation behind the girl he was sent to retrieve did worry him.

Shino frowned in thought. "I…I don't know," he confessed. "She wouldn't come home. She left me behind," he reluctantly added.

Shibi sighed in relief. Well there was nothing to worry about now. With her out of Shino's life, this adolescent infatuation would soon fade away. He knew his son to be too rational to pine for long before coming to his senses once more. "Not everyone can be saved or even wants to be," he said sympathetically. In part he was referring to the young Uchiha who deserted Konoha a year ago. He wasn't the first who was eager to leave the Village behind him either; every town has its share of deserters.

"But what about the Will of Fire?" He stubbornly challenged. "Doesn't everyone born in Konoha possess it?"

"Perhaps it doesn't blaze as brightly as it should when it isn't properly maintained," he countered.

"Or if others smother it every chance they get to."

Shibi frowned at his son's condemning tone. He wasn't like him to be so defensive on another's behalf. "What are you suggesting?" He asked suspiciously though part of him dreaded the answer.

"That I'm not going to give up on her so easily." He said resolutely.

Shibi blinked in complete and utter shock. As suddenly as the emotion seized him, his temper followed close behind. "So easily?" He hissed angrily under his breath. "You nearly died pursuing a dead end! If you had any remaining sense you'd-"

"Uncle!" Mikka firmly interrupted him. "Please don't." He looked at her from over his shoulder with a curious frown. "While you may not understand the sentiment behind Shino's conviction, please don't belittle it." He was surprised at her gentle reprove, it was truly a first. Even she seemed a little embarrassed at the awkwardness of the situation. "What I mean is-"

"It's alright," Shibi gently interrupted in turn. "I understand that he cares about her." He gently squeezed his son's shoulder. "This conversation can wait until you have the strength to back up your convictions."

"But you'll disapprove even then?" His tone slightly accused.

"No doubt I will," he readily admitted as he stood up. "But then again, you are fast approaching an age where you won't need my approval in personal matters. Just…" he hesitated for a moment. "Just be more careful. A fail-safe isn't meant to be a repeatable experience."

Shino silently nodded as he shifted uncomfortably. He ached in places he didn't even know existed. Just then there was a knock at the door and Shibi went to answer it. Mikka sat down in a nearby armchair. "You didn't tell him about her being my girlfriend, did you?" Shino accused her in turn.

"Of course not," she said firmly. "It's not my place."

"Neither was it your place to contradict my Father," he pointed out. She reddened in embarrassment. "But thank you for defending me," he said gratefully. "You have strength within you, a true shinobi spirit."

She shook her head in exasperation. "I'm just a medic Shino, let's not get carried away."

"Then why did you speak up like that?"

"He was beginning to sound like my Dad and I didn't like it," She frowned darkly.

Shino frowned uneasily and thought it best to change the subject. "But you agree with me?"

"Absolutely not," she admitted frankly. "And never, to my recollection, have you ever behaved so irrationally. But then again, what do I know about love?" Her small smile seemed to tease him a little and he wasn't sure what he thought about that.

Just then Shibi returned with Shizune and Sakura. "Oh you're here too?" Sakura smiled at the young medic.

"Do you wish me to leave?" Mikka asked uncertainly as she stood up.

"Of course not!" She protested. "We usually prefer a firsthand account of treatment so please feel free to contribute to our assessment."

"Lady Tsunade has asked that we assess Shino-kun's precise condition so we can create the ideal plan for physical and chakra therapy," Shizune elaborated.

"Then I leave him in your capable hands," Mikka bowed respectfully. "I relieve myself of duty." The two looked a little confused by the formality of the declaration but it was normal by Aburame medical standards. To give them a sense of privacy, she went into the kitchen where her Uncle was beginning to cook dinner. She paused warily at the door. "Please forgive my outburst Uncle," she murmured apologetically.

He handed her a basket of vegetables, a cutting board, and a knife. "It is forgotten," he reassured her. "You should never be afraid to defend those you care about."

She grimaced slightly. "My feelings for Shino are not of the romantic type."

"I wasn't implying that they were," he gently corrected. "But I must admit that I was surprised. You are generally so soft-spoken."

"I found myself unable to remain silent," she confessed. "It was because…he reminds me of the way you talk about Aunt Shinju."

"In what sense?" He asked stiffly. He didn't care much for the implication that his tender feelings for his late wife were anything like his son's silly infatuation.

"It was naturally expected of you to remarry to ensure that the best genes possible are passed on," she said matter-of-factly. "To trust one child only to carry such prized genetic material is a risky proposition."

"But children are more than genetic posterity," he said in slight exasperation.

"Just as you viewed your wife as more than just a progeny producer. Your feelings towards her reveal a very special connection." She said with a small smile.

"Which Shino does _not_ have with that girl," he said firmly.

She considered him carefully. "Would you deny your son the same experience?"

He paused as he remembered his Father's criticism of marrying Shinju. Mikka hadn't been mistaken in her calculated view of sexuality. Within the Aburame Clan, procreation was thought of as a means of passing on favorable genes. Marrying Shinju had been considered a poor match for she wasn't a shinobi herself. Unequal rank was thought to produce unfavorable results, wasting the best genetic material of both adults. So while it wasn't illegal to marry out of class, it wasn't considered ideal either. His shoulders sagged at the memory of arguing with his Father for his blessing.

" _You are truly talented Shibi in the Shinobi Arts. Why would you choose to waste yourself on some common little girl?"_ Even long after his Father's death, he would never forget that gravelly, condemning tone he possessed. _"Marriage is a duty that benefits our Clan; it shouldn't be usurped by selfish desires."_

The only reason his Father relented to bless the wedding was because he prized his eldest son to honor the family name. Being the youngest did have some advantages. With a sigh, he inwardly admitted that he was guilty of making the same mistake. He was criticizing Isae Inuzuka's worth based solely on her being an outsider. And when Shinju had died, it was as if his family was relieved that the mistake was short-lived. There had been immense pressure to remarry and his refusal to do so had alienated him from most of his relatives. He didn't want to place the same sort of pressure on his son in regards to his choice.

Mikka worked silently by his side, now lost in her own thoughts as she peeled and sliced the vegetables. Her thoughts dwelt on her Mother's letter: "I know that you worry about me but I wish for you to remain with your Uncle until you enter the Medic Corps. He may be unusual but he is a kind man, and I trust that he will protect you." She frowned in turn _. But I don't want to have to rely on someone else to protect me. Is that really the best a female can hope for?_ The thought of being dependent on another sickened her. She could never accept such a fate.

Shibi noticed that she seemed to be staring off into space. "Is something wrong?"

"I know that my mother has asked that I stay here a little longer," she said in a monotone fashion as if still deep in thought.

"She has," he concurred.

"I will agree to…on one condition." She turned to look up at him. "Will you teach me taijutsu?" Her voice was quiet but he recognized the strength that Konomi had in her own request. "I'm not looking to be proficient, only the basics should suffice." Then her face fell as she realized something. "But only if it won't interfere with Shino's recovery. I wouldn't want to impose-"

"I think it's a fine idea," he reassured her. "Let's start first thing in the morning."


	45. Chapter 45: Isae's Betrayal

He gently smirked as He observed Isae's training exercises. Despite the fluid motion, her fists trembled with eager energy. Her soul was every bit as restless as her Father's had been in his youth. Strangely it made Him feel a little nostalgic and for a few precious seconds He allowed Himself to mourn for the past. His friend and peer…how eternal their friendship had been…only to be thrown aside for some mortal weakness. The fondness now left a sick feeling that tightened in His throat. Reminiscing was such a waste of time.

She was only dimly aware of His presence, but it wasn't at all distracting. His silent figure was a familiar sight that she was beginning to get used to. There were even times that she forgot to fear Him. But she knew that she should, Dad sure did, but He seemed to be one of the few here that really understood her. Such people…were rare it seemed, and she couldn't deny the security that began to instill within her. Of course He was aware of the changes for He was the orchestrator of them all. It was fortunate for Him that her insecurity out-weighed her independence, though her spirit was still a bit of a challenge. He tried to keep her busy with training. While He couldn't stop the conscious stream of Akihiro's latent memory within her, He could isolate her from additional triggers. But even then He must tread carefully. She had to have some semblance of freedom to be happy. Her routine was flawless but then suddenly she stopped.

He frowned inquisitively. "Why have you stopped?"

She looked down at the Soul Blade that resonated in the palm of her hand. Its reassuring white light began to fade as it slipped back within her chest. She sighed in resignation as she turned her back on Him. "I just don't know about this," she confessed. "I mean…I know what I'm supposed to do. But…it doesn't…I don't feel like I really belong here either."

"And you won't until you relinquish your attachment to the Mortal Realm," He reminded her, yet again. "But it is not just you; we are all restless souls Isae." She turned towards Him curiously and He gave her a sympathetic smile. "After all we were banished from the Heavens and confined to the darkness of a foreign world."

She looked around at the shifting gray surroundings. "But this isn't-"

"The Shadow Realm is our one refuge," He agreed. "Though in terms of our history, it has been a more recent relocation. In the beginning we were stripped of our divinity and left to fend for ourselves." He approached her with a solemn grace. "We train to keep our memory fresh and our purpose strong. The more we remember, the stronger we become."

"For what reason though?" She pressed impatiently. "To return to the Heavens?"

His expression darkened slightly. "There is no redemption for the damned," He said firmly. "But that does not mean that we should languish in our banishment. Kumori are demons with great purpose regardless of our location."

She remained silent though she looked a little skeptical. That never ceased to irritate Him. Had she always been this mistrustful of others even in her mortality? Even her obedience still hinted of initial hesitation, but she was still quite young. Youth tend to question everything…though it was His and Akihiro's treacherous questions that landed them in this God-forsaken Realm.

Just then a flicker of teleportation rippled behind them. Isae panicked as Tsuruko appeared in the room, and she ducked behind Him to avoid what may be another awkward meeting. Tsuruko had been Nori's partner and as The Possessor, she obsessed over him in what seemed to be a strange sort of relationship. As far as Isae could tell, Kumori didn't have families or relationships that were of a personal nature. But Tsuruko's fixation of Nori had warped when combined with her grief at his loss. When Isae first met her, the demoness had grabbed hold of her head and scrubbed her mouth furiously with her hand. She had struggled to break free but Tsuruko ignored her muffled protests. In her twisted mind, Nori's last kiss lingered on Isae's lips so she was erasing it. Once it was adequately cleaned, she released the young Shadowling without a word, content in the knowledge that she remained Nori's only girl.

Isae cursed her cowardice but it seemed best to hide from this crazy Kumori. Tsuruko seemed unaware of her as she approached Him. "Can you feel it?" Her tone sounded greedy in her eagerness. "His essence has returned…"

He nodded in confirmation. "Yes, Nori's reincarnation has begun to take shape but his soul has not claimed a new host just yet."

Her pleased smile seemed a little crooked. "Then send me, I beg of you," she whined softly. "I will select the best host for no one knows him better than I do."

"Very well," He agreed. "You have my blessing as long as Isae accompanies you," He said resolutely as He stepped to the side, revealing the cowering Shadowling.

She frowned disapprovingly. "She was responsible for Nori's death so it's inappropriate for her to be a part of his Rebirth."

"Nori's death was Akihiro's doing," He reminded her. "She had no role in that."

 _Not that I wouldn't have liked to_ , Isae thought ruefully. She shuddered at the memory of his seductive methods of manipulation. And to think he was coming back! She consoled herself with the knowledge that it wasn't to be an exact copy of Nori. Each reincarnation has its own distinct personality and methods; it was only the memory that remained constant. Perhaps this new Terror wouldn't be nearly as creepy as Nori had been. She hadn't left the Shadow Realm since her disastrous rescue attempt. And while she still felt a little homesick, she wasn't so eager to return to the Mortal Realm if it meant that she had to travel with Tsuruko.

The demoness' initial reluctance disappeared in her eagerness to locate a new host. She grabbed hold of Isae's arm as she raised her other hand in a hand-sign. Isae stiffened but didn't pull back. She hadn't been entrusted with the traveling spell the senior Kumori possessed. A special mark glowed on the back of Tsuruko's hand as they shifted between Realms. Isae closed her eyes and found her center as they travelled through the swirling, shifting planes of reality. As they touched down in The Mortal Realm, she swayed slightly but managed to keep her balance. She held up her hand to shield her face from the setting sun. Its brightness seemed over-whelming and she took a few deep breaths to keep calm. She moved to mesh with the shadows of the trees. It felt refreshing to her sensitive soul. Tsuruko didn't seem bothered by the sun though. "Are you familiar with the identifying host method?"

She nodded. Teruo's primary role seemed to be just that and he had shown her a few times. Tsuruko looked pleased. "Excellent! We have a 42,579,927.3 mile radius and we'll cover more ground if we split up. I'll go North and you head South."

Isae frowned warily. "Alone?"

She fixed her with critical scowl. "What, you don't expect me to hold your hand, do you?"

Isae felt embarrassment heat her cheeks. "No, of course not! It's just that…"

"I'm not gonna baby-sit you like the others do," she said as she folded her arms across her chest. "You're His Right-hand and I expect you to be capable of behaving yourself."

"What if I run away? What then?" She challenged.

Tsuruko smirked as she drew closer. "Just try it. Should you run, you'd better hope that He finds you first. He's more merciful than I am." Her eyes glinted with sadistic glee as Isae's fear was apparent. Perhaps Tsuruko had been Nori's match after all. "We'll rendezvous here at sunrise. Got it or should I write it down for you?" She teased. Isae made a bit of a grumpy face as she shook her head. "That's a good girl," Tsuruko giggled as she patted the top of her head. "Now run along."

Isae's hands clenched into fists as she stormed away before she said or did something she'd regret. Despite the patronizing, she did have a small measure of respect for the demoness. She was the first to treat her like an equal. She had been joking though; she had no desire to run away. She was a demon now and the World she once knew as home felt foreign and the environment was over-whelming. She didn't belong here either. But that didn't mean that she didn't miss her few friends terribly. She felt choked up with the emotion so she tried to put it out of her mind. She closed her eyes as she raised her hands to form a complex hand-sign, fingers flying faster than a shinobi's. Once complete, she saw a mental image in her mind, a circular grid system with fifty-eight strategic markers. That was a lot to cover in about twelve hours, but thankfully the method only took a few minutes. It was travel that would take longer. She set out in a South-Western direction and flew through the shadows cast by the forest.

She easily covered the first forty-five in just seven hours, investigating every sort of person: from little children to elderly ladies. She wasn't sure just what made someone stand out as a host but she knew that it was something internal. It was a relatively simple process, especially when the Kumori placed his or her own markers before their death as a precaution. But not all of them preferred to do that, Teruo had confided in her that he refused to and she suspected that her Dad never had either.

She recognized a few of the places she traveled through, especially in The Land of Wind. As she crossed the border into the Land of Rivers, she felt a little nervous. She couldn't understand why though but the closer she came to Tanigakure the stronger her anxiety grew. It was like something was watching her. But every time she turned around, nothing was there. She tried to dismiss it, after all who would follow a shadow? She forced it out of her mind and went back to work. She weeded out seven more potentials but nothing came of it. Several of them had strong resonating levels, but not enough to qualify as the next Terror.

As she left town, again she felt a deep sense of foreboding. With each step, it grew more palatable, something she couldn't dismiss. She _was_ being followed. She immediately stopped. "What do you want?" She called out in the darkness in a tired tone. "I'm not interested in playing tag." Her words seemed to echo in the eerie forest but she had little to fear. In that instance, being a demon had its perks. She cast a critical eye over her silent surroundings. More than likely it would be a Shinobi, but what sort?

Suddenly she felt heat against her back which sent a chill along her spine. "So you finally noticed me?" A soft chuckle echoed in her ear: male, young, and pitch sounded like a teenager. But more than that, it was definitely familiar. It's chilly, dismissive tone wasn't one that you could easily forget.

She felt his form solidify behind her, but she refused to turn around. In fact, she folded her arms across her chest in defiant fashion. "What do you want Sasuke-kun? You were never one to chase after girls."

At that he frowned in confusion. She knew him? She grinned at the thought of catching him off guard; it had to be a first for the Uchiha. He tried to turn her to face him but she easily pulled out of his grasp. "Get lost. I'm busy." She said dismissively as she slipped away. The last thing she wanted to do was waste her time with that jerk.

With a growl, he lunged after her and she sensed his chakra-fueled fists flying towards her. She twisted round to catch his hands and absorbed his energy. To her surprise, his chakra had a menacing flavor to it that resonated with the darkness in her soul: the part of her she kept as dormant as possible. His malice stirred her senses and she groaned in spite of herself. Once she made eye-contact she recognized the dark indicating aura that surrounded his face: he was a potential host. She scowled bitterly as she kicked him backward with such force he went through a tree trunk. "Don't waste my time!" She snapped. "What do you want?"

He rose from the dust as he brushed splinters off of his tunic. She looked a little exasperated at the fact that he left it open down to his navel. Seriously? What a tool. "I know what you are," he accused.

"So what? You looking for autograph?" She asked sarcastically. Suddenly a sharp blade ripped through her heart from behind. But this was no ordinary blade: it was very much like a Soul Blade. She vomited black blood as she sank down to her knees. But…how? He wasn't a Kumori! "Recognize the sting?" He taunted sarcastically in turn. "I infused my blade with Kumori chakra. I sure had a devil of time extracting it from you beasts." He wrenched it free and she collapsed back into his arms. She struggled to make her spinning vision clear and her limbs twitched uselessly. She caught a glimpse of silver. Was it a kunai? Just then something wet and sticky dripped into her gasping mouth. She recognized its delicious taste: blood. She immediately began to solidify. His eyes widened in shock. "Isae Inuzuka?" He asked in disbelief. "You're a Kumori?"Once solid, her pain began to diminish given the new form. Still he had knocked the wind right out of her as he came so close to piercing her Soul Blade, her one weakness. She glared up at him with such hatred that it brought a small smile of amusement to his lips. Perhaps he wasn't that surprised after all.

"What are you after?" She growled though it was obvious how weak she still was.

"What else?" He asked as he pressed his hand against her chest. He could feel her Soul Blade resonate against his palm.

She reddened in embarrassment. "What?!" She blurted out in a panic. "Here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not sex, you idiot! Geez…" he grumbled. "I've been keeping track of The Ebony's members."

"So do a lot of other people," she said dryly.

"And I know for a fact that you have an opening in your ranks," his face widened with a cruel smile that made her nervous. She slowly shook her head and he nodded in contradiction. "Make me a member."

"It…doesn't work like that," she said reluctantly. He didn't seem fazed at all. He sure had some nerve. "What makes you think you'd even qualify?"

His grip on her shirt tightened eagerly. His lust for power overcame any sensual lust any other teenage boy would have had. "Then draw your blade. Test me."

She shoved his hand away. "Back off!"

He withdrew and she fell back against the ground. As she raised herself up onto her elbows, he aimed his black-blood stained katana right at her chest. "Do it or I'll kill you." He threatened. She frowned dubiously. "Perhaps two openings will increase my chances?"

She sighed in resignation. There was no point in refusing since she was going to have to test him anyway. "Fine, just get that out of my face," she growled as she pushed it out of her way. She managed to sit up and he knelt opposite her, katana still in hand. She withdrew her Soul Blade and infused it with her power. He held out his hand, palm up. All she needed was a little bit of his blood. She knicked a finger and both watched as her knife absorbed a few drops. Sasuke leaned in closer with eager anticipation while she grimaced in turn. She really, REALLY hoped he'd be rejected. The last thing she wanted was to deal with the likes of him for eternity. The blade flared for a few seconds but then the light disappeared completely. He eyed her suspiciously as she blinked in surprise. Her mouth twitched and she pressed a hand against it. "What?" He pressed as her shoulders trembled from the effort of restraining herself. "Have I qualified?" She closed her eyes tightly as her face went dark red. With a frown he pulled her hand down and she laughed in his face.

It was no normal laughter, it was loud and explosive. She threw her head back in maniacal glee. "No!" She forced out. "In f-fact…y-ou…y-y-you FAILED!" She collapsed onto her back, cackling like a clown. _Sheesh it's funny but not_ that _funny!_ She thought to herself. But emotion was over-whelming in this Realm. "I've n-never seen such a l-l-low level! Bwahahaha!"

Sasuke's face contorted with rage. How dare she mock him! He grabbed hold of her throat and squeezed tightly, cutting her off mid-laugh. "Impossible!" He hissed.

"There's no mistake," she said tersely as she laid still. There was no need to struggle for she no longer needed air. This mortal frame was just for appearances. Not to mention that she was completely exhausted too.

"Do it again and this time DO IT RIGHT!" He shouted in her face. Despite his temper, she saw desperation in his eyes. That…was really weird.

"I can't." She said softly. "You are not a fit Host." Of course this rejection did not mean that he wouldn't qualify another time but she saw no reason to leave him with any expectation of hope.

His temper simmered down but his expression wasn't any less potent. "Then…" he said solemnly. "I have no further use for you."

So that was it. He was going to kill her after all. Strangely…she felt no fear. If anything, she felt relief. Death would bring sweet freedom from the nightmare she fell into. She closed her eyes in submission, letting her Soul Blade slip through her fingers.

Suddenly his mouth claimed hers. Her eyes flew up in surprise to the sight of his lips against hers. She struggled to shove him back but he was right on top of her, pinning her down. He picked up her Soul Blade and pressed it against her chest. It slid back within and resonated with the chakra he poured into it. Her chest seized with suffocating pressure. The mounting force threatened to explode and yet she felt herself growing weaker. Her mouth felt hot and tingly beneath his own…and then she realized what was happening. He was using his chakra to ignite hers…and then sucked it right out. He would drain her dry.

Despite the terror that inspired, the irony wasn't lost on her. _Kissed to death…that's got to be a first._ She thought wryly. Yet her brow knit with regret. Shino had been her first kiss…it stung that Sasuke would be her last. Her betrayal was now complete. Tears filled her eyes as she clung to the few memories she cherished of the Aburame. She felt a warm glow soothe her ragged soul. _Shino…I'm sorry. I meant to remain true to you._

Suddenly he recoiled, coughing and sputtering. His mouth was red and swollen. A dark cloud spun round him, hissing and humming angrily. Insects? She whirled around, both hoping and dreading the prospect of seeing him again. But Shino wasn't there. It was just the two of them. Sasuke's hands whipped round as he fought back the striking insects. His hands blistered and swelled from the poisonous stings. She didn't know where these insects had come from but she didn't have time to find out. Now was her chance to escape. She raised her hand to form a teleportation sign and disappeared into thin air.

As she faded away, so did the mysterious insects that so suddenly swarmed him. Finding himself alone, he looked around wildly. _Where is she?!_ He roared into the night, giving voice to his frustration.


	46. Chapter 46: Shino's Decision

A steady rhythm of sound drifted through the open window; strike, parry, block, strike, parry, block…Shino's brow twitched irritably as his ear was drawn to the beat of routine. Though he sat perfectly still while Sakura set to work applying soothing salve to the scars along his forearms, she could feel the tension build up within him. She glanced out the window for a second. Shibi was outside sparring with his niece in what had become a morning routine for the past week and a half. But Mikka lacked the shinobi instinct, it showed in her stiff strikes and rigid posture. Clearly Aburame medics were not meant to fight. While it hadn't initially made sense to Sakura, Shizune reminded her of how rare it was for a shinobi to be a medic too. Shinobi are built for action whereas a medic had to be patient. Both professions were so completely dissimilar that to combine them took great effort. Even she had to admit that she still struggled to balance them. Her gaze dropped down to the Inuzuka Ninken who lay at his feet. Hiro rarely left Shino's side but seemed detached from the general scene altogether. Her dark eyes seemed lost in thought, often matching the mood of her companion. Sakura couldn't help but wondered what they both had experienced that continued to haunt them so. "What's on your mind Shino-kun?" She gently prompted as she began to wrap bandages around the first arm.

He turned back to consider her. The Aburame she knew had never been much of a talker, but he seemed to hesitate as if suddenly unsure of himself. Shino had always been the resilient type but it was obvious that his spirit was subdued. "Do you remember Isae Inuzuka?"

She paused for a moment with a thoughtful frown. No light of recognition whatsoever sparked at the name that made his heart skip a beat. "Should I?"

"She graduated from The Academy the same year we did," he reminded her. Why was it that she was so easily forgettable?

"So did about seventy other kids," she said without emotion as she bandaged his other arm. His shoulders sagged slightly in disappointment. She fixed him with a discerning gaze, gentle in its mild curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

He silently shook his head. How could she ever understand? Then it struck him. "Will you give up on retrieving Sasuke-kun?"

She stiffened at the sound of her teammate's name, her hands froze mid-wrap. "No of course not," she said firmly. "How could I?"

"Even though he clearly doesn't wish to return?" he pressed. "Will you force him to?"

She looked at him in bewilderment, unable to see why Shino was so desperate for answers. She fidgeted a little uncomfortably as she turned to put away her leftover medical supplies. "What kind of question is that?" She muttered weakly.

He sensed her getting defensive; he should have approached it more sensitively before. "I too have lost someone I care about. Someone…who didn't wish to be saved." Her gaze lowered sorrowfully but she still didn't seem willing to talk about it. He sighed as he pulled his sleeves back down. "I just…I can't…" he growled softly in frustration. "I don't want to give up but to pursue an impossibility isn't logical. You may be the only one who could possibly make sense of how I feel." He grumbled irritably.

Sakura gently smiled. Never before had she seen the Aburame so out of sorts. "She must have been very special."

"Special?" The word sounded funny in his mouth. It seemed paltry and lacked any genuine feeling. Isae was many things, but nothing as whimsical as _special_. He frowned at the memory of finding her. The whole time he pursued her, he felt a sense of desperation. It was foreign to him before then. Duty was often a driving force, for commitment was core to the Aburame Clan. But for the first time, he genuinely had something to lose…and in fact had begun to. Isae left more than the Village behind, she had taken a part of him with her. And yet she had been completely ungrateful for his assistance. _"What are you doing here anyway?"_ So dismissive and indifferent…so cold even. The harsh memory stirred his temper. "More like incredibly frustrating!"

Sakura blinked in surprise at his outburst. Hiro narrowed her eyes critically. A low growl sounded in the back of her throat in warning. Her loyalty to her Mistress was absolute.

"I have never met such an obstinate, untrusting, and aggressive girl!" His hand curled into a trembling fist. "Not to mention incredibly foolish! To be so consumed by revenge to avenge the honor of a traitor is no way to live your life! His betrayal was never meant to lead to your own!" He said through gritted teeth. "Why must you pay the price for another's sin? He certainly never asked you to! Why would you give up everything only to get nothing in return? It—it's just so _irrational!_ " Hiro nipped at his ankle in sharp rebuke. He flinched at the pain and glared down at her.

"You nearly gave up everything and also returned empty-handed," Sakura gently reminded him. He seemed startled as he suddenly remembered she was there beside him. In his anger he had forgotten all about her. "And yet if you could go back, would you do it all over again?

His chest tightened with unknown pressure. The very thought of not knowing Isae hurt, almost as much as losing her did. "Absolutely." His voice cracked with emotion.

"So would I." A pleased smile spread across her face as she nodded in agreement. "Sometimes the heart is more understanding than the mind is."

He remained silent as he let that sink in. Matters of the heart? But emotion was so fickle, so temporary. He used to believe that logic was the triumph of humanity. Sentimentality was just a weakness that required compensating for. His head lowered shamefully. He had to admit that his behavior on this mission was most unbecoming of an Aburame. Never before had he ever behaved so recklessly than when he had chosen to pursue Isae. His desire to retrieve her had not been entirely based on comradery. At the time he justified it as being concerned for her welfare, but that too wasn't accurate. Had nothing changed between them, had the curious midnight kiss never happened, he wouldn't have thought anything of her desertion. But the kiss had seared his soul and ignited a fire within. It made him selfish and he couldn't let her leave so easily. Could it be that he been seeking to resolve his befuddled emotions while searching for her? She too seemed to struggle to accept her own feelings when it came to him. And yet she gave them up so easily in the end, chalking it all up to a mistake. That stung his sense of pride. How could she? Hiro, sensing his despair, readily forgave his harsh words and gently nuzzled his knee.

"I don't know how you manage to do this for a living," Mikka grumbled under her breath as she entered the room.

He was startled by her sudden closeness as she reached across him for some salve Sakura had left on the small table beside him. Instinctively his hands flew forward to shove her back. She easily blocked his hands and stood her ground. He blinked up at her as the situation dawned on him. "Oh…forgive me Mikka," he apologized sincerely as he pulled back. "You startled me. It is fortunate for you that your reflexes have improved."

She seemed both pleased and embarrassed by his compliment. "But yours have slowed considerably," she confessed. "You were day-dreaming again."

Only then did he realize that Sakura had left. He hung his head in shame. "I try not to…but there is still much on my mind that I cannot make peace with." He confessed in a soft whisper.

Mikka sat beside him on the couch and applied the soothing cream to her aching forearms. She still wasn't used to the physical stamina that taijutsu required. "If it would help to discuss them aloud, I would be willing to hear your thoughts."

He cast a dubious look at his cousin. "And yet you never share yours."

"My concerns are my own," she said resolutely. "And they do not interfere with my ability to perform my duties. _Yours_ do." He looked hurt by her mild criticism. She was a little exasperated by his dismal expression. "Oh come now Shino, you're not generally so emotional."

"Humans _are_ emotional beings," he said dryly.

" _Aburame_ are rational beings," she gently countered. "Perhaps what you need is a change of scenery. Even though I no longer oversee your medical care, I would highly recommend you spend some time outside. "

He perked up at the thought. "I'd like that. Would you accompany me?"

"If that is what you wish," she murmured in a tone that made it clear that she still wouldn't be inclined to share her own thoughts. On the one hand he wished she would, but on the other he feared what other secrets she kept. During the mental connection, he had sensed more than the external injury. There had been other pain with less visible scars…but at the time he hadn't paid that much attention. Again he had behaved selfishly by focusing on his own grief to have been of any real help at the time. He regretted that now though he had shared his concerns with his Father who confirmed them. "I feel like she's hiding things from us." He had said and Shibi nodded in agreement. "What should we do Father?"

Shibi had pursed his lips together as if he too had wondered the same thing. "We shouldn't pry," he said firmly.

That had shocked Shino. "Are you seriously suggesting that we remain silent?"

"I am saying that Mikka has not taken us into her confidence. If we prove ourselves trust-worthy perhaps in time she'll speak more freely. In the meantime, we must protect her as best we can."

Presently Mikka knelt on the floor as she fed Hiro some soft steak strips. The hound eagerly ate from her hand, tail wagging slightly. She too was improving: her appetite was growing and she looked less thin. Kakashi's note to the Hokage had brought about swift action. An investigation turned up no proof that Hiro had ever been admitted to the Kennel in the first place. There was no paperwork, no video surveillance of admittance, and no DNA evidence within the Kennel that matched Hiro's. Unfortunately for them Ibiki Morino had turned Hiro in himself. He only had his word but given his important position it was deemed credible. Despite the objections of the Inuzuka Clan, the Hokage criminally charged the Kennel Keeper with animal abuse. He was awaiting trial at present while under house arrest. But without definitive proof that he abused Hiro, it would be difficult to convict him.

Shino observed his cousin's kindness as she cared for Hiro. Her gentleness and patience made his heart ache. Surely she was not as peaceful as she appeared to be. How could she be? But he forced himself to look away. His Father was right, they shouldn't pry.

Shibi entered the living room. "I have some business to attend to tonight," he informed the children. "You will have to serve yourselves tonight. I'm certain there are plenty of leftovers in the fridge to choose from."

"That will be just fine Uncle," she reassured him with a happy smile. "Shino has graciously offered to treat me to dinner tonight. Isn't he thoughtful?"

Shino was just as speechless as his Father was, though the later recovered more quickly. "I see…well enjoy yourselves." He left shortly after.

"What did you say that for?" Shino confronted her.

"I figured that in your present condition you would appreciate some humor." She wore a soft teasing smile. "Beside we already had plans to leave the house."

He considered her for a moment before smiling in turn. "You're right. We should make the most of our outing."

Within minutes Shino and Mikka locked the door behind them. Hiro trotted faithfully at his side. Mikka wore her medical bag strapped to her waist and thigh. She insisted that it was out of habit but he suspected that she wanted to be prepared in case he had a relapse. It wasn't a bad idea so he wisely kept silent about it. The summer heat simmered despite the setting sun, but it was considerably cooler now. They were content to walk at a slower pace, passing others who were on their way home. Shino greeted and thanked many well-wishers. Mikka observed that he was a little flattered by the attention. As they walked into town, she reminded him that she was willing to hear whatever was on his mind.

"You may not understand though," he began reluctantly.

"I don't have to," she said candidly. "But I promise not to judge."

He was a little skeptical for he knew that she agreed with his Father on his general disapproval. But at least she was willing to listen. His Father had already made it clear that he would not. He still seemed to hope that it was only a temporary hormonal imbalance. As they walked, he confessed the tumult of emotions he felt in the wake of Isae's betrayal. True to her word Mikka didn't speak; honestly she didn't trust herself to. Shino's affection for his friend was more passionate that she had initially believed. In fact it was stronger than the few happy relationships she knew about. She inwardly cringed. Shibi would not be pleased.

Hiro whined softly as they entered the Inuzuka compound and she pressed closer to Shino. Only then did he realize where they were. What made him come here? He hadn't really been paying much attention to their direction before now. Mikka however wasn't so surprised by their destination. "Will you show me where she lived?" She asked curiously.

"If that is what you wish." Despite the cool tone, she could hear the eagerness in his voice. He strangely found himself eager to see it again. It was proof that Isae Inuzuka existed, despite those around him that seemed to so easily forget. Hiro was suddenly reluctant to follow them. He gently stroked her behind the ears as he urged her forward. "Have no fear, you are safe with me." She seemed more confident with his promise.

Mikka was a little confused when they stepped up the winding path just outside the compound. She looked over her shoulder. "Have we missed it?"

He shook his head. "No. She never lived in town." He looked up ahead at the towering grove of trees. Even in the early twilight they stood tall and imposing as silent sentinels. His mouth hardened into a grimace as he struggled to repress the memories of that horrific night. But it was proving to be impossible with each heavy step he took.

Mikka noticed that he began to trail behind her and then he stopped altogether. She reached out to take his hand. It trembled ever so slightly in hers and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm here for you," she reminded him. She wore a soft, sympathetic smile that stirred him from his troubled thoughts. He nodded and she led the way.

When they reached the path's end, he froze once again. She looked around warily with a suspicious frown. "But…there's nothing here."

She was right. The house was gone. All that was left was some scattered remains of the foundation. His heart dropped heavily into his stomach. The hound left his side and sniffed about intently as if looking for something. Shino's knees gave out and he sank to the ground. He slowly shook his head in disbelief. Gone…it was gone… _why_ was it gone?

Mikka took a few steps forward, picking her way carefully through the rubble. "Did the Inuzuka do this?" She asked skeptically. It was the obvious answer though it seemed illogical all the same. She frowned uneasily. Inuzuka are known for their immense pride…perhaps that explained their utter contempt for traitors in their ranks? Still…it seemed unnecessary to destroy the empty house. Selling it would have made much more sense.

The empty void before him sparked his memory. " _I don't think…I'll be going home."_ Isae's cautious tone rang in his mind. _"For one thing I don't have a home to go back to."_ Did she somehow know this would happen? For most of her life her Clan had all but ignored her. And with her desertion they laid waste to the one last reminder of the dishonorable family who lived on the outskirts. No doubt they were relieved to be rid of it. He felt sick with the shame they should have felt.

Just then Hiro nudged his elbow. He turned to see a small dirt-covered metal box clenched between her teeth. She placed it in his lap and sat beside him.

"What's that?" Mikka asked as she knelt on his other side.

"I don't know," he admitted as he carefully opened it. Its stiff, rusty hinges creaked in protest. In the growing darkness it was hard to see the box's contents. Mikka opened her medical bag. In one compartment she had some survival supplies. She retrieved a small emergency energy rod, cracked it in the middle and gently shook it. The chemicals within combined to form a bright white light that steadily grew brighter. She held this overhead as he carefully sifted through the items. There were many family pictures that were faded and charred at the edges, most of them of Akihiro. _So this is what he actually looked like,_ he thought curiously as he tried to match the image with the voice he'd heard resonating from within Hiro. It was a little difficult. The man in the photographs was amazingly ordinary in appearance. It didn't match the deep, steady tone that rang with authority as well as lingering regrets. There were other items as well, childhood treasures that belonged to Isae. "Such curious contents…so sentimental…" he murmured thoughtfully.

"It's a keepsake box," Mikka surmised.

Shino immediately snapped the box shut. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. Keepsake boxes were private things, intended for the owner's eyes only. The last thing he wanted to do was insult Isae's memory by invading something so personal. "We should leave it here."

He reached out to set it back on the ground but Mikka caught hold of his wrist. "No, it doesn't belong here."

"But it doesn't belong to me," he reminded her.

"I disagree," she said a sad smile. "I think…she'd want you to have it. To keep it safe for her until you can return it."

His breath caught in his throat. "But what if she doesn't come back?" He asked in a haunted whisper.

"Then drag her back if necessary." Mikka's tone was fairly amused in her mild jest. "If she is truly so incredible then I don't imagine you'd let her get away so easily."

He blinked in surprise at her bluntness. But she was absolutely right. He drew strength from her confidence, allowing hope to demolish his doubt. The corner of his mouth twitched in a gentle smirk. "After all, the best things in life are worth fighting for."


	47. Chapter 47: His Offer

A streak of light fizzled and sparked as it soared through the night sky. Its movement was too erratic to be mistaken for a shooting star. It slammed into the ground with such force that it created a small crater in the middle of the dense forest.

As the dust cleared, a teenage girl lay in the center of the hole. The process of teleportation had exhausted the rest of her strength. Unable to maintain her mortal frame, she shifted back into shadow. Her head reeled as her vision spun in dizzying fashion. There was a faint, familiar buzzing in her ears…Shino's bugs? She tried to focus but her head felt too heavy to turn. In any case…it didn't really matter anymore… _It's over. Over before it really even began_ , she thought wistfully. She closed her eyes with a groan. She didn't dare move just yet, every part of her body hurt. She cursed the Uchiha for his jutsu. Where did he learn something like that? She didn't know the circumstances surrounding his sudden desertion but honestly it hadn't surprised her at all. From the very first day in The Academy it was obvious that he was loyal to no one but himself. _Then again, it's not like I was all that loyal myself…_ she had to admit as she succumbed to the encroaching darkness that ate away at her mind.

A sharp pang in her neck made her shoulders twitch and her eyes flew open instinctively. They widened in absolute wonder at the sight of her mother kneeling over her. Her gaze came in and out of focus and blurred around the edges. Her mouth was moving but Isae heard nothing. Was she…crying? It was hard to maintain focus but she didn't want to lose sight of her. Kiyoko's gentle fingers gently stroked her cheek. Her brown eyes sparkled with such tenderness that Isae's cheeks burned with shame. She didn't deserve such compassion. Guilt forced her gaze to lower. "Don't Mom, I-"

"Oh Akihiro…" Kiyoko sighed in exasperation. "What happened to you this time?"

Isae's heart fell as she realized this was just another memory. And further proof that nothing was truly her own anymore. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to shut it down. _Can't I suffer in peace?!_ She raged within. _I'm_ not _my Dad!_ The scene swirled around her, shifting and jerking, and soon she was on top looking down. Her heart shattered at the sight of a scene that would forever haunt her: Shino's broken body drenched in his own blood. The proud silent boy had always been unshakable and unbreakable. He had never let his teammates down, never failed a mission before…until she came along. She ruined his perfect record.

Her lips trembled as salty tears framed her mouth. "I'm sorry" she silently mouthed over and over. Her eyes widened in horror as his corpse began to rot away beneath her. "No! NO! Don't leave me!" She tried to grab hold of him but he slipped through her fingers and crumbled to dust. His insects hummed angrily as they swirled around her in a threatening nature. They swarmed and consumed her. As she fell into further darkness; its coldness numbed her limbs but did little to soothe her troubled thoughts. _Why? Why do I keep losing everything that ever mattered to me? Why must the people I love most suffer at my hands? All I ever wanted…was to protect them._

At last she fell unconscious.

When Tsuruko returned with Nori's replacement, a young boy around the age of four, she found Isae crumbled on the ground, her essence fading in and out feebly. She sighed in a slightly dramatic fashion. "So the rookie wasn't up to the challenge after all."

The boy tilted his head in silent curiosity though his expression was eerily blank. She knelt down to inspect the Shadowling and cursed violently under her breath. Isae's demonic chakra had been completely syphoned off and if she didn't get her home soon she'd have to answer for the fact that His Right-Hand would require replacing. But Isae was hardly in the shape to travel. If anything, teleportation would rip her already fragile soul to shreds. She thrust her hand through Isae's chest with little resistance. Tsuruko's fist closed round her Soul Blade as she channeled some of her own power into the Shadowling. Her lips curled back in a bitter scowl at the thought of helping the person responsible for her beloved Nori's death. "Forgive me, my love." She muttered through clenched teeth.

When she felt Isae was whole enough to travel they did so. As they emerged into the Shadow Realm, He was waiting for them. He frowned at the sight of Isae lying unconscious in her arms. Tsuruko felt a shiver of fear as He narrowed his eyes accusingly at her. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know. We searched separately," she confessed.

"Separately?" He asked slowly, his tone dropped dangerously low. She lowered her gaze respectfully though she still felt the full power of His formidable glare. She fought to keep her own resentment in check. This wasn't her fault. It was the Shadowling's for being so weak in the first place.

Then His gaze drifted down to the boy beside her and He softened considerably. His sweet smile made his dark eyes glint greedily. Yes, this child held great potential as well. Nori was wise to have marked him. He gestured for The Guardian to take charge of Isae. He was the only Kumori who had the patience required to nurse the wounded. But this was a luxury only those blessed with His protection were afforded. All others were considered expendable for the sake of progress. Teruo struggled to keep his expression blank as he approached. Goro frowned suspiciously as he noticed that his companion's hands trembled as he gathered Isae from The Possessor. All others gathered around the child in interest and Goro turned his attention back to the scene.

Teruo's head bowed as he teleported her to a safer location within the Realm. With one hand he formed a mass of gray clouds into something he could set Isae upon. He gently laid her down and silently went about the task of assessing her condition. It was worse than it looked and he sighed as he gently rested a hand against her forehead. "What happened to you this time?" He asked in exasperation. He channeled some of his own power into her.

After a time her brow furrowed as she grimaced in pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared blankly at him. Such agony and sorrow clouded her gaze which confused him. This seemed to be pain that ran deeper than her actual wounds. But how could that be? Then her eyes widened as she made a horrible choking sound. Lingering emotion from the outside world had infected her. How was that possible? Then he realized with horror that she hadn't finished her Ordeal! But how? If left unfinished it would make her resolve unstable. The purpose of The Ordeal was to draw strength from the pain of one's past and become strong enough to discard it. But clearly she was remained consumed by hers. He caught hold of her shoulders to restrain her as she began to shake. "Focus Isae!" He firmly instructed. "Your Resolve! Remain true to it!"

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell unconscious once more. He stepped back with a worried frown. What should he do now? He could cure her physical wounds but what about her emotional scars? He shook his head to clear it, he had to focus too. He summoned greater power and continued his work. This was going to take some considerable time.

Isae's consciousness flitted about in a disorganized manner. It wasn't just like dreaming but most likely something close to it. They began as dark, violent images but slowly emerged into something more compassionate and gentle. Like her worst fears giving way to her secret desires. When she opened her eyes once more, she was in a better frame of mind. Lying still, it took her a few minutes to realize that she was back within the Shadow Realm. Its soothing atmosphere did take the edge off of her emotions but didn't quiet them altogether. She frowned miserably as the reality of what had happened before began to sink in. She growled softly as she rested her hand over her eyes. "I'm gonna kill him the next time I see the punk."

"Already set on revenge, I see," Teruo said with a side smile. "You must be feeling better then."

She turned her head to see him sitting beside her. She frowned in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Healing you."

Despite her embarrassment, she couldn't bring herself to scowl. "You didn't…have to go to such trouble for me…" she mumbled.

"You're welcome," he gently teased. He was just so relieved that she had pulled through. It had been much harder than he had anticipated and had nearly lost her more than once.

"Did my Dad ever mess up?" She asked wearily.

"Not to my knowledge. He was legendary for both his strength and resolve."

"Whereas I do nothing but screw up!" She growled.

He flinched. "You're still new at this Isae."

"You said so yourself that having past memories should make my abilities easier to use. But it does nothing but distract me!"

He thought it wise to change the subject altogether. "I know it's not really any of my business, but what happened in the Real World?"

She remained silent for a long time, as if she hadn't heard him speak. "He saved me back there. I was done for. At deaths door and all that…but he saved me." She spoke as if in a bit of a trance.

He frowned. "Who did? Who saved you?"

"Shino." She said solemnly. He blinked in surprise. Had the Aburame come looking for her? He was impressed that he could even move around that much in so short a time. Her gaze looked haunted. "But he never showed himself."

That didn't make any sense. "Then how do you know it was him?"

"His insects. They were there, they separated us…who else could it have been?" Her tone remained soft in retrospect.

He shifted uneasily. "I don't know…but you shouldn't tell Him about it." She nodded in agreement. "And what's more, if you wish to protect your friend, you must forget all about him. The Ebony will not accept partial loyalty."

"Is that what you did?" She gently challenged. "Did you forget?"

He struggled to maintain his composure. While he had kept his word to Akihiro and never again returned to the Nakayama homestead…he couldn't forget…not completely. "Well…perhaps forget _isn't_ the right word," he confessed with a sheepish chuckle.

She couldn't help but smile a little in turn. So strange to act so sentimental…but it was comforting to know that she wasn't the only one. "And who did you leave behind…when you transitioned?" She asked in a still small voice. He considered her thoughtfully for a moment. She seemed a little amused by his hesitation. "What? You don't trust me?"

"It's not something I'd encourage around here," he admitted. "We may be an organization but our loyalty isn't forged through any genuine bond. It's not…a substitute for family."

"But you want me to trust you," she reminded him. "Or is that only because of your friendship with my Dad?"

"In part. He was very dear to me. But I left children behind Isae…one of them very much like you."

She gently smirked. "Endless trouble, I imagine." She said dryly.

"No, not exactly," he gently contradicted. "There's nothing wrong with being strong willed. It can be a great asset when used properly."

"Did they?"

"Did you?" He countered in turn.

Her smirk began to fade and she lowered her gaze in embarrassment. "I'm not sure," she admitted.

"You still have time to figure it out," His smile was reassuring. "It's part of growing up." She looked about to reply when the air about them felt heavy and oppressive. Her mouth snapped shut and Teruo looked about nervously. He was coming. As He appeared before them, Teruo bowed submissively and Isae turned away. She withdrew into herself once more, brooding and self-reflective.

His gaze lingered upon her before turning towards The Guardian. "Has she recovered?"

"Yes," Teruo said flatly. He saw no reason to elaborate on her prognosis or on the fact that her emotional state still seemed so fragile.

"Well done," He said warmly as He clapped a hand upon his shoulder. "You have my blessing."

Heat rose from his palm beneath his icy touch. Teruo flinched away instinctively. He frowned in mild disapproval and he scrambled for an explanation. "Forgive me; I'm just exhausted is all."

"I see…" He murmured suspiciously. "You may take some time to rest then."

Teruo bowed once more before fading away. It seemed like all hope disappeared with him as the area grew colder with His approach. Isae couldn't help but shudder as she felt Him standing over her. She squeezed her eyes tighter. _I wish this was all just a nightmare that I could wake up from! I'd wake up and find myself back home!_ But even in her desperation, she had to admit that home hadn't felt like home in several years.

He gently rested a hand upon her head. "You must be more careful Isae. You're too valuable to lose."

"Because you need me? Or because I'm your Right-Hand?" Her tone was more critical than He cared for.

"That is who you are. Who you were before is irrelevant," He said with authority. She bristled at that but knew better than to object outright. "Now rise and face me."

With a little difficulty, she managed to push herself up to sit. Her head ached slightly so she took a moment to compose herself. He didn't move to help her. It was something she had to do on her own. Slowly she stood upon her feet. Her knees knocked and she lost her balance. He caught hold of her by the elbow to steady her. "Look upon me," he gently instructed though it wasn't any less absolute. At last she dared to. His expression was as serene as ever but His eyes…those dark foreboding eyes…drew her in. Mysterious and yet so inviting…"Who did this to you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." She said freely. She didn't care if he suffered for it. He totally deserved it.

He narrowed his eyes shrewdly. He was all too familiar with the Uchiha Clan. Despite their powerful hatred, they were too unstable to become Kumori. They simply couldn't survive on Earth with their heightened emotional state. "And how did you escape?" After His thorough investigation with Tsuruko, He concluded that it would have been impossible for Isae to escape on her own.

"Does it really matter how? I managed to get away, didn't I?"

He narrowed His eyes are her defiance. He already had His suspicions but no proof to back them up. "I am your partner Isae. We are meant to work together."

She had the nerve to look skeptical. "No we don't. You train me endlessly and then send me out on my own."

"My methods may not be as generous as those of your mortal Sensei," He said firmly. "But that is because I know your potential. I know your strength and resilience."

"And yet I've still failed despite your methods," she snarled back.

He glowered down with rising rage burning in His eyes. "That is not my fault Isae. Your selfish desire to cling to your worthless humanity weakens your power."

She glared in turn. "I'm not weak!" She had fire within her, if only He had control over it.

"And yet you've nearly died twice at the hands of mortals," He scoffed. "Clearly you _are_ weak."

"No…" Her face crumbled in despair despite her silent head shake. "I've failed…in everything else. I…I _can't_ fail here!"

He had to repress His inner glee. Now she was susceptible to His influence once more. "Then give in to yourself Isae. Your demonic self. Your _true_ self!"

She looked uncertain. "I don't know if-"

"You hesitate and so you will continue to fail. Your resolve is shaky which limits the power you can use. You so easily forget how accessible it is. You have not only your own power, but that of your Father. He was a powerful demon, one of our leaders even in his youth. Don't disgrace his legacy by limiting yourself." Still she looked a little wary but she remained silent. It was a start. He pulled her in closer and His cloak shrouded round her. "You cannot survive as you are now. Accept my blessing and the strength it brings."

He patiently waited for her to decide. Her remaining resistance was considerable indeed but this close and with His power of persuasion, she at last consented. "You can trust me Isae," He whispered as He pressed His hand against her chest. "As a team, my strength is yours by right." Brilliant light grew from beneath His palm and channeled itself to her Soul Blade. Her chest seized as she began to choke. "Don't resist," He pressed with His soothing tone. "Let it flow through you. Accept its strength as your own." She bit her lip to keep from crying out. As painful as it felt, she couldn't deny the power that swelled within her. Never before had she felt it's equal. He'd been right; she knew nothing of power before this moment. But unknown to her, He began twisting and warping her Soul Blade, corrupting her purpose and resolve. It wouldn't be complete, not just yet. The process had to be gradual and feel natural to her and never again would He allow impatience to rush His plans…never again.

"And all that I ask for in return is that you serve me faithfully," He murmured.

She gasped as He withdrew His hand. What an incredible high! And now that she'd had just a taste, she began to crave for more. Her mouth twisted into a greedy grin. "I will," she growled with pleasure.


	48. Chapter 48: The Rendezvous

**Two Years Later**

* * *

Shibi swiftly moved to the side as his son and the hound hurried down the hallway. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Shino didn't stop to answer as he shoved his arms into his trench coat and kicked the front door aside with his foot. He made it a few steps further before he was called back to shut it properly. With an impatient grunt he secured it before hurrying on his way again. He rushed past his neighbors without acknowledging them; in fact he barely noticed them. His thoughts were occupied on the contents of a calling card that he'd found only minutes before. It was a shame that such meetings were so last minute but it was better than no contact at all. Hiro however welcomed the attention sent her way. By this time she was a familiar sight within the Compound. While some harbored prejudice against her based on her Clan affiliation, most came around to accepting her. She remained a constant companion to Shino and her loyalty was absolute. He never really understood why but came to find her presence comforting.

As he ran, he felt note growing hotter and hotter in his hand. He threw it over his shoulder and it exploded in a small shower of sparks. "So unnecessary," he grumbled under his breath. Hiro kept close to his side. Her energy seemed vibrant in light of the news.

It was fortunate for him that he had written the directions down on a separate notecard. But then again, this wasn't the first time he'd been sent such a volatile card. As he reached downtown, he pulled out the fresh card and carefully followed its direction. This time it was west of the Village, in the Saratobi Compound. He wasn't too familiar with the area so he heavily relied on the directions. The Village was bathed in twilight hues as the sun set. Once he welcomed the serenity of night, but he no longer felt such peace in the darkness. If anything, he felt less whole. It was just a sharp reminder of what remained missing. Once inside the Compound he made his way to a little bakery shop and approached the counter. An elderly woman with silver-streaked hair smiled in greeting. "Well hello there! How can I help you sweetie?"

"Good evening," he bowed his head in turn. "I'd like to place an order."

"And what would you like? We have some fresh baked goods as well as some tangy tarts."

"I'd like some…kusaya sushi please," he forced himself to say. It sounded so outrageous! Not to mention disgusting.

She blinked in surprise for a minute before giggling softly. The poor boy went completely red. "Oh yes, I keep some in the storage room. This way please." She led the way to the back of the store where the door was already propped open. "Help yourself, dear." She said as she turned back to work.

"Exploding notes, ridiculous code words," He grumbled as he shut the door behind him. "You enjoy humiliating me, don't you?" He snapped into the darkness.

"Don't blame me. It wasn't my idea," a female voice said. She struck a match and lit a lantern, illuminating the small room, revealing the two ANBU.

"Hey we've got to keep this as secret as possible since we're still supposed to be out on assignments," her male companion said defensively. "But there's no reason why we can't make it fun all the same."

Hiro yipped happily as she bounded towards them, licking and nuzzling affectionately. "I'm happy to see you too Ro!" Shizako said as she gave the hound a huge hug. Her shaggy tail wiped about wildly in excitement.

Satoru removed his Bear mask and grinned at the glaring Aburame. "S'up Shino?"

She removed her Wolf Mask with a softer smile. "It's great to see you again. Its sure been a while."

"I am pleased to see you both," Shino said as he approached the pair. His left hand flew out to stop him from getting closer. "No hugs." He said firmly.

"Aw c'mon you're one of us now and friends hug friends!"

"But Aburame don't," Shizako reminded him as she pulled a stool up to a bench set as a table.

"I am honored though that you consider me your friend," he reassured the petulant Hatake.

"Well of course we would," he cheered up. He was never down for long. "You stood in as our third during the Chunin Exams. I still can't believe you'd sign up for that twice!"

"Oh it's not like it was nearly as difficult as the ANBU Initiation," Shizako scoffed. "Still, it was generous of you Shino."

After a few months of recovery, Shino joined his teammates in the bi-annual Chunin Exams. He was determined to improve his skills not only to earn rank, but it was one step closer to being assigned solo missions…especially to the one that the Hokage still refused to send him on. There had been a lot of gossip at the time when Isae's teammates refused to enter with a substitute. They still held out hope that she would return. He could commiserate with their sentiment. It wouldn't have felt right to enter without her. When the next exam came around they still felt uneasy. They didn't want a replacement but it was becoming obvious that she wasn't coming back. When Shino offered to stand in as their third member, he came to understand them better and saw what Isae appreciated in them. He didn't doubt that she had difficulty leaving them behind. It wasn't long afterwards that the pair joined the ANBU as their second division (a position reserved for junior members). In fact their uniforms different slightly from their older comrades; wearing black and white instead of black and gray. This permanently dissolved their team and Chinatsu took on a new genin group. Despite their new responsibilities, the pair remained focused on the goal of retrieving Isae and Shino too was committed to that purpose.

"I trust that you have news," he said with a hint of desperation clouding his tone. Life had long since returned to normal and Isae Inuzuka had been forgotten by nearly everyone. "Has she been sighted?" Shizako and Satoru exchanged sorrowful glances, so heavy with regret that it made his skin crawl. "What? Has something changed?"

She cleared her throat. "She…no longer leaves behind survivors."

He was absolutely floored. He slowly shook his head in disbelief. Hiro whined softly as she clung close to her new Master. The two bowed their heads remorsefully. "We…we were…we cleaned up the last s-scene," he forced out.

"Is she beyond saving at this point?" Shino asked in a hushed voice.

"At this point I'd settle for kicking her ass," Shizako snorted in derision. But her temper waned with worry for her best friend. "If only we could find her. Get through to her somehow…"

"Give her a reason to be human again, a desire stronger than her anger," Shino said thoughtfully.

"On to business," she said firmly, trying to squash her emotions down. She pulled out a worn out chart with the following written down:

 _The Vengeful_

 _The Proud_

 _The Possessor_

 _The Terror_

 _The Destroyer_

 _The Resentful_

 _The Guardian_

On that list Guardian, Possessor, and Terror were crossed out. "I have at least confirmed that she isn't The Destroyer or The Proud," she said in a soft voice.

"What purpose is there in defining her title?" Shino asked. It had been a long time since she'd explained the roles within The Ebony to him. He vaguely knew that the organization was held together by a Patriarchal figure and administrated by a select few who carried out His will. But their objective was still unknown.

"Each core member of The Ebony has their own duties to carry out. If we know the title, we'll know the purpose. But it's hard to determine which one she was to start with, especially since she's become so erratic since."

"All we know is that originally she targeted those who were after Transitioners. Almost like coming to the rescue of the victims," Satoru filled in. "But now the carnage isn't so selective. We're not entirely sure what she's after now."

Shino sighed. It was unbelievable, completely unbelievable. But she did have anger, resentment, and bitterness that poisoned her point of view sometimes. Could it be that her fury was at its peak? What continued to fuel it so? Once again he felt regret at failing his mission. If he had succeeded, could he have spared her from such a dark fate? Or was she bound to meet it regardless?

"So now it comes down to two," Shizako said seriously. "Let's just hope it's not The Vengeful."

"Why not?"

She shuddered at the thought. "Because the Vengeful has a greedy appetite for revenge. It possesses a warped sense of Justice which makes everyone look guilty and therefore worthy of judgement. It is definitely one of the most destructive roles possible."

"How is The Resentful any less troublesome?"

"Because resentment is internal," Satoru explained. "It can be reasoned with, appeased at the very least. And we all know how resentful she is towards her own Clan."

"But the desire to avenge her Father could be seen as vengeful too, could it not?" Shino gently contradicted.

"I don't really want to speculate," She admitted as she rolled the list up and pocketed it in a pouch strapped to her waist. "Have you had any luck on your own?"

"The scrolls haven't stirred," he said, referring to the ones Akihiro had entrusted him with. When he had returned home, the contents of his knapsack had been confiscated. And yet somehow the scrolls found their way back into his hands. Again it wasn't something he could explain, but it was something he kept close to his side at all times. The more time that passed the more pointless it felt to continue carrying them but he didn't dare set them down. "I suspect that my Dad is still trying to prevent me from direct contact on the mission front but I'm still investigating whenever I'm outside the Village."

Shizako's expression softened. "Surely you can't blame him…after all you nearly-"

"But I didn't," he firmly cut her off. "And I _won't_ fail again."

"Dude, I wouldn't call surviving a fight against an Enraged Kumori a failure," Satoru gently teased. "That was seriously as bad-ass as it gets."

"It's considered a failure when you're unable to meet your mission's objective." Shino insisted.

"We don't have time to debate it," she interrupted them both. "We've got to get going before they notice we're missing. But before we do, I thought you'd like to have this."

She pressed a weather-beaten letter into his hands. He gasped as he recognized his cousin's hand-writing. "Is it? Can it really be? She survived?!"

Mikka had kept a faithful correspondence with her Uncle and cousin when she entered the Medic Corps. Then suddenly she stopped writing. News filtered back to the Village that a training attachment had been ambushed. Among the massacre, a few were discovered missing and he'd feared the worst. Satoru nodded with a reassuring smile. "Yeah. It sure took a while to locate her and her injuries were fairly serious. Yet that chick is like crazy resilient!" Shino's brow twitched in irritation but he continued on." You'd think she just tripped and scrapped her knee given her attitude about it. But she's the only one we found alive."

"I don't think it was just luck," Shizako said resolutely. "She was intentionally spared. She had to have been. Given what they were up against…there's no other explanation."

"Spared by who?" He pressed. "Who was behind it?"

"Well the official report gave credit to rogue shinobi but I suspect The Ebony was behind it. After all, they've been targeting Aburame for some time."

It was another source of guilt for Shino but a burden he had to bear until he could face one in battle. "Is she safe?" His voice cracked with emotion.

She nodded. "She's serving as medical-nin for the main division in the meantime. Apparently she had some valuable information from her ordeal that necessitated her protection."

"Keep the letter a secret though 'cuz we had to smuggle it out," her former teammate winked. "As far as the record states, she remains missing-in-action."

"Can I tell my Dad though? He's been very concerned for her welfare."

"Only that she lives." Shizako relented. "But she stressed that the contents of the letter are for your eyes only. Even we don't know what it says."

He carefully pocketed it inside his tunic. "I'm indebted to you both," he said gratefully. "I only wish I could be of more use to you."

"Aw look at 'im gush," Satoru grinned playfully. "So he has a heart after all."

She punched his arm to shut him up. Now Shino didn't fault Isae for saying how often he deserved it. Indeed he did. His mouth was a lot to handle in one sitting. "Don't worry Shino, your time will come. After all, you shared a connection with her that even we didn't. If anyone can reach her, I'm certain that you will."

And with that, the three friends parted. When Shino returned home, he found himself alone. His Dad left a note explaining his absence for the evening. It was just as well because he couldn't wait to read the letter. Once in his room, he sat on his bed and eagerly tore the envelope open. Hiro curled around his back and nudged his hand, prompting him to read aloud:

 _Shino, it will be a miracle if this letter manages to make it into your hands. The first four were confiscated to my knowledge. Please reassure my Mother that I am alive and well. I hope to return home soon to continue my internship but it seems that I must remain in hiding for the time being. I can't even tell you my current location._

 _I'm fairly certain that you're wondering what happened that day. Let's just say that I ran into a close friend of yours…_

His eyes widened in absolute shock. Isae was behind the murder of the medics? To attack a medic is considered abhorrent as they aren't shinobi-trained. It is a peaceful profession. But this was monumental for another reason; it was the first time Isae had targeted Konoha citizens and his cousin had been among them. This hit much closer to home now.

He crumpled the letter up, unable to continue for now. Hiro felt him tremble against her and she nuzzled his arm with a mournful whine. He turned to hug her tightly, sobbing softly into her soft fur. _Oh Isae! What has happened to you? You've become the monster you once feared…_


	49. Chapter 49: Unwelcome Reminders

_He's very special to me._

Isae narrowed her eyes in a calculating manner.

 _Don't you know what that's like? To care about someone more than yourself?_

The young medical-nin's words continued to haunt her. She grimaced as her Soul Blade panged once again. She grit her teeth as she pressed a hand against her chest to steady it. Why did that keep happening? Ever since she released the young Aburame from imprisonment, she felt unsteady and unsure of herself once again. And of course she regretted it, she never should have done it…but instinctively she knew she'd do it all over again. She was such a fool.

Shino…

How long had it been since she thought about him? He had become a distant memory, part of a past life. He was nothing to her; _should_ be nothing to her. And yet…her expression softened somewhat. There was something recognizable about that girl's fierce determinism to protect him. It felt…familiar. In that single moment, she admired a mortal. To be selfless is stupid, but for a split second it seemed incredibly noble. Her hand moved to rest over her eyes, trying hard to erase the image from her memory. Forgetting was so easy for her. Suppressing memories had opened her eyes to a whole new world, one where she was free to conquer and claim with her cohorts. But this was one memory she'd been unable to fully forget, just like the boy. In his case, it was easiest to distract herself. Time has a way of erasing the past.

She felt a shift behind her. "I want to be left alone." She growled softly as Goro appeared behind her.

"And feed the rumors?" He teased good-naturedly. "C'mon don't beat yourself up over it. Everyone already knows that you have a weakness for bugs."

She glared at him. "Shut it!"

"Why don't you make me?" He taunted. He easily dodged her fist and caught the second one. Her arm trembled slightly in his firm grip. "Wow, you're weaker than you look," he mused aloud. "When's the last time you fed?"

She scowled as she wrenched her arm free. "Like it matters to you."

"It doesn't but you're a hell of a lot more fun when you're satisfied."

She made a disgruntled noise as she turned away. "Just go away."

"Fine, whatever." He grumbled as he faded away.

She flinched at his absence. As much as she wanted to be alone, it was a terrible place to be. Left with her own thoughts was never a good thing. Just then Teruo appeared and that was even more unwelcome. He didn't say a word as her face shined with fury. His expression was slightly pained. _What happened to you? What changed?_ And honestly he wasn't entirely sure if it was His doing or her own. She had a thirst for vengeance to begin with, and pain that could only be satisfied at the expense of others. But one thing was clear; she now despised him like the rest did. The Guardian was too weak to be worthy of recognition.

"I'm not weak like you!" She spat bitterly at him.

"Emotion isn't weakness Isae," he said smoothly. "And neither is empathy."

Her face twisted with disgust. "I felt no such thing!"

"Then why did you free her? It couldn't have been to deny Goro yet another meal." Her gaze lowered shamefully as the silence felt suffocating. "Was it because she fights with bugs? Like he does?"

"No!" She seethed.

"Then why?"

"What business is it of yours?" She snapped.

"None whatsoever," he freely admitted. "But it looks as if you're struggling for answers too."

She was stunned into silence and he patiently waited for her response. His calmness reminded her of…her Dad.

Suddenly she was caught sucked into a memory from her childhood.

 _Akihiro was once again her point-of-view as he set about making dinner. The front door slammed open and she burst into the house crying hysterically. He ran around the corner to see a dusty five-year old with a bloody knee. Angry tears stained her dirt-streaked face as she yelled something unintelligible through her sobs._

 _He went down on one knee and gathered her into his arms. She hugged him round the neck tightly as she trembled against him. "Easy now, Izzy. You're home and you're safe. Take a deep breath." He kept repeating this until she went still in his arms. So still in fact that she fell asleep. He chuckled softly as he laid her down on the couch._

 _Kiyoko walked in to see him quietly cleaning the scrape on her knee. "What happened?" She panicked. The sight of blood tended to make her agitated._

" _I have yet to figure it out myself," he said in amusement. "But I'm certain she'll be just fine. After all she's an Inuzuka."_

" _And more importantly she's just like you," she said as she kissed the top of her husband's head._

 _He grimaced slightly. "Way to ruin the mood there dear."_

" _Being a demon isn't a bad thing," She giggled softly. "Besides it's not_ what _you are but_ who _you are." She reached out to gently stroke her daughter's cheek. "She has your strength and compassion. No doubt she too will be destined for great things." He looked a little wary and she gave him a soft, reassuring kiss. "And like you, she will be free to choose her own."_

She emerged from the memory with an audible gasp. She groaned a little as she pressed a hand against her head. "They're coming back…" she mumbled to herself. "His past…"

"And perhaps your own," Teruo added softly. "After all, you're very much alike."

She scowled at the implication. "But I want to be better than him, strong where he was weak…" her quiet voice had strength to it.

"Did it ever occur to you that he left The Ebony not because he was weak…but because he was strong enough to realize that his purpose lie elsewhere?"

She considered him with a soft frown. For once…she looked intrigued. But the moment passed and she turned away from him. "The reasons of a coward don't matter. And I suppose that my reasons don't either."

He looked a little exasperated. "Seriously? That's your answer?" She remained silent and he shook his head in disappointment. "At least Akihiro faced his problems. He didn't just run away from them."

She cringed at his rebuke and he left before she could think of a biting retort. _Like it matters what The Guardian thinks…_ yet her face fell miserably. _Even when he's right._

She struggled to put the whole matter right out of her mind because she couldn't bear to face the inescapable truth: that she spared the life of a girl who loved Shino.


	50. Chapter 50: Dinner Party

Shino's muscles trembled slightly from the adrenaline burn after a rigorous training session with his teammates. It felt so good! Hiro made sure to keep her distance from Akamaru. He growled and nipped at her heels when she ventured too close. It caused some tension between him and Kiba. Kurenai-Sensei had asked that Hiro remain on the edge of the training grounds to keep distractions down to a minimum, a rule that suited both parties. She waited patiently for him as he trained and her head perked up as he approached. He reached out to scratch her behind the ears. Her long snout affectionately nuzzled his wrist and he couldn't help but marvel at her level of trust. Kiba had mentioned several times how unnatural it was for an Inuzuka Ninken to trust anyone besides their companion. Even the time Akamaru spent around them hadn't necessarily endeared them to him. His loyalty to Kiba was absolute.

He frowned thoughtfully. What made Hiro so different? What made her loyalty shift? Was it because loyalty to him was better than none? No…Kiba said that most die shortly after their Masters for the prospect of being solo was burdensome. Her dark eyes locked onto his. More than once he marveled at her emotional depths. In the steadiness of her gaze, he saw both loneliness as well as implicit trust. He dropped down to one knee and hugged her round the neck. "I'll bring Isae home, I promise. Then we will be whole once more." She whined softly in response.

"Woah, hey, break it up," Kiba gently nudged his teammate with his foot. "She's not a pet, you know." Even Akamaru seemed to find the scene bizarre.

Shino wasn't deterred by his friend's discomfort and released Hiro when he felt ready to. As he turned towards him, she remained close to his side. "I can assure you that I treat her with all the dignity due to a Ninken. It's just a shame that your Clan seems biased in their treatment."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Nothing could be proven against the Kennel Keeper and you know it so let's not go over all that again."

"But absence of evidence is not evidence of absence," he firmly countered.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter," he brushed him off. "But seriously Shino, who do you think you're kidding? You can't keep her forever, Hiro doesn't belong with you." Shino opened his mouth to speak but he continued on. "And _don't_ say Isae-chan will be coming back. We both know that she's as lost a cause as Sasuke-kun."

"Kiba!" Hinata protested as she approached the pair. "You don't know that!"

"Well is she here? Has she come back?" He asked pointedly. "He was willing to _die_ for her and she-!" He stopped when he realized that the Ninken were squaring off defensively. With a growl of his own, he turned on his heel and stormed off. Akamaru faithfully followed after him.

"He was really worried about you," Hinata informed him. "We both were. We didn't want to lose you. That you still persist on retrieval…worries us," she softly confessed.

"But surely you understand," he persisted. "Wouldn't you go to the ends of the world for Naruto-kun?"

She blushed modestly at the mention of his name. "It would make absolutely no difference if I did for I don't exist in his world."

He had to admit that she was probably right. Naruto was courageous and strong…but incredibly short-sighted when it came to anything of a sensitive nature. Poor Hinata wasn't likely to attract his attention, let along his heart. "We both persist in impossible ideals," he murmured. "But that doesn't make them any less special."

She blinked in surprise before a tender smile spread across her face. "So does that make Isae-chan your special someone?"

The corners of his mouth turned down thoughtfully. "I…cannot speak for her, but for my part…" his face reddened slightly in embarrassment. It was one thing to experience emotion with Isae, but saying them aloud felt so unnatural. "I'll see you tomorrow Hinata," he muttered as he hurried away. Hiro trotted after him. He kept his head bowed as he ran home, his face burned with shame.

Once he got home, he was surprised to discover his Father cooking an elaborate meal. And what's more, the table was set for company. His brow knit in confusion. "Who's coming for dinner?" He couldn't remember the last time his Father had invited anyone. Entertaining wasn't something he liked to do.

"I've invited your Uncle Hisashi and his family to join us."

He bristled. "Surely you're joking…"

"Not when it comes to a brute like him," Shiba huffed.

"Then why-"

"It may be the only opportunity we have to assure Konomi-san that her daughter lives." He gently reminded him. "Surely that would be worth the aggravation."

Shino paused for a moment and then bowed his head in agreement.

"Please wash up and help me with the preparations," he gently instructed. "They will be here within the hour."

Shino dutifully did as he was told. His thoughts returned to her secret letter. He still hardly knew what to make of it. Shiba noticed how pre-occupied he was as he slowly diced the vegetables. He caught hold of his wrist before he could slice into his thumb. "There's something else you haven't told me about that letter, isn't there?"

"She included some personal information meant for me only," he said vaguely.

Shiba raised a suspicious brow. "Does it relate to Isae-chan?"

Shino stiffened. "How did you know?"

Shiba sighed. "Because it seems these days that more things begin to revolve around her. Now if only you paid as much attention to your cousin…"

Now it was Shino's turn to be suspicious. "Dad…are you…match-making?" Shiba made a disgruntled noise in the negative but Shino was quick to notice that he didn't out-right deny it. "Don't misunderstand me, I do find Mikka's company engaging and delightful. And naturally I owe her my life as she has saved mine, but I do not owe her my heart."

"And yet you owe that Inuzuka?" He asked critically.

Shino lowered his head. "I know she would disapprove," he confessed. He remained silent about his work from then on. Shiba briefly wondered which girl his son referenced but decided to drop the topic altogether.

They finished just a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. Shino went to answer it and greet their guests. Hisashi and Mitsuru seemed normal enough but Konomi seemed more withdrawn. Her down-cast eyes seemed heavier and her skin paler. It was obvious that her daughter's disappearance had been a terrible ordeal for her. Still she managed a small smile in greeting. "Thank you for your kind invitation Shiba-san."

"And it is our pleasure to have you all with us," Shiba greeted his guests in turn. "I know just how distraught you must be over Mikka's disappearance."

"Which could have been avoided if you hadn't submitted her name for the internship in the first place," Hisashi said in a tone that suggested he was more interested in humiliating his brother than actually concerned about his daughter. "I hold you personally responsible Shiba. If you recall I told you that she wasn't ready but you-"

Shino turned towards his Aunt. "Perhaps you'd be willing to help me prepare the drinks in the kitchen?" She nodded mutely, eager to ignore her husband's contentious words. In the solitude of the kitchen, Shino produced the letter. He tore off the first paragraph; surely she would recognize the hand-writing. As she read it, she stifled a gasp. Tears silently fell down her cheeks as she read. "Thank you Shino…thank you…" her voice trembled with emotion as she handed it back to her nephew. "Did she say anything else?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But it's confidential." He wondered if that would upset her. After all, if Mikka was forth-coming with anyone, it was definitely her mother.

To his surprise, she cracked a soft side smile. "I see. I'm pleased that she is beginning to trust you."

He humbly inclined his head. "Oh I don't know about that."

"I'm sure that by now you're well aware of her secretive nature. It's not to protect the secrets within her family but to protect her own heart. To share that would be to expose herself, something she isn't capable of yet. She's…experienced too much to show such weakness." She slipped into a bit of far-off trance, similar to the ones Mikka used to do whenever she was deep in thought. It was interesting to compare the similarities. But in the end, she looked pleased. "I do hope that one day you will consider her as more than a friend."

He reddened in embarrassment. While he wasn't able to talk to his Dad about Isae, he certainly couldn't to his Aunt. Not just because his affection was special, but because he was well aware of how taboo it was. To love at his age wasn't acceptable but to love an Inuzuka was practically unthinkable. Also how could he let her down lightly without insulting his cousin? He stammered uselessly. "She is special but…I can't…I mean we-I don't…"

She patted his shoulder gently to stop him. "Don't worry about it now," she reassured him. "You are still in your youth. You should enjoy it while you can."

He frowned curiously as he blurted out. "Did you?"

She flinched at his blunt question. Now it was her turn to be embarrassed. Just then Mitsuru entered the kitchen. "What's keeping you two?" He grumbled irritably. "The food is getting cold."

"We're coming," she assured him and soon everyone was gathered at the table. Strangely Hiro didn't want to join them. She seemed leery of the present company and signaled at the front door to be let out.

"I'm surprised that you allow her to wander about so freely," Hisashi mused aloud.

"She isn't our pet," Shiba pointed out. "She's our guest here and is welcome to stay as long as she wishes to."

"But how did she come to stay with you in the first place?" Mitsuru asked his cousin pointedly.

There really was no way to answer that without going into personal detail. He answered with a shrug and remained silent. The awkwardness of the get-together was so obvious. Both brothers were stand-offish and neither cousin had anything in common with the other one. Konomi knew just what to do. "Mitsuru, why don't you tell them about your recent promotion?"

With a self-satisfied smirk, he immediately launched into the details. Shino didn't really care about the boost to his already inflated ego but he was curious about the medical program in general. What set the Medics apart from the Shinobi within the Clan? Are the insects different as well as their use of them? At what age does training begin and what are the ranks within? Mitsuru was more than willing to answer all of them for he was always eager for an audience. Shino had to admit that he was impressed with his cousin's accomplishments. That is if he had reported accurately. He wouldn't put it past him to embellish the details. "Mikka is very talented too though her approach seems more holistic in nature. Your studies seem more single-minded. Is that intentional?"

His expression hardened. "She lacked focus," he scoffed. "She forgot her duty to her Clan in pursuit of a universal approach. I suppose that she wished to learn elsewhere because she didn't have the skills to excel within the program." Could it be that he was dismissive of her due to resentment at the comparison or was he actually jealous of her?

"Duty had many forms." Shiba gently cut in. "There is duty to Clan as well as to the Village."

Hisashi snorted in derision. "Oh come now, there's no need to make betrayal sound so noble. It's all well and good for you to travel in your profession but we medics know our place. And if Mikka had remembered hers, she would have been safe from harm."

Again there was that unnecessary bite to the conversation but Shiba noted with interest how Konomi knew just what would keep the conversation going whenever it began to stall again. Perhaps she was more cunning than she appeared to be. Was that due to intelligence or was it more of a survival tactic?

After dinner, Shino excused himself. He was worried about Hiro. She'd never been gone this long before. He stepped outside to look for her. He checked the front of the house first and along the street. She didn't come when he called. When he checked the backyard, he found her sitting perfectly still and fully alert. Her gaze was focused on the woods behind his house. Her eyes narrowed at the shadows within, cast by the moon overhead. It was a peaceful scene with a haunting sort of beauty about it. Why the suspicion then? He knelt beside her. "What's wrong?" He asked in a hushed whisper. "Do you see something?"

"I've heard that this dog belongs to some Inuzuka traitor." Mitsuru murmured behind him. He must have followed him outside. Shino looked at him from over his shoulder. His cousin's gaze was fixed on Hiro with obvious uneasiness and well as contempt. Then he gently smirked as he turned towards Shino. "There's even this crazy rumor running through town that you were sweet on her."

Shino's nose wriggled in disgust. "Sweet? That sounds so juvenile."

"Oh I didn't believe a word of it," he reassured him with suave smarm. "I knew you wouldn't disgrace yourself like that. After all an Aburame would never stoop to that level."

Hiro growled low in the back of her throat, making him a little wary.

"You should be careful what you say against her Mistress," Shino felt it only fair to warn him. "She won't tolerate such disrespect."

He snorted. "It's a dog! There's nothing special about mutts like-"

With a snarl Hiro whirled around and snapped her sharp fangs just short of his hand. He let out a high-pitched squeal of terror. "Tell her to knock it off!" He demanded with a face pinched with fury.

"She doesn't answer to me for I'm not her Master," he calmly explained. "I wouldn't presume to tell her what to do but I suggest that you keep your mouth shut."

Mitsuru scowled darkly but remained silent as he stormed away with a sullen sulk. Shino shook his head in exasperation. What a fool his cousin was, so incredibly short-sighted despite his medical talents. But then again he treated his work as an extension of logic. All facts and numbers carefully calculated. There was no toleration for compassion, empathy, or understanding. In those areas Mikka clearly out-ranked him despite her being a novice in the field. Shino sighed as he gently rubbed Hiro's back. "He just doesn't know what it's like to care about someone other than himself. How small his world must be." Hiro seemed to hear the apology within and settled back to her usual self. As they walked back towards the house, he continued. "Though for what it's worth, I'm happy that both you and Isae have become a part of mine." She nuzzled against his hand affectionately. Perhaps she felt the same way?


End file.
